To Have Faith
by ReakaDraws
Summary: If you were trapped in a fictional universe, how would you survive? Would everything be the same as ‘the show’? The same as ‘reality’? Would you really be able to walk around without a care in the world? Would you actually have fun? All you can do in that situation is have faith that you’ll make it through in one piece.
1. Chapter 1 : a Dizzy Spell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, it's universe, it's story or it's characters and I do not claim any ownership over them****. I only own my characters, imagination and other such things. This is a work for entertainment only. :p**

For one Rebekah Baird, life was fairly normal. More so now that her father retired from the Air Force, and not constantly going on month-long overseas deployments.

Not that she doesn't miss living in England, now that her family is back in the US. She does miss that. Both her childhood home of twelve years and being able to travel all over Europe with ease. She really loves to travel and explore.

But we're getting off track. The main point here is that Rebekah was normal…

To a degree at least.

And when normal young ladies of 19 go out for a walk, as Rebekah had done and was prone to do, they expect to come back home again within an hour or two.

Unfortunately for Rebekah, that is not what happened.

It had been a nice day. A quiet, lazy sort of day.

Well, as nice as a 'bloody hot and humid hell day' in Florida's summer heat can be. The quiet, lazy part comes with air conditioning and not leaving the house for days on end.

But for some reason, probably that need for exercise that comes with having done gymnastics for over 10 years, Rebekah decided to go for a walk. That in itself isn't that unusual. She does this fairly regularly.

It was 5:23 and sort of cooler then it had been earlier in the day. She thought she'd go down to the beach, which is only about 15 minutes' walk away, and where there is sure to be a cool breeze blowing.

Unfortunately for Rebekah, she never made it to the beach.

She'd been walking for only a few minutes, lost in her own story-filled head, deciding that yes, her heroine Reaka should take that one back alley to avoid the villainous agents tailing her; though Reaka doesn't know there's another goon waiting in the alley with a black car— and that's a separate story for another time, as it's hardly relevant.

Rebekah is just having to pause her tale and pay attention to the upcoming road when her head starts feeling sort of funny.

She turns back around, deciding it might mean a migraine. Best handle that at home.

But with each step, her head throbs.

The air seeming to grow thicker and thicker.

Her steps like molasses, preventing her from moving forward.

The world warps and bends around her. Her vision blurs, slowly, slowly going black.

Harsh pain thrums in pounding waves at her temples. Frightened panic takes over, but it's soon replaced with nothingness.

And then she is gone.

**A/n I started this story awhile ago to improve my writing skills as well as a fun 'what if' scenario. That and I ran out of stories to binge read lol. I had this idea in my head and have been told repeatedly that I should actually start writing down my daydreams instead of just sitting on them. Let me tell you, the translation from movie-like daydream to written word is painful. My brain keeps wanting to skip ahead to the action so writing 'in between' scenes and certain bits of dialogue is a challenge. But hey! This is a learning experience and that's what it's all about :p It's taken awhile but one of my friends has convinced me to post this. I don't actually like the first bit, but oh well. Maybe I'll figure out a better starting point later on. And edit it. **

**Lol hope you enjoy! **


	2. Chapter 2 : Alex

Opening my eyes, I am confused to find myself propped up against a tree...not to mention the foreign scenery and drastic change to a much cooler temperature.

I let out a violent shiver, unsteadily standing and wrapping my arms around myself for warmth. Wherever I am it's definitely not Florida. Thankfully I'm that one 'crazy person' who wears long sleeves on a fairly regular basis... not that that makes me want a jacket any less.

Crouching down, I pick up my bag, checking its contents. Yep, same stuff I had when I left. Water bottle, snack bar, phone, wallet, ocarina, and sketchbook. At least I have all this, wherever I am.

Trying to think logically with the knot of unease slowly growing in my belly, I pull out my phone and dial Mom's contact, holding the device with both slightly shaky hands to my ear.

It's quiet for a moment and I wait for it to ring through, praying that she'll answer.

It doesn't. All that happens is that it's silent for a beat before a click is heard and an automated message starts to play in a feminine voice, "I'm sorry, but the number you have dialed has been disconnected and is no longer in use. For more information—"

Before the lady could even finish, I hang up and try dad's number, both work and home addresses for good measure.

Same results.

My breathing starts to pick up as I panic. I need to get in contact with someone! I need help! Sam, my little brother: "I'm sorry, but this—"

Sha, my English best friend: "I'm sorry, bu—"

Athena, my American best friend: "I'm sorry—"

Any and all of my remaining contacts!

Nothing.

All the same.

Oh God! What am I gonna do??

Walking. I start walking. Walking helps me think. It'll also help me warm up. That's an added bonus.

First off, I need to figure out where I am. My phone doesn't want to connect for more than phone calls so looking it up on the maps app is useless.

Similarly, I need the date. This stupid device is saying that it's only half an hour past the time I went for a walk, even though it's clearly sometime in the morning.

As for how I got here; I'll leave that speculation for another time. Getting home is my top priority.

Seeing a man just coming out of a shop with a newspaper, I take a gamble.

"Excuse me sir?" I send him a friendly apologetic smile as I approach. He looks up from his paper, eyebrows raised as if to ask, "Who, Me?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, but can you tell me where I am? I was..." What should I tell him? Definitely not the truth. "Uh..hiking with some friends...and got a little bit lost." I laugh a bit nervously and the man, good naturedly joins in. Speaking up in a, surprisingly to me, English accent.

"That's an understatement if I ever heard one! You're in the middle of nowhere missy; town's called Welchum. Only place smaller than 'ere would be the town next door, Leadworth."

Well shoot.

How the heck did I manage to teleport myself to England??

Meanwhile, as my brain is figuratively imploding in the a space of 3.0826 seconds, I somehow manage to keep a polite, pleasant smile on my face as if nothing's wrong.

I thank the man, tell him I should be fine from here. I discretely take a photo of a local newspaper stand with my phone, and speed walk down the street.

There had been something odd about that newspaper but I hadn't been thinking clearly enough to focus on it at the time. Lucky for me I've got my iPhone. And boy! is there something wrong with it.

Aliens. Crashed in London. April 15th, 2006.

What. The. Absolute. Heck.

Without thinking, I slow to a stop, sitting down on a low brick wall.

What's this even supposed to mean? Really? All the different newspapers in the stand have basically the same headline. It's like something out of Doctor Who.

Actually, it is out of Doctor Who. The 9th one.

No, no, no. That's not even the start of it. All these newspapers say 2006 and I am most definitely not from 2006.

Taking a deep breath, I shut off my phone, staring out at nothing in particular, I slowly let the air out of my lungs. My eyes focusing on a bag laying innocently on the other side of the street with a plain white envelope propped up against it.

Tilting my head to the side- because who just leaves a backpack laying around?

Out of curiosity, I slowly walk over to it. Maybe it's stupid but nothing else today is making any sense so why should I use my commonsense either.

Squatting down, I flip over the envelope to find a message "For: The Girl Who Was Just Standing Across the Street" and below that, "From:" There I stop. Lo and behold, there is a cursive "RB." It is neater than I've been able to manage, yet still resembles the style I use and plan on improving.

Glancing around, there isn't a single person on the street other than me.

"Curiouser and curiouser, said Alice..." I mumble. This whole situation is like a vivid dream.

Phantasmagorical. That's the word. I never get to use that word.

The whole day has been phantasmagorical.

There. I said it.

Or thought it at least.

Now, to open the letter or not, that is the question...

I look around the street one more time: still no one...I guess I might as well open it then, right?

Carefully undoing the top, which has, thankfully, been folded in rather than sealed with the gross licking sticky stuff.

The note inside is just as odd as everything else.

The letter reads as such:

"Dear Faith McSweet,

Yes, I know that's not your real name and yes, I know you've had a really strange time since waking up in this universe. It doesn't get any less so. Moving forward...sorry about that in advance. It's going to be tough sometimes, but you'll pull through, don't worry. You always do. :)

Along with this note I've also left a bag. It has some basic supplies to help you out in the start. Good luck.

Forever yours,

RB.

P.S. Do Not use your real name here! Names hold power!

P.P.S. Watch out for that angel. :) "

There's a knot forming in my stomach. This is too much. Oh Lord. If this is some sort of prank, I hope whoever planned it is ready to have a 19 year old burst into tears, because I'm getting pretty darn close to doing just that.

Taking a shaky breath, I stuff the letter into my own bag. Slipping the straps of the backpack onto my shoulders, I straighten up.

That's when I see it across the street, right behind where I'd been sitting before: a statue that looks exactly like a Weeping Angel.

Welp. This sure makes everything feel a lot more real.

My legs start shaking ever so slightly as I feel my heart sink. Oh, Dear Lord.

Unintentionally, I blink and instantly it's on the other side of the fence. I let out a startled squeak that sounds like some small animal being strangled. Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! What do I do???

"I-If you're gonna send me to the past please do it quickly. I really don't like the jump scares." Apparently, what I'm gonna do is be an idiot and talk to the thing that may or may not kill me by violently snapping my neck or shooting me farther into the past. I swallow hard, my mouth dry.

"But h-hey, better me than any of the townspeople here. I don't have anyone here to miss me." I think I'm trying to convince myself more than it.

Dang it. I can feel the urge to blink coming. I'm surprised I've lasted this long, actually. I blame art school for my ability to stare without blinking.

"J-just leave them be, after you deal with me, please? Not that a human's opinion matters to you, and I know you feed on potential energy and stuff." I accidentally blink, not able to hold back any longer, and the angel is inches away from me.

Being the calm, quick-witted girl that I am, I shriek again and stumble back. "My Gosh! This is why I said to get it over with fast! That's terrifying, even with you still covering your face! Just finish the job and go to New York or someplace! At least there you can be with your own kind!"

I blink again and it's gone...

Huh. Who knew that'd actually work!

Turning around, it's right behind me. Freaking. Smirking. I nearly jump out of my skin, quickly backing off. You'd think I'd stop overreacting about now.

Nope.

"Jeez! Would you stop that! Seriously you're gonna give me a heart attack!"

I blink again and it's in front of me once more, looking incredibly pleased with itself. This is just ridiculous! My fear is being slowly replaced with indignation at this point.

"Cheeky! You are so cheeky! Wait…ah! Wait a minute! You need a name. I can't just call you cheeky..." Hmm what to name an annoying Angel… A… A….

"Alex! I'll call you Alex. It's short for Alexander or Alexandria, so it's gender-neutral. Hopefully you like it," because I can't tell if you're a boy girl or genderless monster. "Because that's what I'm calling you."

Another flicker and Alex is almost nose-to-nose with me. A big, sharp-toothed smile in place, as they lean forward with their hands behind their back. This time I only jump a little. Ok, I still jump quite a lot, but let me save some dignity. Not that I have a lot of dignity at the moment.

"See? This is what I mean by cheeky, Alex. And if you're gonna be cheeky," without tearing my eyes away I reach into my messenger bag, pulling out a black marker, "then I'm being cheeky, right back." Sticking my tongue between my teeth in a devious little grin, it's a whiteboard marker so it's not like it'll cause any lasting harm.

I draw two little whiskers on either cheek, two eyebrows because stone ones aren't very visible and to top it off, a little black dot on the tip of Alex's nose. Satisfied, I give a little nod. I blink and Alex has now tilted their head to the side with one raised eyebrow and hands on their hips.

I can't help but giggle. "You don't make a very good 'lonely assassin' you know. You're far too friendly— if cheeky— for that. And I don't think my face art is doing you any favors." I hold up my phone camera facing Alex to show them, before turning it back off. 'The image of an angel is an angel', after all. "Ah but don't worry, it'll come off easy with a little water… I wonder if you're fine with water..."

I blink, this time wanting to see Alex's reaction and am quite pleased to find them with their hands covering their nose and mouth, looking to be laughing.

Laughing along, I beam up at the frozen face. "I'm glad you like it. I was worried you'd get mad at me for it." Reaching up with a smile, I write in swirling cursive on each of Alex's wrists like bracelets. The cursive making it harder to read and more like some foreign language or exotic pattern. Honestly, I don't know why I did it. I could've written anything and what I write just seems stupid. But hey, I'm stressed and not thinking clearly. You try thinking up a witty pun about Weeping Angels in that situation. Because I can't think up a pun on a good day without stress and I could use more puns in my life.

Anyway, on the left was 'My Friend,' and on the right 'Alex The Angel.'

But that smile fades as I realize Alex is my only friend in this universe.

My only friend here is a Weeping Angel, a supposed-to-be-fictional enemy/monster on a sci-fi TV show.

Suddenly, everything catches up to me. Warm tears slowly dribble down my cheeks before I know it. I let out a watery laugh that sounds half choked as I try to play off my tears like I always do. I'm smiling and laughing as if the tears I can't control mean nothing.

"Look at me making friends with you." I sniffle, covering my face and rubbing at the trails, trying to get the water to stop pouring from my eyes. "Sorry about this. It's got nothing to do with you, honest."

A sob escapes before I can stop myself. I'm surprised if anyone but myself can understand what I'm saying at this point, honestly. "It's just that I realized I'm never going to see my family again. I'm not supposed to be here. I got this letter right before you arrived." A comforting hand is rubbing circles on my back as I continue to cry and explain myself. "It says That- that I'm not in my own universe a-anymore. I caan-n't even use my own na-ame! I don't know what I'm going to do!"

After that I quiet down, except for the occasional sob or hiccough, until I just feel exhausted and the tears won't come anymore. Only then do I notice the once slightly awkward circles on my back have become slowly more absent-minded, yet still are being rubbed into my back. As my breathing evens out, the circles lessen in speed until they stop entirely.

I hear rustling, a mechanical pencil clicking up lead and then scribbling out something onto paper. All the while, I keep staring forward. Alex hasn't hurt or vanished me to live to death yet, so I might as well respect their right to move. I'd hate being stuck frozen whenever anybody looked at me.

Closing my tired eyes, gosh, it's not even noon yet and I'm exhausted. There's a tug at my sleeve and I creak my eyelids open to find a stone hand holding my sketchbook and a note in the messy scrawl of someone who hasn't written much:

"I've been here a long, long time. I've watched humanity grow. You are one of the first since my disgrace as a Time Lord to show me kindness. Definitely, the first human to name my kind. Many have forgotten what we once were. Yet I continue to watch over humanity, even in this form."

Here I pause to look over at my friend, surprised. Aren't Weeping Angels their own species??

"Wait?! Time Lord?? Actually never mind. That'd take awhile to explain. Anyway, good Angels like you are probably why us humans have such high thoughts about that form of yours," I turn back from Alex's stone features after saying that and continue.

"The Rift energy is why I came here. I found you. My instincts and my hunger. I have refused to eat for centuries. Leave, or you will be sent back. I won't be able to control myself much longer. I don't want to cause you pain."

I bite my lip, heart aching for Alex who's endured without anyone for so long and yet not really wanting to be sent back. Then again, Alex may die otherwise. It's not like I'm in the right time anyway… I closed my eyes. "It's fine. Take my potential energy."

"Are you sure?"

"You're dying, right?" I ask him, voice wavering slightly.

"…Yes. I am," comes his reply.

I nod, that settles it. "Then do it."

There is a horrible feeling like being on a roller coaster, followed by a gut-wrenching dizzy sensation that makes me want to be sick, all rolled up in a horrible feeling of painful pins and needles all over my body. Needless to say, I land on my butt, my legs deciding to stop supporting me. Winching in pain. Everything aching in waves.

A minute or so later my sketchbook appears next to me, open to Alex's letter, only something more is written at the bottom.

"I'm so sorry! I got the time wrong. I meant to send you back only 10 years..."

"Ten years is still a freaking lot, Alex, you jerk!"

"—but I sent you 20 years back on accident. Small jumps are the hardest to get right. Again, really sorry! The house you are next to is vacant and without you it would remain that way until it collapsed. You're fine to live there." Signed, "--Your friend, Alex.'

I let out an annoyed groan.

Well shoot. Now what do I do?

——————

**A/n Congratulations! You've survived to the end of chapter two! That makes you eligible to join the—er, um... Human-Club. Or not. Lol**

**So I was originally going to have a regular Weeping Angel, or no Angel at all in this chapter but then I had the idea of a 'nice' Angel... and THEN I started shipping them! So yeah~ Alex totally has a crush on the little human who actually tried talking to him. Too bad she's so dense lol. Anyway he may come back into the story at some point. And yes, I am creating noncanon stuff throughout this fic. :P **

**so my thoughts with the Angels is that there's two types. One group are the original angels who are disgraced Time Lords who have the genetic gridlock set on them and their name and title striped from them in a memory wipe. The other is a new race made from the images of original angels and are more animalistic. You see the second kind with Amy.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Rickety Home-Base

Rebekah stayed where she was for some time, remembering similar advice 10 gave the one man in the Sally Sparrow episode.

She was feeling sick and disoriented, rather like being punched in the gut while being spun around violently, before being tossed roughly onto the ground. Well, not really like that at all, but you get the idea.

Anyway, the advice had something to do with, "Try not to stand immediately," and, "Time sickness from not having any cover while traveling—" Or something. She can't remember it clearly.

It's been awhile since she'd watched those episodes as she had gone back to Classic Who to catch up on that instead.

So, while she waited for her legs to solidify again, she went through the contents of the mystery bag. She honestly wasn't sure how anyone could stuff so much into such a small backpack, and yet have it stay so light.

The only explanation she could think of is that it must be some sort of Time Lord tech. Bigger on the inside and all that. The contents were also questionable as far as legality is concerned, but at the moment, Rebekah didn't really care.

There were a lot of papers inside: forged identification and the like, enough money to make someone suspicious that she'd robbed a bank, a book on advanced technology, with a sticky note on the cover reading 'Study this, it's important!' Written In the made-up language Rebekah came up with when she was twelve.

Aaand we're just gonna ignore that bit of weirdness for the moment.

The book itself shouldn't have been available in 2018 let alone in 1986, and wasn't that just crazy? Being in 2006, meeting a 'friendly' Weeping Angel and then getting whisked away to 1986.

Maybe she could use that book to make a hover board. She always wanted a hover board.

But that's neither here nor there.

The backpack also had several outfits, and a new pair of running shoes. A container filled to bursting with various tea bags—somebody sure knew her well, seeing as she was addicted to the beverage. A brand-new looking key, with an un-coded label of 'house key' tied to it. And there was also some sort of data chip, with a sticky note reading 'For saving River' same as the first, spelt in her simple little language: backwards English with no spaces and some different made up symbols. But the language was hers and hers alone.

After putting everything back in the pack and flipping through the tech book —because, wow, just how exactly advanced is this thing?

She read it for about half an hour— It was giving her a headache to look at. Mostly because it and the rest of the stuff is hard-backed proof of time travel. Giving up, she plops the book back in the dimensional rucksack with the rest of the junk.

Rebekah is sure she isn't in a dream, or hallucination, for that matter. Too real for that and she's never hallucinated before so why would she start now?

All she can do is roll with it and assume this is all real, for her own self-preservation.

If it isn't real, she'll wake up in a hospital with a funny story to tell.

That is if she remembers this at all.

And if she doesn't wake up at all, then there isn't much she can do about that.

It's not like she is going to try and off herself just to test the dream theory. She is rather attached to her life, thank-you-very-much.

And anyways; she just got shot back into the past.

Sure, she doesn't have any family here, and just thinking that made a sharp pain sting her heart, but it's not like she has any direct contact (other than Alex) with aliens. So unless she decides to up and join UNIT, she could potentially just live her life like normal here in the past.

Speaking of which, she has a house to view. Rolling back from where she'd been deposited on the grass, Rebekah tests her legs and finds that they are just fine, if still a little wobbly; not that that is going to stop her.

She slings her bags over one arm, trying the key in the lock; it clicks open and she lets herself in easy enough.

The inside is, however, a bit of a disaster.

Definitely a fixer by anyone's standards. It has that old mildew-y smell that almost every fixer Rebekah's mum had ever renovated seemed to have.

Her mum, though having previously been in the US Air Force had retired when Rebekah was little and now spent her time doing real estate of different kinds. So, basically, Rebekah had grown up both around and living in houses of verifying stages of renovation. The last one being the house she'd lived in right before this debacle.

A few months before, they had had to wash the dishes in the bathtub.

…And before that was a bad case of mold and a termite infestation.

Though recently all those problems had been taken care of and fixed.

For the most part anyway. There was still one room she refused to go into because of the mold. Nasty stuff that makes your head hurt and your lungs feel like you can't get enough oxygen.

Yes, when they bought the house, they had to wear safety masks. No, besides that one room, they didn't need masks inside anymore

So, in short: this house was looking much more hospitable then the one she'd just been living in... Maybe.

Rebekah made her way around the house, making a list of all the things she could find in need of fixing; the carpet was a well-worn ratty green with unknown stains she didn't even want to think about.

The whole kitchen was ancient and needed replacement, especially the wood cabinets.

Signs of at least one mouse.

A few dead bugs. Thankfully England is not known for having cockroaches. She's praying to God not to find termite damage. Ugh. Just thinking about them makes her skin crawl.

The walls could use some fresh paint.

There's a small leak in one of the upstairs rooms that will need fixing.

And lastly, a few windows are broken and will need replacing.

Basically, Rebekah is in for one hell of a job.

On the bright side though, she has 20 years to blow until 2006. 32 years till 2018.

Never mind. That's kind of depressing in and of itself.

But seriously, the house has good bones as far as she is concerned. It'll make for a good home-base once it's renovated.

Having explored the empty house, found out the garage is also mostly empty, except for a few gardening tools, a broom, and some junk that'll need to be thrown out— Discovering the garden is extensive but very overgrown and in need of heavy maintenance—

Rebekah sets to work cleaning the house and repairing what she can with her meager set of tools.

That night she falls asleep in the middle of what she's designated the living room, which is currently the cleanest, least smelling and least stained room in the house.

Curled up in a ball, with a hoodie as a mattress and a jacket draped over her as a blanket, trying to ignore the faint scratching and scurrying, or how she's sure fleas are attacking her skin—

Her eyes well up like earlier, full of self-pity, she cries. Not the quiet, embarrassed type of crying, but the loud, messy, sobbing type.

She cries for her family, for her home, and for herself until she can't cry any more. It is the first time in her short 19 years of life that she has ever cried herself to sleep.

And it won't be the last time either.


	4. Chapter 4 : Of Plans and Renovations

Over the next two weeks Rebekah worked on the house, ripping out all of the horrible green carpet by herself, finding out that there was rot from the roof leak, scheduled and was overseeing the repairing of said roof and rot. Which was one, expensive. Two, took a lot of time and loud banging. And three, lucky that someone could come at all, on such short notice and in such a small community.

Within the first few days she'd bought the basic necessities, both in groceries and second-hand items from a thrift shop; along with buying a mountain bike for transportation. After that, branching out to complete the huge amount of work ahead of her.

Thankfully Leadworth and Welchum were fairly close together. Welchum, being the bigger of the two, forced her to bike out often to get her errands done; taking her bigger-on-the-inside bag with her for most of the items she needed and having to ask them to be delivered for the larger. Well, three larger. She needed a mattress, fridge and stove. She'd been given a table and set of chairs a neighbor was chucking out, and she'd decided that the rest could wait until some more renovations were done.

That is, if she wasn't back home by then. She was still hoping that she'd find herself back home. It'd be so very, very nice for this to be an over-complicated, vividly real dream. Now, she found herself two weeks in and she was doubtful.

Even in two weeks, it hadn't quite settled in that she might never see her family again. It was like she was in Florence for school. Away, but not gone forever. Except there were no phone calls, texts, and video chats to break up the time apart.

She'd started painting the walls in the least damaged rooms, opening all the windows wide to let the toxic fumes out.

Since she could only wait on the repair men to do the rest of the work, she might as well do something. Honestly, the reason the renovations were going so fast was thanks to her feverish efforts to not think and to keep herself as busy as absolutely possible.

She was even considering painting different murals on the walls once everything was done; a different theme for each room in the house. It would be fun and a good distraction if nothing else.

Plus, she'd always wanted to do it, ever since she was a kid.

That night she fell asleep, not to the now familiar worries and concerns of life, adulthood and whether she'd get back to her family and home, but of thoughts of rooms with deceptive sizes; of castles and forests and sunsets with clouds and beaches and fake hallways, windows, and doors and most of all, of fantastic fantasy sceneries that only she knew.

Maybe she'd even paint a scene of Gallifrey, a red sky with two suns, tall mountains, silver trees and a beautiful domed cityscape of towering buildings. She was sure she had a picture of it somewhere on her phone...

In all, she slept better that night then she had since she first arrived in this world.

And, boy, was she lucky she did.

Because the next morning, she needed all the energy she could get.


	5. Chapter 5 : An Unexpected Visitor

Sighing, I fill a pot with water for making tea.

I don't have a proper kettle, and honestly, I'm not planning on wasting money on one anytime soon. Looking through the assortment of tea I was gifted with, I pick one and set it in my cup with some honey; both are awaiting the water, which is boiling much too slowly for my liking.

Today will be a spicy ginger tea. Hopefully I'll be able to finish the previous room, and get to painting the next today.

I'd set my hair in two low pony-tails with overalls and a pink shirt. Both have already been splotched with paint. I don't particularly like what I'm wearing— it's not flattering at all for one thing— so it's perfect for getting paint-covered.

Everything's moving along well, as far as slow renovations can go.

My mom's more, -ahem- 'adventuresome' projects usually take over a year.

A flooring guy will be around in a week or two to put hardwood flooring in downstairs. I haven't called anyone yet for the carpeting I want upstairs, as I still have to finish painting the walls up there.

Someone also has to come check the electric and plumbing before I can get the kitchen taken care of; along with the one downstairs bathroom, and the two upstairs ones, so those are also on hold until I can find someone capable.

Thankfully I still have plenty of money for this, or I'll have to either get a job -blech!- or start selling paintings, which takes money for supplies, regardless.

Not that this money will last forever, but hopefully it'll at least last until the house is finished and furnished.

Rehashing my list of things I need to do in my head, I carefully turn off the gas stovetop and pour the boiling water into a mug I bought while at one of the bigger towns.

While I'm doing this, there come two quick raps on the front door… which usually wouldn't be strange, except that I've been pretty reclusive with all the people in town.

Even more alarming is the rattle of the front door opening, closing back a second later, as unfamiliar footsteps enter.

My heart rate picks up. What should I do?? I haven't had to deal with home invaders!! Maybe I can knock them out with a kick?? I've never been in an actual fight before! How do I do that!?

My legs turn wobbly as I turn for the door that leads to the entryway, brandishing the spoon I'd just used for stirring my drink with. I loudly call out in my most authoritative voice, "Whoever's breaking in— I am armed and dangerous, so you better not try anything!!"

A head pops around the corner. A head I didn't expect to see anytime soon, if I saw them at all. A very curly head, whose eyebrow was raised skeptically, "You would take on an unknown threat with a spoon? Oh, I am so scared." The lady drawls, stepping fully into the room.

I blink a few times, flushing a warm pink as I put down said spoon. I am trying, and failing, to find words in front of this woman.

Apparently, not catching my flabbergasted state, she gives me a huge smile and strides into the room like she's known me for ages, opening her arms for a hug. "Hello Darling."

Putting on the smile I do at family gatherings —where I don't necessarily know how I'm related to the 'family' I'm greeting— I hug her back. "River! Nice to see you!"

Big smile still in place, I pull away and gesture to my small table, where she graciously sits down. I turn back towards the ratty countertop. "I was just making myself some tea; you happen to want some?"

I glance back at her over my shoulder while lightly shaking a dark blue mug. River is looking around the place as if she hasn't seen it in a while, but quickly focuses back on me with warm eyes. "Yes, that would be lovely Dearest."

'Dearest'? What happened to sweetie? Or is that only with the Doctor?

Never mind. Tea. I'm getting the woman tea.

"What type?"

"Hmmm... I think I'll do Chai today."

"With honey?"

"Mhmm. This place is quite the mess isn't it?" River smoothly changes the subject; I pause, feeling slightly guilty about not knowing her.

"Well I just started renovating it recently..." I explain defensively, pushing away that pang of guilt.

"Oh? So we're in the early days then?"

"Umm, Yeah…. Oh! But You should've seen the place two weeks ago. It was an utter disaster."

She laughs at that, rolling her eyes. "Not as bad as when you-know-who is working on the Tardis, I hope.

I laugh a bit, too. "No, probably not as bad as that." I throw away the tea bags and bring our two mugs to the table, sitting down opposite her.

She seems to realize something, her eyebrows coming together, "Probably?"

I slide her mug over to her, not quite understanding her question. "Here's your tea." I can feel her eyes burning into me and I fidget a little before I can stop myself, my own eyes fixed on my drink and refusing to look up.

"Look at me. You said 'probably' what did you mean by that? I know this is early for you, but surely you've met him. Every you I've ever met has known him. I was there when you met him."

I briefly close my eyes, steeling my resolve. I know how much this type of meeting breaks her.

Slowly, I lift my face to meet hers, ready to see her face pale and the smile fall away, knowing she'll see what she is dreading.

Her lips part in barely a whisper, the emotion heavy in her voice "My God, look at your eyes. You're so young... look at you. I've only seen you this young once." She slowly lifts a hand, stroking my cheek as if I'll break at the softest of touches.

Something seems to come to her mind and a raw desperation enters the depths of her eyes. "Please tell me you know me. I need to know that you know me."

I can't keep eye contact with her intense stare and look away guiltily "I..." swallowing hard, I continue looking back at her desperate face. "I know of you..."

River slumps back in her chair looking defeated. "You know of me, but don't actually know me, do you?" She sounds so lost, alone, sad.

I know how she feels, and it makes my heart ache.

All alone, with no one who knows you. I stand up and come to her side, sitting on my knees and looking her straight in the eyes, as I take her hands in mine. "No, I don't know you right now, but please don't look so sad. If you know me so well, then that just means that I will have so many times ahead to look forward to. And you'll be there. And I will always, always know your name Melody Pond. Please know that you are always welcome here."

As I finished, a tear rolls down her cheek and I wrap her in a hug. "You're always like this. Even right at the beginning," she sniffles into my hair. "You're far too nice for your own good, you know."

"Well somebody's got to do it, right?" That gets a watery laugh out of her.

"I haven't been called by that name in a long, long time, you know."

"That's too bad, it's a great name. Both are, actually. I like them." I nod and she pulls away, wiping her tears and putting up a mask of a smile.

"Thank you, Dearest. Now! I think that's enough tears for one day, don't you think? Oh. And before I forget." She looks me up and down while taking out her diary and giving me a serious look. "Just how early are you, exactly? How long has it been since you arrived here?"

I fidget a little. "Well, I think it's been about two weeks now? I'm not sure exactly, with all the work and all... is that bad?" As I spoke, her face got paler and paler, some sort of realization hitting her, that I couldn't possibly know. Then it's washed away, like it never happened, the smile back on her face.

She begins messing with something and takes my hand in hers, though I hardly notice. "Bad? Not at all Darling! Do you still have the bag you got right before Alex came? "

I hesitantly nod, not sure if this information is 'spoilers' or not. "Yeah...I do.. wait, you know about Alex?"

"Of course I do. Do you still have the Therohexial Mela HyperDrive?" She let me go, now having some strange leather-bound old game/CD control looking device on my arm. I go and get the bag from its spot by the door.

"Ummm..."She rolls her eyes at my confusion, rifling through the bag.

"It has some odd symbols written on the side of it."

My face lights "Oh! The 'For River' tech thing!" I hold up said device for her to see.

She nods in confirmation, closing my hand around it with hers in a 'you keep this' sort of gesture."Yes, that's the one.". She pauses for a second, thinking of something. "I've wondered this for awhile now, but what language is that on there?"

I look down at my hands, which are fiddling with a hair tie I keep on my wrist, my face heating up. "None actually; it's just a little code I made up when I was a bored 12 year old."

"Ah. That explains it. All the universe, and never once have I come across it. And believe me, I tried. I was beginning to wonder if your universe used a different writing system to us here."

Laughing at the picture she just painted for me, I wave off the idea, "No way, we use the same as here. At least I sure hope we do, my brain's been scrambled or something otherwise!"

I was hoping for a laugh, or at least a smile, yet River just stares at me. It looks sad in a way, but I don't understand why. Is it for me? For her? Is it pity? Or maybe nostalgia for something that I haven't even experienced yet? Maybe it is all of the above and so, so much more.

She finally blinks out of it, putting her mask back up with a smile. "Maybe a bit mad, but not scrambled. Anyway, all the very best and most brilliant are."

I start to smile back at her, and she abruptly stands, clapping her hands together and startling me.

"Now then, down to business."

She stands and I follow, tilting my head to the side in confusion, when she takes my wrist with the leather-thing on it. Though I don't resist the contact, which seems to make her pause. Maybe because I look like a curious puppy, or something.

A loving, nostalgic, sad, smile blooms on her face. I want to hug her because of it. "You're always like this; even this early; it doesn't matter which one of you it is, you're much too trusting and kind."

She hugs me suddenly, one hand still locked on my wrist. "Promise to never lose that. Now be ready to run."

She pulls away, and before I can question anything, a jolt of energy shoots through my body up from my wrist. The ground beneath my feet disappears, and I fall.

——————

River stood there alone for a moment, a fond reminiscent smile on her face.

Knowing exactly where Faith was just transported.

Knowing that despite the danger, she'd be brilliant. That without the experience of this particular adventure, she wouldn't play out the events that need to happen.

River couldn't help but sigh, though; she was so young. It wasn't her Faith yet. She was so young and sweet and vulnerable and naïve and trusting and— well she was most of those things even now, but this was young her. The one that hasn't seen death, the one who hasn't seen the universe and all it has to offer.

She wonders if this is how Faith felt when seeing baby her. Wanting to protect and hold onto that bit of innocence for as long as possible.

River snorts, taking out her phone. God, she must be going soft.

Dialing up a number, she smirks. The least River can do is help Faith out with renovating the house while she's gone. There's still a lot to do before the house is ready for its future occupants. And, boy, won't this be a surprise to come back home to?

"Hello Captain, I've got a renovation project I need some help with. That's right. 1986."


	6. Chapter 6 : A Silent Library

When Rebekah reappears, much like with Alex, she ungracefully lands on her rump and has to wait a moment for the queasiness and burning pain to fade before she can stand. —Thankfully, she does discover that she can, in fact, stand.

Wouldn't that have been troublesome; stranded who-knows-where in a probably-dangerous environment and unable to even stand up straight.

But, unlike her first time-space-travel experience, she can still enable her legs to function.

She brushes herself off and looks around. On her left is a large balcony-like window, showing her a huge cityscape set with a deep orange sky.

In every other direction: wooden doors, stairs, beautiful marble works like something in a museum, and rows upon rows of bookcases as far as the eye can see. There must have been millions and millions of books here... probably billions and trillions.

Without really thinking about it Rebekah takes out her phone and snaps several pictures of her surroundings, mostly out the window at the beautiful cityscape.

She completely forgot about River's advice about running by this point.

She wanders down hallway after hallway admiring the beautiful architecture and how the light streams in through the windows.

...but something is off.

She can't place it but it's disconcerting.

And then she realizes what it is.

It's quiet. Not the normal, multiple people being quiet in a library with city background noise quiet.

No, it is absolutely silent.

No sound other then her own, and now that she'd noticed it, her ears begin to ring with it. Her breath and heartbeat amplified in sound and the slight tap of her shoes almost makes her want to cringe with how the noise echoes across the walls.

She can hear her heartbeat increasing as her anxiety builds up. Absolutely sure someone or something is going to jump out at her at any second.

Slowly she starts to back up the way she just came. Maybe hoping to find a way to reverse the teleport.

Only her back collides with something.

She screams.

Another woman's yelp follows her own.

"My gosh that scared me! Don't do that!" An irate woman's voice reprimands her. Belatedly Rebekah notes that it's a British accent. Though not from her part of the country.

"Hey, hey. You're alright. It's ok, you're alright. " two firm hands rest on Rebekah's shoulders and she knows they can probably feel her slight trembling. This voice is also British, though another different area maybe? She needs to get better at recognizing where particular dialects come from.

Turned around in that strong grip, she comes face to face with a person she has seen many many times(and secretly crushed on.) Someone who she'd resigned to never see in real life.

He for his part is just as confused. Hadn't he just dropped her off in Leadworth to visit her friends? "Faith? Wha, What're you doing here?"

Just as fast as he got that out and Faith/Rebekah was opening her own mouth, he catches sight of the Vortex Manipulator on her wrist. Waving off his question "no, never mind that. You can tell me on the way, c'mon. You too Donna."

Rolling her eyes Donna gives him a look "Faith just appears outta nowhere and you say never mind? Where's she come from then? How'd she even get here?"

"Weeeelll. Not really 'nowhere'. She had to come from somewhere after all. But anyways, she's here now and that's what matters. C'mon." And he grabs Rebakah's hand.

Walking farther down the corridor, Donna close behind, he caught Faith up with what she'd missed so far, Donna interrupting every so often with a sarcastic quip of her own.

Apparently, for them, she'd gone to Leadworth to visit some friends, who she currently hadn't met yet... since she didn't have any. -and they'd gone on two adventures that Rebekah has never heard of before. They had been heading to the beach, or so Donna said, but the Doctor had changed his mind at the last minute and brought them here instead.

Rebekah, for that is her name, not Faith- is doing, much to her later chagrin, what most humans do when they first meet the Doctor; Becoming very very confused.

Thanks to that confusion, and also the hand holding. -Though she wouldn't admit that part to anyone.- her mind is forming the most wonderful and intricate hypotheses it could imagine for her situation.

Or she wished it was at least.

Her mind is blank and she can't think a single thing. Hand holding does not help the thinking process of an introvert one bit.

Lucky for her she isn't really much for plans anyway. Better to be ready for anything and go with the flow, then plan on one thing that may or may not even happen.

"— over a million million life forms, silence in The Library and only the three of us here on the whole entire planet. What do you think of that Faith? Got any ideas? Faith? Faaith" Blinking up at The Doctor, she put on a sheepish smile.

Better pretend to know him for now. Rebekah did always hate thinking of his or River's smile dropping into heartbreaking sadness in a fanfic when they find out a character doesn't actually really know them.

And that seems to be the position she's been put in... again. River had been bad enough. Plus, the Doctor will definitely play it off and pretend everything is alright, But most likely he'd be breaking on the inside and he is already plenty broken already.

She'll just act as friendly as she does with all her friends. She's good at pretending and keeping her emotions and thoughts to herself.

Usually anyway.

"Sorry I got lost in thought for a bit there..." Rebekah— though she supposes she'll go by Faith for now...for their sakes anyway. —belatedly notes that the Doctor still hasn't let go of her hand.

She then notices the Tardis in the room they just walked into, white lettering glowing faintly. The lighting is frustratingly dim and dusty but that doesn't stop her. She only takes her eyes off the beautiful Old Girl when the Doctor makes it impossible without fully craning her neck backwards and making her awestruck fan-girl state obvious.

The Doctor for his part keeps dragging her along for the ride, meandering over to the large white Information Node. Which spins it's 'head' towards them as they approach. "I am courtesy node -7-1-0-/-Aqua-. Please enjoy the library-and respect the personal access codes of all your fellow readers- regardless of species- or hygiene taboo."

All three stare at the face for a moment in silence before Donna speaks up in what seems to Faith like morbid curiosity "that face, it looks real."

"Yeaaah... don't worry about it." the Doctor tries to sidestep the bullet.

"A statue with a real face though?" Donna's voice is rising a bit, faith turning to watch the two. Basically Donna trying to place the information. deciding that it's not all that important, she turns away to step closer to the node to see the face more closely. Not getting very far though because of the Doctor's hand holding.

"You should just explain it to her Doctor. Won't she get mad if you don't? I think I would? Not sure on that though..." Faith distractedly takes out her phone while rambling, taking a quick picture for drawing later. Giving that face a proper head and shoulders would be an interesting challenge.

Though Taking out her phone and taking that picture one handed was another challenge. The Doctor apparently isn't going to let go of her hand any time soon. She really doesn't like hand holding. —Hasn't liked it since she was a toddler and her Dad's hand was hot and sweaty and uncomfortable and he wouldn't let her go.

At least the Doctor's hand isn't like that. In fact it's cooler then her own.

"It's a hologram isn't it?" Donna sounds so smug and pleased with herself. Faith takes a picture of the two of them too but the Doctor notices—or well, he calls her out for it this time. "Oi put that away, it'll ruin the immersion. How often do I tell ya that?" -to which Faith sticks out her tongue, but does as asked, and he addresses Donna again. "no but really Donna... it's fine."

They all turn back to the Node as it starts up again, its synthetic voice harsh in the prevailing silence. Faith can't remember what it's about to say but does know it's nothing good, she swallows hard, hands already starting to feel clammy. "Additional; their follows a brief message from the head librarian- for your urgent attention- It has been edited for tone and content by a Felman Lux Automated Decency Filter - Message follows: Run. for God's sake run. nowhere is safe. the library has sealed itself. we can't, oh. they're here. Ogg. Slogg. Snick. Message ends. -please switch off your mobile comm units for the Comfort of other readers."

"So that's why we're here." The Doctor mumbles through clenched teeth. jaw tight as Faith and Donna glance nervously at him.

Faith takes a deep breath. No time to be scared you can do that later. She can feel her stomach squirming.

"not exactly but that is part of it, I think." That gets both Donna and the Doctor's attention. Faith quickly turns back to the Node in order to avoid their eyes. If the two are anything like River, they'll see her inexperience if they look.

"Are there any other messages? From the same date please."

Behind her Donna and The Doctor share a look, each having one eyebrow raised. Though the Doctor was only copying her expression.

This isn't the normal faith they are used to. Much too quiet for one thing. The Doctor can feel the slight tremble in her hand, she's scared and their Faith— His Faith doesn't get this scared easily. He realized something was off as soon as he saw the vortex manipulator, but it seems that Donna finally caught on too.

Something is Wrong. Wrong with a capital 'W' Wrong.

Donna mouthes 'what's going on?'

The Doctor thinks for a moment, which in actuality lasts less then a second, rehashing what he's already been thinking from the second he saw this Faith. Nothing ever goes well when a companion starts acting funny after showing up out of the blue. Probably a trap of some sort. Which means that someone or something is manipulating His Faith. But on that track, someone might be messing with Faith's mind and the mind is a delicate thing... better play it safe, and if nothing else, find the culprit by springing the trap. Let's poke it with a stick.

'Just go along with it' he mouthes back, receiving a slightly sour pouty face... and then what he is looking for; a nod.

Good.

Oh, Donna's gonna get him back for this one. A proper cross smack for leaving her out. That's for sure. But he'll be getting his Faith back, so it all evens out in the end.

Speaking of Faith; she squeezes the Doctor's hand, which she is still held by, he just grips hers tighter whenever she tries to release herself.

Now, as he lightly squeezes back she feels a bit of comfort about the events about to play out.

Maybe she won't die here after all.

Either way she'll live life with no regrets. If she dies, she dies, but every second before that moment she will use to the best of her ability.

"One additional message. This message carries a Felman Lux coherency warning of five zero eleven—"

"Yeah, yeah, fine, fine, Fine. Just play it." The Doctor wines with a wave of his free hand and the Node goes on.

"Message follows- Count the shadows. For God's sake, remember, if you want to live, count the shadows.-Message ends."

Faith bites her lip. She can't cry now. She only cried two weeks ago! She's used to going for months without crying! What is wrong with her?? Crying isn't going to help anything!!

The Veshta Nerada won't get her. The Doctor will keep her safe. God will keep her safe. She closes her eyes in an attempt to calm down. Everything will work out

Hopefully.

"Girls?" The Doctor slowly surveys the space around them. This is going to be a truck load of bad on top of the suitcase of bad Faith's condition brings up. He can just feel it, it's at least that bad. Maybe add an extra boat-full too while we're at it.

Donna glances over at him and Faith, but Faith still has her eyes closed. "Yeah?"

He grips Faith's hand and tugs her after him as he heads for the door. "Stay out of the shadows." Then he realizes he hasn't gotten an answer back from Faith. "Got that Faith?"

"Yeah." Her voice wavers and The Doctor glances back at her downturned face, a face that's staring intently at their intertwined hands and nothing else… yet she's not seeing anything at all. His hearts clench. She's scared. Very very scared. Faith never gets this scared.

He'd just opened his mouth to ask if she is alright when Donna speaks up "and what's in the shadows?"

Faith looks forlornly over at her as they go through another door "nothing good." The Doctor hums in agreement

"So we weren't 'just in the neighborhood' then." It's a flat statement. Donna knows him well enough by now

The Doctor has the decency to look sheepish, not meeting either of their eyes and briefly running his fingers through his hair. "Yeah...I kind of, sort of, lied a bit."

he reaches into his jacket and pulls out a piece of paper "I got a message on the psychic paper." He holds it out for the girls, who look at it curiously.

Especially Faith, who hasn't actually seen it before.

It's odd, she knows what it's technically supposed to look like to the person viewing it, yet the words seem to float above the page flickering slightly. The background showing a faded rainbow of colors like a bubble in sunlight. If she focuses in on the paper; it looks blank, if she focuses in on the words: then it gets clearer. Sort of the opposite of that sensation before a migraine, where your eyes start to see spots but you can't tell until you try to look at something and the object or word disappears.

In the end Faith decides to chuck up the odd look to her dyslexia and leave it at that, shoving the weirdness off and quickly skimming the note.

'The library. come as soon as you can.xx'

"What do you think? Cry for help?"

Donna snatches the card holding it up with a raised eyebrow "Cry for help, with a kiss?" She asks teasingly sarcastic. Martian boy could be so dense sometimes. Faith giggles causing Donna's smile to become more genuine and the Doctor's lip twitches. Faith's laugh always seems to lighten the situation.

"Faith, you send this?" Donna asks. Realizing the girl had been here.

Faith's eyes widen, ears starting to feel hot "pfft!! What? No!"

"You sure?" Donna presses, "I mean, it does make sense. You were already here after all." She shrugs before giving a mischievous smirk "and who else would put a kiss at the end for Martian Man, Let alone two?"

"Oh, we've all done that." The Doctor waves her off as Faith continues to sputter and deny it Donna very much enjoying herself.

Faith puts on a very forced smile. Keeping her eyes on the ground and trying to ignore her hot cheeks. As embarrassing as it is, the teasing is a good vent for her built up anxiety. She supposes Donna has a similar idea about it " well it's not me! So someone spent the time to put a little double kissy x at the end of a letter when panicking for help? I know I wouldn't. That sounds more like a date meetup! Don't you think so, Doctor?" Faith's smile grows Cheshire as she bounces on her toes, happy to be redirecting the teasing.

"What? No! Can't be." He objects, just a tad higher in pitch. Not that he'd admit that.

Donna smiles too "Who's it from then"

"No idea." He states, flipping the wallet and paper back into his pocket

"So why did we come here? Why did you-"

Kerchink. The sound of electricity overloading circuits echoes down the hallway.

"Donna."

Kerchink.

And again.

All three whip their heads around to see the light at the end of the corridor go out with the resounding sound of electric power and a shower of sparks.

Faith takes several large steps backwards, reaching the end of her short Time Lord length tether and continuing to pull against his grip. "Shoot shoot shoot!" Each exclamation comes out more hysterical as another light goes out. Kerchink.

"What is it? What's happening?" Donna asks, taking a step back too

Kerchink. Another light bites the dust and it's happening faster now.

"I forgot, I forgot!!" Faith yelps. the Doctor's shout right behind her "Run!!" His sudden pull jerking her arm painfully as they take off.


	7. Chapter 7 : A Doomed Expedition

They sprint back down the hallway. stopping at the first door in sight. The Doctor slams into it. it doesn't budge. "C'mon!" He grits out.

Kerchink. Kerchink.

"Hurry!!" Faith screams

Kerchink.

"Trying!" The Doctor grunts

"Is it locked?!" Donna questions,

"Jammed! the wood's warped!!" The door won't open. He briefly looks up at the end of the dark hallway. They'll find out about the shadows first hand if he doesn't get his companions out of this.

Kerchink Kerchink.

"Sonic it!!" Now Donna is panicking too. Holding up her hand like she's holding the tube. "Use the thingy!!"

He turns around, snapping in petulant frustration. "I can't! it's wood!"

Kerchink.

"it doesn't do wood?!" She huffs back scathingly sarcastic

"Doctor!!!" Faith meanwhile has been nervously inching closer to him. The adrenaline making her want more then anything to run away as fast as she possibly can. The darkness painfully close now.

"Hang on, hang on. I can vibrate the molecules, fry the bindings. I can shatterline the interface!" He's taken out his sonic while talking, zapping at the door before Donna shoves him aside.

"Oh get outta the way!!"

Faith steps over but hesitates, stepping back and feeling useless, she wants to help or do something! Donna kicks the middle of the double doors and both give way with a resounding crash as they rush inside, Faith almost tripping over her own feet. Thankfully the Doctor has his fast reflexes.

They all haul the door closed with a slam behind them. Jamming a book between the handles to stop anything from getting in.

Not that that will help, as Faith knows it won't stop the shadow swarm, but it still 'feels' safer if nothing else.

Faith's legs feel like jelly now that the immediate danger is gone; so when the other two turn and walk farther into the room, she takes the opportunity to slide down the wall. Scooching away from the door a few feet and making sure she's in the light. Belatedly Remembering the Swarm. Stupid evil little shadow demons!

"Oh hello! Sorry to burst in on you like this!" The Doctor says, pleasantly nonchalant. Walking up to the round security droid floating in the middle of the room. Faith hadn't really noticed it until he spoke up. "Ok if we stop here for a bit?"

The loud clunk of the contraption falling to the ground is the only answer he gets. Faith cringing at the loud noise but staying where she is.

If anything the Doctor is intrigued. Just itching to use his sonic screwdriver on it. What's it doing here? Why'd it suddenly drop off?

Faith watches from a distance, finally calming down a bit. It's surreal to see them like this.

To run with them like that.

Donna and the Doctor that is. She was been seriously planning on avoiding them. Not that it's ever easy to find a time traveler. Or she assumed that anyway. Seems like all the time travelers keep finding her today.

In the time she catches her breath, the Doctor has picked up the camera and...

wait.

Wasn't that the little girl? Cal? Doesn't the sonic hurt her head? Dang it. Why hasn't she watched this episode more recently! Better yet, why hasn't she watched the series more then once?

Well obviously because she didn't have the time and didn't think she'd get sucked into the show.

Quickly standing, she hurries over to the two- ah, three. But before she gets there the Doctor crows in success. "Gotcha!"

"Stop it. You're hurting her!" Faith slides to her knees, snatching the ball shaped Cal away form him. Holding it up, she talks in a soothing motherly voice "Cal? Cal, I'm so sorry sweetie he really didn't mean to hurt you, he's the Doctor, and hurting people is the last thing he ever wants to do. I need you to calm down ok? Yes we're in your library and I know we're not supposed to be." Faith is rambling. Why is she talking so much? She never talks this much back home? Well that's a lie. Sometimes she does when excited, but only with friends.

the words -Who are you? Why are you here?- scroll by on the device's little screen

"well, as I said, he's the Doctor. that's Donna and I'm... uh, Faith. And we're... friends, we're here to help, I guess?" Faith glances over at the two, Donna nods slowly and The girl goes back to Cal.

Meanwhile behind her Donna and the Doctor look at each other with raised eyebrows again. Donna mouthing 'what's with this?' And the Doctor shrugging back 'I don't know?' And then speaking up "Faith? What's going on with the security camera?"

Faith turns to him as if she forgot that they were there. Which she sort of had. "She- it's alive. The sonic was hurting 'em"

The Doctor blanched at that. Guilt sinking into his hearts. "Oh. Oh no. I-I didn't mean that." He kneels down beside Faith so that he can see into the lens, not noticing her awkward shuffle at his close proximity. "Oh I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."

"What'd you mean by 'its alive'? He just said it was a security camera!" Donna, for obvious reasons, is confused... And that makes her frustrated.

Faith blows out a puff of air, hugging the ball drone to her chest with the eye and word screen pointing away from herself. "Yeah. Well, it's confusing."

Standing back up she hears the digital typing sound coming from Cal's drone and brings it up to look at, the other two peering over her shoulders as the words run by the screen

-others are coming. The library is breached. Others are coming-

Faith let's out a sigh. -She's been doing that a lot recently. mumbling under her breath "I was hoping they wouldn't, but I guess that's too good to ask for."

The Doctor glances over at her before going back to the security droid, frown deepening.

"'Others'? What's it mean, 'others'?" Donna glances between the two before focusing on the Doctor... he's staring at Faith but she just keeps her own eyes on the drone. He has the Same glower-y grumpy face he's had since the 'three humanoids and the million million' on the computer. It only got worse when they ran into Faith and she started acting all strange and jumpy.

Don't think Donna hadn't noticed the way his face darkened at that. As his traveling buddy though, it is sort of her job to try an' lighten things up a bit.

That is, when she isn't pissed off at his stupid Martian self.

As for Faith, the poor girl really isn't looking so good. Donna decides that she'll ask her if she's ok once this whole thing is sorted out.

So instead of the useless Martian, she turns to the face-statue-thingy from earlier. "Excuse me? What's it mean by 'others'?

That finally gets the Doctor's attention off Faith. "That's barely a speak your weight machine. It can't help you." Darn smug alien. Always so full of it.

Donna turns back to him, "So why's it got a face?"

"Told ya she'd keep asking." Faith says, looking up at him with a deadpan expression. She'd just wandered around to survey they room from the light, coming back over to the Doctor's side again.

He doesn't say anything to that, but does grin, nudging her shoulder. She grins right back with her tongue between her teeth, a habit she developed while watching the show and hasn't been able to break. Probably never will, now that she thinks about it.

"This flesh aspect was donated by Mark Chambers- on the occasion of his death." Faith bites her lip, Donna's gonna flip.

"It's an actual face??" Yep. Flipping.

The Doctor shuffles uncomfortably behind her, grabbing Faith's hand and running his other through his hair

Donna turns on them, incredulous. "It's a real face?!"

"It has been actualised- individually for you- from the many facial aspects- saved to our extensive flesh banks." The Doctor steps up to Donna just in case she decides to do something stupid or starts panicking. Faith takes his distraction and whips out her phone, taking another picture. Pocketing her device and trying to look as innocent as possible just as he glances back at her to make sure she isn't also having a panic attack.

Faith snorts when the Mark Node adds "-Please -enjoy." At the end. Like, what the heck?

Meanwhile Donna looks like she doesn't know what to think about this new bit of information, mouth just hanging open for a minute.

"It chose me a dead face it thought I'd like? That statue's got a real dead person's face on it!" Ah. Hysterics. Good ol human reaction.

"It's the fifty first century. That's basically like donating a park bench."

"It's donating a face!"

Faith soothingly puts her hand on Donna's arm, gaining the woman's attention as she Speaks softly "If you think about it Donna, most oil paintings you see are of dead people. Same with old photographs. In the end it's all about wanting to be remembered." She smiles ruefully "Though I wouldn't want to be remembered like that, definitely not the most aesthetically pleasing approach to it."

blushing upon realizing that their attention is fully on her and just how much she is blabbing, Faith tries to finish up her shpeel. "...I like oil paints much more personally." She takes several steps backwards without thinking.

Almost directly into a shadow.

One that wasn't there a few seconds ago.

"No! wait no!" Thankfully the Doctor notices. Jumping forward and grabbing her around the waist, pulling her away from the darkness and towards himself.

Not understanding, Faith splutters, her mind short circuiting "wha??" She tries lightly to pull away, again backwards and he holds tight and doesn't let her.

waaay too close for her comfort.

"Oi! Hands to yourself space boy!" Donna snaps, unamused. She is not here to be some kind of third wheel.

"The shadow. Look." The Doctor nods his chin in its direction. Voice serious. That puts an end to both the girl's complaints.

He moves one hand to the small of Faith's back and nudges her a few more steps away from it. She doesn't protest. Too caught up in the horror of what she'd almost done.

"So? What about it?" Donna doesn't get it. Donna doesn't get that Faith almost just died.

Almost died because she was stupid and not paying attention to her surroundings. Faith's face is suddenly very very pale.

"Count the shadows." Recites the Doctor, observing the room around them. following his lead, Faith carefully glances around too. The room seems darker then it was only a moment before.

Crossing her arms, Donna exasperatedly states "One. There, counted it. One shadow." Honestly, so what if there is a shadow? Doesn't mean he can go getting all hands-y with her sweet Faith! especially when Faith is acting all funny. Someone has to stop the poor girl from being a doormat when she isn't acting right to do it for herself!

"But Donna..." The tremble in Faith's voice sounds like a scared child's, and the two time travelers look to her in concern. The Doctor subtlety looking her up and down for injuries or something externally wrong. she's clutching the security droid so tight her knuckles start turning white, he hadn't even realized she still had it.

Swallowing, she starts again, clutching the ball even tighter. "There's nothing to cast it."

By this point, She's lucky that the drone is made with durability in mind.

Having already figured that much out, the Doctor slowly looks up and around. "She's right..." He is missing something. Something important.

Think. Think! THINK! What is it??

Then it hits.

"OH!" Both girls jump out of their skins, "I'm thick!! Look at me, I'm old and thick! Head's too full of stuff. INeedabiggerhead!" finishing up his yelling by smacking his forehead. like that will help. He runs to the entryway of one of the corridors to find a light slowly flickering off.

"The power must be going off." Donna notes, she'd followed the Doctor like she usually does and was looking over his shoulder

"This place runs on fission cells. They'll outburn the sun." The Doctor growls through his teeth, clenching his hands. This is very very bad. Worse then he originally thought. A whole planet of over a million million things of Bad.

"Then why is it dark?" Donna demands, Honestly why can't either of these two ever just tell it to her straight!

"It's not dar-"

"Umm..." he is interrupted by Faith. She only does that when something is going on and she can't explain fast enough but thinks it needs attention.

Faith, instead of going had stayed behind, watching as the shadow swarm retracted back into the gloom, Her scalp crawling at the implications.

She remembers being really really glad that her world doesn't have any of the freaky critters that inhabit the Doctor Who universe and now more then ever she is wishing she was back there instead. Not that she's ever stopped wishing that since she discovered her situation.

Donna grabs the Doctor's arm. Starting to get creeped out. "That shadow, it's gone. Faith did you see? It's gone."

"I saw." Running her free hand through her hair to get it to stop standing on end. Faith really hates when her skin starts crawling like this. It always happens when bugs are around. ...though technically the Veshta Narada aren't bugs?

Still, the feeling remains.

"We need to get back to the Tardis."

"Why?" There is definitely something very dangerous going on if the Doctor wants to get back to the box.

"Because that shadow hasn't gone." He growls, grabbing Faith's arm. "it's moved."

"-Reminder. -The library has been breached. -Others are coming. -Reminder. -The library has been-"

"Alright! We get it!" Faith groans at the annoying droid.

"-breached. Others are coming. -Reminder. -The library has been breached-"

"Uuuugh!"

If the situation wasn't so dire the Doctor would've laughed at Faith's annoyance but as it is, his mind is more concentrated on how to get the two of them out of here. 'Others' are just another problem adding to his growing list of Bad.

Guiding Faith once again, He gets three steps towards the door before the other one opposite is blown off its hinges by an explosion. Forcing them to duck for cover; as a space suit steps out of the smoke, followed by the others.

Pulling the girls behind himself the Doctor waits for whatever comes next, letting the unknown party make the first move. Meanwhile behind him Faith's face blooms into a smile, happy to see someone she's met before, she waves her hand like a goof as River approaches, though since she's behind the other two, they don't notice.

Once River is within inches of them and the Doctor braces for whatever is to come, the suit surprises the three by turning to Faith while flicking a switch on the helmet to reveal a smiling face. "Hello Darling," she turns to the Doctor "sweetie"

"River!" Faith sings just as the Doctor snaps "get out."

"Doctor!" Donna reprimands—Not that anyone is listening. The Doctor is always rude.

Finally putting down the security droid —Completely Ignoring the Doctor, Faith bounces over to River. for once avoiding the Doctor's reach. jumping her with a hug; just giving River enough time to pop her helmet off before being glomped. Both of them laughing while the Doctor's look just gets darker. Who is this woman? How does Faith know her?

Faith determines to keep her promise. River deserves better then the Doctor's cold greeting and so she makes up—had already made up- her mind that it is up to her to make sure that even though the Doctor doesn't know River yet, River still has a friend and isn't all alone.

"Jeez! you scared me before! I coulda used a better warning!" Faith chirps,

Plus pretending is a good distraction.

"Ah but that's never fun now is it?" Surprising Faith, River places a peck on the girl's cheek, pulling back with a raised eyebrow "No kiss for me? Must be early years for you then, yeah? Don't get to see much of those!" She smiles good naturedly, but Faith expects its an act. She's done the same thing plenty of times herself.

Taking the momentary pause, the Doctor pulls Faith away, glaring at the woman. "Seriously, you need to leave." He notices the other suited up people behind her. great. More of them. "All of you. Right now. Out. Turn around, get back in your rocket and fly away. Tell your grandchildren you came to the library and lived. They won't believe you." He points out the way they came in a 'get out now' motion while talking for emphasis. Sometimes humans can be so stupidly thick.

"Pop your helmets, everyone. We've got breathers." River completely ignores him, slinging her arm around Faith's shoulders and pulling her away from the others much to the Doctor's annoyance. lowering her voice, "So how have you been, Darling?"

A nod, "I've been good."

River gives her an indulgent amused grin and a raised eyebrow "alright, now how have you actually been?"

"I've..." she stumbles, gulping hard.

"It's..." no crying no crying-

"it's been a pretty rough two weeks."

"Aw Darling," She gets a squeeze, "I'm just a phone call away if you need anything." But she isn't. Not yet. And it's not her Faith wants to call— "And I do mean anything. Pretty boy gives you too much trouble and we can ditch his sorry butt and go on a girls only trip." River gives her another squeeze before pulling away. Faith giving a halfhearted laugh

"How do you know they're not androids?" One of the other girls, Faith can't remember her name, calls over as the two friends(?) —can Faith call River a friend?—turn back and join the group in the circle of light again. The Doctor eying River up and down, gauging the danger level of these new arrivals— who apparently know Faith. Or at least this one does.

"Because I've dated androids; They're rubbish. " River calls back in her normal I-know-all voice

Faith snorts at that "why did you date an android?"

River grins wickedly "because why not?" She leans forward conspiratorially, "mummy was not amused."

"Who is this? You said we were the only expedition. I paid for exclusives!" Turning her head to see the interruptor, Faith wrinkles her nose. It's the Jerk. -She can't remember his name either- but she does remember him putting a paper signing over the lives of his crew. That and having the general high and mighty attitude that really ground- and continues to grind, on her nerves.

Thinking on it, the only name out of River's crew that Faith actually does remember is Evangelista. Which is rather sad actually. She should work on her name skills. ...Maybe.

Eventually.

Probably not.

"I lied, I'm always lying. Bound to be others."

As what's-his-name barks at Evangelista, wanting to see the contracts, River turns back to the Doctor and Faith; Donna staying in the background and just observing for now.

"You came through the north door, yeah? How was that? much damage?"

Faith looks around flailing a bit at the attention, before pointing at the book-barricaded door "do you mean that door? We kicked it in earlier? If you mean somewhere else to get in here in general, I don't know. I just sort of appeared in a hallway.." She flounders for a moment before noticing that she's fiddling with the thing on her wrist "oh! This is yours by the way!" She rushes, quickly unstrapping the... whachamacallit... and waving it at River, who's smile freezes in confusion. Wouldn't Faith have come with the Doctor? And why would a future her give Faith her Vortex Manipulator?

Despite the confusion, or more like regardless of it, River takes the device. Neither of the two noticing the dark look the Doctor shoots River.

So it's her Vortex Manipulator. Now the question is if she's the one who messed with Faith's head. He is going to get to the bottom of all of this and get Faith back to normal.

Get His Faith back to normal.

But first he needs to get all of these people out of here and out of danger.

Hands on hips he decides Miss 'Darling' is the real person in charge and appeals to her. "Please, just leave. I'm asking you seriously and properly, just leav-"

His mind jumps track mid sentence "Hang on. Did you say expedition?"

"My expedition. I funded it." The grump replies moodily

The Time Lord deflates at that. looking down his nose at the humans around him in something akin to disgust and lets out a petulant groan "aaaw, you're not, are you? Tell me you're not archaeologists."

River puts on a sugary sweet smile to match his mini tantrum "Got a problem with archaeologists?" Just daring him to continue on with that.

Faith, trying not to laugh at the interplay watches from the sidelines. If her grandma Mica was here she probably would've asked the Doctor 'if he wanted some cheese with that wine'

"I'm a time traveller. I point and laugh at archaeologists." He states matter-of-factly. River nonplussed as ever with his drama queen act, keeps her smile and holds out her hand "ah. Professor River Song. Archeologist."

The Doctor takes her hand and shakes it, "River Song, lovely name. As you're leaving,"

he guides with one hand on her back, "and you're leaving now, you need to set up a quarantine beacon."

The other girl who's name Faith still can't remember starts wandering to the side... 'jeez. like herding chickens' she thinks ruefully, stepping next to Donna so she's out of the way "Code wall the planet, the whole planet. Nobody comes here, not ever again. Not one living thing, not here, not ever—" he notices the dark girl wandering "Stop right there!" Marching over to her "What's your name?" he grabs her arm, pulling her back.

My, does he look Mad.

"Anita" she says defensively. So that's her name! Anita Anita Anita. She seems offended or put off by the Doctor. Maybe both. Probably both.

"Anita, stay out of the shadows." He's talking fast and right in her personal space. Faith is very glad that's not her right now. How intimidating would that be?

"-Not a foot, not a finger in the shadows till you're safely back in your ship." He finally backs up but continues speaking,

"Goes for all of you. Stay in the light! Find a nice, bright spot and just stand. If you understand me, look very, very scared." There is a moment of silence were they all look sort of confused with a heavy dose of un-amusement. Is unamusement a word? He doesn't know. Never mind.

Other then Faith they all look unimpressed. Faith has started biting her lip, fidgeting and looking restless in general. Her skin still crawling with the very idea of the shadows being real.

He studies their faces "No, other then Faith, bit more scared than that. Faith's being a pretty good example. Maybe too good." He grabs her hand and gives it a squeeze while looking at the others. Still not very scared "Okay, do for now."

He let's go of her and heads for another member of the group, "You. Who are you?" River's team looks so lost as to who the heck the talking whirlwind in a suit and jacket is, and why he thinks it's fine to boss them all around.

"U-uhm Dave." The man stutters, put on the spot by the mad man.

"Okay Dave-"

"Oh, well, Other Dave; because that's Proper Dave the Pilot," he points at the other man, "he was the first Dave, so when we-"

The Doctor cuts in, guiding 'Other Dave' back towards the entryway. Honestly humans and not having priorities! "Other Dave. the way you came, does it look the same as before?"

"Yeah." He answers automatically before actually looking "Oh, it's a bit darker."

The Time Lord really wants to roll his eyes at that. Of course. Honestly. This guy is slow. Then again he is human. Still slow.

"How much darker?"

"Oh, like I could see where we came through just like a moment ago. I can't now.

No good then.

"Seal up this door. We'll find another way out."

"We're not looking for a way out. Miss Evangelista?" Faiths head snaps over to Evangelista. Smiling kindly at her.

Evangelista looks to be around Faith's age. Faith is definitely going to befriend the girl. She seemed like she needed it in the show.

"I'm Mister Lux's personal— everything.—You need to sign these contracts agreeing that your— indi-vidual experience inside the library are the inte-llec-tual property of the Felman Lux Corporation."

"Right, give it here." The Doctor takes his,

"Yeah, lovely. Thanks." Donna takes Hers,

"Alright? Thank you?" Faith takes the one passed to her and starts reading over it while the other two rip theirs up.

Seeing her, the Doctor snatches the paper away from her and rips it as well.

River adding quietly "it wouldn't count if you signed it anyway Darling." With a pat on the back. Faith's open mouth about to argue snaps closed again. Why wouldn't it count?

"My family built this library. I have rights!" Mean dude snaps.

...what was his name again? Evangelista just said it didn't she? It starts with an L... L L L... Luuuuck... Lux! That's it!

"You have a mouth that won't stop." River quips back. she'd had enough of him and his mouth on the ride over.

Dismissing the man she terns to the Doctor again "You think there's danger here?"

"Something came to this library and killed everything in it. Killed a whole world. Danger? Could be." He states sarcastically.

Faith looks at the grown-ups having their debate and decides she's had enough of the doom and gloom. If she dies she dies, she's alive now and living the best she can. Fear can wait and she's had enough in the last two weeks imagining all the very real monsters in this universe to last a lifetime.

Man does that feel like déjà vu. She really needs to stop repeating herself. Stupid head going in stupid circles.

That in mind and feeling a bit overwhelmed by all the activity, she skips over to Evangelista. Time to make a friend. "Hi! You're Evangelista right? Nice to meet you!" Faith puts on a warm smile while extending her hand,

Evangelista hesitantly takes it with a small smile "um, nice to meet you too."

"That was a hundred years ago. The Library's been silent for a hundred years. Whatever came here's long dead." River informs the Doctor,

Faith listening in turns around while still holding her soon to be friend's hand "-Said the Fellowship about the Balrog before entering the mines of Moria." Faith drawls out across the room. Isn't eavesdropping great?

The Doctor wrinkles his nose "is it really the best time for a Lord of the Rings analogy?"

Faith waves her free hand around at their surroundings "we're in a library; it's the best time to make a Lord of the Rings analogy!" Honestly it's totally like the mines.

Scary thing making the place silent for a long time. Yep totally the same.

Except with a library's not a mine…And it's in space…. And it's a shadow thing not a— wait, wasn't the balrog a shadow being in the book? Made of pure evil, shadow and fire or something? Basically terrifying death.

Ok Yeah- it's totally the same.

Aaand Faith is once again off track with her train of thoughts! Let's get back to Evangelista.

She turns back to the girl in question, gently guiding her a few steps away from the others so they won't be under foot -yet still in the light- and sits down. "So how old are you? Can I call you Eva? Oh! And is this your first job?" Faith shoots off her questions rapid fire

"You-u can call me that. I'm, um, 21..." she pauses, "I'm sorry, but who are you people? And how did you know that this is my first job?"

"Oh! That's the Doctor, that's Donna and I'm uh, Faith." She pointed them out and then switches subjects back again "so your 21? I'm 19 myself, though my birthday will be coming up sometime soon. It's in February, what about you?" She says this, and it is true… yet why does it feel wrong? She is 19… right? Faith shoves the feeling away. She is definitely 19.

"Oh, mine's in June. Sorry, but, Why are you asking me this?"

"I want to be friends. Is that ok?"

"Oh." She thinks about that a little "why would you want to do that? I'm stupid."

"And who told you that?" Faith asks, switching into counselor/mother mode. Eyes locked on Evangelista's beautiful features, her artist's eye noting and trying to memorize every detail for drawing later.

"Well.. everyone. On the way here they had to come back for me twice because I thought the escape pod was the bathroom, and then the time in high school where I came and asked the teacher five times which room I had to go to and still got it wrong because I kept forgetting and and, another time- my dad said I have the IQ of plankton, and I was pleased. Really pleased." Evangelista lists some of the most noteworthy occurrences to her new friend. There were plenty more, but then they'd both be talking for hours. Her new friend doesn't seem to mind though.

"Well, first off, was it your first time on that kind of spaceship?

"Yeah? It was... How'd you know? Both this and my job… how do you know?"

"Lucky guess." Shrugging, she continues her problem dissection, "You can't be expected to know what an escape pod looks like then. And it's normal to not know things or to do them badly when you're first figuring out a job."

She puts her hand on Eva's gloved one, in empathy "and I've had the directions problem before too. I've got a horrible sense of direction, and following someone else's directions just makes it worse because they get all twisted about. "

Faith's eyebrows come together as she thinks about the last story, "Did you know what plankton was when your dad said that to you?"

"Well, no. I didn't."

"Then of course you'd be pleased. I would've been too if I was in the same situation. Shame on your dad for saying that about you!" Faith nods decidedly, lightly nudging Eva in a friendly manner.

"But that's just it! I didn't know that stuff and I should've!"

Faith puts a hand on Eva's shoulder, rubbing placating circles "Calm down, it's alright. Everyone has their strengths and weaknesses. Ignorant and stupid are really different. And you're not stupid, so don't listen to those people. If you work hard then you can prove them all wrong. My little sister couldn't read for the longest time. Not well. And not till she was eleven-"

"She couldn't read?" Evangelista asked before murmuring quietly "I-I had that too actually..."

"Yep. Turns out she has heavy dyslexia and a short-term memory issue. Once we got her to the right teacher then she learned like a flash. Went from kindergarten to seventh grade in a single year."

"Really?"

"Yep!" Faith nods with a smile. "So just because you're a little slow in some areas doesn't make you stupid. Oh! And you're beautiful by the way. Inside and out."

Eva shrugs, not seems convinced. "That's kind of you. But.. I don't know…."

Faith smiles, knowing Eva doesn't believe her, but at least she got to hear someone say it. So she switches topics, asking about Evangelista's favorites; animal, color, food, smell, boy type… oh they had a good laugh over that last one.

This is nice. Just talking with another girl. It's been awhile since Evangelista has had a real friend. And her new one really looks at her. Not just at her pretty face. She's actually trying to help. And really seems to care. She didn't even laugh when Evangelista told her those stories. All the other did.

"LIGHTS! That's what we need, lights! Oi Faith, you can do domestics later." Faith rolls her eyes at that, "Were you girls even listening to what I said about the Veshta Nerada?"

"Guess break time's over." Faith mumbles under her breath to Eva, as both girls get up from their spot. "Creepy demon shadow thingys that kill. Yep. Got it." Faith summarizes.

"No... that's, that's not what I said..." he hadn't said any of that. Just that the Vashta Narada are what's always in the dark. "but, but close enough." He then raises his voice to commanding "Do you lot have lights?"

"What for?" River asks

"Form a circle. Safe area. Big as you can, lights pointing out." He never seems to stop moving. The whole time he's speaking he's rushing around and waving his hands ending with a slow spin in the center of the light circle.

"Oi. Do as he says." River backs him up with her position, gesturing to where the lights are stored

"You're not listening to this man!?" Lux asks incredulously. He just can't seem to get on board with this whole 'no longer in charge' thing. River is getting sick of it fast.

"Apparently I am. Anita, unpack the lights. Other Dave, make sure the door's secure, then help Anita. Mister Lux, put your helmet back on, block the visor. Proper Dave, find an active terminal. I want you to access the library database. See what you can find about what happened here a hundred years ago. Sweetheart, Pretty boy, you're with me. Step into my office." River hands out her orders in a no nonsense manner. The Doctor isn't really listening as he checks the shadows. Looking pretty darn funny to Faith, what with his head to the ground and rear in the air.

"Professor Song, why am I the only one wearing my helmet?" Lux sounds so done right now.

And that fact just makes what River says with her mischievous grin all the better. "I don't fancy you."

Once again faith finds herself dragged behind the Doctor over to where one of the Dave's is working. Why she is needed there she doesn't know. Maybe the Doctor just wants an audience.

Who knows. She certainly doesn't.

"Probably I can help you." He murmurs before River calls for him again

"Pretty boy. With me, I said. Sweetheart, you too."

Donnas comes over to watch the show. Space boy can be so clueless for the Martian man genius he is sometimes.

She waits a few more seconds, sharing a look of 'wait for it' with Faith.

And then it hits.

"Ohhh, I'm pretty boy?" He points to himself,

"Yeees! Ooo, that came out a bit quick, didn't it." she grins at Faith who's eyes are sparkling with laughter again.

"Pretty?"He wrinkles his nose but there's a twinkle there.

"Meh." She tilts her head a bit, trying very hard not to smile as she looks at Faith Who nods with a giggle "yep. Definitely pretty."

He shrugs ruffling Faith's hair as he passes "Oi!" She squawks. Revenge is always fun with her. She never holds it against him.

"Then who's 'Sweetheart'?"He asks, giving Faith a sidelong look

"Ah. That'd be me I think?" She tilts her head to the side in that clueless puppy way of hers as she follows behind him over to River. Donna piping up with a laugh, "definitely you sweetheart!"

He glances back with a grin, before addressing the group "Don't let your shadows cross. Seriously, don't even let them touch. Any of them could be infected."

"How can a shadow be infected??" Other Dave asks a bit creeped out by the idea.

The Doctor doesn't answer him though.

Once they get to River, Faith re-enters her shell. Deciding that it's best she stay quiet for this bit. At least until River mentions the diaries.

"Thanks." She takes out her book

"For what?" The Doctor really isn't enjoying this puzzle at the moment. She called him over when he could be doing other more important things right now. you can't really tell how impatient he actually is from the way he leans casually against one of the desks, arms crossed.

Faith meanwhile awkwardly stands a step away from the two, feeling uncomfortable. Fidgeting with one of the hair ties that she keeps on her wrist. Though neither seem to notice her unease.

"The usual. For coming when I call." She quickly flips through her blue diary.

"Oh, that was you?" He glances over at Faith frowning at how hunched her shoulders are.

Oh, This playing dumb act is getting old fast. "You're doing a very good job; acting like you don't know me. I'm assuming there's a reason."

"A fairly good one, actually."

River sighs. So he's not going to explain. "Okay, shall we do diaries, then? Where are we this time?" She squints at the Doctor "going by you face— I'd say it's early days for you, yeah? So um-"

Faith steps into, feeling very guilty yet unable to keep listening to this particular conversation. "River?"

"Yes Darling?" River looks up at her with a smile before she scrunches her brow in confusion and worry "You've been awful quiet today, are you getting sick again?" That wouldn't be good. She's always out for days when she gets sick. A nonexistent immune system isn't something to joke around about.

"No, I'm Fine-" Faith starts only to get cut off.

"No, you're not fine. You haven't been 'fine' since we found you here. Whatever happened to you, I want it undone." He waves his finger between River and Faith, "I want My Faith back." Finally getting to the point. He's been waiting to ask that all day. Should probably scan her too while he's at it. That thought in mind, he takes out his Sonic.

"So something is wrong with Faith?" River takes out hers too both scanning her until the Doctor notices what's in River's hand and stops.

"I said I'm fine! And there isn't any 'Your Faith'! Just me! And I'm Fine!" Faith snaps. This is getting out of hand and she really doesn't want to be the center of attention.

Neither of them listen to her though.

"You've got a Sonic Screwdriver."

River ignores him, focused on her own scan. "You're right Doctor, there is something wrong with her." That redirects his attention pretty fast. "She's Human."

"River look at him, really look!" Faith states exasperatedly before pausing and backing up a few steps to look at the two suspiciously "Wait, what do you mean I'm human. Of course I'm human."

River whips her head to the Doctor, eyes wide, "Oh. Oh, she's right. Look at you. Oh, you're young." then to Faith, "No. You're both young."

"I'm really not, you know." No more playing games. He turns back to Faith, "And that's why you're not my Faith! I don't know what game you're playing but I want her back. Now. You, whoever you are, won't even look me in the eye, so explain and it better be good!"

"No, but you are. Your eyes. You're younger than I've ever seen you. Same with Faith." River tries to lean forward and get a better look but the Doctor moves away, all his attention on this Faith imposter

"That's not Faith. It can't be." He glares at her and she flinches. Bringing an inkling of guilt into his hearts. Maybe this is Faith and he got something wrong? He turns back to River "You've seen me before. Where?"

"Doctor, Faith please tell me you know who I am." River's mask dropping to show some of her brokenness.

Faith gulps at the angry look the Doctor keeps sending her but answers River regardless. Don't cry don't cry don't cry— "I know, but he doesn't."

"But you always know. Faith..." then she pales as realization comes over her. And she grabs Faith's face between her hands so she can look better into the young girl's eyes. Oh God no. Please. It can't be that. Can it? "Oh God. Faith? You were pretending weren't you. This is very early. Faith how long's it been? How long have you been here??" She meant 'here' as in this universe.

Her lip starts to tremble again as fresh tears come to her eyes. Gosh she feels like such a toddler. But that doesn't stop the whimper. She just wants her name back. She just wants this all to be a dream and that she never got that stupid letter. "that's not my name." She whispers and both of them freeze.

Realization dawning on the Doctor's face as she finally looks him in the eye and she's so so young. Too young. Too innocent, And so lost and alone and hurting and— oh no.

"That's not my name it's—" they both rush to cover her mouth shushing her and repeating 'no no no no no' before they start explaining—still covering her mouth as tears continue to dribble. Apparently the two— or at least the Doctor— no longer care about being suspicious of the other when Faith is involved.

"Listen Faith, I know that's not your name but you can't use your real one. Not here. There's only one time and place for that." The Doctor starts before River butts in

"You know Gallifrey?" The Doctor shoots her a disbelieving look, but she doesn't tear her eyes from Faith; who nods. "It's like that custom they have there. The one about names and titles. You know about that?" -another nod.

And then the Doctor cuts in again "see, Faith is like your title. It's just not done in the usual way of getting one... you can't ever tell your real name-"

at this point they'd both eased off and released Faith's mouth, she sniffles, wiping futilely at her face while she answers in a weak rasp, "because names have power.."

"Right." The Doctor nods, hearts feeling heavy and mind full of questions.

"Exactly." River states with finality. Pity shining in her eyes.

But Faith doesn't want pity.

She wants to go home.

**A/n so if you haven't already noticed; I've been experimenting with points of view and perspective. I do try to keep it to one viewpoint but this section I was experimenting with a third person omniscient(more or less) viewpoint so it can get a little confusing. Sorry about that. As I said, this is a learning experience. I'll go back and clean it up better once I decide what perspective I prefer writing in. **

**As for posts: I have about 70k already written (Silence in the Library and Forest of the Dead seem to go on foreeeveer. Idk how that happened 0_o) so I'll post fairly often till that's all used up and then keep posting at a slower pace as I continue writing. :) I'm really super happy people are liking this so far!! Thank you so much for the follows, favorites and reviews!!! I honestly didn't expect to get any so fast so it's super exciting!! X3 **

**Alrighty, I'll stop rambling now! Have a great day and hope you're enjoying ****the story :p**


	8. Chapter 8 : Saving Evangelista

Wiping at my eyes again with a sniffle, I try to get my breathing back under control "sorry, this really isn't the time for this" I start to get up when the Doctor grabs my hand causing me to turn back.

He hesitates for a second before starting "do... Have you met me—"

-Beeep beeep- What sounds like a phone on hold starts up and I look away to find the source of the sound. I don't remember that...

"that was me. Trying to get through into the security protocols. I seem to have set something off. What is that? Is that an alarm?"

Oh. He is literally calling Cal. I really wish I watched these episodes more then once.

"Doctor." Donna tries to grab his attention, "Doctor that sounds like—" she stops when she sees me, face going stormy. I self consciously wipe at my eyes again. "wait, oi! What'd you do to Faith!" She storms over, surprising me with a protective hug. I assume, glaring daggers at the Doctor and River. However, His eyes are still on me and my surprised face.

I can't read any further into his expression, because Donna turns me around eyes searching and full of sympathy. "You all right sweetheart? What did that bad spaceman do now?"

"What? I haven't done anything!" The Doctor defends himself

"Of course you have! She's been crying!" Donna snaps back.

I try for a smile but I think it falls a little flat "its nothing, he really hasn't done anything."

She gives me a look that clearly says she expects answers later, giving me one final squeeze and pulls back

Flustered I back up a few steps awkward smile firmly in place now. I'm not gonna cry again. Not Happening.

The ringing is still going on and I use that as a distraction "I'm really fine. We should focus on the phone ringing right now."

Donna seems about to protest but the Doctor nods, clapping his hands together "right. Let's get to it then!" He smiles as he passes me but it seems strained

A hand lands on my shoulder and I jump turning to find River "are you sure you're alright?"

We slowly walk to where the Doctor is standing, I laugh but there's no humor "I really don't know. I feel like I shouldn't be here to be honest."

"Welk none of us 'should be here' Darling" giving my side a playful nudge "that's what makes it fun"

"Yeah.. I guess you're right." No. That's not what I mean. All of them at least have some experience. Maybe not with the monsters the Doctor faces, but they at least knew of the dangers when they decided to come to The Library. I've got a less then 20 minute talk with a Weeping Angel, who doesn't even count because he turned out to be nice.

Coming up behind the Doctor, I peek around the others who are all gathered around him.

The screen beeps, bringing up an 'access denied' message. "Okay, doesn't like that. Let's try something else." He mumbles, getting right back to typing.

A minute or so later he finally gets it "Okay! Here is comes!" He yells out, the screen static's for a few seconds, flashing to a confused little girl's face staring back out at us, a coffee table covered in art supplies just visible behind her.

"Hello?" The Doctor greets, obviously confused. I decide to join him, Cal is such a cutie! "Hi again!" I wave with a smile.

"Hello... Are you in my television?" I laugh a little at that. "Not exactly, more like a video call. You didn't answer the phone fast enough." I grin goodnaturedlyly. Trying to put her at ease. Who knew coaching kids in gymnastics would come in handy like this.

The Doctor keeps glancing between me and the computer screen and I stick my tongue out at him "Well, no, I'm, I'm sort of in space. Er, I was trying to call up the data core of a triple grid security processor."

"...Would you like to speak to my Dad?"

"Nah, I like talking with you." I comment while the Doctor says "Dad or your Mum. That'd be lovely."

"Wait. I know you. You're in my library."

"Yep!" I pop the p. "Your library?" The Doctor asks at the same time.

"The library's never been on the television before. What have you done?"

Better step in here. She's looking scared. "Don't worry! Everything's fine. It'll all turn out just fine I promise!

"Shush Faith— well, I just rerouted the interface—"

the screen goes black. "what happened? Who was that? Faith?" River asks

"Oh uh, spoilers I guess?" I shrug. Is that the right time to use that term? Is it something spoiler worthy?

The Doctor presses the button a few more times and it just beeps and stays blocked.

"I need another terminal." He turns and runs off shouting "Keep working on those lights. We need those lights!" ...and vaults one of the desks. Hyperactive much? Actually I wanna try that too. I've never tried vaulting a table before. Wonder if it'd break. It didn't for him…

Never mind. Off topic. Cal. Shadows. Library.

Concentrate.

"You heard him, people. Let there be light!" River runs after him.

Letting out a sigh, finally dropping my smile, I wander around the room. Everyone else already has a job so it's not like there's anything for me to actually do.

Ugh. My eyes feel so heavy and tired now. Why did I have to start crying? I mean I feel better now. But it's so freaking embarrassing. Alex was bad enough but now three strong, brave and amazing people that I look up to? My gosh! Why'd I do that??

...I'll have to apologize later.

If there is a later.

Nope! Not going there.

Oh hey! It's actually pretty spacious in here! And look! Cute little shop on the other side, over there near where the Doctor's working.

If there wasn't the threat of shadow piranhas it'd be a nice place to relax and...well, read.

Ah. Ha. ha. Ha.

I want to go home now, thanks.

I glance back at the others. Still working. Donna's talking with Dave#2 and what's-her-name-that-starts-with-an-A.

Great. Good. Fantastic.

I wonder if their conversation goes the same. I remember that one. Evangelista and the escape pods.

But then... will the next bit play out the same too?

It seems like a lot of things have changed as far as conversations go. Even the timing of events is a bit skewed from what I remember. Parts happening either slower or faster. More space in between as people actually get the jobs done. Not that what I remember is helpful in any way. I'm only remembering parts of it as they happen.

I wonder if Eva will still be the first to die.

I wonder if this will be where I die.

I've been careful about my shadow so far but with the dim lighting it's pretty hard.

Maybe I won't be able to save her...

No no no! Don't think of that! Why is my stupid head always going back to that?? No thinking dark thoughts! No bad ideas! Stop it head! I slap my forehead for good measure, Purging the dark thoughts. I don't need them in my life right now—or ever for that matte —OW! something hard and heavy whacks into the back of my head. Ow ow ow ow!

Hurts. Pain. Bad. Ouch. Both of my hands flying up to press on the lump, I crouch down biting my lip. What the heck?! Still clutching my head in pain— I really hope it's not bleeding or a concussion— I look for who exactly hit me aaand books. Books are flying off the shelves all over the place like some odd Harry Potter scene.

Oh. Yeah.

Cal.

So why am I the only one who gets hit?? I call cheats! I want a retake thanks,

That. Is. not Fair!

"What's that? I didn't do that. Did you do that?" The Doctor asks from the computer terminal only sparing a quick glance out at us before trying whatever it is he's doing and getting denied.

"Not me." One of the guys— Probably Dave 1 or 2– yells over the thunks and fluttering of heavy bound words.

"Faith? What's Cal? You mentioned Cal earlier, what is it?"

"In pain thanks! Just got bludgeoned by a book. Ask— funding guy."

"The name, is Lux. Can't you at least get that right?!" Lux snaps.

I raise one arm in surrender "Sorry! As I said I'm in pain—ah!" And I get whacked in the arm by another book. Ouch! Great. That's definitely going to bruise.

And then two more hit me with a loud whack. To my back and left leg. Are they purposefully aiming at me??

Sucking in a breath through my teeth, I try and get out of the main 'Splash Zone' of books. Which basically means finding human —or Time Lord— meat shields- Or 'friends'. Whatever you want to call them.

Stomping crossing the hall —which as I said is big and that is not nice when books are being hurled at you— I march up to Donna and Eva with a forced smile in place "Hi!" Without waiting for a reply I step between the two of them and take both of their hands in mine as I stare out at the rain of books. Smile still in place. Probably looking more like a tight straight line then an actual smile. I Probably look demented to boot.

"Uh? Faith, are you alright..?" Donna asks warily. Apparently she knows my 'I'm done. Brain currently overloading' face.

I nod, "Currently in need of emotional and physical support through hand holding. Other then that. I'm fine." I shoot a more natural smile her way in thanks for her concern.

"Oh. Ok then.." she pauses before deciding to include me in their previous conversation "well, I was just thanking Miss Evangelista. See she offered to help; with the lights. But the others were a bit rude. She even asked if they'd teach her how to do it right and they just blew her off! You can't expect someone to know what to do if you don't even teach them to begin with! I should know that one. Happened to m'self a time or two in the beginning, before I gave them what for. Happens all the time to new Temp workers."

I didn't know that. Then again I've only had one 'real' job. And that was as a gymnastics coach. "Oh, does it?"

Donna nods sagely, "oh yeah. Happens all the time. You either keep up and figure it out or you get left in the dust."

Evangelista steps in too "Yeah, but I'm gonna show them I can do stuff too! That I'm not just a pretty face. That's what you said, wasn't it? That if I work hard I can do it?"

That puts a truly genuine smile on my face "Yep! And I know you'll do it brilliantly."

more books are chucked down around us. both ladies move closer trying to avoid them and Eva's breathing speeds up in panic, "Eva, don't worry, ok?" Aaand another book hits me in the back. I swear I'm going to burn this place down if I keep getting hit. Ugh, Ignore it. Just ignore it! "—everything will be alright. We'll get out of this, ok?"

I don't know how true those words are but hopefully they help her. She nods giving me a strained smile as she squeezes my hand a little tighter.

"What's causing that?" River calls, while throwing her head about the room, trying to find the source, "is it the little girl?"

The Doctor leans against one of the desks, "But who is the little girl? What's she got to do with this place?" He turns, jumping on top of the reception desk, getting comfortable. Honestly, he's like a cat. "How does the data core work? What's the principle? What's Cal?" He gazes around the room, locking eyes briefly with each person before landing on River and finally me. His eyes seem to soften just a bit, but I don't know why. They look sad. Old. Guilty. So many more emotions I don't have names for.

My eyebrows scrunch together, and I bring up a hand to play with my shirt collar. Donna having let go and stepped away a bit during the Doctor's questions.

How can eyes be so expressive and hold so many different emotions like that?

"Why don't you do as Faith suggested and ask Mister Lux." River's voice breaks our staring contest, the Doctor looking away first, and the moment is gone.

Wait. She heard me say that and remembered? It was pretty chaotic with all the books and stuff... I honestly didn't expect anyone to bother listening.

"Cal, what is it? —or 'she'. You called Cal a 'she' earlier, didn't you Faith?" Oops. He rememberes that too? Wait! He's using me to goad on Mr Lux!

"That's private information!" He snaps before changing his tone "..and you didn't sign your personal experience contracts." Jeez, they're like children having a fight.

Rolling my eyes, I tune them out as the Doctor gets up in the man's face, voices too quiet to hear. My mind going back to what just happened.

It's odd; I'm usually pretty quick to break eye contact... but his eyes show so much more. more then a show or actor can ever hope to capture.

Mesmerizing.

Intelligent and confusing.

Not human.

I don't think I could have taken my eyes away if he hadn't done it first. That scares me a little.

"Then why don't you sign his contact?" River speaks up, I blink my eyes back into reality, seeing both men staring at the Professor in silence.

"I didn't either. I'm getting worse then you." She adds.

The Doctor looks between Lux and River open mouthed before finally finding his tongue again "Okay, okay, okay. Let's start at the beginning. What happened here? On the actual day, a hundred years ago, what physically happened?

"There was a message from the Library. Just one." —There's a sound like cogs turning and I look over, followed closely by Evangelista. Just in time to see a panel in the wall rise into a hidden passageway.

I glancing back to see if any of the others were paying attention... they're all caught up in River's story. They don't even notice!

Evangelista takes a few steps towards the door, I following her but much more reluctantly. Im still holding her hand and I'm not letting go. I won't let her die.

"Um, excuse me!" Eva tries to get their attention but they don't listen.

"Not just now." Lux snaps and I scrunch up my face doing a silent impression of him 'not just now!' He says. grumpy old codger. Least he could do is look.

"There was one other thing in the last..." I stop listening as River continues their conversation. More worried about what Evangelista's doing. She lets go of my hand, getting a few steps closer to the door.

"Eva..."

"Can you try and get their attention? They won't listen to me" she whispers to me

"I..." I let out a sigh "Yeah, I'll try... But Don't do anything till I do! Don't go in there alone." She nods and I turn back to the others

"Hey, this is actually important!" I call over, this time the Doctor replies not actually paying any attention "Alright. Be there in a moment."

Jeez! I stick my tongue out at them, turning back to Eva with an annoyed expression, gesturing to the group in a 'can you believe them!' Sort of way.

She gives me a lopsided smile tilting her head in the direction of the door and waving for my to follow as she heads in slipping just out of reach before I can grab her back.

No no no no no!!! We can't do that! I was hoping the Doctor would solve this!

"Eva!" I whisper shout, "Eva come back! We really shouldn't go in there alone!" I hesitate at the opening before heading through "Evangelista please! Come back!" She's already in the middle of the other room. She turns to face me. Black shoots from a desk shadow. Her scream and mine overlap. I'm frozen. I have to help her! There's nothing I can do. In a few jerky movements I watch as she's stripped of her flesh and blood her suit torn to ribbons. As what used to be her falls into an empty chair. Nothing but a white skeleton.

Oh God oh God oh God.

Rushing towards her. I cover my mouth stopping the bile I feel rising. Stopping right in front of her.

Oh God I feel sick. I couldn't save her. I barely tried. I didn't do anything. Oh God.

"Oh Lord God..." I brokenly murmur, a near inaudible whisper

Wait. Save. Maybe I can save her. Then she can at least live within the system. Her thought thing. she'll ghost. Her being is still here!

With trembling hands I remove the device from the corpse with its full green bars and hold it close to my chest.

My limbs are trembling so bad I'm surprised I can do anything. My mind is racing! Now what do I do??? I have to hurry!!! Hurry! hurry! I'll lose her! Hurry!!

The shop! It has a teleporter. Maybe it has someplace to upload her consciousness as well!! Rushing back the way I came I collide with someone who quickly grabs me to hold me up as my legs buckle. I don't need this right now! I have to hurry!

The Doctor. He's the one holding me. He's speaking but I can't hear over the ringing in my ears.

Wild eyes find River and I rip myself out of the Doctor's grasp and cling onto her instead. She holds me up in much the same way the Doctor did "what happened? where's Miss Evangelista??"

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Eva's Voice comes from the device in my hand and I let out a strangled whimper

"River! I need your Sonic please!! I have to save her! I need to save her!"

"Faith, calm down. Explain what's going on."

"I can't! There isn't time! Please!" I desperately grasp at her only to turn when the Doctor pipes up "here, use mine." I grab it blindly. Running off again. Like hell is chasing me.

Don't leave me don't leave me don'tleaveme! down the short hallway. Almost tripping on the stairs. Please don't leave me!! my shoulder collides with the shop doorframe but I don't register any pain as I frantically search around the shop at all the equipment I don't know. Now what? My heart drops into my stomach. Now what do I do??

"Faith? Are you there?" I look down to see that one of the bars has turned dark. I sink to the floor next to the teleport station "y-yea-h I-I'm her-e" oh God please don't leave me. I hold her close. As if wrapping myself around her will keep her around longer. I know it's just my imagination and the panic but it feels like her mind is there and it's getting further and further away. I use my own mind to latch onto it. Onto the feeling. Like mentally holding her hand. Like it will make her stay and not disappear.

Shakily I raise the Sonic Screwdriver, trying the button a few times...

But besides the familiar whine, it does nothing.

I don't know how to use it.

I can't help.

I can't do anything.

All I've managed is to take away her last few minutes to talk with the others. Another whimper leaves my throat as my vision gets blurry with tears.

Rapid footsteps approach and I half turn in my crumpled heap on the floor. The Doctor stops at the entrance, followed by River and the rest.

When he sees me he seems to deflate. Eyes fixed on what's in my hands. I wonder what I must look like to him?

Like a child who's broken a vase, caught trying to put the broken pieces back together.

He slowly steps towards me. Like the whole world is weighing on his shoulders

"Faith? Are you alright?" Evangelista's voice asks sweetly. "I can't see, I can't-" the bar flickers and I hold tighter to her 'hand' the bar doesn't go down. "I can't feel anything. What's going on? Where am I?" I look from her voice back up at him standing next to me. Feeling just as broken as I probably look.

"Help me. Ple-ase. Help.." I whisper

He sighs, squatting down next to me. All quiet seriousness, looking all of a sudden so much older.

Gently prying his screwdriver back from my white knuckled, shaking hand.

He doesn't try to take Evangelista.

"What are you trying to do?" He asks softly. Like I'll break otherwise. At the moment I just might. Maybe I'm already broken.

"Ssave he-r" I answer. Voice hiccuping.

"Faith..." he tries, like he's talking to a young child "she's dead. I can't do anything about that now." I shake my head slowly becoming faster as I continue "no, Save her! T-to the computer. Save her con-nciseness!"

"Oh...Oh." He slowly looks up at me in dawning excitement "Oh, that's brilliant!" He jumps up and dashes to a monitor "can we do that? Can I do that? I can certainly try! Have to hurry though!! Faith! We're gonna save her!" He's jumping around and typing and sonicing different objects and— in relief I slowly sink from my sitting position to the floor and curl up in a ball around Evangelista. Just concentrating on the feeling of her mind wrapped tightly in mine and not leaving.

She'll be ok. She'll be fine. Everything will be ok.

"Faith? Are you still there?"

"Yeah, Eva? I am..."

"What's happening to me? Why can't I see? Why did you sound so upset before?"

I let out a gaspy laugh, all of my strength gone. A few stray tears trickling down to my temple and into my ear. I don't bother moving. "You're fine— You'll be fine. Don't worry. The Doctor's helping."

River solemnly walks over, crouching next to me, slowly running her fingers through my hair.

"I never got to say it before. 'Thank you' that is. To you and the Nice Lady. I'm going to work hard and become better. That way no one will call me stupid. And it's all thanks to you two!"

"I... I'm glad to hear we helped."

"Yes, you did! Thank you!"

River's hand stills for a second before continuing her ministrations

"Oh! And that story I told you... don't tell the others! They'll only laugh!"

I smile a little at the irony of it. That's the sentence she originally tells Donna. "Don't worry. I promise...I'll never tell."

"Oh, good! Thank you!"

I glance down at the bar. Surprised to see it's still mostly green... shouldn't she be almost gone by now?

"Okay Faith! I'm gonna need Evangelista's neural link transmitter now."

I finally heave myself up off the floor with a little help from River, brushing off the dust I unknowingly smeared all over my side.

I don't think I've ever had physical contact with so many people touching in a single day.

On slightly wobbly legs I hand him the transmitter "really Faith, what's going on?" I open my mouth to answer Eva, but the Doctor beats me to it pressing buttons and switches the whole time "oh nothing really just a little jiggery pockery. Nothing to worry about. Just sit back and relax. Be with you in just a tick!" And with that, he flicks one final switch and the light on the device goes black. With it goes the Doctor's light tone. "There. done. If all went well her mind has been uploaded to the system." I hug him as he steps over to me; wanting to show exactly how grateful I am, he stiffens slightly when I bury my face in his shirt without thinking. He smells like rainstorms and sunlight. Is this what 'time' smells like?

after a moment I pull away, coming back to myself, staring with all I'm worth into his old old eyes, "Thank you. Really really thank you."

He gives a lopsided smile, looking like he's about to ruffle my hair but at the last minute aborts the motion, using his hand to run through his own hair instead, taking a step away when I loosen my grip "no need for that. Happy to help."

That's when Donna comes in "Doctor? What is that thing? Where's Evangelista? We heard her and Faith scream and then Faith freaked out. where is she?? What's going on?"

The Doctor's about to speak but I take a step forward. Swallowing hard and feeling my heart sink as I speak the words I know I have to speak. "Evangelista is Dead. The shadow... Veshta Narada, killed her. That was her in the other room. The skeleton. I... I watched it happen."

Donna takes a step away from me shaking her head and alternating her gaze between me and the Doctor behind me. "No... no! That's sick! You're joking..."

"But how does that work? We heard you both seconds before we got there. What could do that to a person in seconds?" Anita asks

"The Veshta Narada. And no. It wasn't a pretty sight to see." I add darkly, wrapping my arms around myself. And heading over to the nearest node. Needing to know. Praying that at the very least I did this for her. "Is—is Evangelista saved? Did it work?"

The node slowly, ever so slowly turns around to face me. I hold my breath, squeezing my eyes shut until I hear it speak-

"Evangelista Carrolotte has been saved." I look up to see her beautiful face staring emotionlessly out at me.

"thank goodness. Oh thank goodness." I murmur, letting out a gasp of air

Now that that's done and the true relief sets in I look around myself... finding that I'm alone in the room…And the shop is also empty.

Avoiding any and all shadows I can, I follow the echoing voices, mostly of the Doctor explaining what happened and that even though Evangelista's body is dead she isn't.

I hesitate at the entrance as the people inside lapse into silence. My mind flashing full of images of what the Demons just did to Eva. The flesh practically melting off of her. I really don't want to see her body again. I really don't want to go into this room again.

I take a deep breath and silently join the group, giving a silent prayer for Evangelista. It really isn't fair. Any of this. None of it is fair. Then again that seems to be the way of this universe. Kill or be killed. Nature rules supreme. Not even a God to rely on. No, this is a universe of evolution, monsters and aliens. In this universe time travel proved that religion got it wrong.

My universe is different. It was- no- is plain, it is ordinary. But I believe it has a God that created it. Special and unique in all of the universe. The only planet that supports life because we are special and made in God's image. there is a war of good and evil going on there too. Past the dimensions that humanity can perceive. A hidden war of supernatural spiritual forces.

But I don't know about here. This universe is cruel and blood thirsty. Don't get me wrong, My world has it's cruel and blood thirsty moments too. It also has a God of mercy though and I've seen plenty of miracles happen throughout my life. But just like my one, this 'new' one has beauty as well.

I know that my God is always with me. He is with me even in this world of danger and heartache. He will protect me. 'For God hath not given us the spirit of fear; but of power, and love, and of a sound mind. -2 Timothy 1:7'

I just have to have Faith.

And just like that I feel a little better.

I cough, throat feeling scratchy. Must be all the dust and crying. The noise causes Other Dave and Anita to jump. Something I'd find funny in another setting.

"Whatever did this to her...whatever killed her... I'd like a word with that." River growls

"I'll introduce you." The Doctor states darkly as he turns and leaves the room, everyone else following

"I'm gonna need a packed lunch!"

I stay a second longer with Evangelista's body. "I'm so sorry..."

Then I walk away.

Joining the others I just catch the last of the Doctor and River's low conversation, though I almost can't make it out "to me. Who are you to me?"

I slowly walk over to them, stopping just behind the Doctor.

"Again, spoilers. Chicken and a bit of salad. Knock yourself out."

He stares at her a moment, waiting for more or trying to decode anything he can from her face— but we all know River's poker face mask is hard to read. I decide to step in a bit "you can trust her."

They both apparently hadn't noticed me standing behind him. I lock eyes with her to make sure I have her permission. I could potentially be stating 'Spoilers'

She doesn't stop me though.

Or give me any hints on what to say, so I tear my eyes back to the Doctor.

"I trust her... and that might not mean anything.. but I trust her with my life. And.. and I also trust you with it in the same way." I notice my hands fiddling with the magnetic clasp on my watch and force myself to stop as he stares me down now. I can't bring myself to meet his soul searching eyes for more then a second or two at most.

"Right, you lot." I jump at the sound of his voice "Let's all meet the Vashta Nerada." he's brushes past me, River not far behind. I'm not quite sure what to make out of it, though feeling hurt at being... well, not quite 'ignored' but, well, brushed aside I guess. It hurts.

Not that it should hurt. He's basically a complete stranger. Notedly, one I look up to, and someone who's done amazing and brave things; saving the lives of billions and having to make choices that no person should ever have to make.

…but a complete stranger nonetheless.

Then again, I'm just some little kid in comparison to his age and experience so why should he pay me any attention whatsoever? He shouldn't. Honestly, I should be grateful he's payed me any attention at all.

I let out a weary sigh as I follow

I feel like a gear in a clock, or a puzzle piece. Like I should fit in, but I don't. I don't know where my place is or how I belong— if I'm even supposed to belong. And everything just feels...off. And these people, these strangers Know me.

And that's just so disconcerting because I don't truly know any of them. I don't even know what their favorite colors are, if they prefer sweet or savory food, if they like making up stories in their heads like I do, what animal they most associate themselves with... none of that! And that's just the basics!

Well. Thinking about it won't make it any better. I'll learn with time.

If I even have the time to learn.

Sighing again and pushing the thoughts away for later, stepping up to the Doctor again, who's busy sonicing shadows I've had a question about this scene since first watching it on the show; "Is it really a good idea to be feeding them?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" He glances up at me but continues on with his task

"Wouldn't it give them more incentive to attack? Like a-" I try and think of a good analogy- "like a big red sign saying 'food here, come and get it'." He's stops sonicing for the moment sitting up and giving me his full attention. I squat down next to him, feeling awkward with the height difference "You called them piranhas before, right? So isn't this like pouring some blood into the infested waters we're stuck swimming in?"

He gives me a rueful grin "Yeah, well they've already got our scent. Nothing I can do about that now. And this-" he shakes the lunchbox "isn't gonna make that big of a difference. Ya might want to pay better attention when we're speaking though. Never called them piranhas. It's a good analogy for them though..."

My face heats up at that last comment. My gosh, what a dummy am I? Stupid stupid stupid! How could I mess up something like that?

He gets back to sonicing and I hover near him watching as he works, listening to Donna and River murmur in the background. Shoving down my embarrassing slip up. That's the problem when you've already got some memories-however foggy- of an event you're now living.

"It does mean something you know."

My spaced out gaze moves from his hand to his face "Hmm? What does?"

"You. You're opinion. What you said earlier about trust. You're polite, borderline friendly with everyone but tend to keep yourself at arms reach when it comes down to it." Disapproval enters his expression, "You don't exactly trust easily when you can do something yourself."giving me a small grin, he crawls forwards a few steps, Sonic whirring.

I... honestly wasn't expecting that.

Staying where I am for a second more, he moves forwards again— that is, before coming up on Dave#1's foot. "Proper Dave, could you move over a bit?"

"Why?" I roll my eyes at that response. Seriously? You can't just do it? Feeling another tickle I cough twice as quietly as I can. Trying not to draw attention to myself. It doesn't really help the scratchy tickle-y feeling so I'll just have to bear with it.

"Over there by the water cooler. Thanks." The Doctor directs him and he reluctantly wanders away.

There's a moment of silence as I watch him. It feels wrong seeing him in person like this.

Then again the Earth feels wrong too.

The sky is just a little different shade of blue; just the slightest bit more purple to it. The smells just slightly too strong. The food tasting just a little bit different then what I expect it to taste like; so that I never know what to expect when putting something in my mouth.

Just little things, but they're all adding up.

"You know, I really shouldn't be here..." I sigh out "not just here in the library... " I'm talking quietly, so maybe he doesn't hear me. He's concentrating, and I'm sure my voice is just blending in with what River and Donna are saying. "but just- this universe in general. Maybe even this timeframe." I keep talking. I don't care if he hears. At least it's been said. "Everything feels off, like gears grinding; being here. I'm not supposed to b-"

"What are you talking about? Are you just talking rubbish?? Do you know him or don't you?!" Donna yells and I shut my mouth.

Flinching when the Doctor yells her name in reprimand "Donna! Quiet, I'm working."

"Sorry." She mumbles

I feel really self conscious now. Taking his words to mean me as well, I quickly stand up "sorry for bothering you while you're working. I'll just go and—"

"No, you're fine. Grab the Lunch box will you?" His voice is gentle again as he waves his hand in the box's general direction.

I hum in acquiescence, doing as he says.

"Okay we've got a live one!!" He startling me into spinning around, lunchbox tightly gripped in both hands as he Jumps to his feet. I swear he's going to give me a heart attack.

"That's not darkness down those tunnels. This is not a shadow." He grabs the box from my hands "It's a swarm. A man eating swarm." He crouches down as he says this; throwing a chicken leg into the shadow. by the time it hits the floor It's only bone.

He catches my eye as he says his next words "The piranhas of the air. The Vashta Nerada." I fight to keep a confused half smirk off my face and fail. now which one of us is quoting who?

Donna crouches down with him as he continues to explain. His doesn't take his eyes off the shadow again. "Literally, the shadows that melt the flesh." A flash of just that happening to Evangelista has me briefly squeezing my eyes shut to banish the image. "Most planets have them but usually in small clusters. I've never seen an infestation on this scale- or this aggressive."

"What do you mean, most planets? ...Not Earth?" Donna questions him and I slide back over to River's side, giving her a hesitant smile. Thankfully she returns it.

The Doctor's voice is quiet bordering a whisper but the room and everyone in it is silent too, allowing him to be heard clearly.

"Mmm. Earth, and a billion other worlds. Where there's meat, there's Vashta Nerada. You can see them sometimes, if you look. The dust in sunbeams." Welp. Doesn't that just take the joy and beauty out of it. I love dust lit in sunbeams. I want my old earth back! I call a redraw!

another cough catches me by surprise, covering my mouth for the three more that follow. Other then a few sympathizing and or worried, in River's case, glances no one pays me much mind. Good.

I hope this cough doesn't actually turn into something. I hate getting sick. I'll have to drink some Chai once I get outta here. That type of tea is supposed to help with colds.

"If...they were on Earth, we'd know." Ha. That earth where they don't even notice a police box making a crazy loud noise appearing out of thin air? Are we talking about the same earth here?

Actually, that's an interesting theory; are the humans of this universe dumber then the ones on mine? Only the occasional genius reaching companion level intelligence? There were a lot of people on that show that seemed thick. Then again the Doctor deals with aliens and time travel and stuff.

Still if you see it right in front of your eyes it should be obvious. And if it scares you then it should also be an obvious human instinct to run the heck away instead of standing frozen like a headless chicken.

Ah. Probably not the time to be thinking about this.

"Nah. Normally they live on road kill. But sometimes people go missing." River turns, pointing her light out into the shadows warily, my eyes following the movement. Lucky I'm a fairly fast thinker or I'd have missed stuff. "Not everyone comes back out of the dark."

"Every shadow?" River asks, sounding scared. River doesn't sound scared often... not that I blame her at all.

I mean I was the one crying my eyes out a few minutes ago. I've got no right to judge.

"No. But any shadow." He answers back.

"So what do we do?" River asks, still shining her light out at the darkness. That's good. Having a plan is good in scary situations. You can always fall back on a plan.

Too bad the Doctor isn't one for planning.

"Daleks; aim for the eyestalk. Sontarans; back of the neck. Vashta Nerada? Run. Just run." He turns to her as he lists the Vashta Narada.

"Run? Run where?" River sounds frustrated with his vagueness. Then again she's had to deal with it a lot by now, hasn't she?

"This is an index point. There must be an exit teleport somewhere."

"Was that what we saw in the shop?" I hesitantly ask as Donna also locks onto the idea snapping her fingers "the shop! They always make you go through the little shop on the way out so they can sell you stuff!"

He runs past us twirling midway to point excitedly at us in turn, "That's my girls!" He leans into the doorway for a look before exclaiming "And you're right! Brilliant! That's why I like the little shop." He ends with a goofy little grin as he runs back to us

"Okay, let's move it." First Dave says as he makes his way over.

"Actually, Proper Dave? Could you stay where you are for a moment?" Everyone stops. I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end as I notice what the Doctor obviously has as well

"Why?" Dave asks, confusion evident. He doesn't know.

The Time Lord walks slowly up to him, his steps seeming as heavy to him as the news he is bearer of. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry..."

He doesn't know that he has a death sentence. I squeeze my eyes shut again. Evangelista's death replaying in my head with morbid detail.

"…But you've got two shadows." I keep my eyes shut as Evangelista is replaced by a memory of a suit jerking about violently before a skull becomes visible through the darkness within. Oh God. I'm going to witness this man's death.

it would be wrong to turn my eyes away. To not offer what support I can give when this man is about to die. I cover my mouth, taking in a stuttering breath, and open my eyes.

"It's how they hunt; latch onto a food source and keep it fresh." The Doctor informs solemnly.

"What do I do?" Dave asks him. Nothing. There's nothing you can do.

"You stay absolutely still. Like there's a wasp in the room-like there's a million wasps." But that won't help him. It's so frustrating not being able to do anything for him!

"We're not leaving you Dave." River states. I wonder if it's for his sake or hers that she says that. How many people has she lost already?

"Course we're not leaving him." Is that a lie or a half truth? Are they the same thing? " where's your helmet? Don't point, just tell me."

My goodness I'm just full of questions today, aren't I?

"On the floor. By my bag." He says with calm, the only sign of his emotions being the slight waver in his voice. It's admirable how much control he has.

The helmet is near where I am and I solemnly pick it up. I admire how all three can stay so calm in this situation. My heart aching for Dave. it's too late to regret what I might have done if I remembered.

As I take a step towards the Doctor his loud exclamation stops me in my tracks with a flinch "Don't cross his shadow!"

"Yep. Got that, thanks. Definitely not freaked out enough as is." I mumble under my breath. Very carefully avoiding the different shadows and passing the helmet to The Doctor "Thanks. Now the rest of you, helmets back on and sealed up. We need everything we've got."

"But, Doctor, we haven't got any helmets." Donna cuts in. Welp, we're all more or less in the same boat regardless.

"Yeah, but we're safe anyway." He waves off.

"How are we safe?" Donna presses

"We're not. That was a clever lie to shut you up. Professor, anything I can do with the suit?" Donna nods along with his lightning fast talk.…that is until she realizes what he's actually said. And then she glares at him. Honestly. Rude-y tootie.

"What good are the damn suits? Miss Evangelista was wearing her suit. There was nothing left." I glance over at Mr Lux, technically that is true. Not that anyone's listening to him. The suits don't help at all except that they give the Vashta Nerada bodies... to..control...

Oh Shoot!

"We can increase the mesh density. Dial it up four hundred percent. Make it a tougher meal." River explains to the Doctor

"Okay." The Doctor whips out his screwdriver and holds it up to Dave's suit. Where it makes the high pitched whine I'm familiar with. "Eight hundred percent."

"Pass it on." He holds out his screwdriver... to me? Or maybe just out in general?

"Gotcha." River holds out her own sonic. Thank you River for the save!

"You used that earlier. Where'd you get that?" He looks between the two of us confused but I'm not sure why he expects an answer from my direction

"Spoilers." Without waiting for his reaction she starts working on the other's suits, the Doctor watching her as he slowly puts his back away in his jacket.

**A/n just think of Faith's universe as being ours, only more on the Supernatural side. Basically there's the Science gets it right universe(Doctor Who) and there's the one where religion gets it right where angels and demons are waging war just out of sight. **


	9. Chapter 9 : Of Tempers and Termoil

Next thing I know I'm being yanked by the hand towards the shop. Barely able to keep my balance. Donna is in the same boat as me; pushed along in front of the Doctor.

We crash into the shop, the Doctor letting go of us to run over to the same controls he used earlier "wa-what are we doing? Are we shopping? -is it a good time to shop?" Ha. good ol Donna. Asking the important questions.

He rounds on us again, "No talking, just moving. Try it," practically shoving us onto the teleport "Right, stand there in the middle." and turning back to the controls. I'm on the far side of Donna so her hight blocks me from view… I jump back off the platform like it'll burn me, Retreating to the door.

"It's a teleport. Stand in the middle. Can't send the others, Tardis won't recognize them." Well it won't recognize me either then. I've never been on her. Actually, how am I hearing English then? Wouldn't they use another language in the future?

"What are you doing?" Donna's looking in my direction, meant the question for me but the Doctor answers since he's still looking down, "Faith was right. you two don't belong here. You don't have a suit. You're not safe." He knows that's not what I meant. I said, 'I. Don't. Belong. In. This. Universe.' Jeez!

"You don't have a suit, so you're in just as much danger as we are and I'm not leaving you!" Donna argues in a near shout as her temper flares…

"Donna, let me explain!" And he hits the switch, she's gone. Just like that. I blink, wow. I wonder how that works.

"Oh That's how you do it!" He cheers, Lord of Time my butt. More like Lord of Rude.

Seeing him about to head for the doors, I run out and back to the others.

"Doctor!" River yells as I run up to her, the sound of the Doctor's shoes only a few steps behind me. He is not going to be happy with me…

"Wha-" I face him, keeping River a few steps in between us and covering my unease at the conflict with an act of indifference,

he points at me and then back at the teleport looking the picture of confused. I raise one eyebrow and cross my arms. Yes, I know I'm the queen of ninjas, thank you.

he continues to stutter, taking a few more steps forwards. "wha- what? But I? I thought you?"

"I'm not leaving." I state, and while he's still distracted be my disappearing act, I put on my gymnastics coach voice. It's probably the most authoritative I've sounded this whole trip. "Dave? Just in case, stay still. Don't move."

"But it's gone, I'm fine!" He starts to move his arms again and I cut him off. "Just do it Dave. That's not how this works."

"But why?" He asks though thankfully staying still this time. There's always that one person who just has to question everything, isn't there?

"No, seriously do as she says." What? No reprimand? I glance over at the Doctor, eyebrows rising high, but he's busy circling Dave, so I brush it off.

"Dave? Is... is there anyone back home you want to say anything to? —Just in case. I know it looks like it's gone now but just in case, is there anything at all you'd regret not saying. Anything.

"But—"

"As I said; just in case." There are so many things a want to tell my family… no. This is about Dave

"My- uh, my sweetheart Connie. She's waiting for me. We're gonna get married..." he starts slowly, unsurely. Oh no. Poor poor Connie.

"Is there a message you'd want relayed back? If something were to happen to you that is."

"Just..just that I love her.. will always love her. And I guess...to tell my dad. That...That I'm sorry. I didn't mean the things I said that day..." he shakes his head then, "what am I saying? like I said, I'm fine! It's gone. Nothing's gonna happen! One shadow; see?" he twists in place, arms up in the air. If only that was true. If only it really is fine. He's not just some character on tv. He has a life and he's about to lose it.

it's horrible to watch.

"Does that mean we can leave? I don't want to hang around here." River shifts anxiously

"I don't know why we're still here. We can leave them," Lux gestures to me and the Doctor "can't we? I mean, no offence." He smirks totally meaning it. The jerk. I raise one eyebrow at him a silent 'offense taken' look. I am totally gonna passive aggressively step on his foot. Watch your back mister.

"Shut up, Mister Lux." River snaps back at him. Thank you River. I'm done with him too, and I didn't even have to deal with him on the ride over here!

"Did you feel anything, like an energy transfer? Anything at all?" The Doctor asks, looking him up and down, definitely on edge about this whole thing. Obviously it can't be that easy. Which it isn't.

"No, no, but look, it's gone." Dave half spins with his hands up before the Doctor can say anything

"Stop there. Stop, stop, stop there. Stop moving. They're never just gone and they never give up." He drops to the floor, Sonicing it, moving closer and closer to Dave. "Well, this one's benign..."

"Hey, who turned out the lights?!" I flinch, The Doctor's head snapping back to him. I start praying under my breath to calm myself. Only my lips moving.

"No one, they're fine." The Doctor questions, slowly standing back up. Lord please watch over Dave. Protect him. Make it swift and painless if he must die.

What a morbid prayer to pray.

"No seriously, turn them back on." Help me do what is right. Guide me and show me what I need to do.

"They are on." Please give me the peace that passes understanding.

"I can't see a bloody thing." Please give me peace of mind and spirit.

"Dave, turn around." He does as asked and I see his visor. Pitch black. Lord God please also give all of these things and more to Dave and his loved ones through what is about to happen next.

"What's going on? Why can't I see? Is the power gone? Are we safe here?" In the name and blood of Jesus Christ, Amen.

"Dave, I want you to stay still. Absolutely still."

Dave's body jerks violently in pain—. Screams. Evangelista's face melting— I'm going to scream again. I'm going to be sick. Some sort of whine comes out of my throat instead. The Doctor keeps calling his name, voice getting more urgent with each word not answered. "Dave? Dave? Dave, can you hear me?! Are you all right?? Talk to me, Dave!"

And then Dave slowly straightens up as if on invisible strings. A shiver trails down my spine. "I'm fine. I'm okay. I'm fine."

"I want you to stay still. Absolutely still." The Doctor repeats himself

"Doctor..." his name feels odd on my tongue as I trail off, not sure how or if I should tell him and the group behind us. Dave's light slowly flickering. The others don't notice.

"I'm fine. I'm okay. I'm fine. I can't. Why can't I? I- I can't. Why can't I? I- I can't. Why can't I? I-"

River finally sees it, I'm sure the Doctor does too, but she's the one to respond; "He's gone. He's ghosting."

"Then why is he still standing?" Lux points out and I feel the hairs on my head stand on edge. Using my sweaty palms to try and flatten them again

"'cause that's not him standing—Ugh, that makes my skin crawl!" I finish with a shiver, running my hands up and down my arms, backing up to the others.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" The Doctor inches forward slightly, closing the distance with the suit "Hey, who turned out the lights?"

"Doctor, don't." River tells him

I chime in "Seriously Doctor, stop." Reaching blindly I find River's gloved hand in mine, holding on tightly.

"Dave, can you hear me?" Oh Lord, what if it doesn't turn out ok?? What if he dies in here??? I open my mouth, maybe to try and stop him but Dave beats me to it.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Dave's arms shoot out and grab the Doctor by the neck. I let out a short high pitched shriek before covering my mouth with one hand. Oh God oh God oh God! What do I do????

The suit leans forward with a thunk, Dave's skull appearing from the dark and hitting the glass

"Who turned out the lights?" River walks forward as the Doctor struggles with its superhuman strength "Hey, who turned out the lights?"

"Excuse me!" River lunges, jamming her Sonic into the outlet on the front of the suit with a static filled zap! The thing letting the Doctor go in a spasm.

Letting him stumble backwards. "Back from it! Get back. Right back." He yells still sliding backwards across the floor in a crab like crawl. I run to him grabbing his arms and helping to lift his weight back to his feet. The zombie suit taking a slow heavy step in our direction.

"Doesn't move very fast, does it?" River quips. Maybe trying to lighten the mood. Too late though. I'm in full out panic mode.

"It's a swarm in a suit." The Doctor incredulously tells her before looking down at the four spreading shadows at the suits feet, all of us inching away, "Buuut it's learning!"

"Can we run now!?!" I question as Lux hysterically joins in "W-What do we do?? Where do we go???"

"See that wall behind you?" River asks and I look over at it "Duck!" I startle as the square ray beam shoots out. I'm very glad I'm not in the way to begin with because I would definitely not have ducked in time.

"Squareness gun!" The Doctor looks both surprised and impressed. Good for him. Let's get outta here!!

"Everybody out! Go, go, go! Move it! Move, move! Move it! Move, move!" I follow River's orders and make a dash for it adrenaline kicking in and making a long drawn out 'ahh!!' the whole way. If your wondering what that sounds like then just think Amy Pond panicking at different points in the series and you'll get a pretty accurate picture.

"RUN!!" River yells.

We sprint full speed down the hall, charged on adrenaline, finding it hard to breath but not stopping no matter what.

Somehow my hand makes its way into the Doctor's, River taking my other one. Both pulling me along, which is good because I don't think I could make it running this long and fast on my own.

...my stamina should be better then this, right? I'm a -retired- gymnast for goodness sakes. I haven't let myself fall that far! I've kept exercising a lot!

So why is running making me feel so exhausted?? Is it just the overflow of emotions? The stress and adrenaline??

Not the time brain! Focus on running!!

Once we're far enough away we slow to a stop all needing to catch our breaths, panting hard— aside from the Doctor. As we stop I immediately try and hack up a lung, waving off several 'you alright's before finally being able to catch my breath and speak again.

Having your own lungs suffocating you is not fun.

At all.

"ok... that. Was. Scary. Don't like...the Vashta.. Narada. Nope!" I paint out, hands on my hips and head facing the ceiling.

…Before hunching over to cover my mouth for two more final coughs. Darn it! My throat is gonna get so sore at this rate! No! I'm not getting sick! Just no!

You never hear about stuff like this happening to companions! What the heck??

The Doctor shoots me a concerned look like he's about to ask if I'm alright, but his countenance changes to frustration instead, "You should've gone with Donna to the the Tardis! It's not safe. you could die!" He growls at me with a glare as he takes out his Sonic and starts fiddling with one of the lights. "I'm gonna Try to boost the power. Light doesn't stop them, but it slows them down." He grumbles out. Apparently intent on ignoring me. Oh no you don't!

"Yeah well, I can't...die here!" I gasp back at him, still very much out of breath. And not caring about his lights comment.

"That's not how time works Faith, " he explains like an annoyed sibling whose sister is being particularly dense mixed with a professor who's told his students this a hundred times already, "it's in constant flux except for fixed points." Like that's the end of the discussion. Meanwhile my breath finally returns to almost normal.

"Yeah, That IS how it works!" I protest like a petulant child, going on to explain; "I die here, then I never meet you and River! And! If River dies here then I never come here to begin with because she never gives me the time-travel-watch-thingy that takes me here!" I snap back at him before pointing at a surprised River "Don't think I didn't see the confused look on your face earlier!" Then back at the Doctor "Circular paradoxes! Ha! I do know what I'm talking about!" I'm not sure what I expect to see on his face just now but instead of whatever that is, I find he just looks incredibly sad.

Lonely.

Lost.

Empty.

Looking at me with those big dark puppy eyes, all the fire from a second ago leaves me.

"So this is your first time meeting us." He states before catching himself and turning back to the light that's not wanting to brighten. Abstinently not looking at me.

Shoot.

Shoot shoot shooty shoot-shoot.

I run a hand through the side of my hair before bringing them together to fiddle with my hair tie again "I...Met River for like, less then 10 minutes before this, but yeah. Basically. Sorry I didn't say anything... I... I really didn't want to see those faces you both are making..." I trail off before the silence makes me panic and I add on "But hey. On the bright side; if I die here neither of you will remember- "

they both snap to look at me in..fear? Horror? Shoot. I really really shouldn't have said that. I curl in on myself as River snaps "Don't say things like that!!"

"Sorry." I keep eye contact with her for a second before breaking and bringing them to watch my twisting hands.

"Me too" she sighs. And out of the corner of my eye I see her getting up and using her Sonic to brighten the light.

That is before I cough and have to cover my mouth, giving that my full attention. Darn stupid body! Can't this freakin wait??

The Doctor sighs, "here." pulling a pill out of his pocket, he hands it to me "That should help a bit. Once we get back to the Tardis we can get that cough properly sorted, for now that's about all I can do.

I nod taking the offered pill "Thank you." I murmur, popping it in my mouth and dry swallowing.

He lets out a halfhearted chuckle while observing me, "you know, you're very very trusting. older you probably would've given me hell before sticking something in her mouth without knowing what it is."

River lets out a short laugh too. "That's true. She'd ask you at least half a dozen questions beforehand."

well at least they're both getting along.

That just means I'm gonna be here a long time, doesn't it? They both know 'me' so well. That takes years and years.

"you never answered me earlier, about how long you've been here." River asks nonchalantly, turning to me expectantly.

I bite my lip. Mind going blank of any clever ways to phrase things.

Throat constricting, I gulp down the lump before answering "A-About two weeks? I got lost here about two weeks ago."

I hear River murmur "oh Faith..." But I continue anyway. Not looking at either one of them again and try and keep my voice light, like I don't care about what I'm saying.

That's right. I don't care. Don't care don't care don't care. "Found out I no longer exist. That I can't contact any of my family or friends and that, unless I get a miracle, which you two seem to disprove... I'm probably never gonna get home again."

They both look at me for a long moment in silence, which further proves my point.

Great.

I clap my hands together and put on a more chipper mood. At least externally. "Ok! That's enough of my silly self pity" —and melodramatics. "I've had more then enough of myself over the last two weeks to be sick of it for a lifetime. Let's focus on getting us all out of this alive instead of my stupid situation."

Taking a deep breath with my hands on my hips I calm myself before turning to the Doctor "Doctor?" Gosh, That still feels weird to say.

"Hm..?" He barley replies. Back to not looking at me.

I raise my eyebrow, cocking my head to the side in question, a smile playing at my lips "do you have a plan or... are you expecting this useless noobie to come up with one?"

"Do you have a plan Doctor?" River prompts as well, seeming skeptical that he ever has a plan that isn't a last minute spontaneous idea.

He wrinkles his nose before a lopsided grin spreads on his face "oh, I forgot young you does that..." then he points his finger at me "first! You! No dissing yourself! You're brilliant and always have been. I don't want to hear any more of that!" He waves his finger in my general direction causing me to raise an eyebrow, then he continues with his screwdriver, "B— no two— second! I teleported Donna back to the Tardis. If we don't get back there in under five hours, emergency program one will activate."

"Take her home, yeah. We need to get a shift on." River confirms with a quick nod.

He holds the sonic to his face, seeming to look or read something, then his eyes bulge in worry "...She's not there." He holds the device to his ear now, listening "I should have received a signal. The console signals me if there's a teleport breach." Oh no.

"Well, maybe the coordinates have slipped. The equipment is ancient." River tries, brows furrowed.

But he's not listening. Running over to one of the face actualizers "Donna Noble!There's a Donna Noble somewhere in this library. Do you have the software to locate her position?" I have the very bad feeling that I've forgotten something very important.

———————

The Doctor watches in horror as the Node slowly turns around to reveal his Companion's face, frozen there as her monotone synthetic voice repeats "-Donna Noble has left the library- Donna Noble has been saved- " over and over again.

"Donna..." he breaths out. no no no! She was his responsibility! He was meant to keep her safe! He doesn't want her death on his shoulders too. He's already got so many. Not her. Never her. he already has over two point four seven billion on his hands; all the children of Gallifrey. He already lost Rose. Why Donna? Why her too?? Why does she have to die??

"How can it be Donna?" River questions with a sinking feeling.

"How's that possible?" It can't be right. River's heard all about Donna. This isn't where she dies? The Meta-Crisis hasn't happened for them. Has time been changed? But River doesn't feel the 'off' sensation that always comes with paradoxes and time fluctuations. And she knows. She's had plenty of experience with those.

The Doctor doesn't answer her though. "Oh Donna..." he rasps out. Reaching up and lightly brushing her cheek. Not taking his eyes off her face. It looks so wrong on the Node.

Falling deeper and deeper…This is his fault. He should never have come here. He shouldn't have brought her. He should have locked her in the Tardis the second he heard about the shadows. Why can't he ever do anything right?? This is his fault. His fault. All his fault.

"Hey, who turned off the lights?" Faith and River snap their heads back at the sound. River shouting at the unresponsive man "Doctor!!"

He doesn't care. He lost her. Why don't the shadows just kill him too while they're at it. He deserves it with all he's done wrong and messed up in his life.

Something warm grasps at his hand but he doesn't react, Faith gives it a light hesitant tug. The others running by him as Donna's face continues repeating herself slowly and calmly. Completely oblivious to the chaos now ensuing.

"Doctor? Doctor! I promise she's fine! She's not dead! Please we'll get her back" now Faith is truly pulling but it only manages to budge him a few steps.

Then her words seem to reach him and he slowly drags his intense gaze to her face which is glancing behind them,

"not... dead..?" He says it in a daze. His eyes going back to Donna before dropping to Faith again. Faith. Quiet. Young. Scared. Faith. He forgot about her for a moment. He could save her, at the very least. Or maybe he'd fail at even that. That seems to be all he's good at. Failing and getting people killed.

"Yes! Not Dead! Please! We have to run. We'll get her back! We'll save her!" She pulls on his arm again, a sliver of fear still showing in her expressive eyes.

Save... there's something about that word. Something he's missing.

"How do you know?" He asks brokenly, needing this answer. How does she always know? What if she's wrong this time? How can she possibly know this early? She can't can she? She's just saying that to get him to move.

"Doctor! Faith! We've got to go! now!!" River circles back for them, the walking corpse coming around the corner. taking Faiths hand and getting the two moving.

He's not sure if he believes her, but right now he has to try. For her. Or he might not have the strength to fight through this adventure. He's lost so much. He speeds up, overtaking River and Faith, who's let go of each other's hands so Faith can keep up with him. He drags her along as he runs, his sensitive ears picking up her ragged breaths and one beating heart, even over all the other din going on around them.

He has to get her out of here.

He picks up his speed a little more,

That is, until they all have to screech to a stop when a black shadow blocks their only path. Dave coming up behind them blocking the other. River turns to him for a plan "Doctor, what are we gonna do?"

The mixed cacophony of Donna's droning and Dave's question on repeat fries Faith's nerves, making it absolutely impossible for her to think.

She's honestly very close to just yelling 'QUIET!! EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!!!' as loud as she can just to blow some steam off the pressure cooker that's building in her head. Not that yelling will help the situation at all. Not that crying did either and yes, she's still berating her idiot self about that.

Trying desperately to ignore the horrible mix of sound she turns to the Doctor, Who still looks a bit dazed as to what's happening around him. Or maybe just worried? His face is hard to read.

But he should have a plan right? No? Nothing? Time Lord superior brains her butt! Sure he thinks Donna is dead despite what I said but still. Life first, mourning later.

Ok scrap that thought that's mean and not what she meant. Bad brain. No!

Faith quickly glances around for some sort of solution but finds none.

she's got no clue how they're gonna get out of this.

She's really not remembering any farther then that River is supposed to die/be saved in a computer and that Donna is living the dream normal life as a married wife with two kids. How many people got taken by the shadows by the end of the episode? Wait, two episodes? Were there two? Doesn't matter. Is having her here really gonna change anything or will her being here get them all killed?

River, seeing that both the Doctor and Faith aren't having any bright ideas, whips out her gun and shoots it at the bookshelf next to her. Creating an exit. "This way, quickly. Move!" She yells to get them all snapped into motion.

"Thanks!" Faith gets out as she rushes through, the Doctor having her go first as he makes sure all the rest get through before going himself.

Then they're running again, Faith starting to get a headache. Lungs aching and closing up with the exercise, Faith really wishes that she'd drank more water that morning because dehydration really isn't something she wants to deal with right now.

Of course she has a water bottle... in the bag that she left at home. And of course, she didn't remember to fill it up... or bring said bag with her. So it's just sitting there at the house mocking her. Wonderful plan Rebe- er, Faith. Wonderful plan. Completely brilliant.

Once again, you never see this problem with companions on tv.

So Faith ignores the dull ache at the back of her skull and focuses on controlling her breathing and moving one foot in front of the other.

They come to another dead end and River uses her gun again. "Ok! We've got a clear spot! Everyone in, in, in!" She yells, ducking through, the rest of the group right on her tail. "Right in the center. In the middle of the light, quickly! Don't let your shadows cross!" River orders as everyone does as commanded. Happy for a quick break. "Doctor!"

"I'm doing it!" He drawls back, already on the floor with his sonic.

Faith kneels on the ground rubbing at her temples while listening to the others. She's starting to feel a little dizzy and it feels like there's a clamp on her head... not that she's gonna tell the people around her. No need to worry them. She's just dehydrated. That's all. She can make it till this is all over.

"There's no lights here. Sunset's coming. We can't stay long. Have you found a live one?" River lists off between breaths.

"Maybe. It's getting harder to tell." He hits the device on his hand in frustration, "what's wrong with you??"

Faith gently taps Anita on the shoulder, getting the lady's attention. "What?"

hesitating for a second Faith bites her lip, before asking "do you have some water you'd be willing to share...?"

Anita stares her down for a few more seconds before nodding, "yeah, I've got some. Give me a second." pulling out a small water bottle from a compartment on her suit, she hands it over.

Faith sends her a grateful smile, taking it "thank you."

Anita looks at her funny when she says that. "that's not something you hear very often nowadays you know." Meanwhile faith takes a few gulps, making sure she doesn't take too much. The water tastes funny— sort of sour and stale— and she's not sure she likes it, but beggars can't be choosers.

"One should always be polite —and kind. Sometimes that's all we can do, sometimes it's all we can give to others. At least that's what I think. Not saying 'thank you' could be rude so I try and say it. Though mostly It's just habit at this point." She explains, shrugging with a smile and handing back the white thermos.

River leans over, taking a wrapped chicken leg from Dave and chucking the wrapper to the side, "thanks Dave." they watch as she purposefully marches off and chucks the meat into the shadows.

Anita chuckles, though a little nervously at the clatter of bone on tile. She turns back to Faith "kinda old school, ain't it?"

Faith just shrugs again, tongue showing between her smiling teeth "I don't know, maybe I'm just in the wrong time."

Anita laughs a little again, a small smirk at the corner of her lips, before the two lapse into silence again.

"They won't attack until there's enough of them... they've got our scent now." The Doctor informs the room apprehensively. "They're coming."

He paces like a caged animal, kneeling at intervals to scan with his sonic.

Faith listens in as Dave, Lux and Anita question River about who the Doctor is, basically ignoring her presence; sitting beside Anita with her arms wrapped around her knees.

You'd think she'd be hard to miss, but apparently not. Then again she seems to have that effect no matter which world she's in.

If she doesn't put herself out there people don't notice she's there at all.

Ask her mum. On one notable occasion, she walked by Faith calling her name at least 10 times, even getting her brother to help look too, before Faith finally spoke up— having been sitting on the couch in the same room as the older woman, in plane sight, the whole time.

Her ninja skillz were just that good.

Usually, it's a source of great entertainment; she could wander off without anyone noticing, coming back later and having friends jump out of their skins at her sudden appearance.

Still, it does hurt to be ignored entirely. To know that no one's noticed that you're no longer there. Not that she'll admit that.

And anyway it's not like they meant anything by it in the past. Nor do they mean it now.

The Doctor is in the room after all. Why would they waste time thinking about her when the Madman with a Box himself is right here?

"He's the Doctor. Been friends with them for ages" them? Faith focuses back into the conversation, What'd she mean by them?

"And who is 'the Doctor'?" Lux asks sounding annoyed

"The only story you'll ever tell, if you survive him. That's what Faith helps with." What does she help with? Where does she come in exactly? Does River know why she's actually here?

Faith just assumed it was a mistake, wrong place, wrong time, she tripped and fell through a crack between the two universes. Just one big accident.

"I get that you and her are friends," Anita nods in Faiths general direction "that's pretty obvious. But you say he's your friend, and he doesn't even know who you are." They all watch as said Time Lord spins to a different spot. Shooting River a suspicious glare as he does.

"Listen, all you need to know is this. I'd trust that man and Faith here to the end of the universe. And actually, we've been." River snaps. The whole situation getting on her nerves. It has been a rough day. Faith, agreeing with those silent sentiments moves over slightly, giving River a sympathizing pat on the arm before retreating back to her spot.

"He doesn't act like he trusts you." Anita skeptically states, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah," River gives a small nod in concedence before her eyes and voice sharpen to glare at the confused women in frustration "there's a tiny problem. He hasn't met me yet. Come on Faith." She grabs a surprised Faith's hand, yanking her up and away from the others.

"Are you ok?" Faith hesitantly asks River as the woman storms forward. Regretting those words as soon as they leave her lips. Stupid question. Of course she's not. The person she trusts and cares about the most doesn't know her.

"Yeah. Just fine." She snaps, and Faith is proud that she doesn't flinch at the cold tone. It's not her fault. This is a hard situation to be in. Faith can't blame her for having a short fuse with what's going on. Two of her friends are dread for goodness sakes.

Holding up his sonic to his ear, the Doctor listens for something as they approach him, looking just as frustrated as River. Faith most definitely does not want to be in between the two volatile people right now.

Not that she has a choice seeing as one of the volatile people happens to be the one currently dragging her towards the other.

Just great.

"What's wrong with it?" River asks, implying the screwdriver. As she hovers next to him. Faith staying a step behind and further out of either person's space bubble.

"There's a signal coming from somewhere, interfering with it." He doesn't look up, as he mumbles, continuing to mess with the device.

Faith scrunches her eyebrows in thought, tapping a finger to her lip. Wanting to help but honestly not remembering.

"Then use the red settings." River suggests. Not understanding why he hasn't used them already.

Faith continues to tap her finger, What was it that interfered with it again? Didn't it have something to do with Dr. Moon?

"It doesn't have a red setting." He disgruntledly tells her.

Faith never really understood that part of the episode. Dr. Moon that is, she was too caught up in the confusion of why Donna was in a hospital at all. Certain that Dr. Moon was a bad guy. Was he the bad guy? Why was he around and making people forget?

Can't remember. Darn it!

"Well, use the dampers." River tries again, surely he's got dampers on the thing.

"It doesn't have 'Dampers'." He snaps petulantly right back. Rassilon, could this woman not shut up! It's not like she's helping with anything and He said he was working on it!

"It will do one day." She tells him wistfully as she holds out the precious gift that Her Faith and Doctor gave to her.

He looks at it for a second before standing and grabbing it in his own hand "So, some time in the future, I just give you my screwdriver." He interrogates skeptically. There is no way he'd do that. No way.

"No, that'd be Faith. Nicked it off you, but you were happy to go along with it." Faith tilts heard head at that. Her stupid future self was- is- will be- darn whatever tense should be there- causing her trouble, changing the plot and wording on her!

How's she supposed to help if nothing is the same as it was in the silly show!

Well. Not 'nothing' obviously they still ended up here and the events are still playing out but that's beside the point!

Stupid future self and time travel weirdness!

"and Why would either of us do that?" The Doctor states with raised eyebrows

"Said it was a wedding present." River says with a soft smile before changing her tone "I didn't pluck it from your cold dead hands, if that's what you're worried about." mimicking his raised eyebrows and scathing voice. The Doctors eyes darken at the W word. Faith's head snapping in her direction. Wedding?? Isn't that spoilers?? There's no way River would reveal something like that!

"And I know that- because?" The Doctor growls right back, his patience wearing extremely thin.

"Listen to me. You've lost your friend. You're angry. I understand. And really, you should put a little more trust in what Faith had to say. Young or not. If there is one thing I know about Faith it is that she doesn't lie about this sort of thing. Your friend is alive and you need to be less emotional, Doctor, right now-" River calmly states holding back her pent up emotions just beneath the surface. That is until the Doctor cuts her off.

"Less emo-? I am not emotional." The Doctor refutes

And River's patience runs out "You're practically having a tantrum over Faith not knowing you and that she's paying attention to me!" Faith's eyebrows raise up as she watches the woman whisper shout. "Listen! There are six people in this room, including Faith, still alive! Focus on that!" Faith ping pongs her eyes between the two like it's some disconcerting game that she's spectator to. Slowly bringing her arms to wrap protectively around her chest.

"Dear God, you're hard work young!" River finishes off with a frustrated snap! All she wants is her Doctor! Why couldn't it have been him who answered her message?? Why'd the damn thing have to go wrong like this!?

"Young?? Who are you!?" The Doctor barks then switching his fury to Faith "Faith!! Who is she!?"

Said girl flinches wrapping her arms ever tighter around herself, stepping away from the angry people "That's not-!" River's voice dies away as they both actually notice Faith.— "Fair..." —Like a child brought into a grownup's argument. Mouth trying to form unknown words as wide darting eyes search for an exit. They both deflate. Thinking the same thing.

They shouldn't have got her involved in this mess.

"Oh, for heaven's sake! Look at the pair of you! We're all going to die right here, and you're just squabbling like an old married couple!" Lux angrily berates them both and Faith uses his distraction to scurry back to Anita's side, where she sits, not meeting anyone's eyes, only squeezing Anita's gloved hand when she asks if the girl is alright. Whispering a quiet "thanks, I'm fine." Completely missing the grossed out look River sent Lux's way.

"Doctor, one day I'm going to be someone that you trust completely, but I can't wait for you to find that out. So I'm going to prove it to you. And I'm sorry. I'm really very sorry." She makes her decision. Leaning in to his ear as he stands stiffly, watching her suspiciously. That is until he hears the whispered words too quiet for a human ear to pick up brushing against his sensitive ears, face draining of color. Watching River in shock is she backs away. Feeling dread and betrayal at what his future self has done. What could have happened that would make him do that...?

"Are we good?" River searches his face but he doesn't respond, just staring at her, frozen, "Doctor, are we good?" She asks more firmly.

He finally gives a small nod "ye-" his voice cracks and he swallows, trying again "Yeah, we're good."

River takes a deep breath, feeling horrible for having to do that to him. "Good." She breaths out, stepping away as he hands her back her screwdriver. She retreats back to the others where Faith has given up on the uncomfortable handholding which is so prevalent in this universe and has wrapped her arms around her knees burying her face against them. At least the pressure eases her headache a little bit.

At least that's what she keeps telling herself.

The Doctor observes the two for a moment before switching tracks and putting on a more energetic mask then what he's currently feeling.

He marches around the room, waving his screwdriver and putting his lecture voice on while talking a mile a minute "Know what's interesting about my screwdriver? Very hard to interfere with. Practically nothing's strong enough-" he does a little spin still talking "Well, some hairdryers, but I'm working on that! So there is a very strong signal coming from somewhere... and it wasn't there before. So what's new? What's changed?" He finishes turning on the group. C'mon humans. You can do this! Even with your silly tiny little brains .

"Come ON!!! What's New?! What's Different?!" He yells into the silence still stalking around the room.

Faith shoots him a mild uncomfortable glower as she drags herself back to her feet. Does he really have to shout?

"I-I don't know. Nothing... It's getting dark?" Dave tries, speaking fast and at a slightly higher octave.

Faith looks up through the skylight at the giant moon hanging overhead... and takes a picture while the others are distracted by the Doctor.

The Doctor wrinkles his nose making a face like Dave has personally offended him, stating in an unimpressed drawl "It's a screwdriver. It works in the dark."

Oh wait! Moon! Dr. Moon! Maybe that has something to do with it? It wasn't there before too so it's new!

"Um!" Faith shoots her hand up by her face, not having the confidence to extend the limb all the way. What if she's wrong? She's gonna look like an idiot.

"Yes!" The Doctor points at her and everyone gives her their full attention. This was a bad idea. "Go, Faith!"

She points up in explanation "The moon's come up?"

They all look up as well "Moon rise..." the Doctor thinks for a moment before looking at Lux "Tell me about the moon. What's there?"

"It's not real. It was built as part of the Library. It's just a Doctor Moon."

Faith's eyes widen, her mouth forming a silent 'oooh'. All the gears clicking into place. So that's what he is! A psychiatrist program to monitor Cal's mental state!

Faith jumps when a weights comes down on her head, turning to see that it's the Doctor's hand now on her head.

"What's a Doctor Moon?" He asks Lux before nonchalantly adding to her "figure something out Faith? You had that I-just-realized-something face on."

She quietly waves him off with a blush "it's nothing. Don't worry about it." He nods, though looking unconvinced. She expected him to move on- and remove his hand but instead he stays next to her, putting his arm on her shoulder.

What is with this guy and no personal space?

Meanwhile Lux answers his louder question "A virus checker. It supports and maintains the main computer at the core of the planet." Faiths eyebrows scrunch up as she purses her lips. Actually, why are they all standing around here? Shouldn't they be making their way to the computer mainframe? Wasn't that what happened in the show? Had she thrown something off?

"Wait? Shouldn't we be heading for the data core?" …everyone looks at her like she's just grown a second head. She smiles sheepishly back at them before dropping her head "...or not. Sorry"

"Why would we need to go to the data core?" The Doctor asks to which Faith shrugs her shoulders.

She doesn't remember why. Just that they do. "I don't know." She shakes her head at him.

"You're the one who said it. Why?"

That puts a little grin on her face '10, your 9 is showing'. She shrugs again "because I thought that's where we needed to go. Just.. never mind." He and River watch her for a few more seconds before the Doctor switches back to the previous topic, his Sonic warbling at the moon above.

"Well…moon's still active. It's signalling. Look. Someone somewhere in this library is alive and communicating with the moon. Or, possibly alive and drying their hair..." he brings it to his ear again "No, the signal is definitely coming from the moon. I'm blocking it, but it's trying to break through." He holds it sideways and there's a loud electronic Bleep and the end lights up like a flashlight, displaying a hologram of an open mouthed Donna.

"Doctor!" River grabs his attention and he looks over

"Donna!" He shouts in both surprise and elation, mouth falling open. It brakes Faith's heart a little at how desperately hopeful he sounds.

Donna 'stands' a moment, translucent and blue, looking lost for words, before she once again disappears.

"That was her. That was your friend!" River points at the empty space "Can you get her back? What was that?"

While the others are all distracted Faith looks around, knowing she can't really help with this. Until she spots the look on Anita's face. The only one not looking in the same direction as the others.

"Hold on, hold on, hold on. I'm trying to find the wavelength. Argh! I'm being blocked."

She's looking down.

Down at her two shadows.

"Oh no.." Faith barely whispers, almost running to the older girl's side and grabbing her hand. Feeling distraught as she looks up at the lady who's lips are quivering. Faith knows she can't save her now.

"No, y-you shouldn't-" -touch me. She tries to say with a step back, but Faith cut her off with a silent determined shake of her head. 'No' she mouths the words as she cant seem to find her voice.

Anita gives Faith a wobbly yet grateful smile, earning one right back and a tight squeeze of their locked hands.

Anita's eyes start to water and Faith untangles one of her hands to wipe at them with her sleeve. "You are brave." She tells the woman sincerely. Voice a whisper for only her "Your tears prove that bravery and strength, and for as long as I live I will never forget you." Here Anita let's out a soft sob. That's probably not what she should have said… "You will live in that way just as we both live now through those who know us. We are all going somewhere beautiful and there is nothing to fear in that."

Anita closes her eyes nodding twice with her eyes clamped shut, trying to stop her tears. Faith has a feeling that Anita is too distraught to actually listen, which might be for the best. She is not a good speaker.

Faith briefly looks over her shoulder at the others huddled around the Doctor, none having noticed the two girl's absence. "We need to tell them. Maybe they can help."

"Y-Yeah. You're right."

Faith looks back at Anita in concern "do you want me to do it?"

She shakes her head, "No, I should be the one to say it."

Faith nods in understanding, giving the lady a halfhearted smile and starting to step back "and Faith?" She looks back into the woman's watery eyes. "Thank you."

She gives the dying woman a pained grin, taking another step back, "only wish I could do more."

Anita takes a deep breath, raising her voice "Professor?"

"Just a moment." River replies distractedly

"It's important." Both Anita and Faith state together. Still they don't turn and Faith grits her teeth reaching and giving Anita a pat on her shoulder.

Anita continues voice high pitched and vulnerable as she tries not to cry anymore "I have two shadows." Everyone turns at that.

Faith ignores them, going on relevé to dab at Anita's eyes again with her sleeve.

That is, until River pulls at her arm causing her to lose her balance and stumble back several steps. "Faith you shouldn't get too close." She berates in the unwilling girl's ear,

ordering the others, "Okay. Helmets on everyone. Anita, I'll get yours."

"It didn't do Proper Dave any good." Anita points out.

"Just keep it together, okay?" River tells har while picking up the helmet.

"Keeping it together." Anita scoffs "I'm only crying. I'm about to die. It's not an overreaction."

No one is sure what to say to that statement and so it sits in silence.

River carefully lowers the helmet over Anita's face as the Doctor steps up to her,

"Hang on." He mutters, waving the Sonic in front of her face for a second, the visor instantly turning black.

"Oh God, they've got inside." River murmurs over the Doctor's shoulder where she's watching, obviously horrified.

The Doctor quickly raises a finger to stop her "N, no, no. I just tinted her visor. Maybe they'll think they're already in there, leave her alone."

"Do you think they can be fooled like that?" River asks, not sounding convinced at all.

The Doctor shrugs, pulling an exaggerated 'Clueless' face "Maybe. I don't know. It's a swarm. It's not like we chat."

"Can you still see in there?" Other Dave asks curiously, drawing the Doctor's attention to him. Then what's behind him.

"Just about." Anita answers from the dark visor.

"Just, just, just stay back." The Doctor pushes them with his hand, everyone taking a step in response "Professor, a quick word, please."

"What? "

"Down here." He crouches and she follows.

Asking "What is it?" Once she's down.

Faith, not wanting to step out of the relatively light spot looks around for another place, since the Doctor obviously wants a privet discussion...

instead, she sees an extra suit behind the two she knows are alive.

Heart dropping to her stomach, eyes wide she silently speeds to the Doctor's other side and lays her hand on his arm.

Dangerous or not talking over people just ends up being confusing...

and old habits die hard.

Basically interrupting is rude and her mum taught her to silently grab a person's attention instead.

He glances at her, giving a small nod but continues his conversation regardless. "Look. you said there are six people still alive in this room."

"Yeah, so?" River questions

"Because there's seven and not all of them are alive." Faith states darkly, keeping her voice low like the others, though her not so well hidden panic still seeping through.

That's when The suit decides to announce itself. "Hey, who turned out the lights?"

Before Faith can think, the Doctor is already pulling her up behind him, a thrill going through Faith's stomach as he shouts, "Run!!"

They all do just that as lifeless Dave continues to ask his never ending question.


	10. Chapter 10 : Hanging Out

We're back to running again, down corridor after corridor, twisting around corners and diving down stairs only to climb another set seconds later. Never once stopping. All the while the Doctor never drops my hand nor lets me fall behind, even going so far as supporting my weight when I trip over my own feet.

...Which I do a couple times.

We race around a corner and I'm nearly blinded by the sudden wave of brilliant orange stained light filtering through the large tunnel like windows of a connecting bridge. I only have time for a quick glance, seeing the two towers we're in between and the vast cityscape I had admired earlier.

Along with a low hanging sun.

Its beautiful…

but as in older times, it also marks our clock.

And time is quickly running out.

Running without stop, right through the tunnel and into the middle of the round room beyond, back through another tunnel bridge on the other side. At the end of it the Doctor drops my hand, pushing me into River as he waves the rest through.

I look up at him in question, breathing too hard to ask why he's stopped.

"Professor, take Faith and go ahead. Find a safe spot." He then points sternly at me "You stay with her."

"It's a carnivorous swarm in a suit. You can't reason with it!" River snaps at him with incredulous impatience. 

The Doctor isn't gonna listen.

"Five minutes." He quickly negotiates.

River huffs a breath, "Other Dave, stay with him. Pull him out when he's too stupid to live. Two minutes, Doctor." I look over to Dave and notice something the others apparently don't. she turns to me, snapping my attention back, her hand landing on my shoulder "Faith, stay right behind me."

I give her a hesitant nod and she runs off with me behind her...

only for me to slow to a stop and turn back.

Dave has two shadows...

I run back to the bridge, and stand a little bit behind Other Dave, keeping an eye on his double shadows.

"These... are...our... forests." The other suit speaks and goosebumps prickle down my arms.

"You're not in a forest, you're in a library." The Doctor starts to explain like he's talking to a child "There are no trees in a-" he pauses a second as it hits him "...library."

The second shadow disappears and Other Dave jerks violently. The shadows eating him alive. I use the distraction to run to the Doctor's side jumping the spot where the second shadow was. Not even wanting to touch the empty space where it was.

This was a very very Very bad idea.

Why am I running towards the danger? The Doctor turns out fine! Why the heck am I here instead of in relative safety with River!?

Answer; I'm an Idiot.

"We should go. Doctor!" 

"Books. You came in the books. Microspores in a million, million books..."

I dash to his side, using his arm to pull myself to a stop, he's looking out the window but slowly brings his gaze back to me.

"Wha-"

"Sorry, I didn't listen. I saw Dave had two shadows and came back." I try and explain as fast as I can.

"We should go. Doctor!"

He looks behind us at the slowly approaching suit at the other end of the hall.

He cringes "Oh. Oh, Dave, I'm so sorry." Then turns to me waving a hand at the space around us, speaking a mile a minute "and you! I should've known by now that you wouldn't listen. Even young— Faith, Look; The forests of the Vashta Nerada, pulped and printed and bound. A million, million books, hatching shadows." Then he leans down and whispers "-How's your upper body strength?"

The question at the end catches me by surprise and I blink several times like a deer in headlights, he winds his arm around my back to rest his hand casually on my arm. it does not help me think.

Using this grip, the Doctor has us backing away from first Dave who's now slowly advancing along with the one behind us. I happen to notice that one when glancing around for an answer to the Doctor's question.

Both saying their separate phrases is not helping me think either.

after several failed stuttering incomprehensible word mashes—"cwouldit ountit—" face burning, I finally slow down and enunciate. "Ugh! Stupid tongue! I wouldn't count on it. I'm not as good as I was when I was in gymnastics."

"Right." The Doctor nods once, his hand trailing up my arm to around my shoulders and continuing to move us both backwards. Murmuring into my ear, "in a minute I'm gonna need you to hold onto me as tightly as you can."

He can't mean that, right??

"What?" I squeak in a whisper, taking another step back. 

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" The two take one forward, both now equally apart from us and closing in. 

"Be ready." He whispers turning me around by my shoulders to face him. 

"Wait-Wait!" I stammer, what the heck is he planning?? 

Either way I move my arms around his waist, my head at the crook of his neck, feeling his two hearts hammering away against my own.

And isn't that weird. The vibrations of two hearts in an alien being who shouldn't exist— and you'd think I'd be over this already— I really shouldn't be thinking about this now.

"We should go. Doctor!" I hear the clunk of the space suit's boots only a step or two away from us now and scrunch my eyes closed, hugging a little tighter. Feeling a comforting pat on my back. 

"Thing about me, I'm stupid. I talk too much. Ask Faith. She knows. -Or will know at least. Always babbling on." As he talks he moves my arms around his neck picking me up in the process, causing me to squawk— but he just talks over me, the vibrations of his voice reverberating through me. "This gob doesn't stop for anything. Except her. Weell, Sometimes. on the rare occasion. Want to know the only reason I'm still alive?" I don't know when but he's pulled out his Sonic, aiming it at the floor beneath us. 

"Doctor...!" I start in a warming tone as I see the slight difference in the panel we're standing on. 

He can't. He wouldn't.

He ignores me. "Always stay near the door." With that his screwdriver warbles and we drop.

For a heart plummeting second I think we'll just keep falling. An involuntary scream ripping from my throat. With another gut wrenching lurch we stop, and I hold on for dear life as we jerk back. Swinging and feet dangling in the open air.

"You can't carry us both! I'm too heavy! I'll weigh you down!" I shout in protest over the cold rushing wind and the pounding of my heart in my own ears

"Oune urry oud id" the Doctor grunts around the Sonic now in his mouth. Somehow moving one hand in front of the other on the supporting strut he, and by extension I, am hanging from. How the heck is he doing that?? He should not be able to hang like that with my extra weight! It's not humanly possib— oh. Right. Alien. Time Lord. Yeah. 

-Changing subjects; I give him an incredulous look, eyebrows raised high -Not that he sees since he's concentrating on his hands and the direction we're heading in "How the heck did you get that in your mouth?! You had barely a second to catch the ledge let alone move your screwdriver to your mouth!!"

"Oune urry oud da eevr!" He garbles again giving me a 'I'm a little busy here!' Roll of his eyes. 

His next grip forward jerks us with a particularly rough swing and I grip onto him a little tighter.

Waiting the eternity it takes for us to get to the end.

That is, after I make the mistake of looking around... and then looking down.

The ground is miles and miles down with nothing in between… us… and… oh gosh we are high up! Bad bad bad idea.

After that I don't look down again.

just concentrate on breathing...

Or on how beautiful the scenery is ...Or not that one. Too easy to look at the ground again.

Eyes trailing up to the Doctor's features, I admire his looks for a couple seconds, from the tilt of his nose to how the light turns his brown eyes into a dark honey gold. How would I paint him? What lines would I emphasize? His eyes are beautiful, though his nose and mouth are interesting in a unique way— and I drop my eyes to his shoulder. I'm being a creep— an artist creep but a creep nonetheless.

Oh hey, look at the stitching on the Doctor's coat. How cool. You can see each individual thread.

Yes, I'm still being a little nerd about all of this being real and that I'm actually here. I shouldn't be able to see all these tiny little details.

It's wrong and weird.

Just like the idea of someone not being human. I've been around humans all my life and now I'm suddenly faced with a man that I know for a fact is not human. That's a lot to take in.

Aaaand that's basically how I spend the rest of the ride; not looking at the ground, ignoring how high we are, trying to subtly adjust my fatiguing arms, and ignoring the fact that I'm pressed against the Doctor, an alien, who happens to currently look like a younger David Tennant, dangling miles above the ground.

Yeaaah. Might erase that last one from my memory so I don't become a blushing mess.

But he's a 900 and something old alien— and I don't even really know him— so no.

I can't like him. He has River. Had Rose. I am not doing that to myself. I won't be another Martha. Heck, I've never even been 'in love' so no problem! 19 and never been kissed. Plus he looks years older then me. And did I mention he's alien?

I do not like him. Can't like him. Will never like him.

All I've got is a tv crush/hero worship which I plan to abolish now that he's real and in front of me.

So, Nope. No no no! Don't think about that and don't go there. Stupid brain and stupid hormones! Just no. I am human and going to wilt and die and he will leave me someplace after this just like he leaves all the others.

That's just how it is.

That's how it always is.

He'll drop me off somewhere on that other earth, and I'll never see him again after this adventure.

Just how it should be.

Slowly the light fades away after what feels like hours of hanging there swinging in the wind. Some lights automatically flickering to life.

When the Doctor finally jumps down onto a balcony, he doesn't give me any warning whatsoever, jumping down and sending me into a momentary panic attack.

Like that feeling when you go for a step on the stairs but your foot doesn't touch anything and you're sure your life is over. Yaaay. Falling is fun kidz! Or not.

Once on solid ground again, he gently lowers me to the floor. My legs feeling like jello as I stumble into his side "woah! Easy does it. There you go. I got you."

"sorry, thank you." he supports me as I try to keep my legs from buckling. Myself laughing nervously and muttering apologies, "I-I think I'm fine now, so you can let go." I Pull away with a flush to stand on my own, slightly breathless— definitely from the adrenaline.

Pretending like I totally didn't just panic death grip him as I catch my breath. Shaking out my aching arms and Flexing my hands to try and get some circulation running back through them.

I'm apparently unable to make myself look like a competent adult human being in front of him.

Then again I might as well be a toddler next to him.

"There! That wasn't so bad." The Doctor huffs, stretching his own arms and sounding a little out of breath himself. Not that I'm surprised with what he just accomplished. 

A slightly hysterical giggle bubbles from my mouth at his comment "speak for yourself, I totally thought I was gonna fall." I joke in a light manner.

The Doctor responds in mock offense, one hand in the middle of his chest "and here I thought you said you trusted me with your life!"

We speak like we're joking friends, but the actual words hold such a different story. Both of us are testing the waters, seeing how the other will respond.

"Oh no, I do. It's not you I don't trust. It's my stamina and ability to hold on that I don't trust" I continue with the light bantering tone. Not paying any mind to how my legs still feel like jelly underneath me. 

"Nah! Bit of endorphins, wave of adrenaline running through your system, I bet you could've held on all night if you needed to." He waves off, taking out his sonic and starting towards a window 

I laugh again, shaking my head and following behind him "Well, let's not put that to the test anytime soon. I'm not very found of heights when it's me that's dangling over the edge."

He grins back at me, but his eyes aren't seeing me, but someplace far away. I wonder what memories he's looking at...

The window clicks open and he enters first. Holding the window open for me and giving my a hand for the jump down.

…Which is good because my legs nearly buckle underneath me when I hit the floor. Again he wordlessly supports me till I can stand on my own, lightly putting a hand on my lower back and another on my upper arm.

Something I'm not entirely comfortable with.

It makes me wonder how he's so comfortable being all touchy feel-y.

Then again he's been around a lot of people. Maybe he's like this with everyone and I just didn't notice on the show?

Once inside we quiet down. Echoing voices drift through the space within; the Doctor brings a finger to his lips and I nod back. we walk down the long hallways, eventually coming to the room that the sound is coming from. Though he stops me from entering said room when I start to head for it.

I give him an unimpressed look but stay by his side to eavesdrop regardless.

What can I say? I'm curious to see what's changed with the dialogue.

... that and you learn a lot from eavesdropping. Sometimes more then you do by talking to a person outright.

…And I could really use some answers right about now. even if it's 'against the rules'.

Then again, with my current luck I'll probably just get more questions.

This is seriously like starting a new tv series with someone but they're already halfway through and they won't explain anything to you because you have to 'find out for yourself'. Honestly it's so frustrating!

Heh. Kinda ironic analogy though, now that I think about it.

"...You know when you see a photograph of someone you know, but it's from years before you knew them. and it's like, they're... not quite finished. They're not done yet. Well, yes, the Doctor and Faith are here. They came when I called, just like they always do. But not my Doctor, or his Faith. Now my Doctor, I've seen whole armies turn and run away. And he'd just swagger off back to his Tardis and open the doors with a snap of his fingers...And then there's Faith. Always looking after everyone and somehow always knowing what's going on when things get really bad. In that aspect she's completely the same. Just... not... not quite Right. This Faith hasn't experienced anything yet. This Faith hasn't seen the universe and all it's beauty and darkness. She's so timid and scared and unsure of herself. Not like my Faith... brave, strong, unbelievably stubborn and always throwing herself headfirst into danger. She tries to help everyone but always forgets about herself. Heh, drives me mad sometimes, but I love both of them. " She sighs here, "Oh the adventures we go on...The Doctor and Faith in the Tardis. Next stop, everywhere."

The Doctor startles me when he takes my hand. Leading us to the stairs. I'm actually surprised that he waited that long.

"Spoilers." The ladies turn around to us, "Nobody can open a Tardis by snapping their fingers. Doesn't work like that."

"Have you tried?" I mumble skeptically. Earning a subtle jab from his elbow, making me pout. Jeez! He didn't have to do that.

They look up at us as we descend from the upper level. I duck my head sheepishly as we approach "Sorry..." - for eavesdropping, for being useless, for being in the way, for not being your Faith, for—

"She opens that way for the Doctor." River states stubbornly. Ignoring my apology. Maybe she didn't hear me. Oh well.

"I am the Doctor." He resolutely replies

They sound so petulant. My goodness, My little brother and sister behave better!

Most of the time anyway.

Welp. Let's do what I'd do with them and play peace-maker.

Stepping between the two feels like getting between a tiger and a dragon; not a position you want to ever be in.

Putting a hopefully placating hand on the Doctor's arm, at the same time giving River an admonishing stare "yes, you are the Doctor, it'll just take time to become the man that's 'her Doctor'" I glance to the side, at all of the books "just like it'll take time for me to become the person you both know." Back again, meeting their eyes "and sorry about that by the way." They look confused so I explain a bit "I'm not her yet. Sorry. She'd probably be a lot more useful here then I am." I give a crooked half smile and a shrug with the meaning of 'that's just how it is'

"Faith-" I don't let him finish raising my voice above his,

"I can see it in your face. You both want 'your' Faith here just as much as River wants 'her' Doctor here." I snap, waving my arms to indicate the three of us "I'm sorry I'm not her, but I'm not," I tell them both, then turn to River,

"this Doctor is here right now and he is doing his best," back to the Doctor again, "and River is a wonderful person who can absolutely be trusted." A glare aimed at the both of them, Honestly I'm Completely done with their angry sniping. 

"so stop poking each other and at least try to work together! You're acting worse then my siblings!" crossing my arms, I feel like stomping my foot too, but don't. 

It's hard to tell how that effected them with their masks in place, but man, they were just being so frustrating!

I'll probably feel guilty about yelling later, but right now I needed that. That really helped me release some of my pent up steam.

Going around the two I walk up to Anita "Sorry you had to see that. Are you doing ok?"

"Where's other Dave?" River asks behind me. I don't answer immediately. How do you say that someone is dead?

"Not coming. Sorry." The Doctor is the one to respond. Apparently that's how to do it. Short and brief and not actually saying the words that you mean. 

"Well, if they've taken him, why haven't they gotten me yet?" Anita asks from inside her suit

"I don't know. Maybe tinting your visor's making a difference?" The Doctor suggests

"It's making a difference all right." Anita replies sarcastically "No one's ever going to see my face again."

I take a deep breath, "but you are alive right here and now. Let's be grateful for that at the very least."

"Yeah, well 'here and now' might not last too much longer. an old age would be nice you know. Hey Doctor, anything you can do?" Maybe I shouldn't have said anything...

"I'm all over it." He says lowly voice right behind me. Startling me, I hadn't realized he'd stepped over to my side. 

He starts to turn away when Anita calls him back "Doctor... When we first met you...you didn't trust Professor Song. And then she whispered a word in your ear, and you did. My life so far...I could do with a word like that. What did she say?"

He doesn't answer. Even if he did, it's not a word that will help her.

scoffing out a breathy laugh a few seconds later, Anita continues "Give a dead girl a break. Your secrets are safe with me." She jokes

"Safe..." He murmurs I'm standing next to him and I hardly hear.

"What?" Apparently Anita is in the same boat as me-

"Safe. You don't say saved. Nobody says saved. You say safe..." he continues murmuring before snapping "The data fragment! What did it say?"

"Four thousand and twenty two people saved. No survivors." Lux recites

"Doctor?" River doesn't get it, not yet anyway.

"Nobody says saved. Nutters say saved—

Wait, what?

I scrunch my eyebrows raising a pointer finger "I say both. Can't you say both?"

"Well ok then," he shrugs, starting to pace again "Faith says both but she's dyslexic and homeschooled— never finished her eighth grade language arts book and has horrible spelling when shes tired or isn't focusing so—"

"Oi! Just because I didn't finish it, doesn't mean I didn't research grammar and spelling in my own time! " I yell indignantly, going for a kick to the back of his calf, but he dodges. Darn Time Lord reflexes. 

"Oh no you don't! Got caught by that enough-" 

spinning around to face me, he slaps his hands down on my shoulders giving me a shake "—that's not the point though Faith! Don't you see?? It didn't mean safe. It meant, it literally meant, saved!" He shares excitedly, energy rolling off him and eyes sparkling brightly. A large smile spreads across my face as I bounce in place. It's infectious!

"Like Evangelista!" I grin

He laughs picking me up and spinning in a circle, causing me to give a startled laugh too "Like with Evangelista!"

—————————

The Doctor rushes over to a computer, typing in who knows what. I start to follow, my foot snagging on something and I stumble a step forward.

Looking back, there's a thick volume of the same exact book I've been reading in the evenings back at Home Base. Just lying there all innocently.

Why the heck is this here?

It's the book from the dimensional backpack. The one on advanced computers, other technology and how to operate them, and or make them from scratch. Yeah. It's as confusing as it sounds.

I glance at the others but the Doctor's still typing away. That's been happening a lot with this; things taking longer then they did on tv. It's not just three taps and we're in, or that the thing we need is just in the next room, it all takes more time. Guess it makes sense if you think about it though. This is real life.

Turning my attention back to the book, my face falling into a confused frown. Although I probably shouldn't— what with the man eating Veshta Narada running around... I bend down and pick up the book.

Yep. Just as heavy at the last time I lugged the thing up.

Dusting it off, I flip to the page I was last at. It's a complex diagram of how to safely connect a living mind into a computer and still be able to pull it out again when needed. The previous pages are on data, wiring, and hardware maintenance for 51st century technology.

Honestly I think the only reason I understand any of it is because the book has simplified explanations and plenty of pictures, and even then it's hard to figure out.

I start reading to pass the time while I wait, getting through three more pages before quickly glancing up at the others again; finding The Doctor explaining what Cal did. Saving them all to the hard drive.

I remember round-about what that's about so it's ok to get distracted.

What does the C in Cal stand for again? Caroline? Catherine? Charlotte? It was some longer C name...

dang it. Guess I'll have to wait for Lux to open up about that.

There's a crash and I glance up to see the Doctor writing on the table, probably giving a visual on the planet center hard drive. As I look back to the book, the corner of my eyes catches something by my feet that wasn't there before.

I slowly close my book, holding it under my arm as I stare in horror at the thin shadow running along the floor from Anita's second shadow and attaching itself to my own.

I swallow hard. Eyes prickling, but I'm not going to cry again. I may have two shadows, I may be as good as dead now, but I'm not going to cry. I've done my best here. It doesn't matter if I die here. No one will remember me. No one will hurt from my loss.

Maybe the Veshta Narada will take me instead of Anita. That would be good. At least then maybe one person here that was supposed to die won't.

Ugh!! Never mind all that! To hell if I'm just going to go laying down!

While the others are all distracted I crouch down close to the shadow squaring my jaw and hissing in an angry whisper

"I don't care that this is your forest" 

—Lie

"and I don't care if you eat me!" 

—Lie

"but you better not mess with these people. —I don't even care if you understand me right now." 

—Lie

"And leave Anita alone!"

That's when I hear something. Not out loud but in my mind. Not using words but forming such a clear picture in its primal, predatory manner that it might as well be spoken in English... Fear like cold ice in my soul.

Why?

Why should we care?

These are our forests,

Our trees,

our meat.

Why shouldn't we kill both her and you?

Why shouldn't we kill you right now?

We are hungry for your meat.

Taking in a stuttering breath—I'd stopped breathing— I try to get my voice to work, finally finding it in a raspy, stuttering mess. It's so hard to speak, like there's a clamp on my throat.

"I-I have just..just lost everything I care about and, and been sucked through a dimen- dimensional rift." I really have been spouting that phrase too much. 'Lost everything' I'll have to stop that. It sounds too pitiful and stupid. Plenty of people in this universe have suffered far far worse. I blame the terror, shock and adrenaline for turning me into an idiot.

"And I- I'll bet- I'll bet you that that means I'm covered- covered in radiation. H-heck, it it might even be mutating my genetic struc-structure right now!" 

—Maybe I'm turning into monster now.

"Eating me could- could infect you... infect you with a plague that wipes out all of your-your kind on this planet for, for all we know. so think very very carefully on whether you want to, want to do this or not because... because if I'm going down then I may take you with me." I don't want to hurt others. It's not their fault. They're following instinct. "And if I don't; then-then the Doctor and River Song probably will." I take a deep breath, finally calming my voice and nerves "but, if you're going to take one of the two of us, take me. Not Anita. She's got family and friends and colleagues. Don't touch her. Please."

With that I stand back up. Feeling no response form the 'voice' I could faintly feel it churning now that my attention's been drawn to it. Just on the edge of my consciousness like an itch that leaves an uncomfortable anxious feeling in my stomach.

How the heck did the Vashta Narada do that?? They never mention something like that happening on the show, do they??

Walking a few steps closer, I just catch the last of the Doctor's explanation as I tune back in, trying to act casual. "—computer saved four thousand and twenty two people the only way a computer can. It saved them to the hard drive."

Might as well. We'll end up there eventually anyway.. "So we need to get down there after all; to beam them out of here, right?"

An alarm starts blaring as if reacting to my question. The lights flashing a menacing shade of red.

"What's wrong??" Lux asks as the three run back to the computer to see a count down start up. The computerized voice bleeping out "auto-destruct enabled in- twenty minutes-." 

I throw up my arms up in exasperation rolling my eyes "well if we didn't need to go down there before then we do now! Who even puts a self destruct switch in a library planet! That's the stupidest design flaw ever!!"

"Yeah, just a bit. Security measure in case something goes very wrong. Pretty helpful at times—not now though." The Doctor quips back as he examines the computer. Probably better at the moment that he doesn't look over at me. 

"What's maximum erasure?" River asks, all three still eyeing the screen

"That In twenty minutes, this planet's going to crack like an egg." The Doctor explains tensely.

"No. No, it's all right. The Doctor Moon will stop it. It's programmed to protect Cal." Lux says more calmly then the other two.

"And what if it's Cal who's having the existential crisis here? In the end she's the one who has all the control. And right now I bet she's got a horrible headache." I eye him carefully in slight exasperation. "And what do children want when they are hurting and scared and don't know what to do?" 

That question hangs in the air for a second. "They want everything to stop, everyone to leave them alone and someone to save them and take away whatever is causing them pain."

My heart aches at that thought; not just in the metaphorical sense but physically.

That's how I'm feeling a little bit right now. Wanting to curl up in my mom's arms like I did as a kid. Not that she'll be able to help really. I'm not that naive.

The screen blacks out and the Doctor shouts out a string of ' No no no!!'s everyone turning back to the problem at hand as he jumps up behind the computer, trying to Sonic it.

The speakers overhead blaring on "All library systems are permanently offline. Sorry for any inconvenience. Shortly—"

"We need to stop this! We've got to save Cal!" Lux exclaims over the broadcast seeming to only now realize that there's a big problem here. 

"Cal, what is Cal? Why's Faith keep talking about the little girl?" He asks, glancing about the group before resting his gaze on Lux. 

I shrug, not actually answering his questions "As I said; we need to get to the main computer... right mister Lux?"

He deliberates, glowering suspiciously at me before finally coming to a decision and turning to the Doctor. "She's right. We need to get to the main computer. But I want an explanation on how she knows all this later. It's not... natural." He finishes with a scowl in my direction, and I eye him warily in return.

Maybe I shouldn't have spoken up? I mean, they would've gone down there anyway, right?

"Nah, that's just Faith for you. Just think of her as slightly psychic. Eeeh, Bit different from that but easiest way of explaining it." The Doctor waves off walking in between us two, grabbing my hand and giving it a light squeeze. 

I blink up at him in surprise, he winks back when he catches me staring at him and I quickly avert my gaze to the ground, feeling my cheeks heat up as I bite my lip. My mouth still managing to up pull up into a smile. "C'mon then you lot! 20 minutes till the world ends. Plenty of time to put things right. Weeell, sort of. weell, not really but I'm working on it. So how do we get down there? It's at the core of the planet." 

——————————

"Well then." River gets the other's attention, giving the Doctor a smirk, "Lets get going, shall we?" 

As she marches off everyone follows, Faith's hand slipping from the Doctor's as she lags behind at the back, not only to make sure that her shadow doesn't infect anyone else, (she was lucky that the Doctor didn't just get infected) but also because her head feels like it's full of cotton... cotton that makes her temples ache. It's been feeling like that for awhile now, and her stomach feels upset too. Hopefully it's just the after effects of her crying and adrenaline rush.

She really doesn't want to be sick, but the symptoms she's feeling are making it hard to keep pushing the possibility away.

This is turning out to be a bad day. Or, well, a bad moment in an overall Ok day.

She really hates getting sick.

Following behind the others she pushes through her body's general discomfort and protests, because what else can she do in this situation? Nothing really, so she might as well just deal with it.

She heaves her book into a more comfortable position under her arm, quickly catching up with the others.

When she turns the corner for another large room she finds the other four already next to... something on the middle of the room, something with a blue pulsing magical light "oh wow!"

Both the Doctor and River turn at the exclamation, smiles lighting up their faces, watching Faith stride over with a look of wonder on her face. Her eyes never leaving the Gravity Platform as she circles around it and then hesitantly runs her fingers through the light. Lux meanwhile just rolls his eyes at the childish, unprofessional behavior.

After a few more seconds, the Doctor strides up to her. As much as he would love to continue watching her, they are in a time crunch. "Alright that's enough gawking around," He grabs her shoulders, guiding her onto the lift, as the other three join them, "we're on a tight schedule remember? End of the world ringing any bells? You'll be seeing plenty more of this sort of thing —and really there's much more interesting things then a lift."

It's a tight fit, but they all manage to squeeze onto the platform. Faith in between the Doctor and River... not seeing how throughout the whole adventure they've been squabbling nonverbally over her behind her back.

"Yeah but still, the light effects are so cool!" Faith gushes, not noticing their close proximity, and trying to convince herself that she actually has some energy left. jumping up and down slightly to see if the platform will bounce or shake or anything, which it doesn't, seeing as it is made to withstand much more weight and has superior engineering on its side. 

Forgetting about River for a second, The Doctor watches her with a fond smile, Faith always does seem to find joy in the strangest of things... though far sooner then he expects, she calms down, rubbing her hands over her face tiredly. "You alright?"

"Hmm? M' fine." She puts on a smile… but the other two know her well enough to know that it's a fake by how it doesn't reach her tired eyes, and how it drops down seconds later. 

"You sure darling?" River tries this time. Putting a hand on Faith's shoulder— much to the Doctor's annoyance. 

She nods, smiling again, "mm yeah. I'm fine. Just... thinking." And she is. About Evangelista, both of the Daves, and Anita. She wasn't able to save any of them. Not really. Maybe Anita will be alright but the probability of that happening is slim…

And now River's death is fast approaching. She doesn't even have a proper plan. Just an idea but it could potentially backfire horribly.

She looks down at the book still tucked under her arm. Is it worth trying? She'll only have one shot at it and all the others still died anyway... Though to be honest she didn't try very hard to prevent them. She was a coward with Evangelista. As for the others, She didn't even remember they were supposed to die until it was already too late.

She is useless and their deaths are on her head. How could she get excited about a stupid elevator with all these people dying around her? She deserves whatever sickness she's caught.

"What about?"

"Oh. Um—" she pulls a random subject out of her head— "How does this thing work? Is it manipulating gravity somehow?" 

"that's one way of putting it. Yup." The Doctor pops the P "that's why your ears aren't popping with the change in pressure as we head down. The platform not only uses— well in your terms— it has a different name by now—, 'gravity manipulation' for its own momentum but also creates a pressure bubble around its vicinity so the occupants— us in this case, don't have any trouble with the sudden shift in air mass since we're going down so far so fast. Pretty basic tech for the fifty first century."

"Oh. Interesting." Faith nods dazedly, letting the information wash over her, "Thanks for sharing."

That brings a grin to his face, Faith is one of the only companions who thanks him for his explanations.

"Better watch out Faith or his ego might just double in size." River teases, causing the Doctor to pout and Faith to tilt her head to the side 

"But it was interesting. I was wondering when those lazy butt scientists would release something gravity related." The Doctor nearly chokes on a laugh- "sure took them long enough to release it to the general public."

River raises an amused eyebrow "oh? You think they could've done it sooner?

Faith shrugs back "they should've had it out by 2010."

She scrunches up her nose, "I wanted a hover board."

The other two snort. Lux giving them an odd look. "We've had gravity manipulation for centuries now. You're talking as if you're not from this time."

Lux gets ignored, the lift just reaching the bottom.

a cold draft making Faith shiver slightly as she peers out at the blue lit metal hallways. vine-like cables and numerous electronic systems littering the space.

As they all step out the Doctor goes off on a tangent; "Maybe I'll take you and Donna to one of the factories once we're finished here, plenty of hover bits and bobs. Even have a robot dog that can hover. Ooo. I could get another one of those."

He then snaps back to business, as if someone flipped a switch, striding out and running off. He has work to do. There is no way he's letting the shadows have his Faith. "right. Now where's the main terminal?"

Lux points, and they all follow after the Time Lord as he dashes off. The Doctor looking up a moment later to see a glowing orange sphere of energy; the core.

"Wow..." He looks down at the soft spoken words, finding Faith beside him eyes marveling at the strange sight. she looks back at him just as the computer sounds. "Autodestruct in fifteen minutes." 

Her expression immediately drops into a look of panic hands wringing around her mangled hair tie as she starts speed walking back off down the hallway, "Oooh dear ohdearohdearohdear Oh Dear."

His own face drops into a frown as he catches up with her, seeing her eyes practically swimming in her hysteria "Ohh, why did it have to be a countdown. I hate hate Hate countdowns!" She rambles

"Hey hey hey." He grabs her by her shoulders, pressing their foreheads together. Mentally sending her as many calm soothing feelings as he possibly can.

seeing as she's human and doesn't have a large psychic capacity just yet. She breaths out along with him as he uses the connection to get her breathing back to a normal pace. Relaxing slightly himself when her muscles loosen up and her mind calms.

"Just means we have to work fast. We'll all be fine, I promise— I'll take care of it so just relax ok? Deep breaths."

She nods, doing just that, "Sorry, I shouldn't've don't that. My dad always says panicking never helps a situation and I end up doing just that."

He nods, looking back up at the data core "smart man, it's good advice to follow."

She smiles and he can feel just how proud of him she is, before it turns to sorrow and longing "he is."

he quickly presses a kiss to her forehead, giving her hair a ruffle just as the others catch up to the two of them.

Taking her hand—not missing the surprised face Faith makes at what he just did, or the confusion on why she's feeling things that aren't 'her' feelings. He can still feel her swirling emotions through their joint hands.

Choosing to play innocent, he points for the others "The data core. Over four thousand living minds trapped inside it."

If her hands weren't already occupied with her book and the Doctor's hand, she's sure that one would be up rubbing at the spot he just kissed and the other strengthening her mussed up hair.

Unfortunately though, Faith can do neither at the moment.

"Yeah, well, they won't be living much longer. We're running out of time." River answer back ominously as he feels panic spike in Faith's mind once again. He pushes them faster, all the while continuing to send her warmth and comfort as they rush on. 

The Doctor lets go of Faith as he dashes into a room and to computer alcove, typing faster then most humans would be able to manage.

That is before a young child's voice calls out, "Help me. Please, help me."


	11. Chapter 11 : Things NOT To Do

Faith observes the others from her position in a corner of the room. She'd slid down to sit as soon as they were all inside. Peeking over the top of her book—which is open to a page she'd spent the most time reading out of any.

She'd know. The one in her worn out version has the whole page underlined and highlighted with notes. A big red message in her handwriting stating 'IMPORTANT' at the top.

Now she knows why.

Now she knows what to do.

Now she knows where future her got the book.

Bootstrap paradoxes. What a pain in the butt to keep track of.

Lux flips a switch and the others continue into another room, the orange light filling the doorway. Heaving herself back up from the floor, Faith has to steady herself briefly— her vision swimming and vertigo rocking the room around her.

Stupid colds.

After a moment of leaning against the metal wall, clutching at her head and her book, she manages to pull herself enough together to make it into the room with the others.

Only it doesn't do much to help her headache— Seeing as the Doctor is yelling again.

"Cal is a child?! A child hooked up to a mainframe?? Why didn't you tell me this?!! I needed to know this!!" Faith flinches at the volume— a stab of pain to her head, shrinking back from the accusation as he turns his glare on her as well as Lux. 

"Because she's family!!" Lux shouts back at him. Going on to explain who CAL; Charlotte Abigail Lux, is to him and what her family did for her. 

Faith starts mindlessly fingering the USB looking data drive in her pocket, listening closely to the tale she only remembers hearing as its being said.

Every fiber in her coiling up in tension at what she knows comes soon… the question is; When?

looking over at Charlotte in pity, she walks over to stand in front of her. If Faith is lucky, she may be joining her within the virtual world soon... if not then, well...

She'd rather not think about that.

"The shadows. I have to... have to save... have to save."

"—And she saved them. She saved everyone in the library. Folded them into her dreams and kept them safe. "

"Then why didn't she tell us?" Faith jumps slightly at Anita's voice, feeling guilty for having forgotten her in the commotion 

"Because she can't remember, A-Anita—" for a second Faith's brain stutters over whether or not 'Anita' is actually the right name— deciding, yes, that's right, and letting her continue- "she's the computer and all her memory is filled up with other people." Gosh she hates it when she stutters. 

And darn it, it happens at the worst moments.

"Exactly," the Doctor jumps in, voice solemn, "She's got over four thousand living minds chatting away inside her head. It must be like being— well, me."

Faith once again breaks off from the conversation as she fully takes in the computer components around her... they look— she flips through her book— Yes, they look exactly the same as the one on the 'Important' page.

Thank God for that. Her half-baked plan would truly be in shambles otherwise—

"—Autodestruct in ten minutes.—"

Everyone runs to the next room, The Doctor's garbled light-speed ramble echoing off the walls as she follows them in. "Easy! Webeamallthepeopleoutofthedatacore. Thecomputerwill reset andstopthe countdown. Difficult. Charlottedoesn'thave enough memoryspaceleft tomakethetransfer. Easy! I'llhookmyselfupto thecomputer. Shecanborrow my memory space!"

Faith barely catches a word of that. Blankly watching them from the doorway with a frown.

Trying to work up her nerve— Like she has been this whole gosh darn trip.

Oh jeez she's really gonna do this.

"Difficult. It'll kill you stone dead." River shouts as she follows him around. Apparently she understands what he said better then Faith.

"Yeah, it's easytocriticize."

"It'll burn out both your hearts and don't think you'll regenerate!!" River challenges in growing frustration.

Faith watching in morbid fascination, feeling like she's back on the other side of the screen again. Not catching the brief glances both River and the Doctor shoot her—silently insinuating

'Would you really leave her alone like that?'

"I'll try my hardest not to die. Honestly, it's my main thing." —'I don't have much choice.' 

"Doctor!" —'You can't! The universe needs you! She needs you! 

"I'm right, this works. Shut up."— 'I can't change my mind. I have to do this. Take care of her for me.'

"Now listen. YouandLuxyboy, backuptothe main library. Prime any data cells you can find for maximum download, andbeforeyousayanythingelse, Professor, canIjustmentioninpassing asyou'rehere— shut up."

"Oh!! I hate you sometimes!!" River screams. 

"I know!!" He patronizingly copies her tone of voice.

River turns her righteous fury towards a stunned Faith, "Faith! Do something about him!"

"Wa- what do you expect me to do exactly?!" She flounders—Seriously, what she can say that won't just get shot down by the Alien man?? 

"Ugh!" Faith can practically hear the unsaid 'useless!' At the end.

"Just—something!" And away River marches. Yelling back over her shoulder "Mister Lux, with me. Anita, if either of them dies, I'll kill em!!"

Faith sucks in her own angry breath through her teeth "it's not like I even know what to do in this stupid situation, Let alone how to deal with him!" She yells at the empty air—

…Not seeing the guilty look the Doctor shoots her direction

Growling under her breath "what does she want me to do? Hit him upside the head with a book?"

—actually, that's a potentially good idea.

Maybe.

As a last ditch effort anyway.

Isn't there a nerve cluster in a Time Lord's shoulder that means lights out when hit? She read that somewhere on wiki when looking up Time Lord biology—

A shiver runs up Faith's spine, cutting off her thoughts. Her throat tightening in a way that she's afraid she'll scream. The predatory hive mind pressing in on her consciousness.

Just like before but stronger.

Learning.

Learning so fast. Dark and cold and hungry and—

Speak for us or we will take both you and the other.

We will use her voice instead of yours.

No. No. Please no. I'll speak. Don't touch her.

But she made a mistake.

She invited them in with those silent words.

She knows it the second she projects the thought.

Her instincts blare in warning. Her stomach crawling. The Veshta Narada's presence pushing harder, grinding into her own like sandpaper. Helpless as 'she' is pushed out of control and into a tight corner of her own mind.

What has she done?? She might as well be possessed by a demon. No control. Her veins feel filthy. Tainted. she can't do anything. Trapped in a mental box as she watches through her own vision like some TV screen. Pounding on mental doors that are locked tight.

She thought she would just be passing on a message, but no, she shouldn't have agreed.

but then Anita would be...

Faith curls up into a ball within her mental prison, her mind giving her a form as a way of coping. Clutching at her ethereal head in pain as she waits for this to end.

She's an idiot!! Stupid stupid STUPID.

You don't make deals with devils! They never play fair. They always leave out the most important parts. Never let them close. Never let them in. She knows this from hundreds of books and movies. Heck. Even her own religion says 'NEVER EVER DO THIS!!'

It says it a hundred times and yet she still fell for the same trap you hear all the others do.

...not that demon possession is common of course. Or at least not publicly acknowledged it isn't.

Now all she can do is wait.

...and maybe test just how far she can push her mental boundaries.

After all; the brain and the psyche, in theory, work like muscles. She is becoming more and more aware of her own, it seems, as time goes on.

Outside in the physical world, Faith's features go completely blank, voice monotone. Eyes which usually are an expressive hazel green gold— like dry moss— only show inky black.

her body's only reaction to her plight is that her unblinking eyes slowly tear up.

Her voice harsh and raspy from the seconds before her possession. "What about the Vashta Nerada?"

The Doctor tenses ever so slightly as he runs around the room. He needs to be calm and rational.

Time to bargain.

"These are their forests. I'm going to seal Charlotte inside her little world, take everybody else away. The shadows can swarm to their hearts' content." His jaw is set in a hard line. He needs to relax. 

If they don't give him back Faith, he might burn this world— and himself with it—

No. she wouldn't want that. Will never want that.

"you think they're just going to let us go?" 

"Best offer they're going to get." He answers voice deceptively light. 

"You're going to make them an offer?"

Anita glances between the two "what? What're you two talkin' about?" He ignores her for the moment, this is more important.

"An' they'd better take it. 'cause right now, I'm finding it very hard to make any kind of offer at all." Teeth clenched he doesn't look at the thing in Faith as he talks, eyes locked on the computer console he's sonicing. 

Voice dropping with barely contained anger "You know what? I don't take kindly to others messing with people I like. My friends. And you've clamped onto the wrong person. She is more than just a friend. She is more important to me then you can possibly imagine and I want her back. But for now I'm going to let that pass, just as long as you let us pass. All of us. And that includes both her and Anita over there.

"How long have you known?" The being asks, head tilting just slightly. It's something Faith does often and yet looks so stiff and wrong in this moment. 

Like a puppet. A doll. Like all the life has left her.

He finally turns and walks forward, closing the distance between them

Faith in her little white room —which she's made from the dark space she originally found herself in— balks at the cold calculating rage she sees in his eyes.

How he looks when facing an enemy she realizes. The show never really captured that. Not to her anyway. The emotion behind his eyes. How can anyone stand it?

"I counted the shadows. You've been holding onto her for awhile now... be kind. Let her go." His voice so gentle, yet eyes so cold and distant.

The tears that have been steadily building in her eyes leave trails down her cheeks— as Faith struggles to regain control… but the Veshta Narada don't seem to notice.

The Doctor however, does.

A sliver of hope that he may still be able to save her.

"These are our forests. We are not kind." It says with a sneer, the first bout of emotion Its shown

"I'm giving you back your forests, but you are giving me them. You are giving me her. And you are letting all of them go." The Doctor orders, hot ire back in his eyes.

—Faith groans. Flopping back onto a couch. A fluffy pillow materializing for her to hug to her chest as she watches. Giving up her struggle to gain back control. It just makes her head hurt.

As a self-proclaimed high functioning maladaptive daydreamer— and isn't that a mouthful?— She is no stranger at going into her own mind. Though she's never been trapped within it before... Nor in such a confined space. Still, she might as well make herself as comfortable as she can with how much her head hurts.

"These are our forests. They are our meat." It replies just as cooly as before. Really Faith has to wonder if it's just stupid or if it's seeing different eyes then she is— because the look he has is freaking intimidating. 

That's when she sees the shadows reaching out towards him "Get away!!" She yells, waving her hands uselessly, obviously the sound just echos harmlessly off the walls of her prison.

"Don't play games with me." He snarls "You have someone I love." What? Love? He doesn't mean that, right? "That is not a safe place to stand. I'm the Doctor, she's Faith and you're in the biggest library in the universe. Look me up. And then look up what I've— no, we've done— and what I'll do to keep her safe."

the shadows stop— Faith gets to her feet. Hands fisted like she's a guy watching a sports match— retreating, the shadows disappear— "YES!! Die shadows!!" She whoops, jumping up and down,

"You have one day."

Worse then when they entered her mind, she's shoved back into place, feeling raw in a way that shouldn't be possible.

She's lurching forward— nausea and pain mix. Her senses overloading at the sudden perspective switch.

She's gagging on her knees. A Hand scoops up her long tangled hair before she can soak it in what little bile used to be in her stomach— thankful she hasn't been eating much lately and hadn't eaten at all this morning— another hand rubbing circles into her back before it's pulling her away from the sick

The ringing in her ears slowly letting in sound too loud— eyes showing light too bright. "There you go. Deep breaths you're alright, you're alright."

coughing with another dry heave Faith grabs a tissue held out for her. Wiping the trails from her earlier tears, snot leaking from her nose and finishing with the vomit on her mouth. Spitting into the paper rag it ease the nasty taste from her mouth. This is not her day. She'll need a toothbrush later for sure.

"Here," She trails her eyes tiredly over to the Doctor's hand. It's holding a hard candy of some kind. "It'll help a bit. just suck on it awhile." She nods once, taking the blue sweet and popping it in her mouth. Wrinkling her nose. It tastes like banana and mint meshed together.

The announcement of however many minutes are left blares. Faith's still too discombobulated to decipher the numbers— are they even in English?— but the Doctor obviously understands. With one last pat he disappears… Not that she's properly looked at him since coming back.

Slowly looking around—moving her eyes fast makes a spike of fresh pain flash to her temples, so not doing that— she finds her book. Shakily crawling over to it, hugging it to her chest.

Like that, she watches the Doctor work in silence. Shooting him a tired smile every time he glances over at her

"...where'd Anita go?" Faith finally asks after another minute of silence 

"Left. Shadows gone, so I told her to go help the others." Answers the Doctor, taking his screwdriver out of his mouth. Briefly glancing over again before sonicing another part. 

"Oh." Faith falls back into silence. Not really knowing what to say or do.

luckily that's when River marches back in. Faith tensing up.

"Anita says the shadows've left. How'd you pull that one off? Is Faith..?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said girl quickly pipes up, shooting River a smile when the woman turns to her. The Doctor on the other hand shoots her an unimpressed look. There is no way she's alright after what she just went through. 

"Yeah, no— I don't think the after affects of mental infiltration counts as 'fine'." He quips, River turning to Faith, aghast 

"Mental infiltration?!"

Rolling her eyes, Faith tries to shrug off their concern "ok so they sort of possessed me for information gathering but Anita is alive and so am I." She shrugs again. "I'm. Fine."

—'Will' be fine. Anyway.

"I told you to go." The Time Lord challenges. No time for domestics right now. Have to concentrate on this wiring. "Take Faith while you're at it. Go." While he instructs them, he sneaks one last glance at Faith... why has she been toting around that big old book? 

"Lux can manage without me," —River drags his focus back away from Faith, he does his best in acting like he hasn't been staring. Focusing once again on the wires in his hands. "but you can't."River finishes. Striding towards him. 

Neither see Faith silently stand and inch forward. Slowly lifting her book high...

Turning in confusion, he's punched squarely in the jaw, crumpling over as his vision goes black, falling like a ton of bricks.

River starts to look behind her in much the same manner as the Doctor, not hearing any protest from Faith for what she's just done.

That's when Faith scrunches her eyes shut and brings down the book with all her strength. River collapses in a heap at Faith's feet. The girl letting out a strangled noise. Dropping the book as if it's burned her. "Oh God oh God oh God" this was a bad idea. Really really bad."

"Ohhh gosh. I'm dead. I am so so dead. Please don't be dead. Shoot shoot shoot. Why did I do this." Continuing her chant she checks for River's pulse with trembling fingers and— oh wow she's got two heartbeats— no I've got to hurry. Oh God I'm in so much trouble. They're gonna be furious.

Still shaking and legs wobbly, Faith searches both their pockets, setting anything potentially dangerous or enabling of escape— aka the Sonics, hallucinogenic lipstick, something that definitely looks like a needle or tranquilizer, and a disturbing amount of other items of that sort— putting them all over in a pile out of reach.

Dragging both of them over to a metal pole is tricky and exhausting… somehow she manages though.

Honestly, how two people can be so darn heavy, she has no clue.

Quickly, she handcuffs them together using the pair River had on her, briefly wondering if they're the same pair Amy uses on the Doctor— before grabbing up her Great Big Book of Everything and getting to work.

—————————

The room is quiet, the only sound being the low hum of electronic terminals and the soft scratching of paper pages being flipped as Faith works on what's left of her stupid project.

"Auto-destruct in— three— minutes." 

Heaving an annoyed sigh she rolls her eyes from her deceptively relaxed perch in a nearby alcove— the one River would've ended up in— "Yeah, yeah. I know. You've been saying that every minute for the last 8 minutes."

Thankfully for her, there isn't that much left to work on after all the running around the Doctor did. Just a few wires here and there that need to be twisted and a few buttons pushed to bring up the drive slot for her memory chip.

God willing, it'll work and she'll live through this first adventure.

Personally though, She has the theory that the Tardis is helping with her comprehension of the book material. Going by the soft nudgings at the back of her mind and how she suddenly understands the weird jargon that hurt her brain to look at much less read when she had tried before.

Wait, Wasn't she not supposed to notice that sort of thing? The Tardis getting in her mind? Maybe she's hyper sensitive or something. Mentally shrugging off that question— another to add to her ever growing list—

not that unanswered questions are anything new, that's what religion is. Unanswerable questions. — maybe she'll end up with 42 questions. Wouldn't that be ironic—

a groan breaks the silence just as she checks her book to make sure she's plugged in the last set of wires correctly. Right. All done. It's set up as correctly as she can... that finished, she looks up from the pages.

the Doctor is slowly sitting up, dazedly focusing in on her before the pieces snap into place. And panic takes over his glazed look "Oh, no, no, no, no! Come on, what are you doing?! That's my job!" He yells, yanking against the handcuff, trying to get to her.

Snapping her book shut she stares him down properly. Meeting his eyes, one eyebrow raised. Eyeing him up and down, taking in his desperate panic with unnatural calm before stating "you know, I don't remember nominating you for this position."

Man, it's so much easier to be calm and rational when someone else is doing the panicking for you. Maybe that's how he does it. Most of the time at least.

Then again she's already got all the panic out of her system and had the extra time to calm down.

She lets out a sheepish cringe of a smile, inhaling through her teeth "honestly I was sorta hoping both you and River would stay unconscious for this bit."

"River?" He finally looks down, noticing the woman he's attached to "why am I handcuffed to her? Where did you even get handcuffs anyway??" 

Shrugging Faith fiddles absently with her hands as they both hear the woman in question let out a moan of pain.

Faith wincing guiltily at the sound. "Off of her. when I checked both your pockets..."

"Oh, My head!" River starts sitting up similar to the Doctor, the situation dawning on her too. face visibly paling, "Wait no! Faith what are you doing?!" She demands, clutching at her skull.

Faith winces again. "Really really sorry. ...I hit you with that book really hard. As for what I'm doing—"

"—Autodestruct in two minutes—"

"Shoot!" She curses, quickly double checking her work. both of the others struggling all the harder-

"Faith! Stop this!! Let me do it!!"

"Don't listen to him! That's my job!" River yells over him. 

If this wasn't such a serious matter, Faith would laugh at how childish it is. All three of them squabbling like siblings —her siblings— over something. And just like her siblings, she won— it helps to be the eldest child— though in this situation she is decidedly the youngest one here. —And it's not exactly a good prize to 'win'.

"OI!! Like hell I'll let either of you do this! And if you can both Shut Up, I'm in a hurry. —because as far as I'm aware you're both escape artists."

"Faith, this isn't a joke! This's going to kill you! You haven't even met us yet! You'll be erased from our timeline! We won't remember you!" 

Faith freezes for a second. That's sadder then death. Not being remembered. But... but she doesn't actually know these people so she hasn't got anything to lose.

A twinge aches in her heart. Her family won't ever know what's happened to her...

She puts on a smile. "Isn't that better though? Less painful that way. No one will remember me."

It hurts. Saying that. Hurts so much. As an artist that's her whole goal. To create artwork that will last and be remembered for hundreds of years after she's dead and gone. To make something that will last and impact others.

And she never even finished art school.

"No! Please! Listen to us!"

No. It's those who live on that have it hard. Left behind with the loss and the empty spot in their lives where a person once existed. And not remembering takes away that pain, as sad as it is to be the person that won't be remembered.

"Alrighty then!" -she plasters on that smile of hers. Not listening to the other two's protests. 

Getting back to work, plugging in the data drive as she prepares to dive in herself.

Feeling that familiar feeling of anxious excitement she gets right before doing some complex gymnastics move- the type where if you mess up you can die- she puts on a big smile "just so you both know, it's been amazing meeting you, nerve-wracking and crazy intimidating but still awesome." She nods her head decidedly.

"—Auto destruct in one minute—"

"Please Faith, don't do this!" He's crying. Tears slipping down his cheeks. Breaking. Desperate not to lose another person. 

"Don't you dare change this! Faith! I need you!" River's crying too fiery anger mixing with fear. 

Faith's smile wavers. Feeling her own lip tremble. Eyes starting to burn. Why is it so darn hard to be strong and hide how freaking scared you are?

"So-!" Her voice cracks but she keeps up her chipper attitude "See ya both in a bit!" 

She presses the final sequence of buttons and slips on the neural relay- or whatever it is- that connects her to the computer system. She flips the switch. All to the background of heartbreaking yells. "Don't do it!! NO!!!!!"

But it's too late. Sparks are already flying. She's already connected the cords. Plugged herself into the system. She can't hear their voices anymore. It's only a matter of time until they forget the could-have-beens of their pasts.

————————

The tears running down my face are something I hardly notice.

She's so still.

Almost peaceful.

If only she was just sleeping.

Her long — now tangled— hair; clinging slightly to her face from sweat. Odd shorter strands— 'fly-away's' she called them— broken off from her hair ties, sticking out haphazardly in a messy halo of coppery brown around her head.

She's gone. My wonderful, beautiful, childish, Faith.

She said she'd be with me as long as I wanted her there. I still want her here... so why?

she's gone.

She'd joke that she looked like a Waterhouse Nymph, yet her mocking smile said she didn't fully believe it.

I disagree.

She looked better. My beautiful forest eyed girl

My beautiful forest eyed girl, who I'll never see again after this. Who will never open her eyes again.

Fresh tears pool in my eyes, trailing down to follow the others.

I don't bother wiping them. Let me have my grief in this one moment. I'll become the smiling cheery Doctor again soon enough.

I only see her. Everything else has faded away except for her prone form. I can't even work up the energy to move myself off the floor. Not that it'll do much good with the handcuffs still in place.

Faith deserves at least one person to properly mourn her before we forget.

Both my hearts tear to shreds at the thought.

To forget her.

To lose all the people Faith helped. saved. How different will it all be without her? With how much she's helped me... God no. I don't want that.

I don't want to forget!

I can't forget her. I just can't. All those wonderful things we've done together and this girl hasn't seen any of it yet!

My hearts sink further as I trace her long eyelashes with my eyes — her eyelids still raw from crying earlier; even if she minimized the damage by dabbing at them with her shirt collar in that odd way she tended to do. Memorizing each of the faint acne scars on her forehead. Her chapped lips, her strong yet soft jawline, her round slightly upturned nose, just everything. The face I've grown to love seeing.

Now she will never see all those amazing things… and it's my fault for not keeping her safe.

Sitting there, for once in my life I forgot about the constant passing of time around me. Completely lost in the sight of her still form.

What am I supposed to do without her? How am I supposed to keep going? Can I keep going? I don't know if I can.

If I died, would I end up in the same place as her?

No.

Probably not.

She was far better then me, no matter what she said about herself.

I'm not sure how long I sat there, the empty aching feeling in my chest burning like ice. Lost in memories turned painful as I try my hardest not to forget the girl who stayed by my side for so long. My Faith. The one who had been with me through everything. Who I'v shared so much with. Who gave up so much for me when I never did and never will deserve it.

Now I'm just waiting for time to rearrange and wipe her from my life forever.

But it doesn't happen and eventually I'm drawn back to the world of the living by the sound of soft, almost silent sobs.

It takes me a second. I forgot I wasn't alone. Not that it matters. I might as well be alone.

She's gone and by default that makes me alone.

Slowly, ever so slowly, I wrench my eyes away from Faith to find the person who's crying.

River.

Tears trailing down her face and biting her lips together to stop any sound from escaping. Eyes filled with almost as much pain as my own as she stares desolately out at Faith.

Really, who is this woman?

I feel a spark of rage. Choosing it over the empty guilt and sorrow trying to consume me.

How dare she. How dare she live. How dare she sit here acting like she cares while my Faith is laying dead. How dare she keep spouting on about Spoilers like Faith does! How dare she call Faith 'Darling' and then let her go through with this! How dare she know our names! I don't want her to know my name! How dare she become something like, like...Like 'that' to me! If she just let me use my memory space to begin with this never would have happened! If she hadn't knocked me out...

Then Faith would be the one sitting here all alone. Only worse; she'd be stranded in a time she knows nothing about in a universe she knows nothing about.

Faith said I can trust her.

The treacherous thoughts stop my mental tirade. Catching me up short.

Faith...

She wouldn't want me to do this. She always hates when people get mad.

Especially me.

Faith said I can trust her.

"You—" my voice cracks, sounding far too loud in the near silence. I start again. "You said our names earlier. How..."

The words trail off. I can't bring myself to continue them. I don't want it to be what I think it is. There are so few times that I can say that.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." River rasps, eyes shut tight. "It's Spoilers."

I open my mouth again, the rage simmering back to life but she cuts off whatever I might have said. Turning with pleading eyes that still have tear tracks down them.

"But it's not what you're thinking. Yes, I'm married, but it's someone else."

"But maybe I'll never meet him now..." She finishes brokenly a new set of tears trailing down the tracks of the old. And although I sympathize with what she say, a small vindictive part of me is glad.

"I'm sorry." I apologize regardless. Neither of us knowing how the tides of time will end up repairing themselves. If they will end up repairing themselves…. Hopefully no Reapers involved this time around.

After that, we lapse back into silence. Neither of us having anything else to say.

—————————

1 hour, 27 minutes, 43.7 seconds later, by the Doctor's internal clock's count, Donna and Lux rush into the room, Donna coming up short as she takes in the two desolate figures handcuffed on the floor. A pile of random space junk in front of them. Both having long dried their tears but refusing to move or free themselves even though they can with a bit of effort put in.

"Doctor..?"

"you did it!" Lux exclaims brightly, cutting off Donna "They're back! They're all alive! I don't know how you did it but it worked!" Then he notices the situation and his enthusiasm deflates.

"Doctor, what's happened? Where's Faith?" Donna asks as she steps towards him, grabbing the sonic screwdriver and handing it to him as she does. Looking around for Faith when he doesn't immediately answer.

"Oh, there you are," heading to her seated form she lightly nudges her shoulder with her hand. "C'mon sleepyhead, ya can't sleep around here, you'll catch another one a those colds of yours."

"Donna… Don't…." The Doctor advises from behind her, having freed River as well. Standing slowly as if it takes all his power just to do that. He shoves his hands deep within his pockets.

"Faith, Faith? Wake up." She briefly glances back at the Doctor in confusion "She won't wake up." Donna's hand flinches away when it makes contact with Faith's skin "Her hands' cold." Whipping around to face him with growing dread and anger buzzing in her stomach. "Doctor what have you done?! What the hell have you bloody done?!"

"Donna… I'm sorry." He starts, looking all of his 900 years.

But the redhead isn't having it. Shaking her head as her anger builds. "Don't apologize to me!! Don't you bloody dare apologize to me, space man!! What's happened to Faith?!!" She angrily bellows.

The Doctor however keeps his somber tone despite her blind lashing out. Speaking in that soft, placating tone of his. Almost as if talking to a small child. "Donna, she saved us. I— we got knocked out… she used her mind as a conduit for the computer. There wasn't enough space to transfer everyone out otherwise… I—I couldn't save her, Donna. It should've been me— She got everyone out. She saved us all, and I couldn't save her." Each word weighing on him with guilt. Stabbing at his hearts like nails through the wood of a coffin.

"No." Donna, backs up until her legs collide with the ledge holding Faith and she steps away from it after a swift look at the girl. "No... This isn't— This isn't how it's supposed to go! She, she can't die. She just can't."

"She's Dead Donna. I'm-" he tries, his own words tearing at him with their harsh reality, but she's not listening; cutting him off

"No! Don't you dare apologize to me! Don't. You. Dare!" She looks back over at Faith's face again, so calm and peaceful "She can't be! S-she can't be…be.." she can't finish the sentence, not having to, as another thought races through her mind. "You said so yourself earlier. This is young her right? What about all the stuff we do together?? She doesn't die here because I've seen it. I've seen her." Tears are falling from her eyes now and the Doctor hates himself for putting her through this, almost as much as he hates himself for getting Faith killed.

"That— Donna that's not how time works. It's in flux. She's changed it. She— she's gone."

And then the crying really starts. The messy, loud wailing sort of crying.

And all the Doctor can do is watch her. Not knowing how to ease his own pain, let alone hers.

**———————**

**A/n so my sister binge read this story and I was only just writing this part and got stuck so she was left with this super dramatic cliffhanger lol she kept asking me what happens next and I'd just cackle evilly and tell her it was Spoilers. Mwahahahaha.**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO'S FOLLOWED, FAVORITED AND OR REVIEWED YOU ARE ALL AMAZING!!! I'm seriously still in shock that people are actually reading this and liking it!! It seriously makes me feel amazing. Thank you!!**


	12. Chapter 12: Suprise Suprise

**A/n ok ok. I can't just leave it like that. Lol. Though it is fun idea****... heh heh heh. **

**And yes 22Wolfgirl, I'm totally doing this on purpose. XD at least you don't have to wait as Long as my sister; she still hasn't read what happens next. **

**Enjoy! :D **

Transferring 4,023 files…

I'm falling.

Loading… 2%

I'm falling, but not falling.

Loading… 7%

Floating?

Loading… 10%

Numbers swirl all around me. An endless string of ones and zeroes that never stop. As they constantly change.

Loading… 16%

I try to close my eyes to block them out.

Loading… 18%

but I have no body.

Loading… 23%

No way to stop the overwhelming cacophony of noise nor the sheer amount of data washing over me like ocean waves.

Loading… 27%

The numbers continue to rush past me unhindered.

Loading… 28%

My mind moves groggily, slowed down by all the words and knowledge and people I hear chattering incessantly around me. None of it making any sense. And I ignore it all in an effort to hear my own thoughts above the din. Deciding to just drift aimlessly in the tides.

Loading… 37%

Where is this place?

Loading… 46%

Where am I?

Loading… 52%

Who am I?

Loading… 65%

What was I doing before this?

Loading…71%

It was….

Loading… 77%

It was something important, wasn't it?

Loading… 89%

What was it again? It was something sad… why was it sad? Why was it important?

Loading…97%

Something important….

Loading… 98%

Why…

Loading… 99%

Can't….

Loading… 100%

I….?

Download complete.

Transfer complete.

The horrible noise dies away. I can think in blessed peace again.

The world lights up with a million colors like an old tv screen and I am falling. Really falling this time. Not like the jumping on a trampoline, light floaty falling feeling of before, no. This is the heavy 'I've just tripped and can't catch myself' type of falling now.

One second I'm a formless ghost, the next, I once again have a body. Arms and legs magically appearing. Gravity reinstates itself and my feet hit ground hard enough that they tingle with pain. I have too much momentum! Stumbling forwards just to stop myself from falling farther and landing on my face, I just barely manage the small feat.

Once I save myself, no longer in danger of reacquainting myself with the floor, curiosity takes over and I glance about;

I'm in a kitchen of all places. Inside normal looking house too, from what I can tell. Sorta like the one I grew up in. Nothing too odd about that.

Hearing a noise in the living room, I cautiously make my way there from where I appeared. Honestly, I need to stop this habit of randomly teleporting around.

Now that I think about it, what had I been doing right before this?

Something… something to do with…

A sniffle following a choked sob interrupts my thoughts. Immediately sending me into big sister mode; I rush around the coffee table nearly tripping on several toys and scattered markers. Quickly clearing them to the side.

The little girl's crying seems to be calming down, though it's hard to tell from her curled up position on the floor. That said; I gently place my hand on her back; rubbing soothing circles— only to stop when she flinches at the contact.

She looks up at me with large teary eyes, launching herself at my stomach with enough force to topple me over backwards she still clinging on as my head hits the wood floor with a painful bang.

"I thought everyone was gone! My head hurt so much, and daddy! Daddy disappeared!" She wails into my stomach.

At a loss as to what else to do, I start patting her head. Murmuring sweet nothings in an attempt to calm the poor girl down. "Hey hey, it's alright. I won't disappear. You're ok now. Everything will be fine."

I continue telling her such things, long after her tears stop. Eventually she peers up at me with her big eyes shining with curiosity, her mouth puckered into a confused frown. "I know you, don't I?"

Now it's my turn to look confused, "do you?"

"You're the nice girl from my telly! Your name's Faith. You told me so." She states, beaming up at me in recognition before she frowns again, "but wait, what are you doing here?"

"I… I actually don't know. I can't remember. I just sort of fell into your kitchen and then found you here on the floor." I tell her with a sheepish smile playing at my lips.

"Oh. Well I'm glad you're here." She states, head falling back onto my stomach as she keeps her arms wrapped around me, "the pain in my head went away when you came."

A thought seems to occur to her as she looks back up at me "are you going to be my mummy now? I don't remember having a mummy."

I laugh a bit awkwardly "I think I'm a bit young to be anyone's mummy."

"Big sister then?"

"Hmm…I— I don't know… if you want I guess?" I murmur, tilting my head to the side. Isn't there something I'm forgetting? There's a reason I can't stay here, isn't there?

"There you both are!" A woman's voice exclaims behind me and I tilt my head back, getting an upside down view of her and another person's feet, "I've just about finished putting everything right again, so I thought I'd come get you both." the little girl in my lap gets up and I roll around to get a better look at her and the other person

"Dr. Moon! You're alright!" My young companion chirps excitedly, as I Scramble to my feet in an attempt to at least appear presentable in front of the adults.

Though my friend stops short to use the bluntness only a child (or the Doctor) can truly pull off "who's she?" She looks up to me while pointing at the lady I haven't yet been able to examine. "Faith, is that your mummy?"

Blinking in surprise I turn back to the lady, who's familiar hazel green-yellow eyes are shining with mirth, yet they look so much older, even if her face doesn't. Enough so that I hardly recognize her. "silly Charlotte! I can't be my own mother. That would be strange would't it?"

My eyes widen in shock as I realize what I'm seeing "what? But, how…?"

My older self just smiles and waves it off, Charlotte looking between the two of us in confusion "don't worry, this isn't the actual me, just a program of memories, that's why I'm using this face. It's the one older you thought would be the most suitable. So anyway— there's no worry of temporal backlash." She walks over and takes both mine and Charlotte's hands, same bright smile on her face as she pulls us along.

Then we're standing in a field. "The Doctor helped come up with it. Well, I say 'helped come up with' but really it was mostly me doing the brain storming." She stops walking and turns to face me. Dr. Moon and Charlotte standing a bit back. "Ah. Speaking of; it's about time you went back. The download took longer then expected. The Doctor and Donna are probably worried sick. And you! You'll have a nasty headache. You just barely missed a full brain implosion, What with all that information running through your head." She tells me seriously, before a goofy grin spreads over her face. Though I'm still at a loss and she's talking a mile a minute. "Gosh. It's been ages since I last saw Donna. Her wedding was fun though— ah. Spoilers. Aaaand I'm rambling. Feel free to tell me to shut up you know."

She's looking at me expectantly with one eyebrow raised and I finally manage to shake myself back "but— how— wait. I can't just leave, can I? What about Charlotte?"

"It's alright now. I'm all better thanks to you and the Doctor." Charlotte steps up to me too, eyes bright and happy. When did she do that??

"Are you sure you'll be alright all on your own?" scrunching up my face in worry and not a small amount of confusion.

She just laughs, "I won't be alone silly! Not really." She takes ahold of a smiling Faith's hand and I notice all the people behind them. Both those from the Library and those I haven't met yet.

"It's something I changed, I know young me— well, you. Is always getting on me for changing stuff, but well. That obviously doesn't stop us for long."

Then the Eleventh Doctor comes over, clapping his hands together, "yes, right. I think you girls have had enough 'girl talk' for now. You've got a billion memories and adventures to go an' share with little Charlotte here;" Other Faith just rolls her eyes with a grin as he bops both her and Charlotte on the nose.

Regardless though she leads Charlotte back over to where the others are waiting. "C'mon Charlotte. Let's go meet some new-old friends." 

Leaving me to turn my confusion to the Doctor "but I don't understand. How are you here? Or—or older me? How—"

"About that. It's all a bit… wibbly-wobbly. Never mind that. Did you really think I'd just send you off to help little Charlotte with only an empty data drive? Am I really someone who does anything halfheartedly?" Here I open my mouth to reply yes, that's exactly what I thought but he keeps going so I shut my mouth. "—No, don't answer that. Anyways! You need to head back to the real world! You haven't even gotten to the fun stuff yet!"

With that he twirls me around and begins pushing me as I dig in my heels "but wait, what am I supposed to do? What about everyone here?"

"Oh, You'll figure it out as you go. Maybe. probably. Who knows." He quickly waves off. "As for your second question, we'll all be fine. We're just stories anyway. The real us's thought it'd make for a nice memorial to all the times gone by. Faith and I've rewritten the system so there won't be any more temper tantrums. We've taken over the admen controls." He smiles cheekily, fiddling with his hands. Eyes softening at the end. Almost sad looking. "now you really need to get going. Stay in here too much longer and you'll either go into cardiac arrest or develop hypothermia, and then where will we be?" He tells me softly, backing up slightly as older me joins him

"Goodbye Faith! Good luck!" Charlotte waves and I catch sight of Evangelista smiling, so many smiling faces and waving hands. "Oh! Don't worry about Donna's husband! Real me has that covered!" Future me yells

"Thank you for everything!" Someone, I think Eva, calls. Just as The Doctor's hand pushes me back and everything around me disappears into black. Once again I'm falling.

Leaving behind a too perfect half-world full of ghosts and memories. One that I can never have. Do I even want it?

————————

I wake with a violent jolt, nearly falling from my long forgotten perch as my consciousness renters my body. Slumping back against the wall with a hiss of pain; my head pounding like a thousand furious drums. Shivers traveling up and down my body as I try to warm up. Running my hands over my freezing bare arms. Why is it so bloody cold??

The next thing I'm aware of is, there's something warm and wet running down my face, dripping off my chin. Wiping at my face without a second thought, I have just enough processing power left in my head to realize that this is not a good sign. Though my first thought is that I've just ruined my pink shirt and overalls. Staring down at the red stain spreading down my outfit.

Even if I don't necessarily like this outfit— it makes me look frumpy— and I did purposefully wear it to ruin while painting… that doesn't mean it's not a waist to ruin it with my own blood. In that sense it's a shame.

Another couple drops of red ooze through my fingers and hit the metal between my legs with a pitter

Oh well. It's already ruined. That in mind, I use the already-well-beyond-saving shirt collar on my nose to staunch the bleeding. Wiping my hand on the jean overalls.

I'm sure I look like something out of a horror movie.

Keeping my head down and waiting until I don't have the runny nose feeling as strong anymore, I gingerly push myself to my feet.

Much to the dismay of my protesting muscles. Having to catch myself when my knees buckle. Teeth chattering, I slowly, ever so slowly make it back to the elevator, always careful to stay within arms reach of something to support myself.

Even though it feels like I've been asleep— dreaming— I feel even worse then I did before entering Charlotte's world. Not only that but my earlier adrenaline has long run out, leaving me with a deep rooted exhaustion and extremely sore muscles.

Not to mention that ever present headache.

"D-deeaath…" I quietly chatter out. Robotically moving my feet forward. "Deat-th de-ath d-death." Ah yes. The ever amusing alternative to swearing. Death would definitely be worse— but darn does it hurt— and it is freaking freezing!! Is it too much to ask for a jacket?? A heater? Does the 51st century not have indoor heating??

The room is so much colder now, cold enough that I can see my breath waft out in small puffs with every hissing puff I make. Shivering so bad does not make my journey to the elevator any easier.

Gosh darn it, I just wanna go home, curl up in my bed and sleep the next week away.

Is that really so much to ask for??

Apparently yes. Yes it is.

That thought in mind, my legs decide to go on strike. I go tumbling, my knees hitting the metal floor—and I just know they're gonna bruise. Great. There's a step going up to the elevator platform that I hadn't seen.

Great great great. Just wonderful. Why is literally everything trying to either hurt, maim, eat, concuss, possess, or kill me today exactly??

I really don't need any of this right now.

Massaging my poor, mistreated knees. Breathing out a pained, long suffering sigh through my teeth. I slowly stager back to my feet again.

It takes several failed attempts—and some yelling at the control panel—but I eventually manage to get the platform working, slumping down to sit on the floor once it starts up.

Once I'm down. My eyes start to droop. How long have I been up? Time travel really messes up your sense of time. Well duh. It's time travel for a reason.

My gosh I'm tired.

I close my eyes for a second, just a second I swear. Listening to the monotonous hum of the lift….

A loud 'Ding!' Causes me to startle awake seconds later. Wildly flailing my arms until I realize where I am. The elevator slowing to a stop.

I squint out at the bright sunlight shining through the different windows and archways. Feeling a stabbing ache somewhere behind my eyeballs.

Oh great. Do I really have to deal with this right now..?

People. Lots and lots of people milling about. Some of them look at me in concern… a few looking openly disgusted.

Yes, yes. I'm disgusting for getting my own blood all over the bloody place. Sorry. I couldn't find the mop.

Well, at the very least it's a relief that they all made it out safely.

Standing up, my breath coming in held in lungfuls and hissed out puffs, I blearily search the room.

Not seeing the people I want to see, I trudge over to a lady who looks around my age or a few years older. Slowly dragging a hand over my face before dropping said hand and putting on a strained smile at her concerned look. It probably has the opposite effect with all the blood. Seeing that her frown just grows deeper.

"Excuse me ma'am, do you— have you seen a man in a long brown coat? He's got brown sorta stick-up crazy hair. M' also looking for a lady in a space suit who's got really curly hair. Have you seen either of them?"

It takes the lady a second as her eyes trail down my form, lingering a second on the blood stains, and probably wondering which bus hit me. Oh wait. Future. —Which high class star destroyer hit me.

funnily enough my artist's brain still admires her distinct prominent nose, full lips, pretty tan complexion, and dark curly hair, even with me feeling like absolute trash. Ah well. Everyone has certain beautiful or interesting features if you actually look.

"O-oh, um yeah," she stutters in a thick British accent. Good that at least means the Tardis is still nearby. I'd hate to have to figure out a new language that evolved over— who knows how long. I'm not doing the mental math for that one. "The man went ov..over that way awhile ago after meeting up with a… a ginger haired lady. They should still be around I think. The other lady was with the other members of her team I think…"

I smile weakly, nodding my head "thank you." I take a few steps in the direction she's indicated only for a hand to grab my shoulder and pull me up short.

I turn back around to meet concerned russet brown eyes, "are you alright?"

I feel like I'm gonna puke.

I smile again. Working harder on my mask this time "Yeah. I'll be just fine. Just need to find my friends."

She doesn't look convinced. "You sure? I could take you to the teleport? They've got a Medical Evac Team I think. Your friends can pick you up there once they go up too."

"Uuuh…" I back away a step, retreating for the open doorway, "thanks but no thank you. I'm really fine. I really just need to get to my friends now. Thanks again for the help. Bye!"

"Hey wait a minute!" She yells at me, not sounding pleased but I'm already out the door and weaving through the people so whatevs.

I look around the next room, some lady's voice playing over the intercom about only three people teleporting at a time. I scan the room, not paying it much mind. Nope. Just more people in black clothes. I take a guess and go through another door. Not here either.

I check the other side room with just as much luck. Eventually resorting to asking people in different rooms which direction the time travelers went… with varying levels of success.

All of this leading into a very long and exhausting hunt through various rooms and me having to turn down multiple offers for people to 'help me' and or get me teleported out.

If I don't watch myself someone's gonna end up dragging me there 'for my own good'

Scanning the latest room, I let out a relieved breath, my shoulders slumping at seeing the Doctor and Donna quietly leaning agains a bookshelf at the far side of the room. Both focused on each other instead of the people around them. And both looking much more weary then the actors looked on the show.

I mentally scoff. Of anything, I should know by now that the show wasn't 100% accurate. There's only so much a 'family friendly' show can do with cgi and actors— Even if they are brilliant actors.

Neither notice me walk over— yay ninja skills— so instead of feeling self pity at my nonexistent social presence, I decide to lean against the wall eavesdropping until they notice me.

"but… let's be honest, he wasn't real, was he?" Donna asks. No, he is real. Hopefully older Faith has that covered like Digital Faith told me she does. It'd suck if I forgot something like that. Actually, let's write it down. I open up my long forgotten phone.

…I'm kinda surprised I haven't broken it after the day I've had.

"Maybe not." The Doctor replies back to Donna solemnly. I can picture their downtrodden faces, even without seeing them and I feel slimy for it. I'm intruding on a private moment. Even more so for having watched it as entertainment in another world.

"I made up the perfect man. Gorgeous, adores me, and hardly able to speak a word. What's that say about me?

"Everything." There's a long beat of silence before he realizes that he may have messed up and backtracks.

Ah yes, a red head's ire is not something you want aimed at yourself. "Sorry, did I say everything? I meant to say nothing. I was aiming for nothing. I accidentally said everything."

It's silent for another long pause, only the background chatter of life and the whir of the teleport going off.

"Wha' about you?" Donna asks, almost nonchalant. Both seem sort of shell shocked. Not surprising. This adventure is bad. "You awright?"

"M' Always awright." He states like it's obvious.

I inch around the corner, careful to keep a little distance between us as I look out at all the people. I wonder why they're all dressed in black. It's like a giant funeral.

Would've been my funeral if things had gone bad.

my thoughts play out to the drone of the lady on the intercom. Waiting for Donna to find her words.

My hands feel clammy and gross. Actually I just feel grungy in general. I need a shower.

"Is…. 'all right'… a special Time Lord code for really not all right at all?"

"…Why?" His tone sounds guarded. Almost a challenge.

"Because I'm all right, too." There's another beat of silence. And I take in a deep breath, not able to look at them.

"So am I." In my peripheral I see them both jump. Whipping around. Wonder if they gave themselves whiplash. "I'm alright." Sort of. Not at all.

I want to go crawl into a hole, puke my guts out, take a shower, and then sleep for a few millennia. Ok, maybe not sleep. I'm probably going to have nightmares about Evangelista's death for awhile after this.

"Faith?" Donna's voice sounds high pitched "oh my god, Faith?" She runs over and wraps me in a hug "We thought you were dead!!"

I do my best Monty python old man accent as she tries to squeeze me to death, lightly returning the hug, "not quite dead yet" it falls a bit flat but I'm too tired to really care. "Also, maybe no hugs. I'm ruining your shirt."

She pulls away to look at me— "god, you look horrible."

"I feel horrible too." My eyes half lidded, body sagging slightly at her touch. I missed hugs. Hugs are good.

Abruptly she pulls away, looking over her shoulder as she steps back. I open my mouth to question her… when something tackles me.

Sweeping me into an even tighter hug as I'm spun around dizzily. My head complaining none too kindly to the action. I'm opening my mouth to voice this opinion when two hands grab the sides of my face. Something slams into my mouth and then there's something not very pleasant feeling IN my mouth. Obviously I completely freeze up. All of my thoughts going on hold.

Rebekah/Faith.exe has stopped working. Please call nearest technical support. Brain does not compute. Someone help. Oxygen supplies low. Failing. Failing.

"Faith?!" Someone else runs up and he pulls away, leaving me breathless and panting as I push him off of me. River, Donna and the Doctor all looking at me like I'm a ghost.

I drunkenly stumble towards River all the time pointing at the Doctor—her—me—Donna— pointing back to the Doctor. To my horror my nose starts bleeding again. River takes me in a hug anyway as I continue to point at the Doctor, who at least has the decency to look a bit sheepish.

I just barely manage to stop gaping long enough to get out "You- he- I—"

Faith, you're bleeding!" Donna kindly informs me as they move forward to help in some way. I don't really care at the moment. This is more important then a bloody nose. "But he took it!!"

River turns me around and presses a tissue to my nose. the Doctor scanning my head, frowning at whatever readings he gets. Not that I care much at the moment. "Took what, sweetie?"

"My first kiss! I was saving it!" River's eyebrows are rising high as she looks over at the Doctor behind me.

"Um, saving it for what, exactly..?" The Doctor asks cautiously, voice slightly higher pitched. And apparently forgetting about his readings.

My face feels like fire now. "My wedding day!" I squeak out. River's frown turns into a devious, teasing grin as she looks up at the Doctor over my head "don't worry Faith, I'm sure there'll be plenty of time to make it up. Bit unrealistic to wait for your wedding to have a first kiss anyway."

I think I hear the Doctor mutter "Jack would've taken it long before then anyway" but I'm not sure as he's covering his mouth and pointedly not looking at me.

Donna is trying hard not to laugh too as she comes and hugs my other side "awww sweetheart, did the big bad Martian steal your first kiss? How awful!"

"O-Oi!" The Doctor squawks as the ladies loop one arm through each of mine and lead me away from him

"Was it a good kiss at least?" Donna asks, nonchalantly nudging me with her shoulder

"H-how should I know?!" I splutter "it was my first one!!" I try to change the subject "never mind that, where are you taking me?"

They look at each other over my head, at the Doctor and then back to me. "Tardis, obviously." They say together matter of factly.

I try not to stumble over my own feet. failing. The two at my side cover for my useless legs.

———————

The group makes it to the Tardis, the Doctor reading over the quick scan he got while the girls distracted Faith. though it didn't take much in the state of mind she was in.

He'll have to do another scan on the ship, as much as he hates to say it, there's only so much the Sonic can do.

from what he can tell though, she's suffering both from the backlash of the neural energy transfer and and extraction from the system— probably has some backlash from the psychic attack too no doubt.

Which explains her nose bleed. It's still dribbling a bit, though it's slowed down.

Still, the amount of blood on her shirt and overalls is concerning in and of itself.

he also assumes the damage left a very nasty headache, plus vertigo. Which Checks off her dazed eyes and near constant stumbling.

Thankfully both Donna and River are here to help with that part. Keeping a firm grip on the young girl.

Staying deceptively light hearted to keep her from knowing just how concerned all three really are.

Even more concerning is the fact that their usually perceptive friend doesn't notice a thing. Looking about ready to pass out.

Not that any of this stops her from repeatedly sending the Doctor questioning glances.

guilty. He's guilty.

He hadn't meant to kiss her, honest! He just couldn't hold it in when she showed up.

He thought he lost her!

So he just…sort of… did it on impulse.

He'll have to apologize for that later.

They enter the room holding his beautiful blue box, the tension in his shoulders immediately loosening up. It's been a rough adventure, this one.

He quickly steps around the girls and up to his Tardis, unlocking the door and holding it open for the other three.

…Only for Faith to dig in her heels in a firm stop. Untangling herself from the two women. All three of them looking over at her questioningly. She deflates; folding in on herself and starting to twist a piece of hair between her fingers.

"Faith, what is it?" Donna asks,

The Doctor's brow wrinkling in worry as Faith continues fidgeting.

"C'mon sweetie. What are you waiting for?" River tries to reach for the girl but she steps back, swaying precariously for a second.

"Am I… am I allowed…?" She finally asks nervously. Eyes meeting the Doctor's.

"What?" He asks dumbly. No one's ever asked that before. "W- Why— why wouldn't you be?"

She glances at the ground, back to not meeting his eyes "I just thought… well, that you'd end up sending me back with the time watch thingy. Like a return button or whatever. I mean, ifyou'realrighthavingmearound thenI'mhappytostay Ijustthoughtthat—"

"Don't be silly, course you're allowed." He grabs her hand, pushing vague feelings of comfort her way— easing the tension buildup in her mind through their linked hands, though the effects are limited. Guiding her to the door, he briefly glances over his shoulder at River, "oh, and your allowed in too, just—just Don't touch anything."

River waltzes right past him, opening the door. The supposed to be locked door, her usual smirk in place "of course sweetie, I wouldn't dream of it." She glides up to the time rotor, positioning herself in the console seat where she has a clear view of Faith's reaction.

Donna skipping up next to the woman with a smirk of her own. Now that they're back on the Tardis neither is very worried that Faith is in any serious trouble. "oh this should be good."


	13. Chapter 13 : First Steps On The Tardis

Gingerly, I step through the doorway behind the Doctor, keeping my eyes on his back. The low hums I could hear outside increasing.

Feeling a soft nudge in my mind, I Forget my surroundings for a second, concentrating inwards; Feeling something at the edge of my conciseness.

Like the Veshta Narada, but not like that at all.

So much better—So much more.

Brighter, like warm sunshine and a million stars all at once and larger too, everywhere around me yet focused just out of reach in front of the Doctor where I know the console is. Soft like silk and animal fur and everything nice and pleasant and, well, nice. Calming even.

Yes, nothing like the Vashta Nerada at all.

The Doctor twirls around to face me with a mad grin, hand still locked on mine. "Right! Welcome aboard the Tardis, Faith Hope McSweet."

I snap back to reality, eyes trailing up over his shoulder. My breath catching in my throat as I realize exactly where I am.

"Oh… she's beautiful." I breathe out. Taking her in while holding onto the railing for support. She is everything and nothing like the TV set.

The color and theme are exactly the same, but they couldn't capture how she has multiple levels down and another separate outer walkway around the edge behind the large coral tree-like supports. How those lower levels just keep going and going until they disappear out of view. Ladders and stairways leading farther down. there's also an upper level overhead going around the edge that I've never noticed. Was it even on the show?

The time rotor in the center console glows a light bluish green. Humming and vibrating and so so Alive. The whole place emanates warm light, illuminating everything around it from some unknown location. Maybe it's just the walls themselves that are glowing.

Wires hang from somewhere above like giant mechanical vines to coral trees. Oh, and there's hexagon things on the walls! Oh how I wish I could move my head fast without worsening my headache or having the threat of another nosebleed. It's just too much to take in all at once.

And that's not even going into all the buttons and gadgets the flight module has—or the gallifreyan writing on the computer screens—or the time rotor with all these small intricate clockwork-like pieces within the clear outer frame— and it's just, well, Huge! just all of it!! It's just so amazing! Too amazing for words! And it's wonderful and brilliant!

"So? What do you think?" The Doctor asks a prideful grin in his voice.

I'm too busy exploring with my eyes. Not willing to actually look at him for even a second. —Though I do register the circles his thumb is doing on the back of my hand. I'm ignoring that.

"She's beautiful, but beautiful isn't enough to describe her. I can't think of a word that can…. It's Like seeing a cathedral for the first time but… more"

I finally tear my eyes away back to him, seeing an appraising look on his face as he mumbles "haven't heard that one before." With a shrug.

Waiting a second more for me to continue, his eyebrows rise with a pout. "What? That's it? No 'it's bigger on the inside?'"

Oh.

I look back out the open door then back inside. "Oh. I forgot about that." I smile sheepishly.

"You forgot?!" He asks incredulously, "How can you possibly just forget that??" He turns to the other two who are doing a rather horrible job holding in their laughter. Him pointing at me, "how can she just forget?!"

Apparently I don't look bad enough to warrant too much worry? Maybe the Tardis just has that 'everything will be fine now' atmosphere. It's working for me at least.

Rolling his eyes when he gets no response other then more giggles the women apparently making fast friends now that the danger is gone.

A particularly bad tug of pain hits, causing me to wince— holding my temples— that sobers them all up real quick.

"Oi! Martian! Why haven't ya bleeped her with the sonic yet! I thought you already took care of that! Get her to the med bay already!" Donna yells at The Doctor as he drags me farther inside.

"Yeah, well I couldn't use the sonic because it's internal damage. The sonic only works for shallow cuts an' bruises." The Doctor complains back

"Then you better get moving Sweetie. Faith doesn't look so good." River breaks up their squabble with the practice of a saint and for that I give her a grateful smile.

"I know, I know." The Doctor grumbles before switching tones when he looks back at me trailing behind him "right then, Med Bay for you." Then he turns back around, leading the way while calling back at the other two "Donna, help Professor Song find someplace to stay. Don't know how long this may take." His voice serious in contrast to how gently he squeezes my hand, leading me further inside.

"Gotcha! Get some rest sweetheart!" Donna calls back

"don't worry sweetie, just take care of Faith." I just barely catch River's response as we head into the corridor. I, turning to wave at them just before they pass out of sight. Just enough time to see their warm smiles. How weird to be with these people. Obviously I mean something to them, but what exactly?? What could I possibly do that could warrant this??

As we walk into a long hallway I hear the hum again in my mind; followed by some light nudges. I realize what it— Well, she, is doing. 'Gets in your head to translate'.

Like opening a door, I let her in to do whatever she does, knowing full well she could've gotten in on her own.

Grateful that she still asks permission, I do my best at giving a mental hello and thank you.

It's like a missing puzzle piece —missing since I got to this universe— suddenly falls into place.

Something —though I don't know what— that I desperately needed but didn't know I needed. Inspiring a warm happy sensation that puts my mind at ease.

Apparently projecting my astonishment, I only get a sort of amused feeling back, though It quickly changes to concern— a feeling like cool balm on a burn melting over my mind. The pain easing but not entirely gone.

We go up a set of stairs, make two turns. —which I already forget the directions of in the couple seconds it takes for us to continue on.

Basically I'm lost. Thank you navigation skills. Two turns in is all it takes. Honestly! I should be better at this!!

My head crashes into something and I stumble back, rubbing my smarting nose before looking up to see a familiar back;

my face heating as I mumble a quiet, "Sorry about that…"

"No worries, my fault actually." He waves off good naturedly, ushering me inside the room. "Just over there, quick as you please."

Telling me so, he gestures to a table with what looks vaguely like an overhead dentist light and X-ray machine combined on top. He meanwhile heads to a computer console nearby, taking out his glasses as he starts typing.

feeling very self conscious and acutely aware of the sudden silence, I do as instructed. Hopping up with my feet swinging back and forth from my perch; much like I did before in the Library.

Only this time I feel like a small child instead of an adult making an important decision.

"There won't be any needles involved in this, will there…?" The 'if there are; I'm running.' Goes unsaid. Ah yes. The fun of having an honest to goodness phobia of needles.

he scrunches up his nose just at the idea, putting me at ease, "no needles. I remember how you reacted last time you saw one of those; my ears are still ringing from it." As if remembering the sensation, he winces while rubbing a hand over his ear.

I giggle at his antics and he grins back before getting back to work "right then," he presses a button and the light— it's green— over my head turns on as he scans through the circular language scrolling by on the screen.

"hmm, well you're just as Jeopardy Friendly as ever. Displaying flu symptoms— the Tardis already has that covered…. Heavy dehydration—we'll take care of that in a minute.… Multiple blunt trauma injuries including one to the back of your head," he looks over his glasses at me like a disapproving parent wagging one finger at me, "lucky you don't have a concussion, you are."

Wait, when did I get that?

Oh. Right. "That was when all the books were falling on us." I lean back, arms supporting me as I try to relax my tense muscles a little bit.

"Ahhh, right. They were really after you weren't they,"

I snort "that's for sure."

He gives me a smaller but more genuine smiles then his usual mad grin, "I'm glad you turned out ok."

I'm not sure how to respond so I just nod, "Yeah…"

"Alright! Moving on… oof. some rather bad internal damage from the neural implantation— still don't know how you survived that.—Explains the nose bleed and some Cerebellum damage explains the balance issues.—Actually, how did you manage that? You're brain should have fried." He looks up at me over the rims of his glasses. Eyes shining with curiosity now that most of the danger is gone.

"Older me helped out." I shrug. "Not really sure how else to explain it. So I just try the best I can.

"It doesn't make sense. Sort of circular paradox-like? I live now because I lived then or something? Actually the whole thing is pretty paradox filled seeing as I wouldn't have been there to begin with if River hadn't strapped the — the time teleporter thing—"

"—Vortex manipulator" he corrects.

"Right that. Thank you. —if she hadn't strapped the Vortex Manipulator on my wrist then I'd've never been at the Library or met you."

Finishing that with a nonchalant shrug, I change the subject, "—Um so just making sure, but I'm not going to die from this brain damage or be severely impaired for the rest of my life, right?"

eyebrows high, apparently not having expected that particular question, he looks over at the screen then back at me, "oh. No, no, no no no. You're fine. Well, going to be fine. That's what the green light's doing. Cellular repair. Should be done in about half an hour. Would be faster but… well," he runs a hand through his hair, "brain tissue is delicate and you did do yourself quite a number."

"Me, the universe and the Veshta Narada. It wasn't just me who did a number." I roll my eyes, remembering the nasty sensation.

Just thinking about them makes me cringe though, rubbing my hands along my arms to stop my skin from crawling "ohh that was horrible! They were gonna kill Anita and Then" —no need to mention I consented.—" I was locked up in a little room in my head! It felt like sandpaper in my head all rough and jagged and Ugh!" I break off with a shudder.

In two long strides the Doctor is looming in front of me. My guard rising back up as I straighten from my relaxed slouch. His actions reminding me that he's a stranger. Right. A stranger. He's a stranger. I can't forget that.

But No, not anymore— an acquaintance? But still… I don't know him.

But he's still the Doctor and although the Doctor's actions aren't always good or morally right he does have good intentions in the end…

Looking into his old, old eyes, seeing pleading concern… I don't know.

"Faith, I need to check and make sure there isn't any really serious damage. I'll try an' go as fast as I can." He lifts his hands, hovering Just over my temples— I shy away. Flashes of a redhead losing her memories coming to my mind. Seeing the flinch of his fingers and the hurt he hides from his face in seconds.

"May I?" He asks, voice deep and soft "I wouldn't ask if there wasn't another way. It's the safest way to check and repair mental damage."

Unsure, "I… just have to think of locked doors right..?" I hesitantly ask, adding on "And it won't hurt?" At the end.

He lowers his hands, at my reluctant tone. "Right. Locked doors. And no. It shouldn't hurt." He answers, waiting for my consent or denial.

Eyes swimming, I try to think of all the pros and cons of doing this as fast as I can—mind just giving me incomprehensible gibberish, I just end up throwing both out the window seconds later. Making a decision.

Chucking all Doctor Who related things and any embarrassing memories into a box and shoving them into a locked mental storage closet. I nod my head. "Ok. Let's do this, I guess."

"You sure?" He asks, hands already twitching towards my temples again.

Snorting, I give him a half smile "no. Not really, but I am curious about how this works, so I might as well. Plus it hurt having them in my head so better safe then sorry." I shrug. I've been doing that a lot. Am I developing a nervous tick? I've got enough of those as is!

"Alright then," he shakes out his hands "might want to close your eyes for this," he advises, doing so himself as I feel cool finger tips press against my skin.

Quickly squeezing my eyes closed, I feel a gentle water-like pressure ease into my mind, accompanied by a disorienting dislocated feeling.

My body just seems to fade away.

Farther and farther….

And then I'm standing in a small familiar room, warm late-spring sunlight streaming through an open window, a breeze playing at the curtains.

Looking around, my childhood room is just as I remember it. Light and medium purple walls alternating in shades. No two walls touching the same tone. Soft Light tan carpets lining the floor— for some reason I'm barefoot… and in a plain white dress which I definitely don't own.

My white and purple bunk-bed rests against the farthest wall with its fold out couch- reading nook underneath; it takes up most of the space in the small room.

The only thing completely and utterly off are a bunch of different faded numbers and words written in various places around the room.

"Hmm, basically no shields whatsoever… and Well, this is different." The Doctor states, glancing around.

Those numbers are what help me realize where I am. Looking up at the Doctor I state, "we're in my memory palace." He looks startled to see me here with him. Well, I'm sort of startled too. This isn't exactly normal, so we're in the same boat here.

"What? What're you doing here? Usually the consciousness stays at the surface when someone does a telepathic dive… and Memory palace! Haven't heard of those in ages! What gave you the idea to make one of these?" He asks as he shifts around the room, picking up different items. With each one I remember the fact or memory behind why I put it in here— and I have a feeling the Doctor gets that same piece of information too.

"It was a whim I had when I was around 16, I was really into Sherlock at the time. So I decided to make one of my own." I grin sheepishly

He grins back, "Ah, good ol' Sherlock Holmes. Can't go wrong there!" He starts to head for the door that leads to the rest of the 'house' but I stop him short by grabbing his coat sleeve,

"Actually the rest of the mind palace is this way," I point to my closet, "the house and setting in that direction are just for nostalgia's sake."

"Really? The closet?" Asking this, He twirls around, taking the lead again, having to squeeze past the bunk bed ladder to get there.

"Yup" I pop the 'P'. Opening the two wooden doors.

Instead of my small closet, jam packed with clothes and other junk that I could never figure out how to organize— there's a very large room, much like the difference between the inside and outside of the Tardis.

Though instead of the Console Room, There's a large crackling fireplace giving the room a warm orange glow, leaving the corners and ceiling in dark gloom. a large brown couch and side table sits in front of the fire, bookshelves lining the walls tower up only to fade into gloom… they really set me on edge after that 'adventure' we just had.

"Ugh." I wrinkle my nose "may have to change this room design. It's not nearly as cozy as it felt before."

"Hn," The Doctor hums noncommittally wandering over to the various shelves. Though there's a vague feeling of concern coming from him.

How weird. Maybe I can sense the emotion so clearly because here we're just the visual image of our own psyche's. "So what's kept here?" He asks, brushing his hand along one of the shelves. Oddly making a shiver travel down my spine.

I shrug, brushing off the strange sensation. Fingering a book on pirates, sailing and ship history facts— oh, the random information homeschooling gives you— "basic knowledge, school stuff like maths and history, along with any facts I've picked up along the way. The study is for daydreams and story ideas both present and scrapped. Tea parlor for character ideas, and art studio for art facts. That sort of thing."—I'm not mentioning the karaoke bar for song lyrics.

Feeling self conscious I try and explain the odd setup, especially since he's an actual genius and this was a spur of the moment 16 year old's whim. "Honestly once the grandeur of the whole idea wore off, I haven't really kept this place in check. I'm definitely not using the model to its full potential... It's more just a template of atmospheric rooms."

He nods, doing a circle of the room, "Definitely got the atmospheric part down. Even has smell, touch and sound." Again he shifts through some of the items. "Still, even if it isn't used like it's intended, your head is better organized then most humans. Haven't even gotten to personal memories or anything like that yet."

I laugh, "16 year old me never even thought of adding a room for those!"

"Oh they're around somewhere. Probably in the house portion back behind us."

"Yeah, probably," I agree noncommittally, I think they're farther inside rather than right at the entrance.

Looking around, I notice something out of place; like a bunch of white cracks hanging midair, fracturing the surroundings like a multidimensional broken mirror…but it only looks like that when I bring my attention to the cracks...

"What's this?" I reach out to touch one,

"No, don't—" too late.

Wincing at the sharp stab of pain, A hand clasps around my own, intense feelings of protective concern flowing through the link before they're dampened and cut off.

cracking an eye open through the pain I see the Doctor wave his hand over the damage. Clearing up the lesser cracks and slowly shrinking the larger ones. "Damage from the mental infiltration. Usually it'd take at least a few weeks to recover from. Lucky for you though," he pulls away, heading for the next doorway, mid afternoon light coming through when he opens it. "You've got both me an' the Tardis to help speed up the process!"

I trail after him— knowing it's bad when I hear the Doctor hiss in a breath through his teeth.

Not that I can't see how bad it is myself.

The large art studio with its high windows and many easels is in shambles. Cracks and fractures everywhere we look. Just being in the space makes my head ache. The only thing easing this being a golden light that's wafting throughout the room. Which the Doctor joins in helping.

Following where the light is coming from, I find a door in the wall that I haven't designed... as for the Doctor, he's still fixing what he can and setting the rest to start healing without leaving permanent scars. Or I think that's what he's mumbling about.

I head for the new room. "This room shouldn't be here… I didn't design it like this."

He twirls back to look at me, just finishing up. Stuffing his hands in his pockets. Turning and walking backwards as he passes me "The mind's an odd place. Let's go see what we can find out, yeah?"

"Ok," I jog to catch up to him. Funny how you don't feel any effort for that in a mind-scape. Guess that makes sense in a way.

We step through the doorway and get a surprise.

"What??" I just barely get out. The Doctor stopping beside the door so that I'm looking over his shoulder.

We're standing in the Tardis console room. Only it's lighter, more airy. There's a slightly different desktop and more golden light floating around.

"what's this?" I ask absentmindedly, looking down to where a strand of light has attached itself to my wrist. I look to the Doctor for an answer. It takes him a minute to look over at me, but when he does his eyes widen.

There's a yanking sensation and a second later fingers are pulling away from my temples.

Swaying at the disorientation— I was standing a moment ago only to be sitting now, my eyes blink open to adjust to the sterile white of the Med Bay.

"How did you do that??" The Doctor asks, not waiting for an answer as he looks off to the side someplace between the ceiling and wall? "how did you do it?! She was onboard for what, less than fifteen minutes?— well now over half an hour but still!" He accuses, I suppose the Tardis? Starting to pace. The lights dim briefly and I get the feeling that the Tardis is very much enjoying the Doctor's consternation. She is most definitely laughing.

"I'm sorry? What have I done?" I ask. Very much lost. "Am I alright? Is it something bad?"

He whips back around to me running a hand over his face and through his hair, his other hand joining it to ruffle up his messy hair, making it stick up all over the place.

Just as quickly he deflates. Seemingly making a decision. "No. not bad, just— just unexpected." He turns back to a computer screen. "Hmm, your Symbiotic Nuclei seems stable…" He glowers up at the ceiling "what were you thinking Ol' Girl? If she wasn't ready you could've done more harm then good!"

"Wait, what's that? What did the Tardis do?" I ask, getting more concerned. Whatever this is, it doesn't sound like it was meant to happen.

"Oh." He turns back to me, like he forgot that I'm still in the room. "She, uhm— She, well… did you feel anything strange when you first entered? An, an energy— a presence, something?"

I scrunch up my eyebrows "umm… she nudged me? I said—well, thought 'hello' at her and she more or less returned it..? Then my headache eased up." I shrug.

"Hmm, low shields probably made it easy to establish the connection…" he mumbles at the computer. honestly, can't he just give me a straight answer??

"What connection? What's a 'Symbiotic Nuclei'?" I press, and he cringes, clearly it's something he'd rather I didn't know about. Meaning I should probably know.

"Weeell… a Symbiotic Nuclei is this, this thing Gallifreyans get when they go to The Academy along with the Time Lord initiation… it, sort of…let's us establish a bond with our Tardis's…" what? He never talks about Time Lord stuff??

"Ok… that part makes sense…" I nod slowly, "but if that's the case, how do I fit in? I'm human. And I've definitely not been to an initiation.

"Yeah—" he pulls on his ear, about to continue but gets cut off

"Doctor," The reprimanding voice of River comes from the doorway. We both turn to her in surprise. "You should just tell her." She crosses her arms, leaning against the doorway.

"Oh, and you would know!" The Doctor rolls his eyes at her. "Why are you here anyway? Where's Donna?"

"Donna said she was going to sleep. And Yes, I do know. " She states simply.

I'm getting fed up with him avoiding the topic. "Doctor, am I still human?" I keep my best no-nonsense voice on. Raising one eyebrow. Inside though, I'm terrified of the answer.

"Well, yes—"

"Doctor." River cuts in again

"Mostly anyway. Right now."

My heart sinks a bit. "Ok. So I'm mostly human right now. Is there a way to reverse whatever mutation is going on so I stay fully human?"

He doesn't say anything, starting to pace after a wince. Worrying me farther.

River sees this and leaves her place at the door to stand next to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. For which I give her a grateful smile.

"Doctor, she deserves a choice in all of this; and you and I both know this isn't a fixed point." Her voice is calm and even and when I look up her face is a blank professional mask. Oh no.

I glance between the two. My brain already giving me several vague ideas about where this might be going.

Honestly though why do they have to be so enigmatic?

Heaving a heavy sigh the Doctor gives in. "Yes. I can, right now. Another couple weeks and I wouldn't be able to do anything. it'd be too engrained in your system."

"Aaand…What would I turn into if I don't?" Maybe I can ease the tension? "Not a Zygon I hope." I crack a lopsided grin. Hiding my trepidation.

"Oh no! Not them." He cracks a slight grin, but remembers my question which puts him right back into nervous jitters. "Your— Well, um. You know..." he mumbles something very quietly while playing with his hair and fiddling with one of the controls. I lean forward to try and hear but don't make it out.

"Sorry, didn't catch that, Doctor" River states loudly, clearly unimpressed by his antics.

"Um, yeah. Could you repeat that please?" I add

"A- um- a Time Lord, well Lady in your case... your DNA is being rewritten into that of a Time Lady."

My breath catches in my throat.

My gosh. It's The Cliché of clichés.

That is not at all what I was expecting him to say.

I was more expecting 'you only have days to live unless you have extensive surgery with a small rate of success' or the void gave you severe radiation and you need medical help right now' —or something. I don't actually know.

Just, Not…

Not that.

the curse of an exceedingly long life, seeing the people around me wither and die… though potentially with other long lived people such as Jack, River and the Doctor.

—Or, a normal length ordinary human life, without my family and friends, knowing there's an entire universe out there just waiting to be explored and that my flimsy human body won't last to see it.

"And can you explain the Tardis connection better?" I ask. Trying to gather as much information as I can.

He nods, "right. It's a psychic link. Most Time Lord-Initiates establish one when they get their own Tardis and with time it straightens to a Bond. In your case this means the Tardis helps strengthen your mental barriers, immune system, and a bunch of other stuff. Being from another universe— not just a parallel, but a completely far out there one— means your established immune system is completely shot here. It's honestly a miracle you didn't catch a cold and die in the two weeks you've been here." Way to be blunt, Doctor.

"Yikes." I cringe. Good thing I'm a neat freak I guess…? Living at Home Base was just asking for me to get sick… "really That bad?"

"Yeah, 'fraid so." He cringes slightly too.

"So… being a… Time lady" I feel my cheeks heat up saying it. It just sounds so out there and stupid. "It stops that? My immune system and…" I gesture to my head "mental stuff?"

He shifts his head back and forth in a 'sort of' gesture "Well… it helps, but it'll always be a bit weaker then average. Well, for a Time Lady anyway. About average for a human…? That's what the Tardis is helping with."

Great. So if I stay human I have the chance of potentially dying young from illness. Wonderful.

The Doctor interrupts that line of thought though "so do you want me to undo it?"

It takes me a moment to realize what's wrong with what I'm hearing, since I'm thinking hard about all the ups and downs.

What this choice means.

It doesn't help that the Tardis is nudging my mind like a kid begging their mum for something at the supermarket too.

So I take the moment to pause and analyze; His voice is soft. And has almost no emotion behind it. Definitely not how Ten usually is. Heck, same with Nine and Eleven. There's only one time the Doctor gets like this…

I look up sharply, properly observing them and not caring that I'm being impolite with my observations.

Both of them have their masks on. Carefully blank. Like they know an outcome and they don't like it. It's the look he has— will have with Donna. It's the look he had with Rose. It's the look River gets with Eleven.

Eyebrows scrunched up in concentration, I scoot down and step between them. Looking up and down at their stiff, aloof postures. Both trying to fool at being relaxed. The Doctor's hands shoved deep in his pockets. River— now in comfortable 21st century clothing— leaning lightly on the scanning table I'd just been sitting on.

"You're scared." I finally get out. It's the only time they get this look.

They don't deny it. Letting me go on. I gulp past a lump in my throat. "You're scared that I'll stay human and end up dying. Because that's what'll happen. I don't know how far the Tardis's telepathic link goes but surely not infinite. And she won't always be around. I'll get sick eventually and my body won't know how to cope. Not to mention just basic human mortality." I cross my arms over my chest. Gulping again.

I want to live a long life with my family. A human long life. Not forever and not before my time because of illness.

I suck in a breath, letting it out slowly. These two are still silent. Observing me as the Tardis sings sympathetically in the background… when did the hums turn to a song?

"I don't want to live crazy long. I don't want to watch my friends get old and I also don't want to die of some cold or flu."

"You could come travel with me, if you wanted?" The Doctor finally says. Still too soft for my liking

I slip my hands to my hips only to bring one back up to my face a second later. "I'd make a horrible companion." I state bluntly. "when I realized I was here, I just planned on staying out of the way. I never planned on meeting you. Either of you. It just seemed like a bad idea."

"Right then." The Doctor finally says. Voice too neutral. "I'll start up the equipment."

The Tardis adds in her own pitiful whine of dissatisfaction. Great. Now I feel properly guilty. "Don't."

"What?" The Doctor and River say together, The Doctor with a look of shock and River with a smile

I let out a long suffering sigh. "Ugh.. I'm probably gonna regret this." —Hopefully not. "Not that there's really a good option…" I grumble under my breath, "Worst comes to worst I'll become as reckless as you two." Again, hopefully not.

"Right then!" I flash a bright grin I'm not really feeling. "I'm gonna go find someplace to curl into a ball and sleep. See ya later." I turn to leave, someone coming up alongside me and I glance up,

River links her arm with mine, laughter in her voice "I'll show you where the rooms are Darling. —They are in the same spot aren't they, sweetie?"

"I don't know. Should be." He shrugs starting to follow us out

"Oh, I get a room?" I ask, pleasantly surprised.

In response they look at me like I've grown a second head;

"Of course you get a room, Darling!" River gives my arm an extra squeeze.

"Why wouldn't you get a room?" The Doctor asks, eyebrows raised as he skirts around us two and out the door, keeping his pace slow to match ours.

I shrug walking absently with them, "I don't know. I didn't want to be presumptuous."

River snorts. "She gives everyone a room. Sometimes even before anyone even knows they'll be traveling along—and you just assumed she wouldn't give you one?"

I shrug again "Well, I was hopeful she'd give me one. I was also hoping she'd like me. As far as I knew she could've hated me and chucked me into a pool the second I walked through a door."

They both chuckle at the thought. "Nah, she's always liked you." The Doctor says. Coming to a door. "I'm just gonna pop us over to the Vortex real quick. Professor, wanna get back to your crew or do ya fancy a lift?"

"Might as well catch a lift thanks." River chirps "anyways; it's not every day that I get to see you two so young. It'll be nice getting to know Donna now that the fun's over too."

Huh. River and Donna. That's a scary combination. Actually River and almost anybody is a scary combination. Will River meet Jack? Ugh. Or the Master? I wonder how her life plays out from now on.

I quickly cover my mouth, letting out a yawn so wide my jaw aches. Having to blink back the sleepy tears that come with it. The excitement of the Tardis wearing off along with my second wind. Well, more like fourth or fifth wind by now.

"Right, lets get you to bed sweetie." River says nudging my arm

"Kay," I nod, walking up to the Doctor and giving him a sleepy hug.

He stiffens and doesn't return it. Not that I hold on long enough for him to.

"thanks for today." I let go before it can become too awkward. Floating back in the general direction of river.

"Oh, um. No problem. Not much to thank me for to be honest. Um, Sleep well." And with that flustered response he disappears.

"Thanks. Night night." I'm too tired to smile anymore.

"Alright sleepyhead. Let's get you to bad." River is a saint.

"Mhm" I yawn again following, snot dribbling from my nose…or I hope it's snot. Glad that River's back is to me, I wipe it on my soiled shirt, cringing. Dang it. I need to change.

But I just wanna sleep... Is that really so much to ask for?

Death… I'm dead... I'm alive but I'm dead….

Falling into the habit of repeating 'death doom and destruction' over in my head a few more times to distract myself, I trail behind River —Nothing like saying the word that implies the absolute worst to show that things aren't actually that bad.

Plus it's just satisfying for that little vindictive part of myself that's tired of being the 'sweet innocent one.' Not all of my thoughts are as sweet as my words. In fact quite a few of my thoughts are kinda disturbing if I think on them too long.

I am not a sweet innocent little kid, as much as I enjoy acting it. Even my being 'sleepy' instead of how I actually feel 'tired'. That's actually been bugging me with the Doctor and River. I'm a mature young woman who can take care of herself… most of the time.

Anyway, Half of it is acting, for the impression— being disarming and having that underestimating quality. the whole 'she acts like a child' scenario. It's hard to think badly of a person like that. It's also hard to get close to them or take them completely seriously. It's one reason I skip down hallways even if I don't necessarily feel happy and light. Or why I play dumb when I hear about sex, drugs or innuendoes. They ruin the picture of innocence I've built as a personal barrier against the world. So I guess part of it is because of social anxiety and my need to be excepted?

the other part is to physically show how much I need, in this case; to get to a bed, without actually saying it out loud.

And yes, when I overthink my actions they sound very manipulative.

And yet they are so ingrained in my personality that I do them out of habit and without a thought. I just know that after the fact what I've done is potentially manipulative and that I don't act this way around the people I'm truly close with.

Maybe this makes me a bad person. I don't know. I do however know that it works as a great way to judge another person's character and intents without drawing negative attention to one's self.

And that is a very useful skill to have at my disposal.

All that not entirely in mind, because since entering the Tardis I don't actually feel quite as exhausted as I'm putting on to be. I blindly follow River, though not for long as the door is just around the next corner.

Thank you Sexy. I freaking Love you.

"Ah, here we are." River announces, stroking the wall fondly, murmuring a just audible 'thank you sweet heart' before turning back to me "seems she moved the doors around for us." The lights flicker briefly with a pleased happy feeling.

she looks up with a fond smile "Right then, get some rest and I'll see you when you wake up."

"Thank you River, goodnight." I go to give her a quick hug like I did the Doctor, but unlike him, she returns it. Holding on firmly and leaning her head against mine. Like she just wants to saver the time with me that she has.

After a minute or so River reluctantly lets me go. Giving me another soft smile "sleep well Darling."

"Thanks," I repeat, smiling sincerely, before a thought crosses my mind, clouding over my face "I'll see you…" well, not 'tomorrow'— "when I wake up, right?"

River's smile widens, "Yes, you will." ruffling my hair, she pushes me towards the open doorway "now stop dawdling and get some sleep. God knows you need it after today."

Nodding with a laugh, I close the door, immediately letting out a long weary breath now that I'm alone.

—————————

The room is plain with white walls neither big nor small exactly. It has a queen sized bed and a wardrobe along with one bedside table.

Maybe a bathroom door over to the side. I'm not sure.

Since all I want is a bed right now, and I don't have any idea what my 'perfect room' would be, I'm neither pleased nor disappointed.

Maybe that's just the exhaustion talking.

Honestly I think I'd be more uncomfortable if it was some extravagant dream room.

Not wanting to shower and not having any other clothes then the soiled ones I'm wearing— though I know if I look She'll be happy to provide something, I strip off what I'm wearing and flop face first onto the bed, only in my underwear.

Holding in my breath till I can't anymore. Letting it out. Roll over and just lay there for who knows how long.

Playing through what I've done and said. What I could've done better. Just letting the situation wash over me. I'm not going to be human anymore. No name, no home, no family and now no race or 'species' or whatever.

Thrashing around and kicking my legs into the bed— And UGH He Kissed Me!! The Freaking Jerk Took My First Kiss!!! I'm still mad at him for that!!

Ugghhh!!! You know what! What's done is done. I can't take it back now.

Dear Lord, please give me patience. please continue to guide my steps. I put all this trouble in your hands. Keep me safe and help everything start to make sense. In the name of Jesus, Amen.

There's that issue done. He'll help me through it somehow when I get to that door. No better coping mechanism then shoving all your worries in a box and throwing them at the feet of your God to deal with for you. Saves a lot of time on stressing yourself out.

Another good one is praying that everyone forgets that embarrassing thing you did and just not bringing it up to check if they actually forgot or not.

Prayer done, and once the slightly cool air gets to be too much, I force myself up and over to the dresser, there's only one outfit inside but seeing as it's an oversized shirt and a pair of shorts I don't mind.

Taking my temporary jammies, I open the other door, it's a plain bathroom, much like you'll find in any hotel. Again I'm neither pleased nor disappointed. A weird alien bathroom would've been stressful to figure out and an extravagant one would feel off and like overkill.

What's here works for what I need it to.

Looking at the shower while chugging a glass of water— I found the glass next to the sink, I consider not taking a rinse and just going to sleep…. But then I'll probably end up having an acne problem as a side effect of all the grime and I already feel gross. Let's not add insult to injury.

My skin feels dirty and slimy in the way it does after you've been in a house you know is infested. My skin still crawling slightly even though I know I didn't necessarily touch anything gross.

So in the end, I take an almost scalding hot shower, close to rubbing myself raw.

Thanks to the Tardis thinking ahead, I brush my teeth in that robotic, habit-like way where you hardly think about it. Immediately after crawling into bed like the complete zombie that I am.

Again thank you Tardis for taking care of the lights.

———————

**A/n: filler episode before Faith ditches Ten~ He'll be back but unless I change some plans that'll be awhile. Ugh this part was hard to write! It feels like there's too many descriptions. Ah well. I'm not sure how to do it any better right now.**

**On another note I find it really fun to write Faith's inner sarcastic monologues, they are a blast! She really needs to work on her self esteem lol.**

**Hope you're having a wonderful day/night! Thank you all for reading and giving favorites, follows and reviews! :) **


	14. Chapter 14 : Times In Between

I don't know when I fell asleep. —Like anyone ever does— But when my consciousness starts to return, I wish I could just stay in that blank black place that only really comes when you're completely exhausted.

Feeling listless, I slowly open my eyes to stare up at the plain white ceiling. Listening to the soft song the Tardis is singing. it's different from the one earlier.

She nudges me warmly in what can only be taken as a happy 'good morning!'

It takes me a moment to reply. My first compulsion being to more or less grunt back… or completely ignore her— Not ready for any kind of interaction, human or otherwise.

In the end though, I clumsily try and return it. Getting parental amusement for my attempt. That, at least makes me smile faintly.

Sitting up, I'm very pleased to find that I'm no longer sore. Inspecting my arms shows no bruises to be seen.

As for the room I barely glanced at last— well for conveniences sake let's say 'night'— it's just as plain as when I went to sleep.

White walls, surprisingly comfy bed— I bounce slightly to test its spring— yes, very good bed. One wardrobe, and that's it…

I stop for a second.

Was that couch there last night?

I don't think it was. I give the ceiling an overdramatic accusatory look.

Seems 'my room' now has a reading chair.

Unsettling.

Shrugging that tidbit off as best as I can— this is apparently my new topsy turvy life. I stretch my shoulders with a satisfying pop, letting out a comfortable sigh. Appreciating having multiple blankets and pillows on my bed and the fact that there's a pleasant room temperature too— though maybe a tad on the cold side.

Living in a rundown house for two weeks is both bad for sleep and extremely uncomfortable. Fleas are nasty too. hateful little things.

Especially when you're without power, gas or hot water— as it was the first week and a half.

Yes, it took me that long to get up my courage and call.

Gosh, I hate phone calls.

Savoring the warm blankets a second longer, I fling them off. Rolling off the edge of the bed in one practiced motion, legs up in the air, in something vaguely resembling a lopsided backwards roll, twisting to my feet. Sighing, I should probably make the bed…..

I'll do it later.

Seeing a flicker at the corner of my eye I glance over to see a second night stand has aperated itself to the other side of my bed, making me huff mock indignantly at the ceiling "are you really just going to make stuff keep appearing in my room over time? This much is fine, honestly."

All I get is a noncommittal hum. The background song continuing unperturbed.

"Oh well. Thanks for thinking of me... you really don't have to though." Saying that, I head to the wardrobe, noticing that my soiled clothes are nowhere to be seen.

Opening up the doors, I once again find only a single outfit. A red form fitting tank top, a loose gray sweater and a pair of black yoga pants.

It's an outfit I liked wearing back home.

One I shouldn't have here.

How far exactly does she go into my mind? Honestly I feel a bit violated.

Ugh. You know what? Don't look a gift horse in the mouth.

Taking the clothes, I go off to take another shower and get ready for the day.

———————

About half an hour later, I pop my head out the door, swiveling around to make sure there isn't anyone around. Still not ready to deal with people yet. Unfortunately, food says that I should leave my room's shelter.

Seeing no one, I straighten up and step fully outside my room. wet hair making a damp patch at my back.

The hallways are almost organic in nature. Not straight plain metal spaceship hallways like I always imagined them to be. Sure, there are some straight parts, the styles interchange from one to another, but there's also winding wobbly pathways with coral and wires.

Behind me there's the sound of a door closing and a decisive click. I whirl back around trying the door. Rattling the handle even though I know it's useless.

I just want to eat and then hole myself away for a few more hours! Is that too much to ask??

Apparently yes, it is.

Starring longingly at the door, my eyes trail up and I blink in surprise, seeing interlocking circles and lines of gold.

Actually there's two of them.

One simplified, like it would look in the 'write Gallifreyan' cryptography instructions back home.

The other is much more complex and beautiful. Most likely the actual word in Gallifreyan instead of simply taking the English word and writing it with the foreign characters.

The Tardis has Gallifreyan engraved on my door…

I suppose it makes sense, if I think about it. She is a Gallifreyan ship after all. Why wouldn't she use her mother language?

Slowly tearing my eyes away from the beautiful script, I trail down the hallway, not having a clue where I'm going.

Brushing my fingers lightly across the walls as I go, I try each and every door I come across; unlike my room, these doors have name plates I can actually read.

So far I've found a ball room, a ball-pit room, an art studio— I'm already completely in love with. A garden— I'm not even going to ask how the heck that works— a game room, a movie theater and the infamous swimming pool— which is not in the library… for now.

Swinging the next door open wide, I freeze at seeing people. I stopped reading the signs after the art sudio— but this is clearly the kitchen. I've made a mistake.

River and Donna are talking animatedly, already halfway through a story; "And then and then! I have to go in and rescue his daft alien arse. nothing but a frying pan and a golf cart! You should've seen the state he was in!"

Donna cracks up and River follows, both looking more like school girls then fully grown women. River now giggling through a story about escaping prison with a potato gun in her knickers.

….I'm not actually that hungry, am I? I don't need breakfast. Right?

Yep.

Don't need it.

Tea doesn't seem worth it anymore either.

Alrighty then! Mission abort! Abandon ship!

Starting to slowly close the door and attempt escape.. I back up into something.

Jumping away to meet curious brown eyes that seem much too observant when focused on me.

I'm the one who usually appraises others like that. I'm not quite sure what to do when it's turned back against me.

"You alright?"

"Huh? Yeah. I'm fine. Just… exploring." As I say the last word I move to sidestep him and retreat— but he blocks me, stepping back in front of me. Darn stupid Time Lord! Let me be an anti-social hermit, gosh darn it!!

He raises his eyebrow at me "Oh? And that's why you're just standing here in the doorway? He looks in over my head at the laughing women, understanding lighting his face "ah."

Then there's an arm at my back pushing me into to room "morning! What's up with you two?"

Still laughing almost hysterically Donna waves her hand, getting out a half intelligible 'nothing' as they both start to calm down, wiping tears from their eyes.

"Ah, I needed a good laugh. Morning, Sweetie, Darling. you sleep well?" River asks,

"I'll get you a cuppa tea." The Doctor more states then asks as he nudges me towards the other two like a toddler at their first day at school. Leaving me to answer River's question.

I plaster a pleasant smile onto my face. Bloody flabbing hell.

"I slept well thanks." My voice comes out an octave higher then I mean for it to.

like it always does when I meet new people.

Some unintentional habit to appear sweeter for first impressions or something.

I gingerly sit down on the far side of the round table so I can see all three of them at once.

Fidgeting and not really knowing where to look I decide to avoid the people in the room and observe the different cabinets and appliances. They're more advanced looking then first glance suggests…

Watching the Doctor's back as he works, glancing over at River and Donna who are back to small talk as they nurse their own drinks. Down at my hands; when did I start fidgeting?

I force myself to stop. That lasts a grand total of fifteen seconds.

"Relaaax Faith. None of us are gonna bite!" Donna finally states with a roll of her eyes, a smirk softening the movement

I laugh awkwardly, trying to loosen my shoulders and appear more at ease. I'm not. This is painfully uncomfortable.

"Any requests on what you wanna eat Faith?" The Doctor asks while opening a cabinet.

"What? No no!" I squeak, feeling my cheeks heat up. I need to stop saying 'what' whenever anyone talks to me. I wave my hands and shake my head "the tea is more then enough!" My gnawing stomach says otherwise but it can just shut up.

He turns around to give me a depreciating look down his nose "when was the last time you ate?"

"Uhhh—" actually, when was the last time? "I had tea for breakfast and then got zapped away by River so…. Dinner the night before?"

Huh. No wonder I'm so hungry.

"So over 24 hours. " He states. Giving an unimpressed stare before turning back around, to shuffle through some containers.

"And what exactly did you have for dinner, Faith?" River asks skeptically

"Um," my ears feel hot, "two granola bars and an apple…?" I wince. Yeah. That doesn't sound very good. And Rivers look says the same thing. It's not my fault everything tastes weird!

"That's all??" Donna takes in a breath to start lecturing but the Doctor cuts her off,

"So! Pancakes! I'm making pancakes! Anyone else want pancakes?" The Doctor chirps, already getting the ingredients out.

"I already ate." River declines,

"Hmm, yeah. I guess I'll have some, 'long as you don't burn 'em." Donna shrugs in turn. "And Faith! You better eat plenty!"

I laugh noncommittally. I'm not gonna let it go to waste, buuut… It depends if it tastes good or not.

"Oi! I'll have you know I learned from the best!" He pouts in mock offense, already gathering ingredients and utensils.

Once again it feels so wrong being here. This quiet moment between adventures. Hell, the Doctor cooking in a kitchen.

It's not something I should be privy to. Not ever.

None of them notice my discomfort. Or maybe they're all just ignoring it. These people work with uncomfortable people in crazy situations on a regular basis after all.

But really, the Doctor cooking. Oh right… didn't Eleven mention that once..?

"18th century France…?" I ask it aloud without thinking. And regret it the second the words leave my mouth.

"Paris actually—" then the Doctor realizes what I've actually said. Turning around while still whisking

"Sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned it." My palms are even clammier then before, suddenly finding my lap very interesting— when did I start fidgeting again??

"Aw! That Is wizard!" Donna chortles "So you do know us then?"

"No…" I state quietly, trying to figure out how to phrase this right. "I don't know you really. I just know 'of' you. Like… like when you read a book about someone, or a celebrity in a magazine. You know of them, but you don't 'know' know them. Does that make sense?"

"Hmm…" Donna still looks confused, the Doctor and River seem to be taking a back seat on this one.

"Let's see, I know your name is Donna Noble and you met the Doctor because—"

"Faith…" The Doctor warns though I don't see why. It's in the past for them.

"—But I don't know what your favorite movie is, or what genre you like best, or your favorite color or what animal you associate the most with— And those are very important things to know about a person to actually know them."

I shrug and there's a moment of silence before River snorts

"Aww bleeess." Donna coos jokingly

River smirks, taking a delicate sip from her mug, as Donna comes around the table to glomp me in a hug as I laugh awkwardly, "you are too cute for words!"

"I feel like the 3D personification of a children's photo album." I mumble as Donna retreats back to her seat. hearing a suspiciously laugh-like couple of coughs coming from the Doctor as he begins flipping pancakes on the stovetop.

…Only now noticing that there's a steaming mug of something in front of me. When did that get there??

"Thank you for the tea..?" Who even did it? Was it the Doctor? The Tardis? River? Is it actually tea??

"Oh, no worries. Pancakes'll be done in a moment." Ah. So it was the Doctor."

Lifting my cup to brush against my lips, I inhale as deep as I can, feeling the hot steam and earthy floral scent melt away most of my anxiety. My goodness I love tea.

"What type is this? I don't think I've had it before.." taking a sip of the dark red liquid, it's sweet and has a taste that's the equivalent of what a misty early morning smells like… good, but Definitely alien.

"Rockarh tea from the planet Archikis" The Doctor supplies, flipping the last of the pancakes onto three plates

"Hm." So, alien. I Called it. "Do you know its health benefits?"

"Welll obviously—" he starts only for River to cut him off,

"He hasn't got a clue. That's your area of expertise, Darling."

"Well I might know!" He sniffs petulantly, balancing the three plates of pancakes on his arms in a way that makes me genuinely concerned.

At least the interplay is entertaining? Without thinking I lift one of my feet onto the chair. Getting comfortable while cuddling my warm mug.

"You never know. I've got the personal theory that you purposefully forget them just to hear her ramble on."

He splutters for a moment sliding the plates over to us and sitting down in the empty seat next to me "I do not! Why would I waste my time learning facts about tea?"

"All of time and space, knowledge on billions of planets and time periods and you never looked it up?" She deadpans. I take an experimental bite of my food. Huh. This is actually really good!

"Oh well, you've obviously done some traveling around. You ever look it up?" I start shoveling food in my mouth at I watch the interplay. If they are arguing, then they aren't watching me stuff my face like a chipmunk.

"No, but—"

"HA! So you don't know either!" He jumps up to point a finger at her before falling back down with a self satisfied smirk

"So, first adventure?" Donna asks me conversationally… just as I take another bite of pancake, the other two still bickering.

I swallow, feeling a painful lump from the large piece "Oh yeah. I guess it was." I say, grabbing my mug, glancing over at the other two in contemplation as I take a gulp.

Thinking back to what Lux said earlier, "they act more like brother and sister then a married couple, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess they do sort of…yeah." Donna agrees, looking over but not really seeming interested.

"I wonder which would be the older and which the younger?" I ponder aloud,

"Hmm, don't know."

We're silent for a beat. Conversation seemingly over. observing the two tease each other. Somehow they've started a food fight; throwing bits of pancake at each other. Donna is the first to turn back,

"So what happened? I was gone for most of it and those two haven't really told me much." She asks over the crash of the mixing bowl, leaning forwards in her seat

"Well, what do you know already?" I cock my head, pulling my other foot onto the chair.

"Well, after the Doctor sent me off, I… ended up someplace… else… not the Tardis." She doesn't explain her half-life. Understandable really. "And a bit after that I found myself standing around back in the gift shop. Anita found me and I asked her to bring me to you two, and, well. I saw you. when I went into that room, I— I thought you… well. I thought that you were dead."

I grimace, "yeah. I wasn't sure I'd survive that either. Sorry I worried you…"

Her mood flicks like a switch. Straight into Mom Mode, "worried doesn't even begin to cover it sunshine! I thought We'd lost you. Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"I'm sorry," I can feel myself putting on that blank serious mask of indifference I use when I'm reprimanded…That way no one sees how much words hurt.

"I didn't know what to do. If I hadn't— River would have died and I couldn't stand watching that and not trying something." I try to explain,

Seeing the look on Donna's face at that revelation and I take the moment to grab up all the empty dishes, just as River and the Doctor go to sit back down. The later pouting till he catches sight of what I'm doing.

"You can just put those in the sink. The Tardis will wash them."

I glance over and he's on his feet again. Right behind me. "Oh. Um, ok." I flounder. Putting the dishes down and quickly rinsing my hands, trying to ignore his proximity

The second I turn off the water his hand is around my wrist "C'mon you lot! While you were all wasting time sleeping, I got word from our Faith— so we need to go drop this Faith off." 

He's already at the door, and as soon as he finishes speaking runs down the corridor with me behind him, not even checking to see if the other two are following.

My heart drops in disappointment at the words. Already getting kicked out. The only people in the universe who know me and they want me gone.

Sure, I understand why. I'm the young version. I'm not meant to meet them like this. Too easy to give out spoilers. Unfortunately that doesn't stop my apprehension at being alone again.

Alone in that big dilapidated house.

I mentally sigh, simply letting him drag me along back to the console room. The Tardis trying to sooth my feeling of dread.

————————

Once the Doctor and Faith enter the console room he drops her hand. Easily dashing up around the beautiful center piece.

Once again, Faith stands in the doorway, reveling in the Tardis's majesty. Though now there's a tint of melancholy over her heart.

"So what are you planning on doing once you get back?" River asks, announcing her presence as she saunters past Faith, up the steps and to the console. Donna following and finding a spot with a good grip for the ride ahead.

Faith scurries after them, the farthest away from the controls as she grabs tightly to the railing. "I don't know. Back to life I guess?" She answers to surprise of the other three.

"What? You're not gonna go look'n for the younger him?" Donna asks incredulously, jutting a thumb in the Doctor's direction

Faith shrugs, lips pursed in an unrepentant frown. "I wasn't planning on it."

The Doctor, typing something into the monitor, freezes. Only for a few seconds, yet an eternity for a Time Lord's brain.

River striding with clear intent over to Faith and grabbing her face in both her hands. Looking deep into her eyes. Faith realizes that River's eyes are a beautiful shade of blue, she never noticed this fact on the show— and that's not the point of this.

River is talking and she must be serious and pay attention. "Faith you have to find him in the past. There's so so much that won't happen if you don't. Find him. No one else can do this. Will you promise me that? Faith, promise me."

By this point Faith is thoroughly sick of being the center of attention. Sick of the physical contact. And sick of them acting like she's a baby.

After a beat of thinking it over Faith gives a slight nod "I…. promise." Not like he'll be around until 2005 anyway she has ages.

"Good girl." River gives her a soft smile, putting a plain looking bracelet, some sort of metal with a few golden beads, on Faith's wrist. She steps back over to the console, staying on the opposite side to the Doctor.

Faith Feeling slightly miffed at the last comment. She isn't a dog.

"Right then!" The Doctor declares loudly, Startling Faith. He pulls on a lever and the whole room gives a decisive shudder and a familiar groaning wheeze that has Faith widening her stance and gripping onto her hold tighter.

The next jolt is even stronger and she has a hard time keeping her footing. A squeal of laughter bubbling out. It's like taking off or landing in an airplane only much much more bumpy— she loves it! Bouncing slightly on her feet despite the chaos, noise, and lights. Laughing Even more because of it.

Hearing her excitement, the others join in with wide grins of their own— even as River subtly maneuvers the controls for a slightly smoother ride.

The Doctor for his part doesn't notice, too caught up in Faith's glee.

Seconds later the shaking stops with a final wheezing gong, warbling off so that only their laughter remains. Even that tapering off after a moment, and with it comes Faith's anxiety in full force.

"Alright. There we are!" The Doctor calls flipping one last lever before leaning casually against the metal contraption.

Steeling herself, Faith puts on a cheery face, refusing to think of the solitude she's about to be thrown back into. Made all the worse after being surrounded by people who seem to genuinely care about her.

As disconcerting as it is to not know them in that same way, it's been nice having people around again.

Giving each member another quick hug and a 'see you later' she makes her way to the door.

Hesitating, looking back over her shoulder, the Doctor just nods with his chin for her to continue.

She opens the door, leaning out to see an unfamiliar street, only to lean back inside for one last question before her only source of answers disappears. 'Do I actually help?' sitting at the tip of her tongue.

"Oh, don't forget to take a coat on your way out."

Nodding at his words. She loses her nerve. Taking a thick black coat, Turning back to the door and stepping out and away. The door creaking shut behind her.

The loud wheezing starts up again, wind blowing at her hair as the box fades in and out of view.

Disappearing and leaving Faith alone on the street.

Like a cord snapping in her head, the warm feeling of the Tardis disappears with them.

Turning around, she takes a step. Stops. Twirls around to see her surroundings.

Were those types of cars available in the 1960s?

"Ah." She forgot to tell the Doctor which year and place to go.

She's an Idiot. A freaking Idiot.

The Doctor is notoriously bad at driving the Tardis and she doesn't even give him the destination.

Another thought strikes and she scrambles to pat herself down, even knowing this outfit doesn't have pockets.

Shoot shoot shoot! Did she leave her phone on the Tardis!?? She already left her backpack at the house…

Yes. She freaking forgot her bloody phone in her overalls pocket!!

Oh dear Lord she is going to die!

The one freaking thing that has memories from home and she bloody leaves it behind!!

She doesn't even think to try the different pockets in the coat because she is so used to not having pockets.

Plus she hasn't put anything in there, so why get her hope's up?

Ugh. Here we go again.

Breathing in the still unfamiliar air. Looking up at the overcast sky that she knows hides a blue that's just a hint too purple. Faith sets off to figure out where the heck she is now.

————

Several hours, a lot of walking, a bus ride, and a fluffy white dog later;

She's back in 2005. London. Though now it's March.

Who knows the exact date, she's already forgotten what the lady with the white dog said. Only that it's a Tuesday.

Somewhere along the line she stuffed her hands into the pockets of her coat, finding some pounds.

Not a lot. Maybe enough for a very cheep meal or two.

Honestly she'd rather have her phone at the moment…Though the money is probably the more helpful thing to have.

An unknown amount of time wandering around completely lost—her watch short circuited while in the Library— it starts raining. The overcast sky slowly dimming further and further until street lights start flickering on one by one.

in this unidentifiable amount of time, Faith has contemplated her electronics addiction, wanting her phone, parallel universes, wanting her phone, and the meaning of life, but mostly just wanting her phone;

She did however find time between these activities to distract herself by daydreaming while walking…though got hopelessly lost along the way.

Not that she knew where she was to start with… or where she's going for that matter.

Unfortunately the area she finds herself in looks sketchy at best and night is definitely not best.

Seeing a group of— probably drunk— young men boisterously stumbling towards her, she jumps the low lying hedge and ducks for cover in a nearby park.

Only for the —definitely drunk— men to decide that the park is the perfect place to loiter and cause a racket.

That being said; there isn't any way for Faith to leave the park without being seen now that she's hiding behind one of the larger play structures.

So, not wanting to get soaked by rain while waiting for the intimidating group to 'shove off', she climbs up into the play structure, hiding in one of the adjoining plastic tunnels.

Heart thumping at each loud crash they make, she stays as still and quiet as she can and waits…and waits…

and waits.

Eventually she starts dozing despite herself, the men wandering off who knows where.

It's a light, dream hazed sleep, made harder by the cold damp that slowly seeps into her bones.

She stays however, having nowhere better to go. This place is as safe as she's going to get.

It's not surprising then, that she wakes at the unholy crack of dawn.

Tired. Uncomfortable. Hungry. No knowledge on how to get a job. No one to help her, and absolutely no clue what she should do from here.

The next two days follow the same general pattern, though she did try sleeping in the crook of a big tree the second night…. That was a bad idea.

She may or may not have almost died.

On the bright side, she found a gas station with a public toilet and has been using that for washing up and other basic necessities.

Yeah. This situation isn't exactly big on dignity.

On the third morning, now utterly penniless, Faith wakes in the park after the worst night she's had so far. Her body couldn't seem to make up it's mind. One minute she's shivering from the cold unable to get warm, the next she's burning hot— yet still shaking like a leaf. Her head throbbing and her throat feeling like sandpaper.

Surprisingly, she doesn't even consider going to a hospital.

She hates those places and their needles with a passion. Ironic, seeing what title the Doctor holds.

Basically, her goal is to hunker down and wait it out.

Yes, it's a stupid plan.

her bed would be a blessing at the moment. Not that that's going to happen.

Unfortunately she can't even stay sleeping in her temporary habitat during the day.

Obviously she can't very well stay loitering around the park, the police are just below the hospital on her list of 'People I Don't Want To Meet' at the moment.

So she finds a nearby bus stop, curling up into a ball in one corner of the stand. Pressing her forehead to the cold metal. Her dizzy spells coming and going.

Maybe, just maybe this feels worse then at the Library. It's hard to tell with how tired she is.

The Doctor said her immune system is weak... Maybe she'll get used to being ill like this….Maybe her body will learn to fight it off better.

Busses come and go, people too. Some look at her in either sympathy or simple curiosity. Most don't notice her at all.

Nobody talks to her. She's glad for that.

She doesn't care.

Too lost to the world to properly mark its passing.

"Lord you're still here!?" A loud voice breaks through her muddled spinning. "Are you alright love? I was wondering about you when I was off for the shopping. I didn't expect to still find you here when I got back."

A hand gently takes her shoulder and Faith creaks open one eye to see a very worried looking older lady with heavy makeup and light blonde hair. The woman quickly checks Faith's temperature her hand wonderfully cool on Faith's hot forehead.

"You're burning up!" The lady shrieks. Why is her high pitched voice so familiar…?

Faith can't put the pieces together.

"C'mon then, let's get you to a hospital sweetheart." The lady says, putting an arm around Faith to help her stand to her feet. The world tilting sickeningly at the movement. 

"Please not the hospital." She croaks out, baffling the woman.

"But you're sick!"

"M' fine. Please no."

"you most certainly are not fine!"

"No hospitals.."

The woman huffs in frustration "alright darling. Know I'm doing this against my better judgment, I am! Do you have any relatives? Family? Friends? Someone to pick you up? Your American, yeah? Do you have a hotel? Ooo I can't just leave you all alone like this at a hotel can I? That just wouldn't be right!! Do you have a phone to get in touch with anyone?" The lady rambles, Faith isn't processing the words just knowing they're slowly walking down the street.

Goodness gracious this woman can talk. Probably nervous tick.

"Oh! I completely forgot, I don't even know your name! Mine's Jackie, Jackie Tyler. What's yours sweetheart?" Faith's mind whirls, her balance going with it as Jackie helps steady her. Of all the stupidly unlikely events to happen. Of course it would be freaking Jackie Tyler. What the absolute heck.

Faith opens her mouth, about to give her real name—but it feels so utterly wrong. Like acid on her tongue. Her heart giving that downward jolt she gets when about to do something bad. Her lips moving on their own to say a completely different name "Faith McSweet."

What was that?? It disturbs Faith to no end that she can't even say her own name; even when it's just out of Habit. How does that even work??

Meanwhile Jackie keeps talking, unaware of Faith's inner turmoil "Aw, That's a lovely name dear! Are you traveling with your parents? A friend maybe?" She asks, repeating her earlier questions at a slower speed.

"There's no one." Faith mumbles.

"Place to stay?" Jack continues, though voice soft with an extra dose of motherly concern.

"don't have the money."

"Don't tell me you've been living on the streets?!" She all but shrieks, stopping to give her a proper look "You poor dear! no wonder you're sick!!"

And then she's dragging Faith in the opposite direction, "right. You're staying with me and my daughter Rose then. I'm not leaving a young girl like you to fend for herself! Our apartment's just 'round the corner. Come on love." Pulling Faith behind her when the girl shows she can properly stand.

"On the streets, for shame! Your lucky you weren't mugged! Or worse!" The whole way back Jackie continues to fill up the silence with chatter.

Seeming caught between worrying over Faith's condition, and telling her about every mundane gossipy topic under the sun. All the way From her neighbors, to food, to shopping, to her job, to Rose's job, to Rose, back to jobs and how she'd be happy to help Faith get one once she's better, and back to worrying over how sick Faith is.

And all this time Faith isn't able to get a word in edgewise. Only making the occasional hum of agreement or 'oh' of understanding.

Past an elevator with an 'out of order' sign on it, Up the stairs of a slightly rundown building they go.

Jackie now expressing her concern for Faith and 'how could anyone let such a sweet girl just live on the streets like that??' And That Faith 'looks about the same age as her daughter Rose' and 'she would Never Ever let anything like that happen to her daughter.'

Unlocking the door, Jackie herds Faith down a familiar hallway into the living room, telling the girl to make herself comfortable as she bustles about.

inhaling the foreign smell of the appartment, Faith sits down on a well loved sofa. She's glad her nose isn't congested this time, you never think about how a scene from a video would smell. She finds it to be an odd experience. A distinctive smell that she's sure will disappear as she gets used to it, yet marks this house as the Tyler's.

The couch is lumpy and well worn, and Faith has to move a pile of mail and a pink sweater onto the coffee table when she sits down, not wanting to disturb them. Sitting stiffly as she listens to Jackie put a kettle on.

"Right then!" The woman bustles back in seconds later with a large blanket and a pillow. Plopping them down beside Faith and shoving some more folded fabric into the confused girl's arms. "These are some of Rose's. The bath room is right down the hallway, go'n get cleaned up. You're stinking."

And with that she's bustling back into the kitchen, yelling around the corner "and leave your clothes outside the door! Heaven knows they need a good wash too!"

"Yes ma'am! Thank you!" Faith calls back blushing slightly at the smell comment.

Does she really smell that bad? She sniffs. Wrinkling her nose. Yes. Yes she does.

"And don't call me Ma'am! Jackie works just fine!"

"Alright! Thank you Jackie!"

————————

After a well needed shower, and in a pair of pink floral jammies that I'm not quite comfortable being in, I walk back into the living room, Hearing Jackie already gossiping away on the phone;

"I know! She's lucky nothing's happened to her the poor dear! She's practically skin and bones!"

Um, no I'm not? I haven't eaten properly for two days. That does not make me 'skin and bones'.

"Honestly she's no older then Rose!"

Had I told her my age? No. I haven't.

Mother's instincts?

"I couldn't just leave her out there. We've gotta look out for our own 'round 'ere" Jackie gestures me to the couch, coming over with a steaming mug of, judging by the smell, PG Tips.

"One sec Bev—" she pulls her head away from the chunky old phone "I made you a cuppa. Make sure you get plenty of rest. Rose should be back in an hour or two. She's off with her boyfriend Mickey. He's a nice enough chap. I keep tell'n her she could do better then 'im though." She cuts herself off changing tracks "Is there anything else I can get you Faith? Soup? Nice bowl of soup? We could have soup for dinner."

She starts heading back into the kitchen,

Well, I can't just leave that "No, it's fine Jackie, really. You've done more then enough."

"Nonsense! And don't you even think about getting up off that couch" with a wave of her finger at me, she leaves to continue her conversation.

Blinking in surprise at the odd turn of events, and yes, that is a severe understatement. Honestly, what normal sane person takes in a homeless kid??

Ok. I would. But that would be a 'kid' kid, not a 'young adult almost 20' kid.

Wait…20? I remember my 20th birthday…? But I disappeared on the summer break in 2018, my first year of art school so I'm 19… no, I finished art school which takes three years... But I couldn't have…I didn't…. did I..?

There's a ringing in my ears, a clamp on my head— my thoughts scattering, disappearing like sand through my fingers…

I start to doze, the drone of Jackie's voice just out of earshot helping to put me to sleep.

Red sky and silver trees— no that's not right. It's blue with green.

Three children playing, two boys and a younger girl… no no No! Two girls and a younger boy

Talking and laughing in a lyrical song like language… no! in english! The boy and girl with American accents and the other girl with a British one.

Growing up. Growing farther apart... That's wrong!! Growing up just as close as ever.

Fire. Screaming. The city is burning!

…I don't live in a city…!

Running. Faster faster faster!! I'm scared!

Why am I scared??

they'll get me!

Who?

Falling falling FALLING. Someone help! Help me!

Black. So so black. Blacker then black. Dark with no end. Screaming but no sound. Help Me help me HELP M—

"Mum! You can't just take in some sick person up off the street! Can't you just send her to the hospital and let them deal with her??" I startle awake breathing heavily, my hair damp with sweat.

I know I've been dreaming but other then that and some extremely vague details like children, the color red, and something black I can't remember.

Even those things disappear. The loud voices arguing in the kitchen taking all of my attention. the contrasting scent of whatever is cooking causing my insides to moan in complaint.

There's only so much rationing a box of granola bars, and drinking obscene amounts on water can do.

Basically, I'm starving.

Rubbing whatever sleep is left in my eyes away, I enter the room of the mother-daughter argument. Thanking God that I didn't have fights like this with my own mum.

"Look, she's got nowhere to go! She's in the country on her own— as far as I know— and she doesn't even have a penny to her name!" Jackie pleadingly explains

"Yeah, and who told you that? Huh? Her! How do ya know she isn't just gonna try an' rob us as soon as we turn our backs!!" Rose counters back

She kinda has a point. Not that I am a thief or anything, but it is a valid point.

"Um," I raise my hand slightly, the two women whipping around to stare at me, neither having noticed me in the doorway.

Using the wall for support incase I have a dizzy spell, I can see the indignant look Rose is sending me when she eyes my clothes— well, her clothes.

"You know what? I don't want to intrude, and your daughter has a point." I tell Jackie, "I'll just get my clothes and go. Thank you for letting me stay here, I'm feeling batter now so I should be—." I start for the laundry basket on the counter, intending to get my clothes—

"Oh no you don't!" Jackie interrupts, grabbing my shoulders and spinning me back in the direction of the living room, "Back to bed with you. Those clothes'er still dirty And you're not leaving 'till that fever's gone."

Rose sighs, "right, sorry. I've been spending too much time with Mickey…. Mum's got a point. If you're fever is as bad as she says, ya probably shouldn't be movin' around. S'not like we have anything really valuable anyway. I'm Rose, by the way."

Smiling tiredly back, I wave off her apology, trying not to show that I already know her. This was a lot easier to do with Jackie… "No problem. I'm Faith, it's nice to meet you."

We shake hands, her's soft, though with a reasonable grip against my own calloused one. All in all not a bad handshake. Though not altogether a good one either.

I'm then ushered back to the couch with a bowl of soup, Rose and Jackie casually chatting and asking me mundane questions. I answer back, though when it comes to family or where I live I keep it vague and quickly change the subject.

I don't want to think about them in past tense. I don't want to think about never seeing them again. It's easy to pretend that they're all just an ocean away— just a quick phone call, like when I'm at school in Florence.

——————

Boring. This apartment is so boooring! Flopping over on the couch, I let out a puff of air. My flyaways lifting before falling back to itch my forehead. Board out of my mind.

it's been nearly two weeks now.

Two weeks of mundane boredom. Gossip, small talk and absolutely nothing interesting at all. Honestly it's no wonder Rose jumps at the chance to travel. I'm just about ready to pack a bag and try my hand at being a wandering bard and portrait painter.

I. Need. Something. To. Do.

The first week consisted of Jackie babying me beyond anything my own mum would do; hardly letting me off the couch.

Though as soon as she leaves for work, I help out as much as I can with housework and cooking dinner… after the first three days of utter boredom and channel surfing, that is.

Anything to occupy me while I let my mind wander to my imaginary worlds.

Honestly I think I'm halfway to wearing a hole through the floor with all my pacing.

In other news, I found out that Jackie doesn't make very good food. Though it may just be that the food tastes slightly different here. I stick to recipes rather than personal taste when cooking for them. The two— three when Mickey comes round— seem to enjoy it well enough.

The taste thing is odd. I found out that I don't like several vegetables that I used to like and that mustard tastes strong enough to make my eyes water. Eggs taste like slimy cardboard and almost all cereals are too sweet to stomach. That's just to name a few of the food related discoveries I've made. I still eat whatever is on my plate… or at least try to.

There are a couple of times I lie, saying it's delicious and that I'm just not very hungry.

Not sure if the others believed me on that.

Then again I've been eating less and less since the food isn't appetizing. mainly drinking tea since that still tastes wonderful— forcing myself to eat foods that are manageable for the sake of Sustenance….

It's also odd Realizing Jackie has a job. She's always at home or shopping during the show. But here, she's normal. She has a job, as does Rose— but I knew that bit.

They live and work and do all the normal things normal people do. No aliens involved. It's just that I never thought about it before. Never really saw more then tiny glimpses in between the running and adventures.

Honestly I can't wait to leave and get out of their hair. It's much too personal. I hate intruding and causing trouble like this.

It's also shoving in my face exactly what I don't have right now. I've been stubbornly ignoring that twang in my heart whenever Jackie hugs or shows affection to Rose.

Better not to think about it.

But even though I feel fine now, I can't leave until I get Jackie's consent.

I'm pretty sure she would track me down and drag me back 'for my own good' if I tried leaving without her permission.

So I'm stuck here.

I probably shouldn't be recovering this fast. In either case I suppose. Sickness usually lasts longer then a few days.

Maybe this cold is just a reemergence of the Library flu brought out by the cold weather…?

Then again, I think the only reason that sickness went away so fast is the Tardis.

The Doctor did say something along those lines, didn't he? He was rambling and I was nervous. It's hard to pay attention in that sort of environment.

The Tardis must have some disinfection process to keep diseases away from the wrong planets and timeframes, otherwise you'd have the Spanish and Aztecs and all the other Europe to native American plague outbreaks happening all throughout time and space. And obviously that doesn't happen with the Doctor and his companions. They basically never get ill.

Maybe my body is building some sort of meager resistance to this universe's germ population by mutating my original immune system to adapt.

That's a possibility.

Maybe I don't have as nonexistent an immune system as the Doctor and River think.

Probably not the case. They are both geniuses.

…maybe this is the beginnings of my DNA being taken over and it's a sign of me slowly losing my humanity…

I'm going to shove that last hypothesis into some dark recess of my brain and pretend it doesn't exist.

Right here and now I am human. I am. And I will be. I'll be the very best example of humanity I can possibly be till the day that I…

and even then I'll still try my best. I'll be the very best that I can be and bring glory to the Lord regardless.

My mind will always be human in it's thinking habits because that's how I was raised.…Right..?

I won't just wake up one day like the human girls turned fish vampires from Venice and find my humanity is just a fading dream…

…will I?

No no no. Not thinking about it. LALALA. LIFE IS FINE. EVERYTHING IS GOOD.

No Thinking About It.

Aaaany way, I got to meet Mickey. Who, although fairly nice, is unfortunately just as much of a blundering idiot as the beginning of the show makes him out to be.

I don't understand what Rose sees in him at this point. His puppy love for her is a bit much. Slightly cute, maybe. But way too public displays for my liking.

Then again, I've never been in a relationship, and growing up as a military brat; where spouses aren't supposed to show affection in public while in uniform.

Meaning that most lovey-dovey moments I've witnessed my —already married— parents having, have been in the confines of our own house or in mostly private locations without a lot of people around.

In short, open displays of affection, aka kissing, especially before marriage, are not things I'm used to being around. Yay homeschooling.

Not that I'll bring up their flirting habits to them. No no.

It just makes it uncomfortable being in the same room as them… but I can deal with that.

As for Rose, although still suspicious, she's reluctantly making an effort to at least be cordial. Within the week we've gotten to a hesitant friendship.

well, I say friendship….it's more of an awkward acquaintanceship Where we both avoid each other and make small talk that ends in long stretches of silence.

Oh yes. It's just as pleasant to live through as it sounds.

Sitting up from my place on the couch, sure that if I stay in this house any longer I'll develop cabin fever and go completely mad I decide to plea my case once again.

"Jackie??" I call out down the hall, hanging off the threshold of the door by one hand

"In my room, love! What'd ya need?" Comes her voice back down the hallway

Making my way there I poke my head in, Jackie is at her vanity, doing her makeup. "can I go for a walk?" I plead like a toddler "Please?? I feel better, I promise! And I won't be out long! I'm sure the fresh air will do me good too, and I have nothing else to do!"

—I would read, but Rose doesn't have very good taste in books, and I've already read the ones I'm interested in.

"Wellll…" Jackie drawls out giving me an appraising look— where I do my best to look pitiful.

"Pleaaase…!" I bounce on the spot slightly, Roses sweatpants sliding down my hips a little, causing me to hike them up. See, I've been asking to go out all week. You'd think I wouldn't need to ask but as I said before, I'm pretty sure a mad overprotective Jackie will somehow find me no matter where I go.

Never mess with a mama bear.

Jackie finally nods, looking thoughtful "alright, I don't see why not." She gets up, preparing to leave herself,

"Yes!!" Fist pumping as I jump and run off for my shoes, yelling "Thank you!" Back down the hallway.

Hearing her laugh as I quickly hope back to her, one shoe on and the other in my hand as I try and wedge it on without undoing the knot.

"Someone's in a hurry." The older lady says with a smile, opening the door for the two of us, Rose left for work awhile ago.

I nod enthusiastically with a mirthful laugh, stepping out after her "you can't blame me, I've been cooped up all week with barely anything to do! I don't even have my sketchbook!"

"Oh? You draw?"

"Yeah, and paint." I nod, not going into detail.

Jackie hums, realizing That I'm not going on, changes the subject. Closing the door, and turning her key with a click. "Now then. The spare key is right here under the flowerpot—" She points to its position by the door,

I give her a skeptical look "Should you really be telling a stranger that?" sounds right up there with 'don't give strangers your personal information'… or maybe that's the same thing.

She in turn gives me that 'oh really' unamused mom look. "How else are you gonna get back in with Rose and I at work? Plus you're not a stranger. You've been with us for nearly two weeks. Two whole weeks!"

Two whole weeks is not nearly enough time to get to know someone. And it's not even a full two weeks. Honestly it's a good thing I'm me or the Tyler's could've gotten robbed blind or something.

"You're a good girl. And I know these things," she puffs herself up like a proud mother hen. "It's mother's intuition."

Riiight. My mom has never used that excuse. Not once.

Twirling me around she guides me to the stairwell descending with me while giving her motherly advice, "Now I want you back before dark and don't go off with any strangers. Make sure you don't tire yourself out too much and try not to get lost. If you need help, I work at—" and that's about where she lost me. Though I bob my head along anyway….

Basically, I spot a ginger cat across the street.

It's not like I'm going to be able to remember her directions well enough to follow them anyway.

That in mind, I wave Jackie off to the bus stop she found me at nearly two weeks ago, and follow after that cat…

who walks off down the sidewalk and around a corner.

I probably should be worried about some sort of nefarious alien trap involving stray cats luring unsuspecting cat lovers off… but the cat is too much to resist.

it's stripped orange tail bobbing high as I follow it down a backroad and through several other streets. Vaguely taking in the pot holes and vegetation growing over backyard walls.

It's pretty, in that dilapidated post apocalyptic sort of way.

The cat, I've dubbed Treacle after a childhood cat named Treat—they are both ginger— eventually stops at a small café, jumping up onto one of the white outdoor chairs and curling up.

She, I'm guessing this by size, raises her head as I approach, purring loudly with half lidded eyes. All the while her tail swishes behind her in a way that should make anyone who knows cats wary. A wagging tale clearly says Danger: Attack Cat Mode.

I ignore that fact. Crouching down. putting my hand close, but far enough away to pull back if the cat makes a swipe. She, thankfully only leans her head forward. Nuzzling into my hand, she purrs even louder and I continue until— too fast for me to pull back, she hugs both clawed paws around my hand. Play biting while kicking. My flinch only making the thin cuts longer as I force my hand still through the prickles of pain.

Moving around will only make the cat bite harder.

How typically feline. Guess they act the same no matter which universe you're in.

Goosebumps rising from the sensation of claws on my skin, I wait it out. Treacle getting bored after a minute or two of holding my hand hostage, she allows me to detach myself.

Immediately starting to groom herself as if she's done absolutely nothing wrong.

Feeling embarrassed for not heeding the quite frankly, obvious cat body language. I glance around. Good. No eye witness—

That's when I make eye contact with the café shop's owner through a window. Cleaning a glass, having witnessed the whole cat interaction.

Great.

Feeling my face flush. I make my retreat, speed walking away.

About a block farther, I feel a vaguely familiar pull at my mind. The faintest feather-light tug shining like a faint glowing thread only to be lost in the distance.

I follow after it. Completely forgetting that I don't have any means of find my way back.

Once again, my phone would be very nice to have. That is, if the maps app still works here. I haven't tried that. Not that I'm in a position to.

I walk and walk. I'm sure it much be several miles. The quiet bustle of morning suburban life slowly melting away to busier streets filled with all the noise and general hubbub of London.

The roar of car engines, the smell of the exhaust—which oddly smells different here, the chatter of people, music is coming from an old violinist, playing farther on by the side of the road.

For the music I stop for a beat enjoying the old man's mastery of the instrument. Heading off after listening to a few of his songs and wishing I had some spare change on me to give him.

I pass a lot of different stores, a few that I recognize, like MS for example, though most are completely foreign to me.

Ok. All except MS are completely foreign to me. Not that that's very surprising.

I've never been one to keep up with brands or remembering any sort of name related information in general. I only remember Marks and Spencer's because we always stopped at them when traveling on long drives to pick up packaged sandwiches and smoothies.

Little me loved their sandwiches. Current me still loves them.

There's also clothing shops, a music store, art supplies— I have to stop myself from going in there, reminding myself that I don't actually have any money on me— a flower store, a pub— that has an absolutely amazing smell wafting out of it—again, no money and it'll probably taste weird anyway—and quite a few others.

Just because I'm searching for the Tardis, doesn't mean I can't stop and window shop too—

That's when the other end of cord vanishes and I realize I should've been hurrying.

I need this connection fixed. It's been weeks now and there's an aching little hole that still hasn't gone away. Having her so close just now only made it worse.

I've been ignoring it. Telling myself it's just the cold or homesickness…

Obviously not. That room in my head has lost its glow and with it went something that I need back.

I stop walking. There's no use continuing in that direction anymore. She's gone.

I wonder if she feels it too? Does she even know me at this point?

Time is relative…as a higher dimensional creature, potentially outside of time, does time even effect her? Is she able to see forward as well as back just as easily as she travels through it?

Once again; questions I probably won't get answers to.

Now then… I glance around, realizing I've taken a lot of turns and, being too focused on finding the Tardis's telepathic link… or whatever it is that she set up—I have no idea where I am.

Again.

I roll my eyes, glaring at the too purple strip of sky like this is it's fault somehow.

Maybe it is.

This situation would at least be slightly better if it was an overcast grey.

I don't like the pattern that's forming.

I also don't like being lost.

Apparently this universe likes messing with me… Not that that's anything new since arriving here.

Wandering over to a gated park, I flop down on a bench. What to do, what to do….

I could sleep in a park again?

Heck no.

If I can help it, I'm not repeating that again. I'm a light enough sleeper as is without adding in nighttime noises and a cold draft. Yeah, no thank you.

While my mind is trying— and failing to come up with a bright idea— someone casually sits down next to me, though I hardly notice. Simply scooting a couple inches away from them and continuing my brainstorming.

Hmmm… what's another plan….

Wait wait wait! The Tardis is psychic! If I think loud enough, maybe she'll pick it up and come back!

Alright… let's see…. What sort of message should I give her?

SOS?

Come back?

Taxi?

The person next to me snorts at whatever he's reading, I turn to glance at him, having angled myself away from him, but his back is to me and my eyes quickly slide away.

No, she'll get mad at me for that last one.

I guess something simple is better… I don't even know if this will work, after all.

NEED HELP. PLEASE COME.

It's a few minutes after I start blasting this with no reply that I realize I could just find someone in the police and ask them for directions back to the Powel Estate.

I could also just ask any random passerby or shopkeeper… basically any human being who looks reasonably trustworthy.

And yet here's my idiotic self trying to flag down an alien time and space machine because I'm lost.

Then again it's thanks to said machine that I'm lost in the first place.

Never mind. That's my fault. I didn't specify my directions.

Where exactly has my common sense wandered off to? I think I'd like it back now.

You know what? I probably left it on the Tardis with my phone.

My gosh do I need to get over this addiction. You'd think by now I'd be over the withdrawals…

Nope! Having a GPS map at your fingertips is the most brilliant thing that humanity completely takes for granted.

I am quite literally lost without it.

Getting up, I head back to the park gate. I might as well try and find somewhere familiar. worse comes worst I go back to leadworth….

Wherever that is…

Maybe, Just maybe…This might just be a bad idea.

I wonder if Alex is around. Maybe he can help me.

Actually, that didn't go too well last time around. I'd still have flea bites if the Tardis hadn't healed them along with all my other cuts and bruises.

Sighing, I take a moment to just let my mind rest. It feels like I haven't done that for ages now.

Eyes closed, the filter of light on my eyelids a red glow. It's around lunchtime now and the sun is shining, not yet late enough in the year to be hot. It's only early April now, after all.

Thanks to the gardens with their trees and flowerbeds, the air is crisp and fresh, even within the city…

It smells almost like home. The dirt, grass, and trees. New leaves just starting to grow and snowdrops in full bloom.

They all smell almost the same and I can almost pretend that I'm back home on a walk with Tess, my dog. The hyper Flat Coated Retriever running through the woods. my family waiting back at home. Our real home. Not Florida. No, back at our little house on the edge of Thetford Forest in Suffolk.

I open my eyes. Coming back to reality. There's some ducks quacking, and a fountain splashing somewhere in the distance, but I'll have to go farther in to find them.

That dregs up a completely different set of memories. Playing with family friends down in Bury St Edmonds; in a park that always has ducks and geese waddling around and ancient abbey ruins just begging young children to go explore them. It's simple happy moments like this that I treasure the most…

yet even before I arrived in this universe, those memories were already saturated in nostalgia. They are times I can't get back, even before.

My family moved to Florida, our other military friends whom I grew up with are spread out across the world, who knows where. Last I heard from one family they were in Canada and moving to Alaska, Another family retired in Texas, and still another is somewhere off in Korea. Even if I could go back 'home', it wouldn't be the same place without those people.

it's still home. But home made better with having my family there with me. And that's something I don't have here.

Stuffing my hands in my coat pockets, I walk down the winding path. Taking in the scenery. All the plants are a vibrant new green of early spring, in stark contrast with the murky water and litter scattered around here and there… I ignore those little things easily enough. I don't particularly like the pollution but that's just another part of humanity, as sad as that is.

As I walk I lose myself in a daydream imagining the beginnings of a medieval fantasy world and what it would've been like had I gotten stuck there with magic and sword fights and dragons instead of here….

I think I'd be just as screwed. Maybe more so.

Just as I'm crouching down to see how close a couple of ducks will come if I stay very very still, the feeling comes back, and it's closer now.

Shooting up to my feet, the ducks scattering away, I dash off. not willing to miss this chance a second time.

It's a few blocks away but that's plenty enough for me to lose my breath running in a full sprint.

As I turn the corner I slow to a stop, breathing hard. There she is, nestled in an alleyway. I hesitate at the corner, resting my hand on the wall for support.

so close yet so far away. She's not the one I was looking for. She's too young. This isn't Ten's Tardis yet. She feels much younger then she did before.

**A/n thanks for the writing advice to those who've given it!! I really appreciate it and am definitely taking it into account! You are all brilliant! **

**Next up we've got Nine, Rose, and the Autons! I'm still in the middle of writing that so I'll post it when I finish up :p**

**I just had my school graduation ceremony for the third years(I'm a second year) and the school term ends in a week so I'll have more time to write once summer break starts! :D woo!! I've been writing this during 5/10 minute breaks during the day, as well as my lunch break lol. It'll definitely be nice to have some more free time on my hands. **


	15. Chapter 15 : Awkward First Impressions

The Tardis is different.

The same, but different. Before, I felt motherly amusement and a friendly acceptance.

All I feel now is wary curiosity.

She doesn't know me.

Maybe this is a mistake…

Her golden tendrils push in at my consciousness before I can consider leaving. She's much more forward then before too.

Physically flinching back at the feeling, I feel a rush of surprise that's not my own, that almost overwhelms me; before it's dampening down to a bearable level. Realizing this, I receive an apologetic hum and a much lighter nudge at the boundary of my mind, asking for permission.

Slowly, I step closer, till I'm right in front of her. Closing my eyes and—like before, clumsily opening my mental doors. Letting the invisible wisps of gold poke and prod at my psyche. Having memories replay in flickers too fast to comprehend as she flips through them like a book. I just know she's judging me: past, present and future.

I can only hope that it's in a positive light from how she acts in the future. I'd hate having her prank me like she does Clara.

Expertly, she weaves together the paths her older self established, reconnecting severed strands with stronger bonds. Feeling her way around, and humming soothing emotions into the back of my head as she senses my muscles starting to tense up at the feeling.

It's like seaweed brushing against you when you're swimming. Like Having someone whisper in your ear. Or having an animal climbing on your shoulder… It's not a negative thing but it's not exactly comfortable either.

Once everything is… 'set up,' I guess. She retreats back into her room— and from there connects back to her own much larger self with a satisfied hum; Still there but easily ignored if I don't search her out.

Hearing a creak, I blink back into the here and now.

She's opened her door.

"The Doctor isn't inside, is he?" I ask aloud, biting my lip. Somehow, meeting the Doctor for his first time is a very intimidating thought— especially having it with a mad Doctor who wants to know how the heck I got in his Tardis without a key. I've seen enough fanfiction to know how that goes.

The Tardis doesn't help any either, just opening her door a little wider.

Great… thanks Sexy.

Not getting a reply to my sarcastic quip, I poke my head in the door— just as big and awe inspiring as last time— a slightly different desktop? Still, not that far off from Ten's.

And best of all: no Doctor in sight.

Stepping inside, that feeling of wholeness returns. —though maybe that has something to do with the Symbiotic-whateveritwas the Doctor mentioned before.

Running my hand along the railing, I make an admiring loop around the console before stopping in my tracks. What did I come in here for again?

It was something… something I needed to get….

Phone! That's it!

Ah. But wait, this is younger her so there's no way—

Behind me there's a loud ding and I turn around, seeing a slot with a flashing light above it…

Inside, my phone.

I stare at it.

The Tardis does the equivalent of fidgeting at the edge of my mind.

I stare at it.

The Tardis pokes at my mental border.

I stare at it.

Finally she gives a confused hum and nudges my head like, 'look what I did! Isn't it cool! Emote! Do something!'

Blinking a few times I finally respond "Ok— yes, thank you. Ummm...right. How the heck did you get this here?"

Huffing like it's obvious, she doesn't deign to give me a reply. I pinch the bridge of my nose, "Does this have something to do with the relativity of time and space?"

She beeps a proud yes.

Sighing, I scoop up my phone, "You know what, I'm just not gonna think about the implications of that. Thanks for getting my phone for me—" I turn to leave— and the door shuts with a petulant hum…

Is she pouting?

"Sexy, I'd really love to stay but I can't right now." It's so odd talking to the ceiling and knowing she's alive. I jump down the steps and try the door— it doesn't budge.

Great.

"The Doctor could be back any minute, I need to go." I rattle the handle and get nothing. I can feel my anxiety spiking the longer I struggle with her. I need to get out of here!

"C'mon Sexy, please!" I shake the door again, getting a pouty whir of machinery behind me. 

The console! There's a button to open the door, isn't there?

Rushing back over to the controls, hopefully to find a way out— I glance up when a glow of light appears a little above my head.

The monitor is on.

She playing live footage.

The room feels a couple of degrees colder as my heart sinks. Oh Dear. The Doctor is walking towards the screen. Shoot! Dear Lord please please please have him not find me!! The Tardis starts laughing.

You are so not helping!!!

Glancing around for an escape, my eyes lock on the archway leading farther inside. Not thinking, I make a mad dash for the hallway. Catching the rattle of the lock as I rush around the console. Disappearing around the corner just as the door creaks open. Pressing my back to the wall so I can hear what's going on beyond, I force myself to take slow breaths and calm down.

The hallways here are definitely different from Ten's, they're all the plain straight— hexagonal Shaped?— hallways, I was first expecting, only with Nine's overall coral grunge look for everything… not to mention the layer of dust coating all the surfaces... clearly showing my footprints.

Oh please oh please help him not come over here!!

There's the sound of footfalls on Metal as the man goes to the console. A pause, "what's got you in such a good mood?" He asks the Tardis, who continues to giggle before slowly calming with a self satisfied sigh. I really want to look around the corner…

"Alright, fine. Keep your secrets." There's a clatter. Curiosity getting the better of me, I peek around the corner.

The Doctor, all buzz cut and leather, pulls down a leaver, and starts to look in my direction.

Ducking back for cover I end up overcompensating when the room rumbles beneath me, sending me back onto my butt with a squawk. Hopefully the Tardis's grinding warbles cover the sound. I grab for the closest hand hold in the wall I can latch onto, holding on for dear life.

The shaking quakes continue for a few more seconds before she calms back down, the quiet song the Tardis sings returning like elevator music in the background. I hold my breath. Not daring to test my luck again.

"Right then! I'm off!" His footsteps echo away, followed by the creak of the door opening and closing again.

I wait where I am for a few more minutes, the Tardis still singing— for now she's leaving me in peace… Seemingly benign.

If only she was this considerate before the Doctor showed up, that would've been great.

Poking my head back out—and not seeing anyone, I full on sprint for the door. Quietly opening it to peek outside again…

Good. no one's—

"ahem," I flinch at the noise behind me.

Busted. Gosh darn it.

Oh Dear Lord, help this conversation go smoothly.

That prayer in mind, I slowly turn around to face the man, something between a smile and a grimace on my face. "Sorry." I squeak out of habit "um, Hello."

—I'm dying of awkwardness inside. Stupid stupid stupid.

He smiles tightly back, arms crossed in front of his chest "hi."

Yep. I'm Dead.

"sooo, nice day outside," I look over my shoulder through the open door at the dark street.

—that's definitely a different street from the one before. "Or night, I guess." I turn back to him, a question bubbling up before I can think over my words. "Does that ever disorient you?"

He stares me down with his cool blue eyes, — they're actually a really pretty shade of blue— not the point Faith. my eyes drop down to my feet as his eyebrows raise slightly.

Oh gosh. I'm wearing one of Rose's old t-shirts and a pair of grey sweatpants. I look like I'm either in jammies or I'm just a slob.

Great. Well done Faith, you are just wonderful at first impressions. First time you meet the guy, you were in grungy paint splattered overalls—which got blood all over them— now for his first meeting you're in a flower print tee and sweats. I'm horrible at thi—

"I'm used to it." The Doctor cuts off my thoughts. Drawing my eyes back up. "What are you doing on my ship?" Straight to business I guess. —this Doctor freaking intimidates me.

"I'm lost." I blurt, looking back over his shoulder when the sentient ship snorts. Sexy, you better not blow my cover I swear. I'm close enough to doing that all by myself!

In response she sends me a vague feeling of amusement.

Thanks. You are just so much help.

"Lost." He repeats, my eyes locking on his again— he's masking just exactly how old they are, though they still have a unique otherworldly aura to them.

How the heck does he do that?

Nodding, I focus back in— mind buzzing "yep. Lost. Don't worry though, I've been lost a lot recently...This time had to do with a stray cat," I hold up my battle scared arm for emphasis. Ah yes Faith. This first impression jazz just keeps getting better and better.

He sighs, like I'm a particularly difficult case in preschool. "That doesn't explain what you're doing on my ship."

"Trying to get out?" I raise my eyebrows "she locked the door on me— you might want to get that fixed. It makes it very hard to get out of a place you're not supposed to be in without getting caught." Yeah, I'm just gonna go back to Leadworth and avoid the Doctor from now on. 'Meet The Doctor' Promise requirements fulfilled. Quest complete.

His suspicions intensify. I can see it in his glare. Great. This is going great. "'She'. Why're you calling her a 'she'?"

Dang it!

Internal screaming. Mayday mayday brain shutting down. I'm an idiot who can't speak.

Externally, I Shrug. apply logic. You can do it—"one; you just called her your 'ship', ships are usually female—" are alien ships usually female though?

"two; she's beautiful and has a definite feminine aura—" I mean, I guess? Maybe? The inside is more sci-fi steampunk-ish? Oh well. She's a pretty blue. That's sort of feminine? Royal blue? Is that color royal blue? I don't think it is.

"and three;" I give him an exaggerated suspicious look "you do know humans have a tendency to huminate— wait, that isn't a word, never mind—humanize inanimate objects, right?" Ahhhh What is wrong with me?? 'Huminate? Really??

Sexy's lights dim and she gives a miffed whir. Oh what the heck. I lean around the Time Lord, calling to the console "I meant in general! Not you specifically!" The lights brighten back up again as the Tardis does the equivalent of grumbling 'you better not'

Now to make it look like I didn't know that she's sentient and get the heck out of here…

Putting my hands on my hips and a satisfied smile that I'm really not feeling on my face, "and there's that solved! Turns out she's not an inanimate object. Now I'll get out of your way and go ask some shop employee or something to help give me directions back. Enjoy Earth, See ya!" I twirl around for the door but stupid alien reflexes catch me. The Doctor grabbing my arm and keeping me in place.

"Oh no you don't. How'd you get lost? Why go into a blue box instead of asking someone for directions?"

I let out an annoyed huff "Well as I said. I was following a stray cat and then went off exploring." I deadpan, explaining my 'reasoning' that's technically true but not entirely the reason. "I didn't ask for directions because I don't like asking for directions and I'm horrible at lefts and rights."

He raises one eyebrow, still not letting go so I let out an exasperated sigh and continue. Honestly can't he just let me go home now?? I kept my promise and met the dude, I'm done now!

"My thoughts on the police box were 'why not? I'm already lost beyond all hope and nobody's noticing the strange thing in the alley so maybe they won't notice me going into the strange thing too'" I roll my eyes, waving my free arm, "obviously that went well. Now I'm telling a guy I'm lost and being noticed for accidentally going into a time-space ship—"

a thought occurs to me and I jump down the rabbit hole after it "Oh!! Hey! Does it use a tesseract system to travel?" I perk up, bouncing slightly on my toes, a complete 180 turn from my petulant sarcasm seconds before.

"What?" He deadpans. I probably just gave him whiplash.

"You know? A tesseract! Theoretically you fold space and time like a big piece of inter dimensional cloth and step over the fold before straightening it out again. Obviously it's a lot more tricky then that or everyone would be doing it. But Does she use that? Same for the outside to inside conversion? Or maybe she's just manipulating, and or creating a new space?" I ask, eying the doorway for any energy seams that could potentially give a hint at how it works.

There aren't any. It just looks like an ordinary door.

He snorts, bringing my attention back to him, a smile finally coming to his face that obliterates the tension between us. "no, but nice guess. Where'd you get that from then?" He Moves around me to hold open the door, finally releasing my arm.

"A Wrinkle in Time. It's a good book series. So how does she work then?" I shrug, moving out of the way as he ushers me outside into the cool night air.

"You wouldn't understand even if I did explain it to you—" I open my mouth to argue that point but he continues, "—Which I'm not doing. I'm busy." and I snap my mouth shut with a pout, "So that's enough chatting, I've got some business to take care of over there—"

he waves his bomb in the air, using it to point at Henricks down the road a moment before putting it back away and locking the Tardis door.

Turning to look at me again he says, "tell you what though; you wait here, and I'll help you get back home once I'm done."

Home. That sends a pang through my chest— I smother it. Putting on a smile "ok, that sounds..." I trail off, he's already gone. Now at the mouth of the alley. "good to me…."

I let out a huff. I really do hate being shoved to the side like this. Not that I blame him. He's in a hurry after all... but should I stay here? should I go… I'll just get in the way if I go— and it's a bit late now... I'll probably just end up getting murdered by a shop dummy…

A pang of panic surges through me at seeing his back walking away…

I don't want to be left alone.

I run after him. "hey! Wait up!"

He doesn't wait, but he does glance over as I catch up. "What d' you think you're doing?" He asks bluntly

"Coming with you? Is that all right?" I ask, second guessing myself. Having to hop forward every couple steps to keep pace with him. He's not as tall as I expected— just a little shorter then Ten— but he's still taller then me.

He takes a moment, scanning our surroundings before answering, "I don't need a companion. Especially not some stupid little ape." He states bitterly— something raw coming to the surface.

Wait, how close to the Time War is this??

You know what? No. I'm not taking this from him. Major evolution was scientifically proven wrong back home and it's just demeaning. "I am not an ape, I never have been and never will be an ape, and I most certainly am not looking to be anyone's companion." I snap back at him, walking just that little bit faster so I can be ahead of him

"Oh yeah? Cause' you sure look like one to me!" He nips back, sarcasm covering up the other emotions.

"Really? you might want ta get your eyes checked then. 'Cause I look exactly as I am; me! A young lady who isn't going to let you go causing trouble! —at least not without supervision!" I feel a little guilty for snapping like this. Not that I get into arguments like this often. I guess I've been bottling up my emotions too much recently.

"Supervision?! I do not need supervision!" He replies indignantly.

"Yes you do!" I laugh out, has he seen himself?

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Why do you even want to come?" He rolls his eyes as we cross a busy street. Somehow though there isn't any real bite behind his words, it sounds more like he's humoring me, and that makes me feel a bit better about snapping.

"Because I want to!" I reply back, jumping up on the curb with more enthusiasm then necessary and continuing to balance along it as we walk.

"But We don't even know each other's names!" Ha. That's usually what other people say to him.

"So? Do we need to?" I ask, keeping my eyes on the curb so I don't fall. It's not like either of us will be giving real names anyway. "I've found 'hey' and 'you' work very well. You can go months without actually knowing people's names and they won't even know."

He gives me a strange look between fascination and wariness, "You're an odd human, you know that? —You are human, right?"

"Yep." Mostly anyways. I sway precariously on the curb, putting my arms out for balance. My foot goes in the road and I quickly pull it back and try again. "Born and raised—Aren't we all odd in our own ways?"

Oddly The Doctor's slowed down to match my speed. Wasn't expecting that. I was planning on running to catch up after my fun.

"Hmm, I guess." He waves off "—so what's your name?" And we're back to the blunt questions.

I give up on my balancing act, walking like a normal person again as I stick my nose in the air, putting on a posh air. My smile purposefully ruining the effect, "It's very rude to ask a lady her name before introducing yourself, you know."

"All right then," he cracks a smile back at me, "I'm the Doctor. What's your name?"

I continue to smile, bobbing in a slight curtsy "I'm the Faith. Pleasure to meet you."

He raises his eyebrows skeptically but there's a grin on his face… yet something in his eyes says otherwise. "'The' Faith? That's a bit pretentious, isn't it?"

Ah. 'I shouldn't joke about titles.' That's it, isn't it?

"That coming from 'the Doctor'?" I joke anyway, playing dumb to my observation yet marking it as something I won't do often— if at all. "Nah, I'm messing with you. Just Faith."

"Just Faith? No last name?"

"What? And take away from the mystery?"

He grins, not commenting, ducking into the side street behind Henriks, "An' You're not gonna ask about my name?"

"Why?" I ask following him, "Your not from earth, right? How am I supposed to know what names are common place out in the universe. One of the characters in a Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy was Felbotch or something— who am I to judge your name when mine might be just as weird?"

"Fair enough. How'd you work out the alien bit?"

I jump over a puddle in the street, continuing at the Doctor's side. Giving him an 'are you serious?' Look, "You mean besides the spaceship? It's deductive reasoning Doctor Watson."

We pass several large dumpsters and continue on for a metal door with the words 'KEEP OUT' and 'STAFF ONLY' written in large red letters. The Doctor cracks another smile at me, "Just the Doctor. I'm no Watson. An' She's called the Tardis."

"Oh?" I ask nonchalantly. I wasn't expecting him to tell me that so easily. He did just say he doesn't want a companion.

"Yeah, stands for 'Time, And, Relative, Dimension, In, Space.'"

We stop in front of the metal door and he starts fishing in his pocket, taking out his Sonic.

I bob up and down on my toes "Ha! So I got the time and space bit right!—" well of course I did. I feel a little guilty for using foreknowledge instead of actually being clever...oh gosh, am I being too conspicuous about this?? He zaps the lock and it clicks open "—oh that seems like a handy tool."

"It is." He blocks the door as I step forward, intending to follow him in, "You should really go back and wait by the Tardis, this could be dangerous."

"I'm fine here. What're you planning on doing anyway?" I cross my arms, trying to convey just how much I don't want to be on my own.

"Blow up a relay device on the roof," he says nonchalantly, like he's talking about the weather. Stepping inside and letting me follow. Probably deciding he doesn't have time to argue with me. "hopefully get something to track the signal to its source…. Are you alright? You're taking all of this very well." He gives me an appraising look as he lets the door close behind us.

"I'm ok" I wave off. Right, I've got to play the noobie. "—What about the people? How big of an explosion? Oh and What's the signal for anyway?" I rattle off as we walk down a dimly lit hallway. Mirroring where the Doctor steps so that I don't trip on a stray wire. Gosh, this is just as hard as pretending I already know him when I really don't.

"Everyone's gone, shop's closed and I rigged the lottery for the guy who works down in the basement. Should be off enjoying a free payed vacation. —Was delivering that earlier today before you showed up. The signal's for thi—" he stops abruptly, putting a hand up to stop me too, "shush up a minute, do you hear something?"

I listen for whatever it is he's hearing,

straining my eyes to see farther down the dark hallways, but only seeing the occasional eerie orange emergency light. I hear nothing but the hum of a generator and the whoosh of the ventilation system"—no… What is it?"

He doesn't answer. "You stay here. No following this time— I mean it!" He points back at me when I take a step, stopping me as he starts off "And no wandering off!! Wait right there!" With that he Spins around, running down the corridor, and he's gone.

'Wait right there Faith', 'good girl Faith', 'here's a biscuit for sitting pretty Faith'. Pfft. I'm not a dog.

Despite my annoyance at how he's ordering me around, I do stay where I am. Shifting anxiously from foot to foot and staying near one of the orange lights so that I only have one shadow— Trying to peer in every direction at once for plastic dummies.

Somehow, it's only now, when I'm all alone, that I realize just how dark and cold it is. The air thick and stagnant. A shiver travels down my spine, yet my hands remain clammy.

Talking with the Doctor kept me from noticing it.

Behind me there's a noise. All of my muscles stiffening. I jerkily whirl around.

There's nothing there. Maybe I imagined it….

There it is again! Sort of a mix between a creak and a shuffle.

I take a large step back. Then another. And another. My breath coming out in short gasps.

A dark shadow stumbles forward. Then another.

Three. There are three of them.

My back hits the wall followed by my head, which hits with a painful thud.

My heart jumps at the contact, ignoring the throb that will no doubt be bothering me for the next couple days, I chance a glance back. Looking for an escape. I hit the corner of the wall, the hallway beyond being clear.

The leading Auton stagers another step forward into the light with a creak. Showing Soulless, plastic faces.

My mind blanks.

It reaches towards me and the other two follow it's lead.

Think! Move! Do Something!!

Just as it's raising its hand, I finally find my feet attached to my legs. I run.

They follow.

The Doctor isn't here this time to guide me. I'm running in the wrong direction. I know I am. The door leading outside is behind me.

I don't care.

I need to get away.

I am not dying here!

Slamming into a wall and rebounding off it just as fast, my hands aching with the impact, I push myself even faster.

Stairs. I see the sign and make a sharp turn for the door. Rushing down as fast as I can without falling. jumping the last three steps whenever I come to a landing.

Maybe this will slow them down. I stop for half a second to look up. No. They're following. Slower, but still too fast.

They aren't skipping steps and that's the only thing giving me a lead. Rushing down the last set of stairs. Crashing through the door and taking off.

The lights are just as dim down here, I force myself through each black shadow. Telling myself they aren't the thing that's alive and trying to kill me right now.

There are more dummies down here, all reaching for me as I run by. Plastic arms swiping, I dodge the best I can. Even so, one grabs my jacket. I yank away. Having to duck as another swings at me.

I take a sharp turn— crashing right into something. No, someone. They're flesh and blood. I grab the nearest hand I can "Moredownthatway— Run!!" Tugging once before taking off again. Hearing their footsteps behind me. Down the corridor and through a set of double doors. That's when a hand yanks me back— pulling me into an elevator; Rose is already inside, pressed against the wall.

I scramble back next to her, the Doctor slamming a hand on one of the elevator buttons so the doors start closing.

"Hi, Rose." I gasp out, vaguely raising my arm in a wave.

"Wha—" she starts, looking me up and down—but stops, cringing away when one of the murder dummies gets its arm stuck in the door. the Doctor pulling on the plastic wrist hard.

Once, twice, three times— the arm dislocates with a pop and the door slides shut. — aren't those doors supposed to be programmed to open again when something gets caught in them?? oh wait. Sonic. He probably did something to the controls. —really, not the time, brain.

"You just pulled his arm off!" Rose states, horrified

"Yep. Plastic." The Doctor chirps, tossing the object to her,

she fumbles with it a second, almost dropping it, before finding her ire again, "Very clever. Nice trick. Who were they then? Students? Is this a student thing or what?" She snaps at the Time Lord, but then rounds on me in all her fury "And you! You in on this too?? I should've known something was up! You showing up all of a sudden like this! Who set you up to it then? Was this Derek? I bet it was Derek, wasn't it!?"

I raise my arms in surrender "What? No! I got lost an' followed him! This has nothing to do with me— or whoever Darek is!"

"Yeah right!" She glares back

"It's true!" I try to affirm but she just crosses her arms and turns away from me

"So you two know each other?" The Doctor asks conversationally,

"Yeah." I nod, not offering up any further information.

"Sort of" Rose brushes off "—so is this a prank or what?"

"Why would this be a prank?" He asks, turning slightly towards us, scrunching up his nose idea, his arms crossed over his chest.

" I don't know…" she blanks with a slight smirk, like this is some joke, but he isn't having any of that.

He turns back to the door, "Well, you said it. Why students?"

"'Cos… to get that many people dressed up and being silly— they've got to be students." She answers with a blasé shrug

"That makes sense. Well done" he grins at her, eyebrows up in something like surprise at her rationalization.

"Wait wait, is that a normal thing?" I direct this at Rose.

This is probably the most we've spoken to each other since we first met.

"What?" She asks right back, probably surprised that I'm even talking with her.

training my eyes on her, full of curiosity as I tilt my head.

That sort of thing doesn't happen at my art school… pranking that is. then again, the Atelier is more like university. The students are usually around 20 and up— and by up I mean anywhere up to people in their 70's— though there's also the 18 and 19 year olds who come through too.

Regardless. I've never heard of anyone pranking another person in real life, let alone doing it on this scale. "Pranks. is that normal?"

They look like I've said something ludicrous, I start fiddling with my hair— I already mangled my hair tie so bad that it snapped. I also had to hide my useless watch— my other go to for fidgeting— because an LED touchscreen watch, broken of not, does not fit in with 2005. So my hair is now my only fiddling option.

Gosh, why do my courage and social skills disappear at random??

not meeting their eyes I try to explain, "It's just I've never been pranked before so it seems like an odd conclusion. Sure, the odd couple of spooks from friends, but not a group assault like that." I wave in the general direction we came from in explanation. Is 'group assault' an accurate description? Meh. Too late now.

"Hmm. Also a good point." The Doctor contemplates before turning seriously to Rose. Or at lest shifting his head slightly in her direction, "They aren't students."

Balking for a second, Rose quickly scrambles for balance, "Well Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's going to call the police"

"Who's Wilson?" The Doctor asks, finally looking over his shoulder fully.

"Chief electrician." Rose explains. I take in a deep breath. Oh gosh. I forgot about him.

The elevator door dings open and the Doctor pauses for half a second, sounding cold— distant. "Wilson's dead." He steps out and away, Rose following behind a second later, plastic arm still held in her hands.

I take a little longer. Stepping out of the lift but not seeming able to go any farther.

The lottery money. Oh gosh. The lottery money that Wilson never received. That was the Doctor who set that up.

The Doctor's voice drifts past me but I don't comprehend the words "Hold on, mind your eyes." He sonics the door and it sparks, Rose yelping in surprise.

I finally get my mind and body to reconnect with the world. Running to catch up when the two start off, following Rose's angry yells.

Somehow knowing what the Doctor tried to do adds a sadder note to his detached attitude.

When I watched this the first time, I didn't realize.

How stupid am I for taking his sarcastic, sometimes cynical outlook at face value. Seeing a man who doesn't care what others think, when in fact he's simply trying to protect himself from farther harm.

I guess I can't blame myself too much though. Nine was my first Doctor and I didn't know anything about the series at the time.

And honestly, when is anything ever simple with the Doctor.

I follow the arguing duo. Sending off a quick prayer for Wilson, his family and friends as I go. Ducking through one of those clear plastic curtains and hurrying up the stairs leading to the door.

Catching up just as the Doctor ushers Rose along, "—So, I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process," He shoos Her out the door then takes my shoulder to do the same with me, starring into my eyes "but don't worry about me. No, you go home." And he pushes me out the door to stumble next to Rose in the ally.

Somehow there's a tug at my head— like I want to do what he's saying.

No... He isn't, is he?

He is. That jerk!!

"Go on." He condescendingly waves off— I glare. It's subtle, but I can definitely feel the manipulation on my psyche. Just no. That's wrong on so many levels. "Go and have your lovely 'beans on toast'." He finishes in his overly chipper tone before switching to something dead serious "an' Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed."

He swings the door shut. Leaving me seething next to a dumbstruck Rose.

Fighting the impulse to leave, I storm up and kick the metal door hard. Leaving a loud bang.

…The door doesn't seem effected but I think I may have broken several toes. With a hiss, I lean on the nasty thing so I can cradle my foot—Nope. Not broken. Can still move them through the pain. And hey, the psychic command or whatever is gone now too. Isn't that nice—

The door opens again, my body tipping towards the ground, as I let out a squawk. This is gonna hurt.

The Doctor's hand catches me before I can fall completely… unceremoniously shoving me away so he can see Rose.

"Oi!" I snap, but they both ignore me— so I cross my arms, ignoring them too.

"I'm the Doctor, by the way. What's your name?" He asks her.

Well don't I feel so special. Definitely feeling like I belong in this universe right now. Well, if they don't want me around then I'll just leave.

"Rose." She answers immediately. Was that his influence again? If he was in the war right before this then maybe his grip on telepathic abilities is loose. He'd be used to interacting with other Time Lords who have the same mental prowess as himself instead of us easily manipulated humans.

Rose takes a glance at me when I start wandering towards the open street, catching my eye, so I smile in a 'whattcha gonna do' way.

She can handle mister grump. Obviously this is too early for him. I'm sure it'll be much better if I just lay low and wait around here for awhile. Maybe after Doomsday? Let Rose do her thing and not get involved with this intimidating, newly regenerated, ptsd scared war veteran Doctor.

Give him time to sort himself out and heal with Rose…. Where they both develop an unhealthy reliance on one another.

Maybe this isn't such a great idea?

Meh. Not my problem. I don't want to be involved to begin with! Horrible companion material, remember? Right. I'm walking away from this disaster.

"and that's Faith." Wait, what? I turn back around like a deer in headlights to where Rose is pointing at me.

"Nice to meet you, Rose," He turns his eyes to me… huh. turns out I'm not invisible after all. "Faith." He waves the bomb again with a manic grin, "Now run for your lives!"

And with that he disappears back inside.

Heaving a sigh, I head for the nighttime rush and fluorescent lights of city life, calling to Rose when I realize she's not following. "c'mon. We should get going!" Obviously anxious to get as far from the building as I can

Slowly jogging along, I wait for Rose to catch up. Enjoying the semi-fresh air against my face after the mildewy smell of the basement.

There's a yank on my arm that grinds me to a stop. Rose having caught up with me, a confused frown on her face as she shoots off her questions "Who was that, really? It is a joke right? Getting me back for not wanting you to stay with us?"

"What? no!" I defend, surprised that she'd jump to that conclusion. "I didn't have anything to do with that. An' I just met the guy." Technically that last bit is true… I look back at the building, "we should really get moving though, he's serious about blowing it up you know,"

Thankfully she starts up again. Though I still have to half drag her along. "About that, What'd he mean 'blow it up'?" She pants out. Obviously not used to running anywhere. "He's...he's not gonna... gonna actually….? You know…" she trails off and I pull her forward a little faster.

"I think he means exactly that. You saw those things. I'm sorry about Wilson by the way." I send a glance her way before making a dash across the street, someone honking at us as we go and scaring the daylights out of me. Gosh I hate busy streets.

"It-it's fine. Didn't really know em…How are you involved—" she's cut off; A deafening boom resounding through the air, and the explosion lighting up the roof, a second later all the windows are blown out, replaced by flames. Rose squeezes my hand a little tighter as we watch the resulting flames eat away at the building. People already yelling and running about in a panic.

I can't help the hysteric giggles that bubble up. My ears ringing and everything sounding muffled.

That was so cool!

There's a sharp tug at my arm, Rose indignantly looking at me like I'm crazy— I'm starting to think I am.

"What're you laughing at?? The building just exploded! My work just blew up an' your laughing! We need to get outta here!"

She yanks on my hand again to get me to run and we dash off. I quickly match her pace, and could overtake her if I wanted—

stupid overly competitive streak—

I school my face into something like worry… or really anything other then the adrenaline buzzed excitement I'm actually feeling.

But really, The building freaking exploded!!! It went off like a firecracker! Whoosh! Boom! Bang! Kablang!!

Replaying that glorious moment over in my head a few more times I follow Rose's lead— not knowing where we're going. Though I do faintly acknowledge that it's somewhere away from the pull of the Tardis… that thought however gets squelched under the adrenaline.

Sure the plastic dummies were creepy, but an explosion! He took out the whole building! Kaboom!! Oh, my brother would've loved that!

That dampens my mood a little.

He'd have loved it, and he'll never know.

————————————————

The next morning I hear Rose's alarm and groan into the couch. Knowing I won't be able to get back to sleep and cursing my light sleeping habits. I'd gotten to sleep late as is, since I spent most of the evening up on the roof and away from the hubbub and general mothering going on in the flat below; only going back down when Jackie came up to fetch me around midnight. Boy did I get an earful for that.

I was very tempted to just snap and tell her that she isn't my mum and to stop acting like she is.

Thankfully I held my tongue though. No need to go burning bridges.

And when I finally got to sleep, it was just obscure nightmare after obscure nightmare. I must've woken up at least five times.

At least one was about the Library and the shadows getting everyone before finally getting me.

I'm not too sure about the rest...Just that I woke up crying the first time. I think that one had to do with my family…?

The second… red and black again… I think I was falling.

And the last was definitely the Library. Not sure what the others were about though.

Groggily I reach over for my coat. Taking out my phone and putting in whatever I can remember about the dreams in my notes. It's a habit I started a year or two back, if nothing else it's in interesting view into my subconscious, and if not that; they could potentially be used for story inspiration or maybe even a painting or two later.

..Not that these nightmares in particular can be used for anything.

It is odd though, having so many in one night…

"Don't bother getting up, sweetheart! You've got no job to go to!" I jump at Jackie's yell, nearly falling off my makeshift bed while fumbling with the power button on my phone. Shoving it back in my coat pocket just in time for Jackie to round the corner in her pink bath robe.

Well, this seems just about as good as any time to get out of the way.

I quickly clean up my makeshift bed, getting changed into my own clothes, not bothering with a shower since I'll be heading back to Home Base today anyway.

halfway to the door however, I stop dead in my tracks.

The arm.

The arm Rose held onto all evening and I didn't confront her about. The murder arm that's going to try and choke the Doctor. Why did I forget about that till now?? It could've killed me in my sleep!!

Rose stumbled into the kitchen and she and Jackie were having a very one sided discussion about jobs. When I pop my head in around the corner I note how exhausted Rose looks, her mum not helping with how she keeps ranting on and on.

My movement unfortunately catches Jackie's eye "You could apply at Finch's too Faith, get yourself a job with Rose."

I nod with a forced smile "thanks I'll keep that in mind—" never ever. Even if the seven gates of Hell freeze over.

I immediately drop the topic, trying to play it cool…

Unfortunately 'cool' and me don't really mix. my voice seems to agree with this; coming out an octave too high "um, hey Rose? Where's that plastic arm you were holding onto last night?" Maybe if I lock it in a briefcase or chop it up into tiny pieces—

"Gave it to Mickey to chuck out." She shrugs, narrowing her eyes as I slump back. Oh dear. "Why're ya asking?"

"No reason," I sigh, running a hand through my hair with a grimace… I should've taken that shower after all. "Was just curious, That's all." Maybe I can get out of here before he shows up. Then I won't change anymore important plot points.

That in mind, I briefly check that I have everything— which basically means my phone and jacket, along with the few necessities I had to buy. That done, I head back into the kitchen again, giving Jackie and Rose each a short hug, much to their confusion, "thanks for having me over and helping me out…"

"What's that for then? You're not leaving, are you?" Jackie stiffens, cutting her hug even shorter so she can eye me up.

I quickly wither under her inspection however, "Uh, yeah. Rose just lost her job. I don't want to be any more of a burden. Really, thanks for having me…"

Instantly she's on her feet. Motherly indignation on her face "Oh, you can't just go like this! You only just got better."

Slowly I back up, trying for a placating smile "I'll be fine, I promise. I'm sure we'll see each other around. It's a small world after all." —or a huge multiverse but who cares about the little details.

"It's fine mum. If she wants to go, she should go." Rose pipes up, sounding uninterested one way or the other.

"Fine! See if I care!" Jackie guilt trips. "I'm gonna go get ready in my room." And with that, She grabs her tea mug and storms off, an awkward silence left in her wake.

My eyes trail after her, I hope she doesn't stay mad at me… I'd rather leave on a good note then a bad one—

The sound of metal falling to the floor, a faint clinking sound, followed by a scuttling noise has me stiffening.

Shoot. I should've gotten out earlier.

Rose and I meet eyes, something passing between us. getting up to look down the hallway, Rose yells "Mum, you're such a liar! I told you to nail that cat flap down. We're gonna get strays!"

"I did it weeks back!" Comes Jackie's indignant voice from her bedroom.

"No. You thought about it!" Rose yells back. I take a few steps forwards, crouching down

"No, I think she did." I pipe in, showing her one of the screws on the floor. She gulps, sliding down next to me as the cat flap moves. Both of us flinching before she glances over at me and takes a deep breath. At my nod, slowly moving forward and lifting up the cat flap.

A familiar face peeks back through at us for half a second and I let out a relived breath. I couldn't remember how that bit went. jumping up and dragging me behind her, Rose opens up the door. finding the Doctor already standing as well.

"What're you doing here??" He asks, perplexed, before either of us girls can even get a word in.

"We live here—"

"Actually," I cut Rose off, leaning around her "she lives here. I was just leaving." I make a shoo motion at the Doctor so I can get past and out of the cramped hallway but Rose yanks my arm—and by extension me— back.

"Actually, She's not. An' we both live here." Rose rebuts, holding onto my arm a little too tight, sending me a warning look as I sulk.

"Well, what do you do that for?" The Doctor asks, either completely oblivious to our clash or simply playing dumb. I'm not really sure which.

"Because I do. I'm only at home because someone blew up my job." Rose tosses back, letting go of my arm. Man, I feel like a third wheel… maybe I can escape now?

"Welp, I'll just…." I step forward again— and get yanked back again.

Rose hissing in my ear as she pulls me another step away from the door. "You can't leave now!"

Oh really now? I think I can do whatever I want. "Uh, yes I can. That's what I'm doing, see?" I quickly slip out of her grip using the skills learned from years with clingy siblings.

Marching back to the door where the Doctor is too busy checking his sonic to pay us girls any mind, "must've got the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are you?" I try to duck away but he knocks on my forehead anyway, reaching over and doing the same to Rose who barely reacts "No, both boneheads. Bye, then!"

"Oh no you don't!" Rose snaps, grabbing his arm as I duck under the two for freedom— "you too!" I'm jerked back by my collar, dang it.

"Alright, both of you. In!" And so I'm shoved back inside. Giving the Doctor a long suffering look of 'do you see what I've got to deal with' only for him to crack a grin at me and shrug in a 'could be worse' sort of way, making me grin right back as we head further in. Hearing Rose give Jackie the fake reason for the Doctor's visit.

I look once more at the door, I really really should just leave. Like Mary Poppins just disappear on the wind and never be seen again.

Ah, but yes. Seems I've forgotten the Universal Rule again.

That one that says 'the universe hates you and will do anything in its power to contradict you and mess up your plans.' The up side to this rule? It only applies to me. The downside? It only applies to me.

"Faith! Com-ere and help me clean up!"

I blink, looking back at the closed door…

And there goes my last shot at escape. I'm too polite for my own good. I march back down the hallway, passing the Time Lord, calling back "but I literally just cleaned up in there like, two minutes ago!"

"Just— come here!" She yells back flusteredly. Excuse to talk to me: foiled. Sometimes it's fun playing the oblivious one and call out faulty logic.

"Alright alright, I'm coming!" I turn back to the Doctor, give a half salute, and off I go. —Having my folded blankets shoved at me the second I enter the room.

"What were you thinking? Just trying to leave like that!" She whisper shouts, cleaning up little miscellaneous objects.

"I was thinking I was leaving. You know, like you said I could… three seconds before he arrived??" I deadpan, putting the blankets back down and helping her put away some of the books I got out and forgot to put back away.

"But he blew up the building! What if he tried to kill me or something! You'd have just walked away from that?" She continues, starting to pace,

I shrug, unconcerned, "If he wanted us dead we'd be dead. I don't think he's that kinda guy."

"But we don't know what type of guy he is!" She fires back exasperatedly and I huff at her stubbornness. Though she does have a good point I guess... I'm relying too heavily on what I already know.

Calming back down I go for a sincere tone, "Rose I'm a good judge of character. I wouldn't leave you with someone I thought would purposefully do you harm. Now why don't you give him your interrogation." I tilt my head in the direction of the hallway where Jackie's voice can be heard faintly, a grin on my face, "I know your just dying to question him on what's going on."

"And you aren't?" She grins cheekily back and I laugh,

"Shut up! I'm psychic. I already know everything." I joke, taking the blankets to the closet next to Rose's room.

Coming back into the living room to hear Rose making something in the kitchen while rambling on about who knows what and Seeing the Doctor wandering around looking at everything like he's never been in an actual house before...Or maybe like he never thought he'd be in one again.

I vaguely remember this part. I wanted to know which two celebrities he meant when he says one's gay and one's an alien—even though I have no doubt that I won't know either people regardless of who they are. Still, an alien celebrity is a rather interesting notion. I also found it odd how he looked at himself in the mirror. I didn't know anything about Doctor Who at the time and didn't understand the reference. This was the first episode I ever watched. My dad having sat me down on the couch and simply saying 'you'll see.' When I asked what we were watching.

He's what started my obsession.

He's also the one who introduced me to anime… at the age of four. Yeah, I probably shouldn't have been watching half of those shows at the age I was watching them… but that's what happened, and I got obsessed with those too.

That's how we bonded; watching shows together whenever he was home to watch them, which wasn't all that often, with all the deployments he went on.

"Ah, could've been worse," I blink back into my spot leaning against the hallway wall. Having that disorienting feeling of coming back after being someplace far away in my own mind… trying my best not to show it.

Gosh. Spatial awareness Faith. There's an evil plastic demon hand on the loose in here and you decide to go and take a nostalgia trip!

"but look at the ears." He makes a face, flicking them for emphasis— Through the mirror, our eyes meet and I feel a smile spread, a few silent laughs following. Honestly, this dork.

Right, he's still in the room. I should at least try not to get stuck in my own head. I flop down on the couch to watch the Doctor explore, this is how I know I've been on my own for too long.

Sure Rose and Jackie are here, but they have work, so I'm left diving into my head to make stories most days. Not that I don't love daydreaming and making stories... there just isn't anything else interesting to do around here…

Well, if I think about it, with this universe I'm lucky I haven't had some other type of alien trying to abduct me. So thank you Lord, for keeping me safe and out of harms way.

Ignoring Rose's ramblings, —a habit she no doubt got from Jackie— I decide to push my luck with regeneration. "Have you never seen a mirror before?"

He looks at me funny, "what? Of course I've seen a mirror before."

"Well you sure aren't acting like you have." I grin, leaning forward to prop my chin in the palm of my hand

"Nope. Just the face." He shrugs off, picking up a pack of cards off the coffee table, and starting to shuffle them, singing "Luck be a lady~"

I snort and he grins back.

There's a skittering noise behind the couch I'm sitting on and the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. Again, I try not to let it show on my face. Though my smile does fade.

I really need to leave.

"Was it you who took the nails out of the cat flap then?" I ask at the same time as Rose's voice floats in from the kitchen,

"I want you to explain everything," …just in time for cards to go everywhere.

"Maybe not..." The Doctor shrugs, looking down at the mess he's made, but not bothering to pick them up

Just as quick I slide down and begin cleaning them up, shooting him an unamused look "I wasn't planning on playing 52 card pickup today."

"What'd you mean with the nails?" He deflects, ignoring my quip.

I huff, "The cat flap was nailed down. You've got your handy tool so I thought you might've…

"—No. It wasn't me." He informs, glancing around with a new sort of wariness

Placing the cards back on the coffee table I sigh. Of course he'd say that. "Then we've got a problem because there's something skittering around." I start glancing at possible hiding spots… darn it, what happened in this part again? It starts strangling him, but besides that, what happened? Where was it hiding?

...No clue.

"Skittering?" The Doctor repeats looking around too,

You know, weird tappy noises." I drum my fingers on the table for emphasis, looking all around… that's when I hear something behind the couch. A very distinct tapping.

Gulping, I grab a broom, not taking my eyes off the coach. Striding over and jumping up onto the cushions to peer into the dark crack behind. —Something pale jumps at my face.

I yelp— Whack! The sound of wood on plastic echos around the room.

The hand flies to the side. Stopping in midair for a second before coming at me again.

Swinging my makeshift weapon for another shot, but the plastic doesn't fall for the same trick twice. hard cold fingers tightening around my throat painfully, making it impossible to breath.

————————————

**A/n I have several references to other stories and or media in this story, and quite a few in this chapter, obviously I do not own these and they belong to their respective makers. **

**thank you all for waiting. You are all really amazing and wonderfully patient.**

**Now that I have a (more or less) deadline, aka the pressure of getting a chapter out for others besides myself to enjoy… I've discovered that I'm an awfully slow writer lol. I'm working on that, I promise. I've got ideas for this story past journeys end and potentially into eleven and I really really want to actually get to write them. I'm too ambitious for my own good. I probably should've left myself with more of a cushion, but I really wanted to share what I'd already written lol! Anyways, updates are gonna be much slower now and I'll be posting right after I write it up. **

**Also it turns out my family has other plans then just letting me hole myself away in my room writing all summer break long. Surprise surprise! :D so much for my hermit/indoor vampire ways. I actually have to socialize and pretend to be a human being for once lol. Anyways I hope you all are having a wonderful time and continue to enjoy this story. Thank you all!!**


	16. Chapter 16 : One Hectic Day

There's a clatter as the broomstick falls to the ground, I barely hear it over the ringing in my ears. Instinctively I try to take in a breath, only to gag. No air able to pass the hand strangling me.

I can't think. Panicking blindly. a blank white hum replacing thought. I need to get this thing off me. Someone else rushes over, yanking too; the Doctor.

"Honestly, you two are just as bad as Mickey!" I just barely register Rose striding in with two mugs. The rest of her rant fading into a pounding ring.

No, that's the sound of my heartbeat.

Blindly clawing at the plastic on my neck, feeling tears prickle at my eyes. Choking on the pain, my lungs trying to do what they're made for. My vision going spotty… lungs aching, there's another hard yank from the Doctor, the arm won't budge.

I'm going to pass out.

There's a buzz. The sonic? I can't tell.

The sound gets louder, changing frequencies.

Blackness and stars seeping across my eyes. Strength leaving my muscles.

The next second the hand lets go and I fall to my knees coughing and spluttering, wheezing in air. My watery eyes aimed on the ground in front of me but not seeing it. Hearing a scream and crash next to me, but not registering it. Stars still swimming across my vision like fireflies. I don't know who it's strangling now. I just know it's not me.

I'm alive.

There's another bang. I suck in a deep breath—only to start hacking again. My throat already feeling raw with the action.

Another shattering crash. Glass going everywhere, including the spot of floor right in front of me. I blink dazedly over at the glass remains of the coffee table, then over at the two now struggling towards the couch, the hand covering Rose's face and muffling her screams to vague noises of distress.

There's another buzz of the sonic and the hand releases Rose, still moving though— aiming for the Doctor now. It's fingers staining towards his throat. His sonic buzzing at it's palm to find the right frequency, and once it hits that frequency the hand stops, freezing in place like it wasn't just trying to kill us all.

a pregnant pause, all of us breathing hard, the sound of Jackie's hairdryer turning off seconds later from the hallway beyond.

Now that timing's just not fair…

…Not that I want a hysteric Jackie Tyler in here.

"are—" I clear my throat, but that doesn't help it to sound any less like a broken lawnmower. "Are you guys ok?"

"Yep!" He answers with a smile that's just a little too wide "There you go, ya see?" holding up the evil appendage, he grins, "Armless!" He finishes, still smiling at his own pun.

There's half a second of stunned silence before it registers, and I let out a breathy laugh of relief.

the sheer audacity of that pun—we almost just died for goodness sakes!

Pain stops my giggling before it can even start— causing me to clear my throat again… just as the Doctor's eyes flicker over to mine. There's something about those eyes; a question? how can they be so expressive?

"Armless? Ya think?" Rose glares, snatching the arm and whacking him with it, cutting off whatever was just between us.

"Ow! What'd you do that for!" He whines, dramatically cradling the spot on his arm like she just maimed him… though I doubt that actually hurt him at all.

"You nearly got us killed—Again!" She snaps back, throwing the arm at his head— which he deftly catches— then she spins around to me, face switching from anger to concern so fast, it nearly gives me whiplash, "oh god, Faith…are you alright?"

Ye—" I cough again, massaging my throat as I shakily stand up, "Yep. Just dying— be fine in a bit." Half-Joking, I wave off her concern with a wince, not enjoying the raspy sound of my own voice.

"Well then!" The Doctor says, getting our attention; Rose and I swiveling to look at the man standing in the doorway, "Got what I need here, so I'll be off. See ya!" waving the plastic arm in the air, he disappears…

Leaving us with the mess to clean up.

"What?! Wait!!" Rose shrieks, running off down the hallway after him, just as fast.

Taking in the disastrous state of the room around me, I heave a sigh…This is gonna be so much work to clean up.

…But hey, on the bright side we all survived. That's definitely something to be grateful for.

Doggedly, I turn and trudge out after the other two. The loud crunch of broken glass the only thing marking my exit.

Unfortunately though, my dawdling means I have to rush down the stairs while the other two bicker a floor or so beyond.

I somehow manage to catch up when the two are halfway out the estate front doors, just grabbing the handle as it starts to swing closed; getting a puff of cold air in the face, smelling like cut grass and rain as I push through. Hurrying till I'm a few steps behind them and feeling the familiar awkwardness of being the third person in a group.

"All right then. I'll go to the police." Rose is saying up ahead, "I'll tell everyone. You said... if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or I'll start talking." She bluffs, leaving me blinking for a moment.

And I know it's a bluff…

But faces of people I only knew for a day in the far future flash through my head. People I didn't fully consider people until it was too late.

"Rose..!" I scold, my throat immediately burning from the effort. She turns and blinks at me, the Doctor turning slightly as well, though looking much less surprised. Apparently she didn't expect me to follow behind.

"You can't just put people at risk like tha— ow!" I try to get out, but Rose quickly spun so we were walking elbow to elbow and non too gently jabbed me in the ribs. Jerk.

She could've just used an 'abort' or 'shush' motion and I would've shut up…

maybe.

Probably.

Ok, probably not.

Glaring at each other she grabs my arm, her fingers digging at my skin even through the fabric of my jacket, "Shush!" She whispers, "'S not like anyone will believe me. It's too crazy— I'm just tryin' to get information out of em! So. Keep. Quiet!"

Rude.

"…Ok, fine." I grumble after a second, untangling myself with a huff. Rose nodding once before catching up with her target.

"So was that meant to sound tough?" The Doctor calls from up ahead, looking over his shoulder at the two of us, his eyes sliding over me and to Rose, lips twitching up just slightly. "Your friend kinda ruined the effect, ya know. Not that it would've worked either way." He finishes with a shrug, turning away from us.

I can feel my ears burning at that. I should've stayed quiet after all. Everything turns out fine. I didn't need to butt in.

Really though, that's all he's gonna say about it? He's not gonna add anything else?

Jeez, Guess I'm on my own then. He probably just doesn't want to deal with the 'human domestics'. Bet he was eavesdropping too. He doesn't seem to change all that much over the years…

"Well…Sort of, yeah… but can't you say anyway?" Rose pleads.

"Still doesn't work!" He all but chirps, striding forward confidently. At least the Doctor finds her false bravado funny… it wouldn't be good if he went all 'oncoming storm' on her just because Rose didn't take life and safety seriously enough.

Getting tired of walking behind—and a bit impatient at the slow pace, I speed up so I'm on the opposite side of the Doctor from Rose, hands stuffed deep inside my coat pockets. More taking in the scenery and sunny weather then the conversation… particularly the white clouds and purple tinted sky… Just half listening to Rose's questioning.

"Who are you?" She asks,

"Told you, the Doctor." He answers back,

I wonder how long it'll take for me to get used to that color?

"Yeah but, Doctor, what?" —She could've said 'Doctor Who' right there and it would've been perfect.

"Just the Doctor." He shrugs,

Wish the sky would just stay overcast. It'd be easier like that.

guess I'd get tired of the clouds though… sunny weather is nice once in awhile.

"'The Doctor'?" Rose states skeptically,

"Hello!" He waves his fingers at her and I snort, earning a grin from him. "You're being awful quiet, Faith. Nothing to add? No more questions?" He asks, getting a mischievous glint in his eye, "Not even about tesseracts?"

I falter for half a second, taking a moment before grinning back at him, hands twisting together behind my back. "Nope, none at the moment! Maybe I won't say if I do." I shrug unapologetically, smile more mischievous and slightly more genuine "Keep you wondering."

He matches my grin, though his eyes hold something calculating, "Not very smart that, won't get any answers."

I hum noncommittally "I don't mind that. I've got a list; 'questions I forget to ask'." …more like 'questions that can't be asked'. "I'll figure out all the answers eventually."

"—so 'The Doctor', is that supposed to sound impressive?" Rose interjects, getting us back on script… ugh. 'Script' I really shouldn't call it that.

"Sort of." He tells her, a spring in his step, lording his knowledge over us. He hasn't stopped grinning this whole time, not that Rose can see it from her spot walking a few steps behind now.

Just as I note that, Rose changes tactics. voice going soft as she gets just a little too close to his side "C'mon then, you can tell me… I've seen enough." Then she pauses a second, a thought occurring as she backs off a little "are you the police?"

"Noo! I was just… passing through." He states like it's obvious, then shifts his tone to something softer, "I'm a long way from home…." That gives a pang in my heart. The bitter taste of homesickness biting at my tongue.

"But what have I done wrong? How come those plastic things keep coming after me?" Rose asks, still staying close to the Doctor's side.

I scoff at that, the two turning their attention back to me— though Rose with more annoyance then the Doctor. "Excuse you? We were all there. You can't just assume it was after you —cause I've got a nasty bruise on my neck that says otherwise."

"Alright," she rolls her eyes, "why do those plastic things keep coming after 'us'?"

"Oh, suddenly the entire world revolves around you two." The Doctor snaps with a bit more acid then necessary. Though part of the statement does get me thinking… "You were just an accident. You got in the way, that's all."

"It tried to kill me!" Rose states indignantly. pfft. Like we weren't there.

"You know, In a way, the world does revolve around you— I mean earth n' humans." I say it without really thinking. Feeling my face heat up at how stupid that sounds once it's out. Completely regretting my slip when I see the looks on their faces.

"Oh? And how's that?" The Doctor asks scathingly, sounding like a parent who's just barely tolerating a toddler's stupidity. "An I suppose that includes you too."

"Oh no, I'm just an extra cog in the machine—" I wave off as fast as I can, feeling my face get even warmer. Trying to explain my thought process, my hands start dancing from my arm to my wrist, then hit cool metal…

oh.

My bracelet…. How did I forget that River gave this to me? I've been wearing it for weeks now and completely forgot… No, never mind. Theory to explain, "the world as we know it revolves because Rose here, and a bazillion other people throughout time. do what needs to be done. If you think about it, any one of them goes missing and events go completely different from how they've gone. Well, of course that's not the scientific part of the earth actually revolving— that's something completely different— and sure, there's the big important figures too, but the small ones matter just as much I think..."

The three seconds of silence after I say this is enough for me to completely second guess my statement. "—You know what, never mind. It's just a silly speculation." I wave off, half hoping one of the two will tell me otherwise, that they actually do understand what I'm getting at.

The Doctor only hums. There's an odd look in his eyes now as he studies me… so I turn away, fiddling with my hair. Great. Stupid mouth and stupid ideas I just have to voice out loud.

I just really don't like how this regeneration treats all of us humans; it's like we're completely insignificant!

Is it so odd to have a human come up with that sort of theory?? It's not like I'm acting any differently here then I would back home, genetic mutations or not.

Humans are smarter then he gives us credit for... unless humans here actually are thicker then back home… I don't think they are?

Ok, so Rose, Jackie and Mickey do get on my nerves a bit—and can be thick at times, but surely there are smart, capable, fast thinking folks out there. And even if there aren't everyone so far has been lovely so I really shouldn't be judging them! I'm no better! I can be just as idiotic as anyone else, and the Doctor's the same too!

"—Only reason it fixed on you two is because you met me." I blink, looking back behind us at the buildings and surrounding greenery. Realizing we're about a block or two farther along from where we were before.

Vaguely registering that somewhere in my mental derailment, Rose asked another question and the Doctor started explaining what actually happened with the hand and shop.

"So what you're saying is: the entire world revolves around you?" Rose sums up jokingly, making an exaggerated gesture like she's making a globe.

Seriously, I need to stop zoning out like this. It's gonna get me into big trouble one of these days.

"Sort of, yeah" The Doctor grins,

I snort, mumbling "like I said; you two, and a bazillion other people."

Unfortunately though, they both hear me.

"An' why aren't you including yourself in all that? Think you're better then all' us hard working earth spinners" Rose teases, actually cracking a grin at me. Apparently she's not mad at me anymore…? Was what I said ok then? Honestly this girl, sometimes I can read her like an open book and other times she's a complete enigma.

"Nah. Just haven't really found a spot to fit in yet!" I chirp back with a light smile.

Well I had a spot, but it's gone now. maybe I can keep going with my artist goals and just move around every 30-something years? Pretend I'm fully human and move once people start getting suspicious? Pretend to be my own daughter or granddaughter?

Ah. But one of the spy information gathering groups like the NSA, CIA or— oh right, Torchwood is a thing here. Someone like that will probably try to track me down for experimentation. That's something I'd really like to avoid...

"Well I say you're both full of it!" Rose laughs, the Doctor grinning along. I sort of do too, but it's more out of politeness… at least she's getting her feet back under her after that plastic attack. Probably helps that we're walking out here in the open… hard to be scared in a populated area you know like the back of your hand.

I glance suspiciously over at some garages we pass by on our way to the park, which is farther ahead. Just about anything could be in those things… How come the shopwindow dummies are the only ones to come alive so far? Are they just better conduits? An easier shape to manipulate?

Looking over at the nature in front of us, I walk a little faster, trying to escape that question.

That's probably one of the questions I should be asking the Doctor. But that also means facing his scrutiny over a question he'll find stupid…

"—But all this plastic stuff, who else knows about it?" Rose asks again, remaining stubborn despite the short attention span of the conversation topics. Honestly it's impressive how persistent she is on it, with how often I derail conversations…

"No one." The Time Lord states just a little too quickly to be truthful.

Well I know it's not true. Again, bit of a cheat. He fought them at least once back in his third regeneration… I think Unit was there so they know about the Nestene…even if they don't know this particular alien is on the attack right now….

Knowing this, I give him a look… one that he doesn't see… and keep my mouth shut. I think I've put my foot in my mouth more then enough for one day, thank you very much.

That and his grey-blue eyes have a stare that can cut solid steel.

"What, you're on your own?" Rose continues on, her focus entirely on the Doctor. I have the feeling they've forgotten I'm here again. Not that it matters… ah. Guess it's a little late for my question now too. Oh well.

"Well, who else is there?" The Doctor States defensively, glancing back at Rose, "I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly, while all the time, underneath you there's a war going on." I mean, true enough. But some of us humans do take the initiative and go researching and looking for trouble n' stuff. Look at Torchwood and Unit!

Heck. Even back home. Not that all those wacky conspiracy theories my mum researches are true, but that's the interesting bit. Searching truths from lies, probability, solid facts and evidence, and simply the mental experiment of it all. Even if none of it is real, it's fun to imagine.

In the same way, spiritual warfare isn't exactly the easiest thing to find out about. Even harder is choosing to participate in it; You pray down a dark entity— forget to pray up a barrier against it, and next thing you know they attack back. Your whole family is unusually pissed off over the smallest things, your stuff is breaking for no apparent reason— and if it's really bad, the weather goes wacky or there's an 'unusually bad' outbreak of bugs... worse then that, you could find yourself in a lot of near miss accidents and getting all sorts of 'clumsy' out of the blue injuries.

Then you remember to pray spiritual protection and it all stops just as quick. Sometimes with 'miraculous recoveries'. A weight lifting off you that you didn't even realize was there, And you have that 'Aha!' Moment where you realize what actually happened.

Yet you tell anyone about that kind of thing and the average person calls you crazy. Maybe it is superstitious nonsense, a placebo effect, but it's worked enough times for me to have faith in it.

Huh. The entities and situations have changed, but I guess it's not all that different from back home… fighting an invisible war.

…at least back home I knew how to protect myself and fight back… fighting spiritually versus fighting physically, though both exhausting, have vastly different applications… and spiritually obviously isn't a thing in this universe.

Not hearing my inner monologue —obviously— Rose reaches around the Doctor, grabbing the plastic arm from him. The movement catching my attention enough for me to blink back into the conversation. The Doctor glancing over at me briefly before focusing on Rose. Was that amusement? Could he tell I zoned out again? "Okay. Start from the beginning." Rose orders gently, staring him down while tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Apparently not noticing the glance he sent me.

I slow down again, lagging behind slightly, yet staying within hearing range, feeling out of place. Wanting to hear, but not wanting to intrude on whatever Rose is starting.

"I mean, if we're going to go with the living plastic, and I don't even believe that—" I raise an eyebrow at her when she glances back at me. she's kidding right? It freaking tried to kill us all. "—but if we do, how did you kill it?" My eyebrows go even higher at that. Stuttering to a stop for a second. Watching their backs as the two walk farther away. I forgot she wanted to just straight up kill the Nestene.

'Living' plastic does imply that it's alive and Nestene 'Consciousness' implies that it's a conscious entity, capable of higher thought…

Once again, I keep my mouth shut and just continue walking behind them, skipping a few steps to catch up and watching the plastic arm swing in Rose's grip.

Maybe I'm wrong,

Maybe I am too different. I've got my weirdness from another universe and now I'm not even fully human. Everyone knows he travels with normal humans. 'The Best of the Best', are still humans. I would've been better off in a universe like Supernatural, or Good Omens or something— not that I'd want to be in either of those realities.

"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead." The Doctor explains nice and simple. Hmm, it'd be cool if people could use that ability in prosthetics. That would be very— handy. Pfft. Don't smile Faith. You'll look like some creepy psycho. Do not smile. It was a stupid half cooked pun for goodness sake—

"So that's…. radio control?" Rose asks hesitantly, getting me away from my own idiotic thoughts.

"-Thought control. He corrects quickly, examining her like he did me yesterday. "— you all right?"

Good for her for trying to work it out… buuut—What type of radio signal in 2005 does she know about? Isn't almost everything in these days plugged in or have a really slow, shoddy, connection?? I haven't really played around with a lot of electronics since I've been here but last I checked they weren't so good. I mean, I was 6 at this time, so I don't really remember more then playing with my mum's old flip phone that never ever worked— but still. Radio control probably isn't advanced enough just yet.

"….Yeah." She nods slowly, brushing off his… concern…? Just like I did, and jumping right into the next question, "So, who's controlling it, then?"

"Long story." He closes off. It's not really that long a story, but if you're gonna be like that, sure. I won't say anything.

Gosh, I need a better hobby then being the mental peanut gallery.

"But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies, what's that about?" she asks, before changing to a conspiratorial stage whisper, obviously trying not to giggle "Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?"

That gets the Doctor to start chuckling, Rose joining in for real too. I slow down a little more, that's the first time I've actually heard Nine laugh since being here.

"No." He chuckles, not caring about how close they're walking.

"Well No." She agrees, bumping shoulders and still laughing.

"It's not a price war." He continues, sounding amused, before stating, "They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you." it's almost offhanded, the way he says it. Then again he's saved the world—and universe, so many times it probably is offhand news. "—Do you believe me?" He asks, gaze fixed on her, voice holding a certain vulnerability to it.

"No." She states with the tinniest hint of uncertainty.

His voice drops an octave, like he's telling her a secret, "But you're still listening."

Taking a deep breath, I speak up, deciding I've been quiet long enough… and maybe he needs someone to believe him the first time, without having to prove himself for once. Goodness knows he gets enough disbelief and denial in his life.

"I believe you." It was supposed to come out as some half-bored drawl or maybe a brave certainty. Like one of those badass, mysterious characters you see in the movies— like something River would pull off. Instead, it comes out shaky and wavering. Sorta like how my insides are feeling right now.

They both half turn, surprise clear as day on their faces. That familiar disappointment of being forgotten simmering in my chest.

I keep that feeling to myself, covering it with a quick smile.

Surprisingly, Rose sends me guilty look and moves to my side, taking my hand in hers and squeezing, a silent 'sorry for leaving you out.' Before she's asking another question "Really though Doctor. Tell us, who are you?"

He looks down for half a second, several emotions crossing over his face, his eyes flickering to mine before meeting Rose's, and finally looking off at nothing. His mind somewhere else entirely, "You know like we were saying about the Earth revolving? It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still…" He turns his eyes back to her, intense and alone.

Taking in a deep breath, I'm ready to run. Tired of being an intruder on something I'm not—and never will be— privy to see.

"I can feel it." With those words he takes our hands in his. A spell I can't look away from. Unable to pull my hand out of his grip.

All while he stares at her.

"…The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling round the sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it." Through our connected hands, he relays the feeling. The universe, everything, spinning in perfect harmony around us three, in a beautifully intricate dance. "We're falling through space, both you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go..."

He lets go, his mental barriers shutting off the connection.

I know the spinning is meant to stop. That I'm supposed to snap back into the stationary and solid world around me. The human world around me…

But everything keeps spinning and spinning and spinning and I'm alone in it all.

The lights marking Rose and the Doctor disappearing like two blips on a radar and I'm left alone.

He's blocked out the 'empty' feeling. Rose can't access it without someone acting as a relay. But I'm different. Not human or Time Lord. Something in between. It's too soon. I know it's too soon. It's like I'm a car that's been jumpstarted, but don't actually know how to drive.

Now I'm the only beacon left on the infinite grid of the universe.

No. Don't leave me alone. I don't want to be alone— it hurts. My head hurts. It's too much. Burning And spinning. Everything is spinning and it hurts! I don't want this— I'm scared. It's too quiet. Too loud. The silence ringing. Burning—!!

golden light seeps through— I'm not sure where, shutting out the image. blocking it off in a room and locking it. Two golden eyes. A name that shouldn't be, but always will be.

A shiver runs down my back. I blink back into reality… only barely a second has passed.

But that can't be right?? It felt like I was there for years. Forever and ever alone and I'd never get out—

"That's who I am. Now, forget me, Rose Tyler. Faith. Go home." The mental command hits me like a harpoon. Not even giving me time to recover from whatever just happened. Telling me to go home. To not follow him any farther.

Just like that, Rose slowly slips her hand out of mine, glancing in question between the two of us before slowly backing away.

I feel sick to my stomach. Everything still spinning ever so slightly. Why did I choose this again?

This isn't fun. I want my humanity back. I want my life back. I want things to go back to making sense! Where I knew who I am and what I'm going to do with my life.

Instead of crying like I want to though, I square my jaw. Hiding all the fear and homesickness inside. Having to battle the Doctor's command the whole way. Using my frustration, helplessness and anger in a power move to get me through it.

Like hell anyone will just forget about him and all this crazy nonsense! How dare he try and telepathically enhance that! That's the only reason Rose turned back! The 'go home' part is practically begging us to go back thanks to his Time Lord super powers or whatever!

"Are you sure that's what you want?" I finally grit out as he starts walking away to where the Tardis is sitting. My voice deceptively flat. Holding none of the emotions currently raging inside my chest.

The question stops him in his tracks, though he doesn't look back at me, and after a second of deliberation he answers, sounding like the world is physically resting on his shoulders. "yeah. Forget about me. Just… go home."

Squaring my jaw, and holding my head high, I make my decision. "Fine."

Instead of turning around and following Rose, I march right past him. walking away with purpose.

Forget. Ha! I'll show him forgetting.

"I told you to go home." He calls in confusion as I pass by, pointing his finger in the direction Rose just dazedly went off in.

"That," I jab my thumb back in the same direction, "Is not My home."continuing my march, I don't look back, ranting in my head on how stupid the idiot Martian is.

He wants me to forget him? Fine. I'll show him!

Feeling the buzz of the Tardis as I pass, her curious nudge almost breaks my wall of cold indifference….

Ok, she does break it. My heart warming at the fact that she still cares and actually notices me. Even going so far as sending out a wave of calm when she senses how agitated I am.

Really, it's not the Doctor's fault for using the advantages God gave him… its part of what his species does naturally. And I really shouldn't be taking out my frustration on him or Rose… that's unfair to the both of them.

Hearing the grind of the Tardis taking off behind me. I let out a sigh, praying for peace and guidance as I continue forward…. Deflating a little more with each step I take.

Finally I come to a stop at the edge of the playground. The same one I used for shelter so many nights ago, completely changed now that it's in the light of day.

Children squealing and running around, their parents watching and socializing around the edges.

The sun is pleasantly warm on my skin, leaving the air just cool enough to be chilly in the shade. Birds chirping in the trees above without a care, and the smell of spring budding in the air.

All in all, a hard day to feel miserable on.

—Or maybe easier, as no matter how happy you are, this type of day will always seem happier. huh. Maybe that's why I like rainy weather.

Either way, the tension leaves my shoulders, warm and content in this one moment. Like a cat in sunshine. That hole in my heart seeming a little smaller while watching the children play. Like all that I'm worrying about is pointless.

It's all in God's hands anyway. If I just keep moving forward he'll put me where I need to be.

Just as I'm thinking that, my phone buzzes.

Out of habit, I dig it out of my pocket, still half hoping I'll get a text or call from someone I know back home, asking where I am and how I suddenly just disappeared.

Not that that's going to happen.

Instead, I'm expecting some app notification as the cause. Interrupting my time for enjoying nature… or as much nature as you can find in the suburbs of London—

A smirk crosses my face; Jackie will have a fit if she ever finds out. Treating me like some Victorian invalid… not that it's unreasonable, seeing as my immune system is still on the fritz… but there are risks I'm willing to take— one of those risks being going out doors.

Turning on the phone, I'm half right, it is an app notification, but what pops up on my screen is something… different. An app symbol I don't recognize.

All the notification says is '15% reached.'

No name for the app, just a deep blue box, and those words.

Is this a virus or something?

Is my phone being taken over by Cybermen?

Quickly unlocking my phone, I swipe through my overload of apps to the very last page… a blue nameless app sitting there like it's the most innocent thing in the world to find.

Taking a deep breath, I'm about to press it… when two arms materialize on either side of me— stopping just short of actually touching me.

With a startled yelp, I flinch back. Flinging my phone who knows where and konking my head on something very hard behind me.

"Ouch! Ow ow ow!" Clutching at the bump on the back of my skull, and still hissing in pain, I crack a glaring eye open "what the he—"

that's when I turn around to berate whoever inflicted the offense, and stop short.

Holding my phone out—now on the notes app, reading: 'sorry about that. Are you ok?' — is a very familiar weeping angel.

A very familiar weeping angel who doesn't look at all apologetic.

"Alex!?" I yell in surprise. Looking said angel up and down— my graffiti's gone now. Shame— Remembering where I am, I change to an angry whisper, checking to see if anyone's noticed the moving statue next to me—Thankfully they haven't. "What the heck are you doing here!! What if people see you!??"

Alex's answer is near instant, still with the self satisfied smirk from last time— apparently used to my tech, as the text to speak function starts playing the response; 'No worries. Perception filter.' The next second they're at my side, head tilted to the side and looking concerned 'You look thinner. Are you eating properly? What happened to your neck???'

I let out a huff at that, rubbing at the sore skin. Doing my best to look anywhere but at Alex so that they can move "It's a long story… What does it matter if I'm eating properly?"

shoot them a disgruntled look while still trying not to look at them, "—you know, this is coming from the angel who refused to eat Time energy for so long that they almost died, that's pretty hypocritical. —an' you didn't answer my question; what are you doing here? —I'll tell you about my neck, but answer me first."

I glance over at them for half a second to see— pouting. Yep. definitely pouting. 'We're friends. It matters because you're human, and humans are delicate… you need to take care of yourself! —How many times have we met so far exactly?'

That makes me feel guilty, having Alex worry about me. Knowing for a fact I haven't been taking care of myself, but at the same time it's aggravating to be called 'delicate'. Especially for just being human. We're more space orcs— goblins? ogres?— then anything. We're not that weak and we keep popping back up even if you try to kill us all off. That doesn't sound all that 'delicate' to me—

"Oh… sorry, yeah I probably haven't been eating as much as I should be... But I'm really not 'delicate' I swear. I can handle myself. …And anyways I'm not entirely human anymore either. Apparently it's part of the whole 'changing universes' thing."

Maybe I shouldn't be using the 'humans are weird' tumblr posts as a basis for humanity's strengths and weaknesses…

this universe better have those though! I wanna see the people who write those out there interacting with aliens.

Ok maybe I don't. That'd be chaos.

"Oh!" I add after a pause, realizing I didn't answer Alex's question, "and we've only met the one time. This is my second time meeting you… why do you want to know?" Asking that, I already have a certain foreboding that we're meeting in the wrong order, yet can't find it in myself to be bothered.

Not right now in this lovely weather, with most of this adventure's danger behind me.

I probably should't feel comfortable hanging out with them, but it is what it is.

'Human or not, take better care of yourself! Promise me!' That makes me smile, already feeling like the day's going a little better. It's something my brother would've told me—albeit in more blunt, rude manner. Probably involving the word 'idiot' or 'stupid'.

"Alright alright I promise. Now explain what's going on pleeease?" I whine like a kid, eyes squeezed shut as I glomp their side— if they wanted, they could have easily moved— pulling away when I feel a pat on my head and something that may be silent laughter.

Their face set in an amused smile, it takes a couple slow blinks before he finishes writing this time. The phone's electronic voice reading out the words. 'I've actually met you a couple times now. Since you named me, my time jumps have gone a bit out of control…'

In the next blink Alex's countenance changes to— sadness? Wistfulness? Either way it makes my stomach knot, and I turn away, eyes flickering to watch a black van pull to the side of the road…. 'I don't think I have much time left. It's all unraveling. You helped me come to terms with that last time we met— that's in your future. Sorry in advance, I'm a bit of a mess." I nod along, brow scrunched in concentration as I slowly sweep my eyes back to the playground. How can I help? How do I stop Alex from unraveling?? There has to be a way, right?

Disregarding my inner turmoil, the phone's synthesized voice continues with Alex's words. 'Angels aren't supposed to have names. The Genetic Gridlock is all centered around that. That's how a Time Lord can potentially pardon one of the Disgraced; by renaming us. As far as I know, It's never been done before. The project was kept secret so not many knew. When I fell, the Council ordered that all the Disgraced have their minds wiped… mine went wrong though. I can still remember what I was before… even if I can't remember who I was or what my name used to be.'

"You mentioned this last time but, weeping angels used to be Time Lords…?" I tilt my head to the side, the whole naming thing makes some sense… I'm a small percentage Time Lord so that could help with the name activation…? but that doesn't explain how in Eleven's time, Angel Bob has a name but didn't—hasn't—won't—unravel. Ugh! Tenses!

'Not all of them.' Alex specifies, sort of answering the unasked question, 'A species of weeping angel evolved from the Disgraced who went mad, then those spread through image replication. That's when they got out of hand. The high council wasn't able to control them anymore, so they banished all of us off Gallifrey. So to answer your question, only the first Weeping Angels, those from a time long past and long forgotten were originally Gallifreyan, or Time Lords, depending.' Alex finishes, leaving my head swimming.

Slowly nodding, I mumble , "Huh. Who would've guessed…" so Angel Bob isn't an 'Original Angel'.

—Wait! No! That still doesn't help Alex's unraveling situation! Stay on track Faith, jeez!

Another black van pulls up, as I watch, this one on the side opposite the first, with it an odd sense of foreboding rising in my chest…

I'm probably just being paranoid, but…

"do you wanna move over to that bench?" I ask while trying to play off my worry, pointing nonchalantly to a wooden bench farther away, one that's almost completely hidden by the foliage and trunk of a large oak tree. A spot that's only really visible from the angle we're currently standing at.

I only really know about it because I tried to sleep in that tree on one of my homeless nights. Good tree for climbing…. Not so much for sleeping.

Anyways, the tree gives us some cover, on the chance—and that chance is pretty high considering what universe we're in— that those two cars are indeed up to no good.

"It's just— Well, even with the perception filter, people could, well, still notice us..." I trail off, not actually knowing where I'm going with this.

When I glance over, Alex is looking at the two vehicles too. I blink, but Alex doesn't move or change position.

That's not right. Alex is always moving. Like it's a challenge against the Angel's very being. If I flutter my eyes— something I did briefly a bit ago before it started giving me a headache— Alex changed position for each and every blink.

They're Never still, always moving. Because the second anyone looks, they're forced to stop.

Slowly, I turn back to the two cars, to the tinted glass. Trying to force them to leave with just my thoughts.

It doesn't work.

My heart knots for no apparent reason… other then paranoia, that is.

Goosebumps rising on my arms with an imperceptible shiver.

Someone's looking back out at me, I can feel it.

It's not a good friendly kind of look either.

Glancing back over my shoulder at Alex— or not Alex, as it turns out… He's disappeared.

Spinning around, it takes me a second to find them under the tree I pointed out before, leaning casually against it… probably with their ever present smirk on.

Glancing over my shoulder again at the potential spies, I force myself to walk; rather then run, like I want to. looking around aimlessly as if I don't see Alex. …Or those stone wings peaking out from behind that one particularly low hanging branch.

Wings… I should really ask about those. How does a very none-winged Gallifreyan end up with a pair of angel-y angel wings?

Pushing that particular thought farther down my list of priorities, I walk into the cool dappled shadow of tree cover, the ground changing from grass, to dirt and mulch, and the familiar earthy aroma not so much following behind, but popping out like a particularly enthusiastic old friend. The smell reminding me vaguely of my childhood forest back home. —ugh! Once again with the nostalgia, Faith! Potentially evil goons, AND a friend who's in trouble! Get your priorities straight!!

I blink and— Thunk! —Walk straight into a statue that previously wasn't there. Letting out startled squawk

"Really Alex?! we're starting this up again??" I more shriek then ask, voice several octaves higher than usual in my annoyance, eyes squeezed shut and massaging my nose… I didn't actually hit it that hard, it's just the thought that counts. Am I being petty? Yeah… I'm being petty.

'Did we ever really stop? You're the one who wasn't paying attention.' Even with the monotone electronic voice I can hear the humor coming off them. They aren't buying my melodramatics. Cheeky angel.

Taking it in stride, I grope blindly with my eyes closed.

'What are you doing?' Alex asks. ha! Confusion tactics successful! I can just imagine the exasperated look on his face!

"Walking in a way that allows you freedom of movement and stops me crashing head first into stone." Explaining this, I take several steps in the general direction of the bench, just to see if I can get there without using my eyes.

…That is, before I trip on a tree root.

Maybe 'stride' was the wrong word to use just now.

Yelping, I hop forward, trying to catch my balance. Two hands deftly catch me. Freezing to rough stone for half a second as my eyes instinctively flutter. One hand pulling back, and the other interlacing our fingers, gently guiding me once I'm fully balanced.

Reaching the bench, Alex tries to sit down next to me, but their wings get in the way. One flapping out and hitting me with a face full of feathers, the shock causing me to open my eyes….Only to see them looking completely concentrated, tongue sticking out and with their wings spread out at odd angles. Somehow, it's even funnier with the expression frozen on their face.

I try to smother it at first, my shoulders shaking with the effort. Collapsing into a fit of giggles a second later. My breath coming in bubbling heaves as I struggle for breath. The image of a weeping angel forever ruined.

There's a hard shove to my side and I fall off with a squeal that turns into gasping chortles when I can't get off the the ground. A very pouty angel sitting perched high in branches above.

It takes several minutes of cajoling and apologies—mostly through sniggering— to convince the petulant angel to come down to a lower branch.

Alex stubbornly refusing to try the bench again. Remaining seated on the lowest bough, which I join them on. The sulky alien saying something about 'humans showing no consideration when it comes to bloody annoying wings.'

That comment gives me the perfect chance to ask. "so why do you have wings when Time Lords don't?"

They give me a very surly look for that question. 'Because some sadistic idiot in the science department thought it'd be funny, and nobody thought to change the design.'

"Oh." Is all I can think to say. I sort of want to add on 'is that all?' To the end, but decide I'd better not, given their childish nature and propensity to pout.

Plus…It would be rude to laugh again right? Right.

'So are you still traveling with the Doctor then?' They ask conversationally, once we're both situated and the silence starts to stretch just a little too long. The nice part of sitting here is that we can spy on the spies without being spied on ourselves.

The question catches me by surprise though. "I haven't actually started yet..." I say, lightly kicking my feet in the open air below me. A mirthless laugh on my lips, completely different from the happy sound seconds ago.

Travel with him? I've been trying to get away from him all day, and then when I finally have the chance, I end up lingering where I'm not wanted. "It's just— I only met him today…"

It was fun though, that little bit of banter on the way to Henricks…. And Ten. Ten was nice—still mad at him about that kiss, but he was nice… I think I'd like traveling with him.

But he has Rose right now. I shouldn't get in the way of that.

'You sound conflicted? Do you not want to travel with him?' the voice pierces through my thoughts. I've been silent too long, staring off into space.

I let out a tired groan, leaning on Alex's shoulder "I do but—That's just the thing! I don't know! He's the Doctor, and that's really cool, but it's also really scary! Traveling the universe is awesome, but this Regeneration has a freakin' death stare!"

Once I start talking it all comes pouring out. And just so I don't confuse them more then I have to, go I tell Alex everything, from arriving in the 1980's, River showing up and whisking me away to the fifty first century, meeting the Tenth Doctor—leaving out certain details like the unwanted kiss, possession, and almost dying—, getting brought back to 2005. Meeting the Doctor again, The living plastic… again leaving out certain details—

Heck, I even tell Alex about the tv show and how guilty I've been feeling for not remembering things clear enough when peoples lives are at stake.

… I probably shouldn't have said that, not all of it. I got the feeling I shouldn't have right after I said it, but right now I'm just grateful for a confidant who isn't directly involved with the stories' plot line; someone who knows about what's going on.

Someone that I can actually talk to.

Again, my confidant probably isn't the wisest choice, seeing as the one I'm telling is a weeping angel… One who still remembers being a Time Lord yes, but still a known enemy of the Doctor.

For all I know, Alex could be lying through their sharp teeth.

'So what do you want to do next? Go home, or help out?' Alex asks, it's a question I've been avoiding. Thinking that maybe if I leave it alone long enough, the question will disappear…

But choosing not to answer is a choice in and of itself.

"I…" what do I want? Everyone's just been telling me what I 'have' to do.

I take a deep breath, the bark beneath my hands digging into my skin. Alex's hand lightly rubbing circles on my back like he did when we first met.

"I… I want to help..." I finally get out, my chest stirring. Not knowing how I can possibly do that, but very much wanting to help regardless.

The hand on my back stills. 'Even if it means getting into dangerous situations? I could take you back to Leadworth. I don't know how much time I've got left, or if I'll have any more time jumps, but we could go back together? I'll protect you.'

My heart squirms, ears feeling hot.

But this doesn't feel right.

I don't need protecting. I don't want to go back to Leadworth.

Alex Is trying to move too fast.

"No… thank you, but no." I stammer, trying to find a valid excuse that won't hurt their feelings. "That's really sweet of you Alex, but I'd feel bad just leaving like that. I know I'm not really companion material, but I can at least make an effort at it. And… and hey, maybe I can make a difference. I saved River after all. Maybe I can save some others as well." I've made it through danger before, I'll make it through again.

And if I don't make it… maybe I'll wake up back home.

The hand disappears, my ears catching what could be a sigh… or maybe it's just the wind? I struggle to keep my eyes on the green leaves and interlacing branches in front of me. 'I thought you'd say that... You won't change your mind?'

"No, I won't." I shake my head a little. Shoulders feeling that little bit heavier.

'But he's dangerous. You Know what he did to his people. Our people. Please don't go. It's not safe. Stay with me?'

My heart pangs in empathy. Both for Alex and the Doctor. Knowing that my refusal is hurting the angel, like seeing a slash on our new friendship…

But also knowing the Doctor feels that way about himself too, and needs someone to show him that he's not a dangerous monster.

I shake my head, "No... I want to do this. I'll regret it if I walk away right now…" but I can't leave it at that. I'm not really sure who I'm trying to convince. "He'll probably leave me at the end of this adventure anyway. Go off traveling with Rose… so I should help out while I can."

There's a long pause, and I'm about to glance over and check if Alex has left, when they finally answer 'Ok. I won't try to stop y—' the replay cuts off abruptly as a car door slams shut, followed by several more.

I blink and the angel's hand is around mine.

'It's them after all. Must have tracked me. where do you need to go?' I gulp, glancing through the branches where three men are grouping outside of one car, and four more outside the other. All wearing identical uniforms, some talking through earpieces, others checking over weapons.

"—What? Who are they??" I ask right as Alex's words catch up with my brain "I,—um need to, uh, need to get to the, the London eye— What do you mean they found you? Who's they??"

'Torchwood.' the word makes my heart leap and I suck in a deep breath. My eyes watching the men spread out, obviously trying to trap us in a man made circle. 'They've been tracking me for a of couple weeks now. I'll take you away. I have enough energy for one last spacial jump.'

The words register a second later, and I whip my head around "What?? No! You—you said you don't have much time left! Run instead. Find someplace to hide till this blows over. You're fast enough to get awa—" I'm cut off by the sound of something breaking wood. feeling a sting of pain on my cheek. I whip around to look.

A cold icy sensation coming over me as I reach up for my face. Seeing the spot of impact a foot away from my head, Splintered wood indenting a hole in the previously unmarred wood. Pulling my fingers away from my cheek, they come back red and sticky where a wood chip presumably grazed past me.

If that shrapnel hit my eyes or someplace else…. No. Don't think about it. Concentrate on what's important!

They shot at us— at me? Was that a warning shot or an accidental miss? Why didn't I hear the gun? A sound suppressor? Alien tech?? How do we run now??

'We have to go now.' The grip on my hand is tighter now, occasionally flashing to stone.

Heart jumping at Alex's words, I try to stop them. Come up with another strategy to get away. There has to be one! "Don't jum—"

but I blink and everything around me swirls and shifts, my stomach dropping in that now familiar way.

when I reappear, someone is screaming.

Alex's body pulsing with energy. Collapsed on the ground in a heap. I fall to my knees next to them. Starting to hyperventilate as my mind whirs. Holding onto them even as gold energy burns at my hands.

Holding soft fabrics and muscles. Not stone. Seconds later the stone is partially back flickering like a dying lightbulb.

I search around for help, knowing there won't be any— the back alley he teleported us to is empty. For the first time I see Alex move. Parts cracking and breaking to show more yellow dust-like energy, features looking human instead of stone.

Tears falling down their cheeks as they look me in the eyes, a mixture of fear and pain. "I don't want to go—! Their voice breaks just like the rest of them.

Alex looks too Young, vulnerable— I see my brother in those eyes. In the tone of their voice…I'm only now hearing it for the first time —The last time.

No, Not the last! He said we meet again! He can't—

"You, You can't die! We've only just met! That— it's not fair!" I babble, hands trembling for something to do. Some way to help.

They smile just slightly, the look making me sick with how obviously in pain they are. Gasping harshly through their teeth, "Not—not dying. Just changing. Haven't done this in—agh! A really long….long time." Alex winces, letting out a strangled breath "I need— to go..! In, in case they're still tracking me. Get them away from here..!"

"What?? No! You can't!" But Alex doesn't listen.

"I'm—I'm going to— to jump. Last time. Not sure— where I'll end up. Stay safe Faith. Please. Don't. Don't let Torchwood get..." panting hard, they almost trace the scratch on my cheek, fingers trembling. Hovering just over my skin but never touching. "An, Be carful— around th—!" Alex can't finish, body disintegrating into golden dust before they can get the words out.

The glittering particles of gold floating for a few more seconds in the air. My fingers grasping helplessly at the empty space before falling limply to my sides. Staring blankly at the spot Alex used to be.

My eyes dry, brain stuttering to a stop. Not comprehending what just happened. Alex… they're gonna be alright… right? They'll regenerate…right?

But why would they do this for me? We may be friends, but only barely more then acquaintances. So why would Alex put himself through that kind of pain for someone they hardly know?

Then again, why did I attach myself to them so fast? I don't make good friends easily. I find one to two ride or die true blue friends and keep the rest on the edge. Staying cordial but not allowing them into my inner circle.

Maybe it's a sense of solidarity? A need for connection? Optimism that despite our differences it'll all be ok? Emotions?? Oh I don't know!

Dazedly, I look around the street. Drab brick walls, a few dumpsters, and a stone paved road…nothing like where we were before, nor any indication of what just transpired.

Slowly standing, I drag my feet to the mouth of the road, watching as people pass by.

None of them even stopped to investigate the noise. Alex's last… no. They're not gone. The regeneration will go fine and we'll see each other again.

There will be some sort of twist, There's always a twist with the Doctor.

But this isn't the Doctor.

This is real life, and not some fairy tale tv show.

And it's my fault….

They said they only started 'unraveling' because I named them.

I named them and now they're gone. They might come back different, but this Alex will be gone forever. Just like that. The only friend that I've made—the current me, not the future one—and I got them killed.

The Doctor is going to go through that too— he has gone through it. Over and over and over again.

I never really thought about that too much. How much pain it is. The fear…. I didn't think about it really. Sure it was sad on tv, you fall in love with the actors, and then they're gone, but this is different, it's death without properly dying. Killing off that personality of yourself, the pain of dying, real and proper fear and pain and loss… only to walk away again until the next time around.

No reruns. No do overs.

No acting.

Will I regenerate too, at some point…?

No. I'm not going to think about that.

I don't even really know Alex. We talked, but I don't know them or anyone else in this universe at all. I haven't had the time to know anyone. In that sense, I've known Alex the longest. I suppose that's why I'm so attached this fast...

Listlessly, I look up at the blueish purple sky. I should go. I did tell Alex I'd try and help out.

Even thinking all of this out, it feels like it's happening to someone else. Detached. I'm just watching from the sidelines as this other person makes the movements.

Am I even here at all?

I wonder if I'd recognize myself if I looked in a mirror right now?

Who knows.

I slowly join the stream of people on the street, walking blindly and hoping my feet take me in the right direction.

Hopefully Torchwood doesn't lock onto me. If they saw my face, they could assume I know where Alex is, and if they scan me… Lord help they don't scan me. Though hopefully I still have enough human in me to scan fully human.

After walking a few blocks in a mindless daze, I make it out of the endless rows of towering buildings and onto the edge of the River Themes: Boats on the water, cars and the occasional bus roaring along the roads and across the bridges, the many familiar tourist attractions of the area in view.

Alex got me exceptionally close to the Eye… though somehow managed to put me on the other side of the river.

If he dropped us off over the water….

Ugh.

That could've been unpleasant.

…and possibly very wet.

Halfway across the nearest bridge, I stop to stare out at the different boats. Watching listlessly as the current runs swiftly out of view under the archway below my feet.

After a few minutes I slap both my cheeks: Hard. Using the pain to tie myself back to reality…

It only half works, but I carry on regardless.

When I was young, I remember my brother and I finding a grate down a set of steps on our way to the London eye, child curiosity being that we asked our mum where it went, and she telling us 'not to go down there' and to 'come along'

I was about ten at the time, so imagine my delight when years later, my dad and I are watching this show and they just happen to show a giant grate that looks vaguely familiar.

From that point onwards I was convinced that it was the same spot.

Now the question is; was I right? can I actually find the spot? And if I do that, will I have the courage to go down there alone, without any backup?

No backup and probably a half-baked plan I haven't thought up yet.

Personally, I'm betting on negotiation and stalling until the Doctor shows up.

Eh, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.

Or maybe burn it. Depending on how things go…

but that comes with lawsuits and fines so I'll try and avoid that option.

———————

Finding the entrance takes longer then I expect, probably someplace over an hour.

This, I partially blame on myself for sightseeing, only halfheartedly looking, and simply staring off into space worrying about Alex.

The other part, I blame on location. Rose got very lucky with where the Tardis chose to land.

I, on the other hand, did not get so lucky.

For those who don't know the area; there are two bridges close to the London eye. One, is known for all those nice touristy pictures, and great views that you see on postcards, and for having clips in shows and movies. That is the bridge that's slightly closer to the Eye, Big Ben, and Westminster Palace…. The other, is the bridge Alex set me down near.

Ok, so I ended up walking in circles right past the spot several time too. Sue me, I didn't find it immediately like Rose did in the show.

Speaking of, how does she end up meeting with the Doctor again?

...I have a bad feeling that question's gonna bite me in the butt later.

Shrugging that thought off as a lost cause, I jump down the stairs of the concrete alcove. Feeling slightly better then I did an hour or so before.

Or at least trying to convince myself that I'm better. I still feel rather detached, only slowly getting some emotion back. Sleep will probably help, but I can't do that right now.

Taking a deep breath, I start working on the hatch, praying that it's not locked.

Wouldn't that be embarrassing. Coming all the way out here only for it to be locked.

Thankfully—or not so thankfully— it's unlocked… probably so the plastic minions can come and go as they please.

Yeah… that thought doesn't make this any easier.

The rusty metal groans loudly as I twist the round leaver, using my jacket sleeves for cover when the rough texture digs into my skin.

Feeling the seal loosen, I lug the heavy lid to the side, steam and an eery orange glow coming from the manhole.

"Why exactly is it always red or orange light? Why can't it be blue? Or white. Even yellow! Are villains really that unoriginal?" I mutter darkly as I lower myself down the ladder. One that practically screams 'DO NOT ENTER'

Jumping the last bottom rungs, I land with a loud clanging echo onto the metal grating below. I wince at the noise, regretting the decision to jump… I'm definitely not winning any awards on my sneaking skills this round.

Slowly and carefully, I make my way down the dimly lit hallway, hands clenched into fists at my sides, keeping my head high despite how I keep glancing around for an ambush. There isn't one, but there is a buzz in my ears and the beginnings of a headache at my temples.

attributing both of these to the stress of the day, I continue forward, the narrow passageway leading farther inside and down several more ladders. Each step making the heat and stench of plastic, chemicals and sewage more evident. Pipes on either side of the hallway letting off sporadic bursts of steam, so that I stay squarely in the middle of the cramped corridor to avoid them, as droplets of condensation drip from the ceiling, occasionally startling me when they land coolly on my clammy skin.

It's not long before I tie my jacket loosely around my waist, using a corner of the fabric to cover my mouth and nose from the smell. Even without my coat, I can feel the sweat slowly seeping through my shirt and down my back… though I try to ignore it; focusing instead on the sound of my footsteps, and how the sound carries off the small space. Straining to hear anything unusual over the hissing steam and ever present buzz in my ears.

If this was one of my brother's video games, there'd be a jump scare right about now…but there isn't one.

Maybe that means that this is the calm before a boss battle then.

I suppose that's sort of what I'm about to do.

Confront the 'boss'.

…Though in comparison to some of the other creatures the Doctor faces, this one is pretty mild.

Thinking on this, I step into a room that's darker then the others… and from what I can see, slightly more spacious too. The dim light emitting from an open doorway is the only source of light, with how it's pouring out a flickering red orange glow, it makes me think of a sleeping dragon's open mouth.

Slowly walking to it, I stop just at the entrance watching for any sign of attack. Again, there isn't any, but I check around the corner anyway—or as well as I'm able from a foot away— before going within arms reach of the outlet.

Stepping through the doorway, I'm hit with a wall of heat, bright light, and the acrid stench of something burning.

I'm at the uppermost level of several metal sections, like those you see on movie sets or certain video games set in sewers or factories. stationed around the different layers are several Autons, positioned like guards.

I'd seen several sort of similar areas in different factory tours before, —or occasionally scaffolding on old castles— obviously without the fire and nauseous smell, but this is far, far from some simple tour.

It's not even all that similar to the show's design.

The space is large and circular, like one of those sewer outlets that would usually be filled with rushing water, though this one has obviously been blocked off. The separate smaller pipes—though still being big enough for me to stand in— only letting out faint trickles of water and slop into the pit.

Then there's the creature itself, bubbling and molten with a burnt drying outer crust, showing vague facial features that I wouldn't have noticed if I hadn't been looking for them; the Nestene Consciousness.

Thankfully it doesn't seem to notice me. Or if it does, it makes no move to kill or harm me. Seemingly asleep or concentrated elsewhere.

I'm about to start creeping forward when there's a loud plopping noise, causing me to freeze; a large piece of plastic garbage having dropped into the pit, only to quickly dissolve into the alien's body. By chance I happen to see movement at the mouth of one of the outlet pipes moving away, a smaller plastic blob. And once I see that one, I see others in the other pipes dropping down pieces of waste onto the Nestene— no, Feeding the giant creature.

Just like that, it clicks. The Autons are just the assault guard. I know what the Doctor said about it controlling any plastic, but it didn't quite register since I never saw it. It's like an ant nest. The queen sitting in the center being fed humanities waste while the soldiers fight her battles. I thought they were a much more chaotic group.

But no, I'm at the center of a giant intelligent plastic alien ant nest.

And This is the mess I'm jumping into.

Great.

I take a couple of steps back into the dark room, towards the exit. Maybe I can go wait for the Doct— no. I stop. that would be suspicious. Waiting for them to show up.

I turn back towards the vat. Take a step. Turn back around and walk the other way. I could just go back to Jacki— no, I don't know where her place is or how to get back there.

I turn back around again, walk to the doorway. The plastic lava is still bubbling away. Turn back around and head halfway for the other door again. I could go back to Leadworth and wait for Alex to sho— no. He'd be disappointed in me. And who knows how long that'd take anyway. Not to mention I don't have money for the train ride back.

And what if I can save the life of the Nestene by convincing it to leave? Stop them from attacking? Save lives?

Heaving a resigned sigh, I turn back around and step over the threshold.

How does the Doctor do this? I clench my fists, feeling my nails dig into skin painfully. I'm not fidgeting like a scared little schoolgirl right now.

I take in a deep breath, rehearsing words in my head. "In..." my voice comes out faltering, too soft.

I start again, knees feeling wobbly. "in accordance with the Shadow Proclamation, I request an audience with the being known as the Nestene Consciousness!" It's as I proclaim this, loud and bold, that it actually dawns on me how ludicrous this plan— if it can even be called a plan— really is.

There's an odd bubbling screech from the pit, but it quickly gets overlaid by a deep booming voice that echos in my head. "And Who are you, to request this of us?"

No turning back now.

"Currently?" My voice is trembling just slightly, but I dig my nails deeper into my palm and continue. "I'm representing this planet. And before you get any ideas, my associate should be along in a bit and he won't be pleased if you kill me."

"Oh, you're associate? …Fine. You may approach." The Nestene grumbles, sinking lower inside their vat.

There's a moment of relative silence where I stand shifting awkwardly in the doorway. Only the static in my ears and the bubbling plops of the plastic goop filling the stinking air between us. Not sure I really want to get closer. My body not wanting to do what my brain is telling it out of self preservation.

"Well?" The Consciousness demands impatiently. "Come forward before we change our mind!" Without warning, two Autons are at my shoulders. dragging me by my elbows down to the lowest level. Only releasing me once I'm within a foot of the lava-like sludge, where they let go and disappear back into the gloom, supposedly to wait for farther instructions.

Oh, this was a bad idea. A really really stupidly bad idea. Why did I think this was a good idea again?—

"Well?" It demands for the second time. "Are you simply going to stand around gawking like the stupid primitive little human ape you are, or did you actually have a reason for appearance here!"

That snaps me out of it. Why is that the go-to derogative aliens keep using today? "I am not an ape!" I snap more petulantly then I intend.

Taking a calming deep breath— which I instantly regret. The horrid smell making me feel lightheaded and sick— Regardless of this, I order my thoughts as best I can and start. "If possible, I'd like to discuss what brought you to this planet, and.." I pause, There's really no 'good' way of saying this— "and what it will take for you to leave."

There's a second of silence, where I bite my lip— expecting the worst… before grumbling gurgling laughter starts up from the pit, "and what, makes You think we plan on leaving, Human." They growl, saying 'human,' like the word is some sort of slimy curse word. I clench my jaw at the blatant disrespect. Eyebrow twitching as I struggle to retain my neutral expression, suppressing the need to wrinkle my nose at the alien.

"Because," I start In a no-nonsense voice. Within seconds of starting this conversation, it's gone from, talking to an alien who wants nothing more then to kill me, to, talking with a businessman and or politician who wants to know what they can get out of a deal and clearly thinks that I'm below them. "Your presence on this planet has so far been one of aggression. You have attacked both me and my associates, along with who knows how many others—"

"And your not going to mention how your 'associate' has been systematically destroying OUR technology! We should sue!" The interrupting Nestene spits, going for the victim approach. "Who is this 'Doctor' imposter anyway?"

"Just a traveler." I wave off, not touching on the 'imposter' comment. "—and it's true, he's been destroying your technology, but that's because it's being used to harm the local population."

I take a breath as another idea comes to mind "—And! I'll have you know that this is a level five inhabited planet! That sort of technology is upsetting the balance…" what balance? Where am I going with this?

Ok, I lost where I was heading with that. let's try something else. "—So if you're so upset with how you're being treated here, why don't you take it up with the Shadow Proclamation headquarters yourself? I'm sure they'd be more then happy to help you out." I finish with a half shrug. Huh. That actually came out sounding ok.

The real trick with all this is pretending I actually know what the heck I'm talking about.

The vat bubbles and spits scathingly. "Like those bureaucratic dogs will be any help! This is unjust segregation!" It splutters "We are the victim here! just another war immigrant like any other! We demand proper accommodation! We have rights you know!!" It seethes, rising like a pot ready to boil over. The chemicals and heat coming off of it making my eyes smart and skin feel like it's burning.

Blinking rapidly, I try to calm them down, slowly sitting criss cross on the warm concrete that's just before the metal overhang. "Yes, well, staying here on this planet isn't possible." I yell so I'll be heard over the noise, my anxiety biting at me, the need to move my hands rising, so that I have to put conscious effort into keeping them folded and still in my lap. "You'll have to find someplace else. What you need to survive will kill this planet and it's native inhabitants—"

"Oh! And what do we care for the inhabitants of this lowly backwater dump of a planet?."

"This planet," I raise my voice to shut up the blob. "—Is my home. I care what happens. The Doctor cares what happens. We'll—" No, not me.

I backtrack, "—You will be stopped. He will stop you." How can they be so selfish?? Can't they see how they're hurting— and killing others?? Can't they see all the people that they're effecting?

"Oh yes." Drawls the Nestene as if just remembering something that amuses them, calming down slightly and sinking farther down into the vat. Voice slimy with the self satisfaction of a businessman getting their way. "Your 'associate'. We are quite curious about this mysterious… 'Doctor,'was it? That was the name of one from a race we despise. They… protected this world, back in the day. Before the war. Unfortunately for this… delicious planet however, he and his kind are dead. All you have left is an imposter using a dead man's title, and we are already working on that particular….problem as we speak. Bring in the link!"

There's a frightened squawk up above at the entrance, startling me to whip around. Just m catching as two Autons shove Mickey to the ground before they march back into the gloom beyond.

What the heck— "Mickey!?" What is he doing here??

Hearing my voice he swivels, crawling to the metal railing so he can see me, "F—Faith?! What're you doin here?? Where are we??"

"I'm—" no, that'll take too long. "that's not important right now— what are You doing here??"

"How should I know?!" He yells defensively, clutching his head and starting to ramble "oh god, I'm goin' mad! This—this right here is mental! I got eaten by a trash bin! Now I'm in some weird TV set! What the hell's goin on?!"

My stomach lurches as I recall how Mickey got here, feeling sick— well, more sick then I already do from the fumes. Quickly scrambling to my feet from my half twisted position on the ground.

That's right. Rose went to see— Clive…? Something happens to him. I can't remember what, but I'm pretty sure the Autons get him.

I could have gone with her. Warned him. Kept their family at home.

And now I've got to watch out for Mickey too…

Wait… Mickey!

"Hey Mickey, can I borrow your phone? It's really important!"

"What? Why?" Oh gosh it's Dave all over again! I want to roll my eyes, but then the guilt at what actually happened to Dave catches up with me.

"Never mind that." I wave off, holding out my hand in his general direction. In no mood to discuss this in front of the Nestene. "Can I borrow it?"

"Don't— don't have it, left it in the car." He stutters, eyes glued to the vat behind me. My hope plummeting. If I had the phone I could've called. Gotten the family Rose is visiting to stay home.

"what, what is that—" Mickey starts, pointing at the vat below me… only for said vat of plastic to get tired of being ignored.

"Awww~ how… touching." The alien oozes, sounding mildly disgusted. "You two already know each other."

Feeling one side of my lip twitch up in distaste. I bite them together to hide my growing annoyance.

"god, you are kidding me!! What is that thing??" Mickey yells again, but I ignore him, planning on going back to my talk.

That is, until there's a pulse of energy, the static in my ears and the pressure at my temples doubling. "Such insolence from a mere monkey!" The Nestene growls as Mickey sinks to his knees, clutching his head in pain

"it's—it's in my head! It's speaking in my head!" He screams, stumbling back and sinking into a ball.

I whip back to the vat, all pretense of impartiality forgotten "stop it!! Your hurting him!!" I screech, hysteria entering my voice. Remembering the sandpaper and knives of the Veshta Narada.

"Not until we get the information we desire!" It hisses back, pressing harder. Mickey's muscles spasming as he collapses.

"What have you done?!" I yell, back at the pit, holding my head with one hand "I swear if he's dead—"

"He's not dead." It replies scathingly "We simply require the human male as a link for the clone… we would take you as well, but alas… you aren't compatible. Too much work, with those mental barriers." It grumbles flippantly, sending my mind reeling, that's what it was just trying to do?? Get both of us?? But I'm not supposed to have strong barriers— no, it's probably the Tardis or Doctor's doing.

Just thankful that I'm not being used as a plastic Barbie clone, I quickly run up to check on Mickey; feeling the telepathic alien's attention on me as I do so.

Turning him on his side, I quickly check Mickey's pulse, then his breathing, which is rather fast and heavy for someone who's passed out. Then I pry his eyes open to see them moving like he's having a dream.

He's alive. Thank goodness.

Letting out a breath I make my way back down to the pit.

I can't do any more for him. I've never taken first aid or any medical training…and even if I had, I wouldn't be able to get him any sort of proper care.

"Alright," I start again, sitting criss cross once more. "You got to this planet through warp shunt technology, correct?" It grunts in affirmative and I continue, "So could you perhaps warp to another uninhabited planet?"

—————

Who knows how much time later, and still 'negotiating' with the Nestene, I find myself disliking the being more and more with each minute I spend with it. No empathy, selfish, Very argumentative, and a warmonger… Honestly I'm surprised they haven't tried to snap my neck yet.

Their warp shunt blew out when they got here which is the main problem when it comes to them finding someplace else.

I suggested that 'my friend' could potentially help —hopefully, anyway— though they still seem suspicious over that offer. Sneering that 'there's no way that such primitive species can possibly fix their superior technology.'

Then I have to coax the alien to name some other potential planets that could work.

they didn't want to do that…

Meaning I spent even more time cajoling the information out of them. And when they did finally name planets, —and you bet I dug more information out of the manipulative slime— over half of the planets are also inhabited in a similar way to earth.

The Nestene's plan being to 'nudge' the inhabitants down the same nasty path they plan to use with Earth, which only really benefits the parasitic alien.

Fed up, I throw my hands up in frustration and shout "what if the situation got reversed! What if another species invaded Your planet and did this to you!" This wasn't taken so well. But not for the reason you'd think.

No. They got all up in arms about me calling what they're doing 'an invasion'.

Even when I rephrased the question, they didn't get the point! Just saying something about 'we would deserve to be invaded if we were that weak.'

Stupidly, I mention that this world is protected. And that gets us in a circular argument with no real ending in sight… that's where I am now.

"The Time Lords are gone! The one That defended this world is no more!" Booms the slime.

"So what if they are??" I yell right back, pacing the the floor and gesturing wildly with my hands, "That has nothing to do with whether or not this world is defended! Have you seen humans?? They lash out when they're scared! If you try to take over, they're gonna fight back! Heck! I wouldn't be surprised if they go nuclear!"

"Humans are weak! They pose no threat! The Time Lord known as the Doctor is no more!! You're associate is a fake!" It shoots right back, hissing and spitting all the while.

"Oh yeah?? Wanna bet??"I challenge, throwing my arms up in the air. A very small part of me saying I should probably calm down and shut up.

"This planet is free for the taking!" The alien yells,

I ignore that tiny voice. It's stupid and wrong.

"No! It's not! It's protected!!" I yell back.

"The Time War is over they are no more!" It shouts for the zillionth time.

"You've said that already—

Oh yes. This is why I'm surprised my neck hasn't been snapped yet.

Halfway through another round of 'this is a stupid argument and you're not listening to a word I'm saying' the blob stops halfway

"Your feeble human armies can't possibl—Tch!" It cuts itself off mid sentence, reading back as if listening for something in a very non liquid movement… making an annoyed tongue clicking noise, without a tongue— no. not thinking on that. "The imposter got away." It grumbles, sinking lower into its vat, grumbling something about blocking the signal, and it being 'too late to stop us anyway'…

At the same time, Mickey starts groaning awake, mumbling incompressible gibberish.

Sighing, I rub a hand over my sweaty face: hungry, dehydrated, and quite frankly at my limit for social interactions.

Sending off a quick prayer that the Doctor will show up soon, as I'm not sure how much more of this I can take before I go looney or pass out from the toxins in the air, I reluctantly fall back into another discussion with the Nestene; shooting Mickey a concerned glance while the alien is distracted by the process of rearranging signals. Mickey doesn't see this however, being curled up against the wall above, staring at the plastic in terror.

Whatever he just went through mentally, it definitely wasn't pleasant.

Heart twisting in pity for the poor guy. Knowing I can't do anything for him at the moment…

Also knowing that the Doctor and Rose will be too busy to care when they finally arrive…

At least I can distract the Nestene from focusing on him, for the time being anyway.

—————

**A/n: woo! Alex is back! :D honestly he wasn't originally intended for this story lol. I was going to have a plain ol' Weeping Angel, or none at all...but then I went and got attached and named him and things happened. :p that just means I have no clue whatsoever as to where his adventure goes. ...and I say 'he,' but Faith can't tell if they're a boy or a girl honestly. So that part is totally up to personal preference. **

**For some reason the Nestene's secret layer scene gave me a spirited away sort of feel when thinking it up. Like the boiler room when chihiro first walks in. **

**This part has been really fun to write since the original episode is introducing Rose and the audience to the world, I didn't want Faith to just tail Rose the whole time, and honestly it could've been extremely boring and or short, if I did have that happen. Unfortunately for that same reason, the Doctor isn't a big part in the episode, being the illusive figure that Rose has to track down. **

**We also get a glimpse of Faith's beliefs. Faith's world is sort of like good omens, supernatural(haven't watched much of that so don't hold me to that) the cloak of light book series by Chuck Black, noragami, or blue exorcist. Obviously not exactly the same as those, but similar. I'm trying to make a starker difference between Faith's world and the Doctor's world. As I said before; religion vs science. She's not someone special who goes out of her way fighting those spiritual battles, but she does believe in them, even if she can't see them. If she was from the Harry Potter universe, she'd be a muggle who believes in magic because she's seen minor signs of it, maybe even used it minorly herself, but doesn't have enough to get into Hogwarts. **

**Ok, sorry for rambling! hope you are all having a lovely day/night! Thank you so much for reading, and as always I absolutely love your reviews!! They make my day! :)**


	17. Chapter 17 : Divergencies

Hand in hand, the Doctor and Rose run across Westminster Bridge, grinning like maniacs.

The two only slowing down once Rose starts to lose her breath; but by then, they're almost at the Eye. The Doctor having to remind himself that Rose is only human, changing his pace to match hers once he notices the difference. It's been so long since he's ran with humans. He'll have to get used to again, human physiology. Can't run nearly as fast as he's been doing.

Worth it though. Having someone to show the universe to…. It's been ages since he's had a companion— not that she is one. No. He can't think like she's a companion. That time is dead and gone.

As Rose catches her breath, the Doctor falls into lecture mode, both of them looking around for anything out of the ordinary, "Think of it, plastic all over the world. Every artificial thing waiting to come alive: The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables—

—The breast implants…" Rose cuts in, still breathing hard from the run.

"—Still, we've found the transmitter." He says, ignoring the odd comment and looking around, The Eye looming over them.

Fantastic little human mind. Finding that, even when he missed it.

Once they got over their little tiff, anyway. Fiery temper on this one— he did forget her boyfriend though. Bad on him, that. "The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath..." his words trail off, Rose running to the concrete railing that separates them from the River Thames, hoisting herself up to look over the edge.

The Doctor however, doesn't notice this, looking off in the other direction as he is, too deep in his own thoughts to notice her absence. He could take her for a spin— just as an apology, that is. Definitely not getting another companion. Don't deserve another one of those. She wouldn't want to come anyw—

"What about down here?" Rose yells back over her shoulder, the Doctor leaving his contemplations and rushing over. Easily peering over the concrete barrier with his extra height, to see an open grate that's leaking orange light and steam out into the nighttime gloom.

Even from here, the Doctor's nose can smell the unnatural acrid burning of chemicals. —A part of his brain already starting to catalogue the individual compositions.

A grin spreads across the Time Lord's face, "looks good to me!" He says over his shoulder, already running to the stairs; the pretty blonde human following behind a second later.

"Wonder why the hatch s' been left open… bit odd, that. Not very secret, is it?" asking this, Rose squats down, peering at the open hole, only briefly glancing up at the Doctor for his reaction.

Nodding in agreement, he circles the open grate, glancing over at Rose when he squats down on the other side, "Yeah…just a bit."Saying this, He Looks down into the steam once more.

…It just screams 'TRAP!' all caps and probably written in red marker.

…Might as well spring it.

Catching Rose's eye, he grins, "Let's head down and see what's there." As he speaks, Rose's own reluctant grin follows, following behind him when he heads down into the steam filled chamber below.

As they descend, the Doctor's shoulder brushes past one of the many chains draped from the ceiling with a rattle, placing a finger to his lips and shushing it when said rattle gets a little too loud for his liking.

Rose having to bite her lip so she doesn't laugh when she catches sight of the childish behavior. No, This is supposed to be serious. They have to be quiet. She can't just laugh.

Not being able to laugh does not make not laughing any easier on her though.

Once they reach the bottom, they duck around several more chains, Rose following the Doctor as closely as she can; her previous experience with the aliens, and the added tension of the dim orange surroundings putting her on edge and making her immensely grateful that she's not stuck down here alone.

She'd never be able to do this alone…

and the man— alien— whatever the Doctor is— he has a comforting presence to him. Like nothing can go wrong while he's around.

Walking quietly for a minute, The Doctor finally speaks up, trying to ease some of the tension in the air. "…I didn't ask earlier, did your sister ever come back? after I left, I mean." The Doctor asks awkwardly, voice gruff. Like he's not used to doing this.

He isn't used to this. Why did he bring Faith up? This is dangerously close to domestics. Simply for the excuse to not look in her direction, he peers around a corner of an empty hallway and pulls out his sonic, starting to scan.

"S' not my sister." Rose objects quietly, keeping a lookout down one of the other offshoots they've passed… "why's it so hot? An' why does the alien need all this water?" She asks, more in an attempt to change the subject off the sick freeloader her mum brought in than out of genuine interest.

The Doctor glances back at her for half a second, understanding what she's doing but not why... might as well answer her questions in return for his own getting answered. "Needs the heat to stay in liquid form. The water's for the same reason. Can't have it drying out or cooling down." He answers quickly and succinctly before swinging the conversation back, "—So Faith's not your sister. What, she your friend staying over then?"

That wouldn't be so surprising. He blew up her job, after all. Probably got all kinds of family and friends coming to check up on her.

Typically domestic.

Glaring, Rose gives him an angry huff, her temper simmering back to the surface. "So now you're interested? What happened to not caring about people when the world's in danger! My boyfriend could be dead and you care more about Faith runnin' off!" Why has everything been about Faith since she popped out of nowhere? What makes her so special??

The Doctor barely manages to hold in a frustrated grumble. great. Just great. Somehow he riled up the spitfire again.

Turning back around to face her, arms crossed over his chest defensively, the Doctor gives an exasperated roll of his eyes "Oh why not a little louder? It's not like we're sneaking into a nest of living plastic or anything."

That deflates Rose a bit… remembering what they're up against. "right… sorry." She finally admits after another tense second.

seeing as she's not making any more of a fuss, the Doctor huffs out a breath and strides back down the next hall, Rose following behind.

After a beat of silence, Rose answers his previous question, avoiding a pipe that chooses that moment to let off a puff of steam, the orange light making the water particles look oddly gold instead of plain white. "she never turned up after actually. Was gonna have her come with me an' Mickey earlier, but she disappeared. No clue what happened to her. I sorta forgot." She shrugs, even though the Doctor isn't looking to see it. A building guilt causing her to keep explaining, "She's odd like that. Once she's gone, you just sorta…forget." She trails off for a second… Almost bumping into the Doctor's back when he stops at another corner, "Mind, mum just brought her home off the streets a few weeks ago, so.. maybe she went home?"

"Maybe." The Doctor mutters darkly, only half listening. Another empty passageway. It's starting to give him a bad feeling. Where are all the Auton guards?

"What do ya mean by 'brought her in off the streets'?" He asks after a minute of scanning and listening for any danger. Might as well fill the silence. Keep Rose distracted.

He doesn't need a volatile human on his hands, no matter how pretty she may be. They aren't usually the best in tight, dimly lit places, humans. Panic too easily.

…though this new body seems to have trouble with emotions and interaction... it's all too domestic. That attribute may cause trouble when it comes to the whole 'calming down' part. Then again, his companions were always better at this then him. Though this face seems particularly bad at it, judging how Rose went straight from tears to yelling earlier.

Not noticing the Doctor's brooding, Rose is more then happy to fill up the void without him putting in too much effort. Distracting herself from the potential dangers whether she knows it or not. "Dunno, just that. she was really ill when mum found her. She Wouldn't let Faith outta the house till yesterday. Oh. Hope she's ok… that hand got her a lot worse then me."

The Doctor grunts in agreement, the two lapse back into another short lived silence.

That's something he wanted to ask Faith too. If she's ok. It's hard to tell, but something tells him she isn't…

he never got around to asking though. Isn't sure if he wants to ask.

"What type of illness?" He asks instead, "Could've taken her to a hospital. They could've taken care of er." Maybe he can help her with that at least. Heal up the damage the Auton's hand made while he's at it. Be the Doctor he's supposed to be… what he used to be before everything went to hell.

Rose shrugs when the Time Lord looks back at her "Well… mum wanted to, but Faith wouldn't have it. Said she'd rather be on the streets then in a hospital….Mind, she was puking her guts out for a few days… was pretty sure she was mental for not going. She still won't eat much, even now. Mums been really worried."

"Not you though..?" Again The Doctor catches her eye. Assessing her character. So far, her actions —and temper— have been to protect and help the people around her… but she's also been defensive about Faith, snappish even. Jealousy? Territorial female instincts kicking in?

Honestly, humans. Can't live with em' can't live without em'.

"What?" She blinks, caught off guard by the question, but quickly finds her footing as they head off again, creeping along, "Oh I have… it's just, we haven't talked all that much really. Between my job and Mickey, I just haven't really—"

they stop abruptly and this time Rose does crash into the Doctor's back, quickly backing up as he waves his hand back in a 'stop' motion, staring intently in the direction they've been heading in. "Shut up a moment. There's something up ahead."

Straining her ears, Rose tries to catch anything that sounds off… but doesn't hear anything out of the ordinary. Just the sound of steam, dripping water and the dull buzz of old florescent lighting.

Walking in silence, it takes two more corridors before Rose finally picks up the sound of murmuring voices in the distance.

Pocketing his sonic so that it's warbling won't give them away, the Doctor Slowly sneaks closer, stopping right outside a particularly dark room and turns his intense gaze on Rose. "When we get in there, leave the talking to me, got it?"

Getting a nod back, they head in; the yelling from the room beyond becoming coherent as they walk through the dark gloom and towards the sound… over the threshold and into the light where they can just see a vat of plastic far below

"The Nestene Consciousness. That's it, inside the vat. A living plastic creature." The Doctor mutters quietly to Rose, pointing it out.

Rose nods, not taking her eyes off the gross thing and trying not to breath in too much of the off smelling air "Well, then. Tip in your anti-plastic and let's go." She whispers back, not at all liking the creature that's screeching angrily down below.

"I'm not here to kill it." He scolds quietly "I've got to give it a chance…" though he trails off for a second, looking farther over the railing at something down on a lower platform. "though, it seems someone's beat me to it…" just as he mutters that, the Nestene quiets down slightly and another voice starts yelling angrily right back at it.

"You want Them to give you stuff to leave, and Then want even more to keep you gone?! —I'm telling you for the hundredth time, that's not gonna work!—" the voice breaks off in a coughing fit before continuing, "Sorry— you need to find—" and again, she coughs.

Rose slowly steps up to the railing to see whatever the Doctor's looking at over the edge; the person is three floors down, long brown hair hanging limply down their back from sweat, sitting cross legged and yelling, gesturing occasionally for emphasis on whatever they're trying to convey.

"You Need to find another planet!" The girl yells, "Just— find someone to hop with! Send a distress signal or something and go away!"

The plastic growls angrily back, and the girl lets out a huff, sounding slightly more rational with her next words, "I don't want to see this world destroyed because you won't listen to reason! I don't want to see anyone else die!" The girl pleads in frustration, and Rose realizes that her voice is familiar —raspy and hoarse, yes— But still recognizable.

Then the— thing— the Nestene Consciousness— roars back at the lone human girl, and she doesn't even flinch! Just yelling right back at it as if she can understand it… but how could she understand it?? That's not possible?

Blinking, Rose takes a second to reassess what she's seeing and if it's even real. It's just so absurd.

She's never seen Faith like this— not that she's known Faith long— but the sickly girl has always been extremely polite and soft spoken, aloof even.

Now, now the girl is fire itself. Ripping into the alien like Rose's mum when she gets in a row.

Honestly, Rose thought that Faith's a bit of a prat. Always wearing that polite smile, acting all holier then thou. A sick rich girl who ran away from home and is living rough for the first time in her life.…Not that Faith has said anything about her past. That bit's just speculation…

but seeing as she's an American in England, that has to say something.

Now though, seeing the quiet girl stand up for the people around them, something shifts just slightly in Rose's heart, a small seed of respect is starting to grow. Maybe Rose should give her another chance…if they make it out of this alive, that is.

The Doctor for his part doesn't know what to think.

How in Rassilon's name did she get in here?? Did the Nestene Consciousness abduct her too? Why didn't it use her as a double?

Before he can speculate much more on that, Rose spots Mickey a floor down, huddled against a wall and half hidden by a wooden crate.

"Oh, God! Mickey!" Shouting his name, she makes a dash for the boy, rushing down the stairs and falling to her knees in order to check him over and reassure him… "it's me! It's okay. It's all right. You're fine now."

Then she gets a nasty whiff of sweat and who knows what else.

Mickey hurries to warn her, a trembling finger coming to his lips, glancing with wild eyes at the vat below— like it will hear them. Blindly grabbing onto his girlfriend. She needs to get out of here! "That thing down there—the liquid. Rose, it can talk! She's been talking with it! It was in my head Rose!" He whimpers, hugging her closer, his head still pounding from what it did to him.

Unfortunately, Rose isn't fully listening to him. Too caught up in the relief that he's alive… and the overall horrible smell. "Ugh! You're stinking!"

The Doctor stays where he is, trying to ignore the stupid ape. Surely Rose can do better then him.

Instead of eyeing the kid, the Doctor focuses down below, Faith's head whipping around at the sudden chatter and her eyes locking with his.

He only vaguely hears Rose's shout of "Doctor! They kept him alive!"

"That was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy." The Doctor informs her, never dropping eye contact with the other human girl down below.

Trying to figure out what she's doing down there. How she looks so much calmer then a human should look in this situation…

"You knew that and never said??" Rose accuses, temper rising again.

The Doctor finally turns back to her, rolling his eyes, "Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?" He sasses before going back to observing Faith.

For one second, it looks like she's going to smile, her shoulders relaxing, and mouth opening in surprise…

but then Faith catches herself. Frowning, she turns back to the Nestene Consciousness. "I request a pause. May I be excused to talk with my associates?" Her voice is calm and steady, completely professional. Her odd word choice the only thing giving away how inexperienced she is when it comes to the formalities.

The Doctor's eyebrows raise as he watches her.

What does she think she's doing here?

He told her to go home so she'd stay safe! Not be a stupid little ape and get herself killed! Not to have a stupid little ape like her try to do his job!

Doesn't she realize what a dangerous game she's playing??

Hypocrite.

But that's the point. It's his job, not hers. There's no one left to morn him if he dies. He knows what dangers he's taking on. She doesn't.

Maybe he should've made that clearer to her.

The Nestene grumbles back an affirmative to Faith— which Rose and Mickey can't understand— and Faith nods once. The Tardis must really like her if his ship's already translating for her.

After this, he could take them both— no. Not happening.

"thank you" With those words, she stands…Only to sway precariously, rubbing her hand over her eyes with a grimace. It looks like she's going to collapse right then and there, but somehow she manages to get herself together and stay standing.

Shaking her head to clear it, Faith straightens back up and walks purposefully up the stairs.

her false bravado doesn't stop the Doctor from noticing how she's using the hand railing to support most of her weight.

Or how deliberately she places each of her steps… like she's struggling to keep her balance.

How long has she been breathing in the toxic air? Humans can last with it for awhile, like breathing in paint fumes or the smell off of cleaning products…

but that reprieve doesn't last forever.

Faith pauses at the landing Rose and Mickey are crouching on, Mickey looking at her in just as much terror as he did with the Nestene; clinging to Rose like a small child.

For once Faith doesn't smile, putting her hands into the pockets of the jacket around her waist. "You doing alright?" She asks quietly, looking down at Mickey.

"Stay away!" He yells, swiping his hand out like the motion will push her away. "You're like that—that thing! You've been talking with it for hours! I bet you've just been pretending to be human this whole time! You— you freak!" Giving her a nasty snarl, he hugs Rose a little closer, glaring at Faith like she's the root of all evil.

Faith, for her part just looks down at him solemnly, her eyes tired and full of emotion "Sorry." Is all she says. Just as quietly as before. Like she's dealing with a startled animal.

Rose scrunches her brow in confusion, squeezing Mickey's shoulder. They've both been down here together. Both kidnaped. What does she have to apologize for? Mickey's the one being a hysterical jerk.

Faith hasn't done anything but try to talk the plastic off of its attack, as far as Rose gathered.

Mickey leans a bit more into Rose's side, trying to forget the pain… continuing to glare at Faith regardless.

So Faith turns her attention to Rose. "You doing alright, Rose?" Her voice just as soft, whole body sagging in a weary sort of determination.

But…

why would she ask Rose that?

She's the one who's been stuck down here….

yet Rose has an uneasy feeling that the other girl knows more then she's saying… that odd gut feeling that pops up now and then when Faith does or says something just a little bit off.

But how could she know? That's impossible. She wasn't there.

Rose shrugs it off, just like she has been since she first met Faith. "Yeah. I'm just fine." Rose nods hesitantly, "I should be asking you that. You're the one who's been stuck with the plastic vat—" that's when Rose's eyes catch something she hadn't seen when Faith was looking at Mickey "how'd you get that scratch on your cheek?"

Sure enough, there's a jagged cut, like something rough Grazed past her. Dried blood smeared to her ear like she'd tried to wipe at the wound without checking in a mirror.

Her eyebrows rise up in surprise, her right hand coming up to touch the injury, only to wince… and gingerly touch it a couple more times before shrugging. "I actually forgot about that."

"You just forgot?? What happened?" Rose asks again, looking genuinely concerned for the other girl.

Faith's muscles relax slightly, the faintest of smiles flickering over her face. "No worries. I'm fine. It's just a scratch, honestly." Faith waves off, touched by the concern, but not sure how to take it. Rose didn't even realize the other girl was tense until her shoulders relaxed.

But…Faith didn't say if she was alright.

Before Rose can ask again however, Faith is already turning her attention to the Doctor, eyes caught in an intense stare off.

"What the Hell are you doing here?" He demands, before she can get a word in. His face blank, yet looking oddly like an angry parent with how his arms are crossed over his chest.

Watching as a switch flips, the exhaustion fading from Faith's eyes, replaced with defiance. Faith's chin jutting out, her arms folding to mirror the Doctor's. "oh, I'm sorry, who are you again? I was told to forget someone, and can't seem to remember who."

If it was a different situation, and she was talking to someone other then him, he's sure he would laugh. So this is what Faith hides behind that smile of hers. But right now, now is not the time for this sass.

"That's not what I meant!" He splutters, "My life's dangerous! This! This is dangerous!" He sweeps his hands around their surroundings, "You were getting in the way, I said to forget all this and go home!"

Faith gives an indignant huff, clearly not amused, though that doesn't stop the other two—Rose and the Doctor, not Mickey— from noticing how she's swaying slightly on her feet. "Well you should've been more specific. Because I used that loophole and decided to interpret it as 'forget about the Doctor, remember the aliens that are after the planet.'" She explains, her voice heavily sarcastic. "someone's got to help with that; So why not me?" Shrugging, she grabs onto the railing again…just a little too tightly to be natural.

Right here and now, the Doctor decides he likes it when she's outgoing.

But not when it puts her in danger. And she ran into danger far too easily.

No, he liked her spunk even back when she was panicking over being caught on his ship. That time she was startled into dropping some of her walls.

If he did decide to take on one, or both of these girls… he'd definitely make it a point to get Faith out of her shell more.

—But that's not the point right now. Right now she's being reckless and not taking care of herself.

he can see it in her eyes. The glint that tells him she doesn't care.

He knows that look because he's seen it in himself too.

"Oh that's just stupid!" The Doctor rolls his eyes. Deciding, for the time being, not to say anything about what he's observing.

Clearly, her body is starting to react negatively to the toxins in the air. No telling how long she's been breathing in the fumes…

clearly too long to be healthy.

And that's not even mentioning that scratch on her cheek. The one Rose spotted. Did an Auton do that? It doesn't look like their style. It's too deep and rough to be an ordinary accident…

He can't really do anything about that right now.

He can only hurry up and get her out of here.

"Yep. It is stupid." She wrinkles her nose in a way that says 'that's just how it is' "I spent half the day looking for this guy and the other half negotiating— well I say 'nagotiating'…." She trails off making a disgruntled face. But that drops a second later, a dazed look taking its place as she starts to rub at her eyes, blinking rapidly…

definitely been down here too long.

"Anyway! Next time, just ask." She starts back up, sounding chipper, but grabbing at the railing like a lifeline, "give me a choice. I don't like orders. Especially when I'm not given a choice. And when I get 'em I wanna do the exact opposite outta pure spite."

The Doctor huffs, looking away. Stubborn girl. Like there's going to be a next time…

Honestly, how many times has he done the same thing over the years? In a different life, he'd be praising her rebellious spirit. Laugh. Offer a jelly baby. Put in his own piece about authority figures. Probably tell her to listen to him even if she doesn't listen to others…

He's such a hypocrite.

"What did you mean, 'associates'?" He asks, changing the subject. Wrinkling his nose at the term, flashes of UNIT coming to mind before he can stop them. He's not taking them as companions. He's not.

It takes her a second—5.7 to be exact— before she catches on to what he's talking about. "Oh, that. Complete BS."

He snorts. Is she serious?

"I just needed official sounding backup so I didn't get killed. It also makes me sound more credible."

The Doctor feels a grin spreading. Oh, she is clever! No, he knew that from their first meeting. But this just confirms it.

"My whole plan's been to dawdle for time until someone more capable shows up—" staggering, Faith slumps more of her weight against the railing, coughing into the crook of her arm.

…Ok. The end of that plan needs some work. Not that he expects an untrained human to know what to do. Still, for a rookie she did good lasting this long.

No. Not a rookie. He's not taking her as someone new.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor asks, grin dropping into a frown and brow scrunching. How long has she been down here? How long has she been holding up the Nestene Consciousness? She's more then a little bit clever if she's managed long enough to get this amount of air poisoning.

at the same time, Rose questions from her spot on the ground with Mickey, "Faith? You sure you're alright?"

"Nothing." Faith lies. Forcing a smile that falls seconds later; convincing no one. "It's nothing." She repeats a second later. How can she tell him that the parasitic alien downstairs has been relentlessly tapping away at her mind. That the pressure of the Nestene Consciousness's Consciousness is causing cracks. That the built up pressure is starting to cause a migraine.

"Just— Human-alien negotiations are hard s' all…" Faith finally settles on that excuse. Giving a halfhearted shrug.

"Ha." He barks a laugh. "Welcome to my world, Faith" …That doesn't sound right. Just Faith. He needs to learn her last name. This version of him likes using full names. Either way, it gets a smile out of her. "what've you worked out so far?"

"Well, their warp shunt's broken…" Faith starts, still looking like she'll be sick at any second. "If they get it fixed they're willing to move to Fariplex…? Traglon..? or the Selfril peninsula..?—"

Nodding once, the Doctor starts moving around her and towards the stairs, correcting Faith's mispronunciations as he goes, "Farplanex. Trigon. and the Sulferi Peninsula. Two of those are already inhabited, and the third's ecosystem would be completely Decimated if the Nestene moved in….Not to mention messing up several established timelines…" he mumbles the last bit to himself, taking two steps down, only to pause at the irate voice behind him.

"They lied—Dang it!" Faith growls, glaring at nothing in particular, her hands fisted at her sides. The Nestene said those planets weren't inhabited.

Glancing back at her, the Doctor catches Faith's expression. Oh, the naïvety of the young.

"Yes, they lied. Now shut up and leave the domestics for later." He points between the three humans, ending on Faith; Who's still glowering, "you: wait here with Rose— and for your own sake, try not to breath too deep." Saying that, he strides past Rose and her 'boyfriend', not waiting for a response.

Hands nonchalantly stuffed in his pockets, the Doctor Stops right before the platform Faith was sitting on earlier, calling loud and confident, with the practiced ease of someone who knows what they're doing. "I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract. According to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation."

————

Slowly, I slide down to a sitting position.

Even it it's only two platforms up from where I was, the air is slightly easier to breathe here; Just that little bit cooler on my sweaty skin.

The spinning is slowly coming back. I didn't notice at first. Now, my mind is too addled to care, the migraine behind my eyes pulsing in that stabbing rhythm. I really wish I had some Tylenol and a glass of water right now.

Not that I really want to try taking pain medicine again after what happened last time.

I tried at Jackie's and it wasn't pretty. It was just ordinary aspirin, but it had me crouched over a toilet for nearly three days. It was horrible.

And that's another point for Jackie's over the top mothering. Throwing up half the time, and lying comatose the other half….

Is the aspirin different in this universe or something? Wouldn't surprise me. What with all the foods tasting weird. Who's to say chemical compositions aren't the cause.

Whatever it is, I don't like it.

Taking the metal bars in my hands, I shift so that my forehead is pressing against the lukewarm metal strips, eyes squeezing shut again. Temples pounding.

Pounding, pounding, pounding.

I need to start taking better care of myself…

Will it help though? I'll just keep getting sick…

The Doctor and the Nestene are talking, but it's just background noise. I should really be paying attention.

I creek my eyes open, not wanting to be completely in the dark on what's going on…but the lights— fire coming from gas pipes I hadn't noticed before, are too bright and it sends another stab of pain into my head.

A temperamental roar from the Nestene matches with the flares of fire. Yelling something about their constitutional rights. I can't really concentrate on the garbled sounds.

How are they controlling the gas output for the fires? thought control?

It's hard to understand the Nestene. Especially when it's not talking to me. Only parts of what they're saying is coming through.

A worried hum enters my awareness, the Tardis's warm presence uncoiling to ease some of the built up strain. Is she closer then she was before…? When did she get here..?

A soft disgruntled hmm answers that thought. The string connecting us getting slowly closer….

Ah. The Autons are manhandling her… boxhandling?

"Don't go near her. Get away, Rose! She's— she's a thing! Like that one down there!" The shout drags my attention to Mickey and Rose. Seeing the later untangling herself from the former and determinedly making her way up to me. Scolding her boyfriend along the way,

"Shush, Mickey. I need to make sure she's alright."

"But—" he tries again only to shut up at whatever look she sends his way. Never mess with a Tyler.

Wait.

…Did he seriously just call me a thing??

"Mickey, I'm just as much a thing as you are." I drawl, letting my exasperation show. "We don't even consider animals 'things' so don't you dare go degrading people like that."

"What people??" He spits from his spot by the wooden crate, eyes darting down to the vat for a second like he's worried it'll hear us "all—All. I see is you and that—"

"Mickey." Rose warns, looking between us two with a dark stare, shutting him up.

…but not shutting me up.

"You need to calm down." I drawl out, leaning back and rubbing at my temples, "You're doing an awful job representing humans right now. Yes, that guy is in the wrong too," I add at his disgruntled look, "heck, I should have tried harder to stop them. But that doesn't mean every person who's different then you is bad. Now quiet down for a bit." I sigh out the last part, dragging myself up so I can try to follow the conversation down below. Unfortunately for me and my poor head, Mickey does the exact opposite of quiet down.

"So you don't deny it! You called us 'humans' like your not one of us! You're alien too!" He crows, looking self satisfied

How the heck did he get that from what I just said??

"Don't be stupid, born and raised human, thank you." I give him a long-suffering look, "Now seriously shut up."

"Faith! That's my boyfriend!" Rose reprimands, and I wince.

"Right. Sorry about that." Stepped over a boundary there.

"Ha!" —that would be Mickey, not acting his age.

"Seriously Mickey, be quiet." Rose snips back at him. Thank you, Rose for stepping into my usual role."You sure you're ok, Faith? You don't look so good."

Yeah. I'm fine..." I wave off, "It's just a headache. I'll be fine in a bit…" trailing off, I give her a sheepish smile "Sorry, it seems I'm constantly having health problems recently."

Her brow furrows, obviously still concerned, "It's okay—but are you sure you're alright?" She asks, joining me at the railing. Mirroring how I'm leaning against rough bars to watch the Doctor down below, she places a hand on my back, rubbing a few circles before awkwardly pulling away.

…the action so similar to Alex.

"Mmm. Just a headache." I answer back, sticking with my story. The spinning's gotten worse again, but I'm not going to tell her that. "haven't had anything to drink for a few hours… but this isn't the first time I've had a headache, and it certainly won't be the last. I'll be fine, I promise." I give her another smile, which she only half returns.

"Can I get some hush up there??" The Doctor yells up at us. My smile falling to deadpan

"Nope! It's against human nature to shut up when told to!" I call back,

"Well try! I'm trying to talk here!" He yells right back, the words not really holding any bite.

"Fiiine, if you say so." I drawl waving my hand in a 'who needs you' sort of way. He just shakes his head up at me and gets back to whatever they're talking about. By this point I'm completely lost. I'm sure this whole conversation was a lot shorter before..? Then again, I changed things up.

Rose glances over at me with an odd expression on her face "You don't seem upset by any of this." She says, keeping her voice low so we don't catch the Doctor's attention again.

"Huh…." True enough. A 'normal' person would be in hysterics… like Mickey. "No. I guess I'm not… sorry." Then again, Rose isn't in hysterics. And we've both already had the whole 'alien' thing dumped on us.

"Stop that." She says, nudging me in the side,

I glance over at her, completely lost. "Stop what?"

"Apologizing." She tries to poke me with her finger but I bat it away. I swear my dad's ruined me with how ticklish I am. "You're always doin' that."

"Sorr—" I stop midway. Letting off an awkward laugh.

"And that too." She nudges me again and I look over at her with an exasperated grin. "You're always laughing when there's nothing funny or smiling when you're not actually happy." She states, keeping her eyes locked on me.

I blink. Wow, she's actually pretty darn observant. "Yeah. I guess I am. it's… sort of a coping mechanism." That doesn't seem like the right word for it, but I suppose it works. "I don't actually know how to stop at this point."

Humming, Rose thinks on that for a second before speaking again, "After you ran off, I went to Mickey's and found out some more about the Doctor. There was this guy, Clive. I went to his house and he had all these weird photos of the Doctor… goin' back hundreds of years. Said the Doctor's an immortal alien from another world. Said he's dangerous and that I should stay away. He said that a storm always follows the Doctor wherever he goes…" Rose trails off uncertainly

"What if it's the other way around." I ask, clearing my throat at the end. Gosh it's hard to breath in here.

"What?" Rose asks back, eyebrows scrunched in confusion as she gives me her full attention.

"What if the Doctor's the one chasing the storm, stopping more people from dying. You would've died in the shop without him, right?" I hold her gaze for a second before turning back to the Doctor, who just happens to look up at that moment, looking confused. I wave down at him, but he ignores it, turning back to the Nestene. He can't hear us, can he? Is the Consciousness talking about me?

I let out a yawn my mind swimming for a second as the world tilts. my headache a dull buzz around me. When was the last time I've actually slept more than a few hours? Or slept at all? How long have I been down here?

"Yeah…he did save me…" Rose says from my side and I focus back on her, anchoring myself.

"So maybe it's the other way around." I continue with a shrug, playing nonchalant as my body tries to fall apart for the dozenth time. "The storm happens either way. Like he's a special ops Doctor for alien disasters. He can't save everyone but he helps all he can."

Humming in thought Rose stares off into space, snapping out of it a second later and pointing down at the Doctor. "Speaking of, what's he doing down there?"

Just then, said Time Lord yells over the Nestene's roar, "I. AM. TALKING."

I raise my eyebrows in surprise, straightening up a bit. The man has one heck of a voice.

"Negotiating I think" I answer Rose's previous question, mumbling "—And badly from the sound of it." At the end, watching the scene below.

"—She has a point." The Doctor says down below. She? She who? And why is this whole confrontation taking so long? "This world isn't compatible for you. You either smother the people to death or bring them down with your little soldiers. It's an invasion, plain and simple! This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have…" Rose pokes me in the arm, and I lose focus on the Doctor's speech,

"He can understand it?" Rose asks, looking down at the scene in confusion, "Like, really understand it?" I open my mouth to answer that yes, of course he can— when she looks up at me with an odd mix of confusion and suspicion "—An' What about you? Mickey said you were talkin' with it…"

Great. Thanks for throwing me under the bus, Mickey.

"Yeah, I was." I answer Rose, nodding slowly. realizing I've completely lost track of whatever the Doctor's saying when I glance down at him, I give it up as a lost cause and turn back to Rose,

"I can sort of..." I trail off, waving one hand as if trying to grasp at the right word. How do you explain something you don't fully understand yourself? "It talks more through thought—Like what the Doctor said earlier." I start, earning a slight nod from Rose, "It sort of zeroed in on me. Now it's not really concentrating on me, so it's like a bad radio signal, all staticky and garbled..." I shrug, letting the subject fall and trying to tune back into whatever the Nestene is yelling about,

There's a loud disgruntled whine from the Tardis, startling me, the noise both in my head and distinctly behind me. Scanning around only reveals a large metal utility door though.

When did she get so close?? What type of crazy drama queens keep a door like this, just so they can get a showy reveal??

"Doctor!!" Rose shouts in warning and I whip back around.

Why?? I only looked away for a second!? Shoot shoot shoot!!!

Hoisting myself up so I'm leaning halfway over the railing, I'm just in time to see two Autons grab the Doctor. One pulling at his coat as he struggles, and the other holding him in an arm lock so he can't escape. No no no no! I was trying to avoid this!

A second later the dummy finds what it's looking for. Holding up the vial of anti-plastic in something akin to triumph.

There's a beat of silence before the Doctor's voice speaks up from down below, tone filled with wary apprehension, "That was just insurance. I wasn't going to use it." He defends himself, voice scathing as always; Like everyone around him is an idiot for not seeing his reasoning.

Even as he struggles with the Auton holding him down, his control on the situation is slipping. Though his voice is still confident, that defensive tone says things aren't going well.

And the Nestene isn't listening to him. "Lies! You plan our murder!"

"I wasn't attacking you!" He tries again, voice pleading now, "I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear I'm not."

"How Dare You!!" The Nestene roars at him in fury.

Enough fury that I can feel it burning through my meager defenses. Defenses that I still haven't figured out how to build up, even after Ten's little mind walking trip. "You! You and your little accomplice! With your pretty words and petty tricks!"

"I'm not your enemy!" The Doctor yells, briefly looking up at me, "Neither of us are, I swear we're not."

"Lies!" The Nestene screams,

"We're not!" I join in from above, clutching at the rusty railing "He's telling the truth!"

but the plastic Ignores me. In too much panic to see sense. "What other plans would you have, with such advanced technology from the War!?"

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asks, voice falling in a mix of confusion and hurt at the mention of the War.

"We mean this!!!" The Nestene Roars. the flames around the room flaring— sending a spike of pressure to my head. The large metal utility door sliding open behind me with a loud groan of rusty metal, revealing the Tardis.

"No, oh, no. Honestly no." The Doctor quickly tries to assure, but I know it's too late now…the panic in the Doctor's voice suggests he knows this too.

"Is this not yours??" The Nestene shrieks, the fear and rage palpable as it thrashes in its vat, splashing hot plastic on the walls.

"Yes, that's my ship—" the Doctor starts, only to get cut off. The Nestene roaring something back…

…but it's too garbled to make out.

Dang it.

That's something I've wanted to know for ages! Sexy, can you boost the translation signal a bit??

…She just humphs behind me in a reprimanding tone; saying pretty clearly that it's not for me to hear.

Ahh. So she's blocking it out?

"That's not true!" The Doctor yells, answering whatever the plastic just said,"I should know, I was there. I fought in the war." Gosh darn it. What did the Nestene accuse the Doctor of??

The Tardis gives me another reproving nudge. Right. Sorry. I get it. I'll stop. It's not for me to know. Was just trying to distract myself from this bloody headache.

The Nestene gurgles again and there's not even a hint of translation now.

"It wasn't my fault! I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!" His voice cracks with emotion. A sting of guilt weighing on my chest for forgetting that this is real. For making light of the Doctor's fresh emotional wounds.

"What's it doing?!" Rose shouts from her perch at the railing, eyes focused on the vat and not noticing my distress. Good. Better she not see.

I take in several long gasps of air through my mouth. My ears ringing, but I refuse to acknowledge it. The toxic air does nothing for the vertigo, but that hasn't stopped me all day and it won't stop me now either.

I'll make it through this. The Veshta Narada were worse. I'm fine. I'll be fine.

Oh God, please make the pain stop!

But the prayer doesn't work.

Not yet, anyway.

Why does every adventure hurt so much?? Why is everything against me??

"It's the Tardis!" The Doctor calls up to Rose, his voice echoing off the walls as he continues his explanation. "The Nestene's identified its superior technology. It's terrified! It's going to the final phase. —It's starting the invasion! Get out, you two! Just leg it now!"

I take one last shuddering breath and force myself to step back up next to Rose, my muscles starting to tremble despite myself.

How can I help? What can I do to fix this??

"Mum?!" Rose yells over the noise and I glance over at her in disbelief. She's getting her phone out now??

I look back down at the Doctor, struggling harder then ever with the Auton holding onto him, they're slowly but surely pushing him towards the vat.

I glance at Rose again, She's wasting time. My eyes find the oh so conveniently placed chains… do I have enough strength for that right now? Can I take Rose's place like I took River's?

No. I can't. I can barely stand.

And if I slip mid swing…..

Right. Next plan. Hopefully this works because it hurts to think right now.

Mustering up my strength, I grab Rose's phone From her, snapping it shut. "Hey—" she starts to shout but I cut her off, speaking as fast as I can. She needs to know how serious this is.

"Rose! Listen to me!" I grab her arms, partially to stabilize myself and partially to keep her focus on me instead of the chaos around us. "The faster we save him, the faster we can get out of here—keep people alive. It's going to kill and kill and kill and we've gotta stop it."

"But what're we supposed to do? We can't do anything! An' you were tryin' ta save it!" Rose accuses, a bit more panic entering her voice.

Shoot, how do I calm her down?

"I gave it a choice. The Doctor gave it one too." I state, making my voice as calm as I can. "They've made their decision and get the consequences of their actions. They're killing up there, and that makes them a murderer. They need to be stopped."

"But what do we—"

With another growl from the Nestene, a blue plasma like energy starts pulsing through the plastic— the energy shooting up through the ceiling.

And the pain begins in earnest

Hot and white, it rips through my head with the transmitting signal. my mouth opening in a silent scream, refusing to make a sound.

"What's it doing?!" I barely hear Rose say, my hands flying to my temples in some effort to ease the invisible injury, stumbling back several steps

—Block it out block it out block it out. Imagine walls. It can't get in. I won't let it. Block. It. Out.

"It's the activation signal! It's transmitting!" I hear the Doctor yell back to her before someone is roughly shaking my arm.

"Faith what do we do??" Rose yells at me. I try to focus on keeping my eyes open and my legs from buckling with the pain shooting through my head. "Faith!!"

"I don't know!" I snap at her with a wince— there's an explosion next to us. the electric plasma lashing and hitting the ceiling, bringing it down, along with the stairs leading to the only exit the Tardis isn't blocking.

"Dang it!" I growl, getting more and more frustrated, "Stairs are gone an' we don't have the Tardis key! Rose, I can't think! Just— just come up with something! — an' Hurry!" yelling this I try to focus on building up some sort of barrier, but with each wave of pain it just brakes down again. Gosh darn it. I hate this whole situation.

"Right..." Rose says slowly, looking around, at a loss as she backs away from me. I stumble back over to the wall for the added support, trying to avoid falling debris from the ceiling and subtly getting closer to the Tardis.

She lets off a worried hum when I put my hand on her side, taking over responsibility for my mental barriers once she has that little bit of extra connection. Making unbelievably quick work of them.

the pain easing marginally until it's just an itch in the back of my mind. Slumping back against the brick wall, I take in a breath of relief.

Thank goodness. Thank you God, and thank you, you beautiful Tardis.

Now I can actually think again, I really need to sort out my mental situation.

If this happens with every mildly psychic race—

oh gosh, the 'Satin's Pit' episode is going to be Hell— I shiver at the very idea. I hate hate hate that episode. I was praying the entire way through…it just gives off such a bad feeling. The real thing is likely to be a million times worse.

"it's the end of the world, and all up to me." Rose mumbles, catching my attention as she looks around. Her eyes landing on the chains.

Shoot! I didn't think about how dangerous this actually is.

I should take over. I should really really take over.

"You—you can't Rose! Don't do it! Just leave em!" Mickey whines from the floor at her feet, having crawled over at some point. And although I don't agree with the leave him part, there has to be a better way of doing this….

But this gives her chance to do something amazing. A chance to make a difference, and make her own choice, even when others are telling her not to.

A chance to grow up a little bit.

…Should I really take that away from her?

I heave an exasperated sigh. "Mickey! Her mom is up there! People are dying and we're running out of options." I should give her an out though. "—You know what, I'll do it." I take a step forward and feel the world rock beneath me.

Maybe this is a bad idea.

Glancing over at us, I see the glint of determination harden in Rose's eyes when she looks at me, "no Faith, you stay right here. Like ya' said, it's my mum who's up there." Then she looks down at Mickey, prying him off her leg, "Mickey, I have to do this." with that, she takes a deep breath and goes to the wall, hefting up the —Conveniently placed— emergency axe up off its place. Using it to attack the bindings holding one of the chains hanging around the room.

"I've got no A levels…" She grunts, swinging the axe,

Clang!

"No job…" and again she swings with all her might,

Clang!

"No future…!" She continues,

Clang!

The chain comes lose with a rattle. The clasp breaking off and clattering across the floor —not that you can really hear it over the screeching of the alien down below.

"Be careful Rose!" I yell over the noise, the floor rumbling and shaking— unless that's just my messed up head doing that.

I brace myself against the wall, staying near Mickey in case he tries anything… I feel useless.

It should be me putting myself in danger. Was there another way to stop all of this?

…Besides running down there and pushing the dummy in myself?

She gives me the smallest of smiles, her eyes saying 'your telling me that now?' But all she says is, "tell you what I have got..." She focuses her attention On the Autons down below, tugging to make sure the chain is sturdy and preparing for the swing. Face set in determination. "Jericho Street Junior School under 7s gymnastic team… I got the bronze!" And with a whoop, she runs and jumps from the platform and into open air.

Unfortunately for me, this is when I second guess all of this. My heart sinking to my stomach.

…What if she doesn't hit the dummy?

Making a split second decision, I sprint for the stairs. Eyes sticking to Rose as much as I can without tripping. Exhaustion forgotten as I force my heavy limbs to move faster and faster.

Watching her swing like it's a slow motion train wreck, until she collides with the dummy, hitting it's arm.

My heart stops for one faltering second as Rose hits. I half expect her to lose her grip with the force of the impact… but her grip remains firm.

However the hit doesn't knock the dummy in; only causing it to stumble a few steps before ultimately catching itself, anti-plastic still in hand. In return, Rose's momentum sends her spinning off in an arc, and she lets out a yell, utterly powerless to stop herself .

I hesitate for only half a second before sprinting forward again.

If she circles back now— the dummy will get her. That'll make the whole situation that much worse.

On the bright side, Rose's stunt makes for a great distraction. One that both the Doctor and I use.

Quick as a flash he flips the Auton holding him. Just as I sprint past and ram my shoulder into the one holding the anti-plastic. pushing it with all my might until it topples over.

The joint effort sending both dummies, and anti-plastic, careening into the vat down below

but I overcompensate my weight.

I didn't think about how light the dummies really are. Feeling myself start to fall in after it.

For one heart stopping second, I'm sure I'm going to fall in. Tipping dangerously towards the vat.

Then there's a strong hand grasping my wrist and yanking me back into a set of firm arms, and I'm looking up into a pair of concerned old blue eyes "you alright?"

I barely have time to nod before he's turning, one arm open to catch Rose while the other continues to support me.

Seeing how wobbly my legs are, I'm very glad for that extra support.

"Just be a mo—" he quickly says to me before raising his voice for the incoming Rose "I've gotcha!" And then she's slamming into us; the Doctor taking most of the impact. The force causing us to stumble and sway. All three of us trying to find our balance.

What we just did hits, and I let out an incredulous laugh. "Gold goes to Rose Tyler for saving the world!" And the Doctor joins in with a chuckle, "with gymnastics!" I let out another giggle of pleasure.

Rose slaps my arm lightly, a grin on her face, "shut up!"

The Nestene lets off an agonized screech and my smile fades, wincing in empathy at the Consciousness's pain.

The Doctor however glances between us and the Nestene and grins, "Now we're in trouble." And then he's running. Dragging me behind him, and I dragging Rose. We rush up the stairs, the fires around the room flaring; more coming up through the vents as distant explosions vibrate through the room, closer and closer.

The Doctor lets go of my hand when we get to the Tardis, Mickey clinging to the door so that he tumbles in when the Doctor unlocks and opens it.

Rolling his eyes, the Doctor gives me a similar look to the one I gave him a lifetime ago in the flat, one that says 'do you see what I have to deal with?'

I give him a halfhearted grin in return, following after him as Rose shuts the door. Staying close to her boyfriend.

Her boyfriend who still hasn't gotten up off the floor. Is he ok? Did the Consciousness leave lasting damage?

Striding past Mickey and up to the console, the Doctor only waits long enough for the door to close before pulling a lever that makes the whole room shake, the familiar wheeze of the breaks starting up— Mickey letting out a whimper at the movement.

I glance over at Mickey again in concern, but my attention gets snatched by the console monitor. The screen showing the scene outside…

and the writhing form of the dying Nestene.

I swallow thickly. Eyes glued to the screen as the Consciousness thrashes amidst the fire and explosions.

And then the screen goes black.

Startled, I look over to see the Doctor, hand moving away from a button as he stares me down. "They made their choice." He tells me solemnly.

I gulp, nodding, unable to hold his gaze. "Yeah." I sniff. All the emotions of the day getting to the top of my stress threshold, "I talked with them. They… weren't a good person…" I trail off, chancing a glance up at the Doctor. His face set somewhere between observation and confusion. Of what, I'm not sure.

I want to wrap my arms around myself, but don't trust that I can stay standing without the hold I have on the railing, so I continue; once again letting my eyes wander, "but it's still sad that they had to die like that."

I glance back over at where Rose is comforting a very scared looking Mickey. "I wouldn't want to die like that. It makes the whole thing sort of bittersweet."

The Doctor hums, but doesn't answer, steering the Tardis away from the dying entity, landing with a thump half a minute later.

"There ya are!" The Time Lord calls cheerily, flipping one last dial as the Tardis's groans warble off. "We've landed! Safe n' sound." As soon as the words leave his lips, Mickey is scrambling for the door. Rose looking back at the Doctor and I before following him out.

Slowly, the Doctor follows them too…

I on the other hand slump down into the open jump-seat. Closing my eyes as exhaustion hits again, like the endless waves it's been coming in.

The Tardis singing a pleasant song, doesn't help me keep my consciousness.

'Sleep' she doesn't say it in so many words, but the intonation is as clear as day.

No. I sit up a little straighter, not able to will my eyes open just yet.

I have to go out with Rose. The Doctor needs that unknown time alone to sort himself out.

To remember what can and can't be done with time. All those horrible fixed points…

'Sleep' the more I try to resist it, the more persistent the song's message plays in my head.

The harder it is to ignore its call...

'Sleep'

no. I can't.

I push myself up out of the chair despite the vertigo I feel at the action, prying my eyes open….

Only to find I'm no longer in the console room and that the chair I was seated in a second ago has morphed into a bed… the room eerily familiar, except that the furniture has changed and it's all been moved around.

Ok. So the only thing that's the same is that the bedroom still has white walls.

Speaking of things that have changed….

There's no door.

Feeling an odd mix of dread, curiosity, and peace, I slowly shuffle to the wall and place my hand on it "ok Beautiful, you've had your fun. Now I really do need to leave—"

She huffs at me, playing her lullaby even more insistently. 'Sleep' and I feel my eyelids get heavier even as I stand here.

"No. I can't!" I huff, rubbing at my eyes to clear them, "I have to go. It won't be for long, but I can't just stay. He needs to ask Rose to come a second time and he won't do that if he already has someone traveling with him!"

The Tardis just dims the lights.

Continuing to play her song.

I'm not winning this one, am I?

"Fine!" I growl like an angry sleep deprived toddler, storming to the bed. "Happy now??" Saying that I flop face first on the bed, not bothering to wash up or change out of my dirty clothes.

'Sleep'

….and I'm out like a light.

————

The Doctor walks somberly back to the Tardis, slipping past police, ignoring them—and being ignored by the general mayhem of his surroundings.

He just stopped a time meddler, and let a group of Herovonian assassins take their kill.

…watching as one of the assassins claimed their target: the United States president— who'd made some rather bad off-world deals— all the while having to sabotage the meddler who was trying to save Kennedy's life.

Once again, he's saved time and space.

Once again someone is dead.

Once again he's handed out the punishment for another's wrongdoing: Trapping the time meddler, a man by the name of Dalish Hexon, in 1963, after blowing up all his future tech.

Soon enough the Time Agency will show up and apprehend him. No need for the Time Lord to clean up all the mess...

It's days like this that he really feels old.

The Doctor really hates fixed points. The whole scene just makes his skin crawl.

Not to mention the actual deed.

It's like Faith said; he saved the world, but it all feels bittersweet.

The fixed point stayed solid, but a man is still dead.

Faith. He didn't get to ask her if she wanted to travel. She slipped out the door when he wasn't looking.

Had to have.

Was gone by the time he turned to check for her.

He could have gone looking for her, but after he asked Rose to join him… well, he didn't really feel like being rejected twice in one day.

Heaving an age weary sigh, the Doctor pulls out his key, unlocking the door and pushing it open.

Once inside, his Old Girl greets him with a pleased hum… he isn't really in the mood for her chipper attitude, so he ignores it, only returning her greeting out of habit.

Too busy brooding. Playing over his interactions with the two human girls over and over in his head.

What could he have done differently?

Did he say something wrong to scare Faith off?

She seemed so excepting about the whole alien thing. Even in those last moments with the Nestene Consciousness, she referred to them as a person, not a thing.

…Which is more then he can say about Rose's idiot of a boyfriend.

He doesn't like that kid.

Rose deserves someone better then that.

She's better then that. Both girls are. They were both fantastic.

Maybe he should track Faith down and ask her? Give Rose another— no he never asks twice.

…but he could always make an exception?

"You know," comes a lazy drawl behind him. The Doctor whips around, finding a familiar brown haired girl sitting on his jump-seat. The human busy drawing away in a sketch book.

…He won't admit to jumping out of his skin at the sudden noise.

Time Lords don't jump.

He also refuses to admit that she nearly gave him a hearts attack. Dear Matrix that would be a horrible way to Regenerate.

But how did she get—

her eyes flick up to his for a second, and he can't quite place the emotions swimming in their depths. Mischief, yes. But there's something else there too. "I'm pretty sure your Tardis is trying to live up to alien stereotypes." Faith grins up at him, closing her sketchbook gently.

But not before he catches a glimpse of what's on the page: several portraits… but he only really catches two, one of a pretty looking girl with the name 'Eva' next to it and the other with the name 'Alex' adjoining it.

"What?" The Doctor asks, her statement throwing him off.

She shrugs, not seeming bothered about what she's saying "This's the second time she's tried to abduct me."

His ship? Abduct someone? Sure his old girl seems to like Faith— like her a lot, judging by how happy she sounds— but to abduct her against her will? He hasn't taken on a companion like that in a long time. It doesn't sit right.

Does she hate him? Ian and Barbra probably do… Is she going to demand that he bring her home? Tell him to never show his face around her again?

These thoughts swirling in his mind, he finally answers, "I thought you left." He says it defensively, preparing for her rage. Surely that's the emotion she's hiding in those big hazel eyes of hers…

Instead he gets exasperation…

exasperation with a heavy undertone of amusement and a dash of petulance. Her eyes alight with energy as she explains from her perch on the seat, "I swear I only closed my eyes for a second, and then I'm in m— this bedroom and there's no door. She only let me out once I got some sleep, and then she only let me in the kitchen! —I swear she's worse then Rose's mom!" She finishes with an exaggerated huff, rolling her eyes at the ceiling when his Tardis hums back at her— something the Doctor doesn't miss— nor does he miss how Faith pats the nearest bit of railing she can reach.

But that's not what really grabs his attention, "Why the kitchen?" Sure, the girl is thin for human standards, but not dangerously so… not yet anyway. Why would the Tardis take such an interest in her?

So much so that the healthcare circuits activated; a system for a Time Lord crew to insure that all members are fully rested and in prime condition for whatever circumstances arise.

A system that automatically activates when wartime settings are in use. One he never thought to turn back off again after…

Sure, it's activated plenty of times for him during and after the War…

but to activate for a human? Not so much.

That was his responsibility. Always has been. The Tardis regards—as far as he can figure out— the humans he brings with him more like pets, odd curiosities that she looks after and plays with, but who's general care and wellbeing falls on the Doctor.

So why Faith?

That last bit, he directs at the Tardis, but he only gets the equivalent of her skipping away from him singing 'it's a secret'

To which he rolls his eyes at her.

Right. very helpful, you are.

His ship just snickers.

Faith, not hearing the rapid fire telepathic conversation, leans back in her chair and starts swinging her legs, looking more at ease then the Doctor's seen her so far.

Happy to chatter on, "As I said, worse then Rose's mum! wouldn't let me out of the kitchen till I ate something decent…" She scrunches her nose up a little at that, like she didn't particularly like what she found for herself, but shrugs it off just as fast, "—sorry for raiding your kitchen by the way— anyway, she let me back in here once I was done, gave me a sketchbook, an' I've been waiting here ever since." Finishing with a shrug she gets up off the jump-seat, her eyes trailing to the door…

The Doctor leans against the console, arms automatically crossing themselves when she takes a step in that direction "And you didn't think to try the door? Have a wonder?" All his companions do that. Pff. Human curiosity.

Contrary to expectation, She shakes her head, a hesitant smile quirking her lips as she flicks her eyes back over to him, then back to the door, "I didn't want to get left behind someplace I don't belong…" the way she says that, like there's more… not that there can be much more.

before he can ask though, Her excitement is back again. All vibrating energy and bouncing feet, her eyes sparkling with curiosity "so what's out there? Can I go see? One quick peek?" she clasps her hands together in a begging motion as she says the last one, all puppy eyes and smiles.

He regards her for a second, weighing his options, but it's rather hard to think of any of them when she's standing in front of him literally bouncing in anticipation.

Acting like a time tot.

His kids— no.

Eyes softening, he nods his chin towards the door, pushing himself off the console, "sure, why not a quick look. Jus' don't wonder too far from the Tardis. Bit of a ruckus out there. Don't want ya ta get carted off by the police for lookin' suspicious."

Hearing that, her smile drops, looking down apprehensively at her clearly modern clothes; black leggings, sneakers and a dark green tunic top; Then back to the door again. "What time is it?"

The Doctor grins down at her, making his way to her side and exaggeratedly checking his watch "12:48 pm, Central Standard Time— Dallas, Texas.

rolling her eyes at his cheek, Faith's lips betray her, quirking up, "I meant the date." She states.

"1963." He replies briskly, voice going dark and sober "Right after the assassination of president John Fitzgerald Kennedy."

And just like that, Faith's smile falls away. "Oh."

**—————————**

**A/n thank you to everyone who's enjoying this!**

**I've been busy with art school so I'm having trouble finding time to write. :p I got really close to burning out last term when I was spending basically every second either drawing or writing, so I'm trying to do better with self care. If you wanna see the art I'm doing at school n stuff, you can check out my Instagram under the same username as I use on here; ReakaDraws. **

**Know that I'm definitely not giving up on this story!! I am still writing it. It's just going slowly. Thank you so much for your patience and support :)**


	18. Chapter 18 : of Truth and Lies

"You're joking." I more state then ask, eyes studying the Doctor's face; looking for any sign that he's not as serious as he looks.

He stays silent, just watching me. His face set in a guarded mask, then something shifts just slightly and he silently goes to the door, holding it open for me while gesturing with his head that I should look for myself.

Hesitantly I follow him. Only taking a moment to glance up at his unreadable expression again before I'm stepping out of the proffered door.

I only make it a few steps out before the hubbub of the situation surrounds me.

I don't want to be here.

Technically I didn't need to confirm where we are. I knew he was telling the truth. I should have just asked him to take me somewhere else….

I puff out a rush of air and slump back against the Tardis's side; next to her still open door. Ignoring my Time Lord chaperone for the moment.

Focusing instead on my surroundings: The chill of the day, something I haven't been able to get away from, even with time travel— though it beats the heat of the Nestene's lair.

The noise around me is a jumble of sounds and voices, confused murmuring, crying and the general chaos that comes with an unexpected event.

The people, upset and panicked, for the same reasons as above

police already questioning and shouting for order.

all the people around are ignoring me and the odd blue box. All of them wearing clothes that I consider vintage, but are the height of fashion right now.

The air smells slightly different to the other places and times I've been.

Not the smell of England; foliage, rain with cool humidity, and a certain smoke specific to a cold English day.

Not of The Library either, with it's musty old books, metal, dust and almost clinical tinge.

It's the smell of Texas, dust, dry air, and sunshine, all coated in the familiar scent of late autumn... Though not nearly as thick as it would be if we were farther away from the equator. And not smelling nearly as much of cattle and animals as I'd expect… though we are in a city, so that's normal.

The scent is different than how I remember... not anything I can clearly define but definitely different…. Not that I've been to Texas recently enough to be certain. It's been years.

But if I'm right, then is it the time period? Or the different universe?

I haven't been in Texas since I was 17, visiting my grandma…

things were much simpler back then….

Well, besides gran being just as much of a conspiracy nut as my own mom.

I remember hearing about this event from her. The assassination. How they played it on tv over and over and over…

She said the story they attached to the events didn't make any sense, which I agree with, after having heard about them.

Not to mention how horribly gory it all sounded. That alone, put me off doing too much more research into the subject, myself.

Though what do you expect when someone gets shot in the head?

I lean farther against the Tardis, feeling sick. My hand going up to my knotting stomach.

That just happened. Just minutes ago. I was drawing in the console room while a man was shot in the head.

The president is probably dying right now in some nearby hospital, with his wife at his side. It happened before I was born, but it's also right now and—

I need to stop.

He's dead.

He's been dead for a long time now.

Yes, I have sympathy for his wife. Yes, I have sympathy for his last horrible moments. It's a terrible way to die—

but I can't think on that.

This is life. Things happen.

Past. Present. And future.

I'll just make myself insane thinking about all the deaths, and the time travel implications of them. People die, but people also live.

I catch movement in the corner of my eye, followed by the light sound of leather on wood, as the Doctor leans up against his ship. Screeching my bleak thoughts to a stop.

How long have I been blindly people watching?

I've been silent for too long, haven't I?

"Did the events happen like the media say they did?" I finally ask, hyperaware of our little bubble of silence, now that I've noticed it.

if the government is hiding the facts—whatever those are— about the assassination in my world, how much more so in this one?

"Yep. Like they said." He states and I blink. Welp. Wasn't expecting that answer. "Mind, it depends what you mean." Ah. so there is more to the story.

"And what does that mean?" I ask, tilting my head to look over at him while still leaning back against the Tardis.

Trying to ignore the shouts and general panic, so close yet so far away. …Though the noise and hubbub seem to be slowly dying down.

"Well, the president was shot… and it was an assassination…." The Doctor says, trailing off at the end to look out at the surrounding people. Apparently leaving it at that.

"Buuuut…?" I prompt, waving my hand in small circles, in a 'go on gesture'.

"It wasn't by a human. Or the person they said it was." He shrugs, not meeting my eyes as he looks out at the chaos.

I nod slowly, taking in that information and detaching myself from the situation. Thinking about the different facts, rather then the emotions I was just swimming in earlier. "Well at least that makes some more sense. The trajectory is all off from where they said the assassin was stationed."

"And how do you know that?" He asks skeptically, arms already folded over his chest.

I shrug with a little grin, crossing my feet and linking my hands behind my back. Feeling myself slide down into something almost relaxed. "my mom and grandma like conspiracy theories." I leave it at that. Not willing to say any more on the subject. There's a pang at those words, but I squish it.

Just like I've done every other time before. They're both fine. All of my family is. Even if I'll never see them again. They're safe. No need to be sad.

"Mm, odd hobby, ain't it?" He asks, looking down at me from the corner of his eyes without really moving his head.

"I guess." I say noncommittally, pushing off the wall and spinning to face the Doctor fully, a small smile back on my face, "but all the best hobbies are."

"I guess." He copies me, making a so-so gesture by tilting his head from side to side. Seeming to think on that.

"Sooo then…should we get going?" I ask awkwardly after a moment of thoughtful silence, pointing at the still open Tardis door and blatantly changing the subject off my family.

"You've barely taken three steps out the door. don't you want ta go have a look around?" It almost sounds like a whine, and it causes me to pause, eyeing him curiously with my head tilted.

"But you've already finished up here, haven't you?" I ask, before I'm looking back over the street and all the police officers still milling around. "An' it's not exactly the best time…" please say no please say no please say—

"It's fine." The Doctor waves off, already grabbing my hand with his larger one, "Here, let's go—It's not like we'll be arrested just for walking down the street." And before I can think of any response, we're halfway down the street…

…only to bump into two officers who immediately start questioning us before sending us both down to the nearby station because — ahem, cough, the Doctor— looks suspicious.

——————

A good hour and a half later has the Doctor and I walking out of the police station. The Doctor looking miffed…

I meanwhile burst into laughter as soon as we're away from said police station. "I can't believe they called us in for questioning! Your face! And right after you said they wouldn't arrest us too!"

"Oh sure, the only reason your laughing is because they let you go after a few minutes! An hour n' a half! They held me up for an hour n a half!" The Doctor blusters, though there isn't any real heat behind it,

"Well maybe they wouldn't have if you weren't dragging 'a poor helpless young girl' around." I say in an overly dramatic voice, hands clasped together and looking to the sky, before I drop the act for a mirthful grin.

"I wasn't 'dragging' you!" The Doctor immediately objects,

"You were!" I just as quickly counter, grin widening,

"was not!"

"You totally were!"

"Fine!" He gives in, raising his hands in surrender, "Serves me right for sticking around during clean up. Let's just get back to the Tardis and head someplace else."

"I think the only reason they let me go was because I looked like I was about to cry." I confide with a giggle, still giddy about being free again. "I've never been arrested before! I don't even know that much about this time period. What would I do if I got stuck in jail here and they realized I don't exist!" Honestly, that's just as true in 2005 as it is here.

"Oh You'd be fine." The Time Lord easily waves off, "I wouldn't have let them keep you locked up." And just like that My heart feels all warm and fluffy and I feel like jumping up and down just to do something with the extra energy. The urge to hug the gruff man is also strong, but I hold back on that.

Instead, I decide to go with sass. The Doctor's favorite communication tool.

"Well that's a relief, at least …Though I'm not sure I trust the person who jinxed us on getting arrested." I tease, poking him in the side.

Thankfully he takes the jest for what it is, batting away my finger good naturedly, "Oi! We weren't arrested! That was questioning. No jail cell or handcuffs involved."

"Oh sureee." I drawl out, "me thinks he protesteth too much!" —And with that I'm snickering again, and it feels good to laugh. I feel lighter. Even if it is a little forced this time.

He starts chuckling along with me too. Though before long, we trail off into silence, and I remember that I don't really know this man yet. How am I supposed to act? Friendly? Cordial? Suspicious? Distant? It feels like I've just been swinging from one to another as things happen.

If you fake something long enough, does it become real? Am I faking? ….Or do fake and real blur so much that you can't tell the difference?

Sometimes I wonder.

"You know, I never did get an answer to my question that night. What's your last name?" The Doctor asks, and I pause for half a second.

My lips already trying to form my true last name, only to feel that horrible acidic taste on my tongue followed by a spike of unwarranted panic and that horrible dropping sensation in the pit of my stomach.

All the same as the last time I almost used my name.

My body refusing to give up the name of my soul. The very air around me ringing that I can't.

It's not the time, nor the place to give my true name.

"McSweet." I state instead. Praying he won't notice the unnatural seconds it took for me to 'remember' my own last name.

It's my mother's maiden name. Now it'll be a part of me too. I can't easily go back after this. Not without a whole lot of unwanted questions. I hadn't thought of the letter I got oh so long ago, but now that the name is out in the open, I remember the name it gave me.

My gosh I miss mom. Both her and her advise. She always gives good advice. I could really use that right now.

That name was written on the note I got, so Another circular paradox complete, I guess? I called myself that in the past, from the future, so I named myself that now because the thought was given by future me so—

Ugh. this is giving me a headache.

"My name's Faith McSweet. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." I add on after another second, ending with an exaggerated mock bow as I walk. Reaffirming the title to myself even as I play off my fumble.

The Doctor chuckles, apparently not noticing anything off, "a pleasure to meet you, Faith Mc-Sweet." He annunciates the name as if trying it out on his tongue, rolling it over like he did when reading Rose's name off The envelope in her appartment. It makes a little glow of excitement bubble up in me, like him saying it is somehow giving the name more meaning. It's not just a name, but my title. It's a part of me. Not as big a part as my own name, but still a part. And it's me.

Between that, the half grin on his face, and how he mimics my bow, I end up laughing at the absurdity of it all.

The only downside to the moment is the fact that I can't think of anything to talk about to keep the conversation going, so we fall into another bout of silence as my laughter peters off.

Thankfully, That doesn't last all that long though. Neither of us are comfortable with silence when around acquaintances, apparently.

So, the Doctor decides to inform me about all the good things this era has to offer; the Beatles, the space race, Martin Luther King jr…

I don't catch much past that. He makes some other references, and I just sort of nod along, pretending that I understand what he's talking about.

It's idealistic.

all the good things, skimming over the bad that I'm sure exist in this time, just like any other time.

…even if I suck at remembering the dates to put on events, —and can't say what those events are, I do know that there is always a war somewhere. Always A fight, always strife, famine, and sickness.

That's life.

And he's only giving me the censored version of history right now, like I'll be scared away if I hear about how horrible humanity can be.

…but I don't point any of this out. Nodding along and looking interested in all the little facts he gives me.

I don't know him and he doesn't know me. —Not really. If he doesn't want to share those facts then why should I point them out?

"So, you only woke up a few hours ago, right?" The Doctor tries as we approach the Tardis and I absentmindedly nod while mentally greeting the Tardis.

Actually, thinking about that for a second— I'm not sure how long I've been awake. How long was I wandering through the Tardis? We were in the police station for awhile too…but I'm not tired so there shouldn't be any problems. And anyway, a 'few' hours is relative. So I'm not hiding any information.

At my nod he continues, and I only half listen, still debating if my nod was truthful or if I should've been more vague. "well, I was, um, thinking… you might want to go somewhere else… with me?"

That gets my full attention. My eyes automatically focusing on his face

His very nervous face.

Judging by how we've switched roles, and he's the one who won't meet my eyes now. "You know, actually go see some history— or any when you like. Course I can always take you home too."

Here he glances over at me. Something like desperation or panic flashing in his eyes before he's barricaded his emotions away again, "It's up to you really. I don't care either way." We pull up to the Tardis as he finishes up, the Time Lord watching me with that guarded look, turning to face me fully, his hands crossing over his chest as casually as he can manage.

Pursing my lips—well more like jutting my lip out in a sort of pouty frown— I scrunch my eyebrows together. Watching as the man shifts with anxious tension under my scrutiny. Something I acutely ignore as I assess my options.

Not that I haven't gone over all of this a hundred times already. I just keep putting off a conclusion. The bad and good always even out into that undesirable gray area that makes making decisions hard.

I could tell him to take me back to Home Base… could say I don't want to travel, though that would be a blatant lie.

But do I want to travel with Mr Trouble-Magnet over there? I mean we did just spend the figurative 'morning' in a police station. He could go pick Rose up and then it will all be her problem to deal with.

Nothing will change. The same people will still die.

Can I actually say no? Do I really want to..? Will I be able to save anyone else? Clive still probably died. Evangelista died. Dave and Other Dave too.

But maybe I can help like with River and Anita.

Plus…

It looks like refusing could break him right now.

There's no way I can do that to him.

"Alright," I finally nod. The Doctor's shoulders visibly relaxing at that one word, his face softening and a slight grin twitching his mouth up.

I smile back, stepping towards the Tardis with my hands behind my back, "let's go see some history!" I twirl back to face him— as he's let me slip past and to the unlocked door— a cheeky grin on my face as I point up at him.

"but no future alien places yet. I'm taking this whole time travel thing slowly, and spacey settings make me nervous. I've watched The Space Odyssey and I don't like it! That creepy AI made my stomach churn." Thinking about how it killed off the crew one by one makes me cringe and I do a full body shake to rid me of the image.

"Not all artificial intelligence is like that— though I have met a good few— a few of my best friends have been robots or androids. They aren't all bad." The Doctor defends as we walk up to the awaiting Tardis console.

An image of a man with curly hair, and a long scarf accompanied by a certain robotic dog comes to my mind and makes me smile as I reply "Yeah… but I think I'd like to wait a bit before meeting any just yet. So can we just stick to the past, please?" I ask, quickly tapping up the steps and sitting in the jump chair. Hoping for a semi-stable position for the flight ahead. Or as stable as I can manage anyway.

"Alright, alright. As the lady demands. Someplace in the past—" he reaches up to a leaver, but pauses his hands to look over at me with a gleam in his eyes "anywhere particular in mind? First proper trip n' all."

I shake my head with a good natured smile, "nah. Too many places to choose from. I'm fine going wherever— as long as it's not the Aztecs." I tack on that last bit as a flash Of Classic Who goes through my head, mixed with what I know of the culture from history books. That is one time I never want to go to.

"Hmm… I know just the place! One trip to the past— no Aztecs— coming right up!"

——————

"An island in the 1880s, 'this will be fun, let's explore around a bit' he said. 'Let's help out the stranded sailors' I said. Don't mind that the mountain is a volcano, scheduled to erupt in like— five days. No need to worry that we just spent two of those days trying to talk our way around being killed by the Island inhabitants and that there's only about three sailors out of a full crashed ship left waiting for us by the Tardis— oh and did I forget to mention? It's not a natural eruption but diamond aliens trying to get their ship back into space. Oh yes. This is definitely what I call fun." Faith snarkily grumbles under her breath, summing up what he was already there in person for.

"and your sarcasm is helping so much right now." He sasses right back, in other circumstances, he'd put up with it, so she can relieve some stress. She's unusually pale and keeps rubbing her temples, biting at a finger, pinching herself— all probably nervous ticks. Not that he would know. They've only been traveling together for ten days. Not nearly enough time for him to know all her individual ticks, though these particular ones haven't shown before—

But he can't deal with it right now. Krakatoa is about to irrupt.

Such a large fixed point is killing his senses. All his nerves on pins and needles as his instincts tell him to Get Away Now— the building pressure of the time-space event taking up his senses and bringing on something not dissimilar to a headache.

But he doesn't tell her any of this. She doesn't need to know how much discomfort he's in. Plus he's still mad at her. It's her fault they're still here. Not listening when he told her to get back to the Tardis.

He'd spent a good hour, forty six minutes and twenty seven seconds standing around while that pretty boy sailor and Faith drew him. Only for the man to tell them the island's name and the exact date.

No. He isn't in the mood to forgive her just yet.

"Hush up a moment, I need to talk to their captain. An' to do that we need to sneak into the central control unit."

Mercifully, she does just that, and there's a heavy silence between the two time travelers. Only the sound of their feet against the hard stone floors as they walk through hot rocky passages. Then Faith is speaking up again in a barely audible whisper

"I hope you know, I'm not trusting your definition of 'safe' anymore." Faith tells him, slightly more bite in her words then usual.

The Doctor rolls his eyes, though doesn't miss the bantering jab for what it is. The two seem to get into those during these situations. Even now, when they aren't exactly 'happy' with one another.

Honestly it's a bad habit… though it usually does lighten the mood.

She pokes at him, but never hard enough that it really hurts. And if it does, she's always quick to backpedal into her shell.

Even now. She's not aiming for an actual blow. Just voicing her frustration.

Honestly, he hadn't expected the soft spoken girl to be so head strong. It seems to contradict her very nature.

But no, the second he voiced his order to return to the Tardis without helping first, her kind disposition evaporated and left behind a direct, confident, bossy, and —not cold per se— but definitely terse, person in her place.

If he thinks about it, it's the same thing that happened when he told her to go home when dealing with the Nestene Consciousness.

"Have you been hurt yet?" He replies snidely to her quip with equal annoyance, and double the sarcasm "other then some minor rope burns— which, one: was your own fault for getting Carted off, and two: I already healed with my trusty sonic— I don't think you have. So yes, safe." He finishes, but can't leave it at that. Having to add on "Anyway I took you to a summer solstice festival in Scotland before this, so we're even." More then even. She owes him. He could've just dropped her off back in London with those other two, but no. He just had to bring her along, didn't he?

"Yeah, an' I almost got married off to some minor laird there too. So, I call a redraw." She snaps petulantly.

That laird. It was her own fault for flirting with him. Sending that pretty dimpled smile his way, and talking with that male half the evening. It's no wonder she got proposed to.

Instead, of commenting though, he just rolls his eyes, "You've called a redraw on the last nine trips." He has half a mind to send her home after this mess. Doesn't she know the knifes edge they're playing on here?? They are at the heart of a fixed point and now even more so, are part of the events. He can't just leave the Trexin's here without figuring out what they're up to now, can he? It could be an even worse disaster!

But no, she wouldn't know. He hasn't explained fixed points to her. Not in detail. Too busy with its effects on his system to consider it. Just wanting to get away and fast—

"Well, maybe spending time with you is just that much fun, and I don't want to get on with adventure number two." She says, still in the same flippant tone.

and that catches him completely off guard. Aren't they fighting? She should want to go home. He should want to send her home.

"You know, somewhere in future alien times just doesn't sound as fun as exploring a volcano full of diamond people." Saying that, she laughs, it's strained; hesitant…

But enough of an olive branch that he's willing to put his anger aside for now.

He doesn't know how to respond to the first part of what she's said, so he doesn't. Why would she enjoy spending time with someone like him anyway? And in historical places she's already heard about? Sure, she's seeing them for herself, but they haven't done anything in particular she couldn't gather from a reenactment.

He huffs in frustration, "I just don't get why the Tardis won't take us anywhere off planet— it's been a week and a half! Nearly Two whole weeks of one planet! And not even the height of that planet! One small little planet out of the whole universe!"

Faith shrugs, humming noncommittally, though there's a smile tugging at the corner of her lips at his childishness, seeming to wordlessly ask if they're both good again, "Who knows. Maybe she agrees with my redraws." She suggests good naturedly. None of the earlier agitation in sight.

And then his companion is perking up just that little bit more, though still hesitant. Already playing with the spare hair tie on her wrist, the one that isn't currently pulling her hair back in a high ponytail, "Oh hey! I Think it'd be fun to have the off planet experience with Rose around, don't you? We could maybe pick her up after this next adventure?"

That stops him in his tracks, Faith bumping into his back with a muffled squeak. "She said no. I don't go back after people say no."

"So?" She counters, like the young human she is. Like it's just that simple. "that can change. She can change her mind. You never told her the Tardis travels in time. That's kinda an important part, ya know."

Then he's walking again and she's trailing behind, her footsteps near silent except for light taps and the gentle swish of her clothing.

"We'll see." He says after another two corridors, ending that conversation in order to stay on track and get this fixed-point mess sorted out.

——————

The atmosphere in the console room is tense and heavy, the Doctor had immediately moved them to drift once they finished off with Krakatoa and dropped off the three sailors.

Faith disappearing somewhere further inside the ship.

And once alone, the Doctor sets to work fiddling on the underside of the Tardis console, trying not to think about the deaths— the families— the children—

The sound of too soft footfalls distracts him, causing his hands to still for a moment in their work. And for a second, he's back on Gallifrey,—and he can't breath— gunfire and explosions and screaming—he can't breath— all his senses on full alert as he waits for the enemy to come around the corner and— no.

He sucks in a deep breath. He's not there.

The Doctor blinks, and he's back. Laying on the floor of his ship. Sonic screwdriver in hand, wires and machinery above him. His Tardis helping to ease him out of the near panic attack with a worried hum, doing what she can to sooth him.

The footsteps stop—Faith's footsteps— not an enemies— and… is she barefooted??—there's the sound of fabric shifting and the soft thunk as Faith slowly sinks to the floor; right next to the grate he's working on.

If he looks down, he can just see her curled up and cradling her legs to her chest, hair damp and clothed in a new set of comfortable looking sweatpants paired with a t-shirt.

But despite the clean look, her face is anything but refreshed.

Haunted and drawn, the dark circles under her eyes all the more prominent. He knows she barely slept these last few days. He didn't help that— half out of the heavy time crunch, and half out of spite for the situation. He should have helped. He should have done better.

"You know…" it echos despite how quiet she says the words, the constant song of the Tardis seeming to dim for her, "you know…there was no way to save everyone in that situation, right..?"

He doesn't answer right away. But faith endures the stifling silence. Chin resting on her knees as she stares forward at nothing with that sad empty look

"I know." He finally gets out, his throat feeling tight. Thoughts of a different place, a different event still playing in his minds eye.

"We did save some people. It would've been a lot worse if we weren't there." Is she saying this for his benefit, or hers? Maybe both?

"I know." He says again, and it's easier this time. He doesn't pretend to be working anymore. Letting his hand with the sonic rest on his chest as he listens. Watching her barely visible face from where he's laying on his back.

There's another long drawn out pause before she's speaking again, soft and heartfelt,

"Sorry for arguing today … and for running off… and getting kidnapped." Faith's eyes start to well up with tears, but she blinks them back, using her shirt to dab at them before any water can fall. "I know you wanted to leave as soon as you knew it was a fixed point. It was stupid of me to argue. I… just didn't want all of them to die…" now he really feels guilty. Damn domestics. Always catching him when he least expects it.

The Doctor heaves an age weary sigh, crawling awkwardly out of the maintenance nook to sit next to the young girl.

"No. As you said: more would've died if we weren't there. A lot more. The Trexin's needed all the help they could get with their crashed colony ship. Plus, both the sailors, and the Trexin's survived."

The Time Lord pauses, thinking over his words carefully, "As for getting kidnapped, that's… well, sort of unavoidable when traveling with me. Occupational hazard. Just try better next time."

She nods hesitantly, looking like she's about to say something, but he stops her, heaving another sigh. Might as well say it now. He's put it off long enough. "And… for what it's worth… I'm sorry too."

Sorry for a lot of things. Not all of them just to her. He's not quite sure of the extent, and it will probably keep growing over time.. but at least it's out there now.

"Oh. Um. No problem." She answers flusteredly, eyes not meeting his and hands already starting up a furious dance with themselves, "I uh, forgive you?" And again her demeanor changes, now to confusion, "—Um, Wait, so you aren't gonna send me home? I kinda deserve it, don't I...?"

He blinks at that, not having expected her to bring it up. "No. Not unless you want to…. You don't, do you?

"Oh No. I don't!" She quickly waves off, her shoulders relaxing slightly "…but seriously, are you ok..?" That's what she's worried about now? He should be asking her that, not the other way around. He's nearly—or he thinks he is at least— nine hundred, for Rassilon's sake.

"Course I am. I'm always ok." He waves off, leaning a little further back on the console, feeling the metal dig into his shoulder blades as he focuses back on Faith,

"What about you?" He asks, and her shoulders immediately hunch, eyes going distant as she stares ahead at nothing,

"I…. don't think my head can quite wrap it's way around how many people got effected by that eruption… so instead… it just keeps focusing on the happy faces of those we did save." She's silent for a long moment after that, and the Doctor doesn't feel the need to interrupt her thoughts. Clearly she's thinking about a lot and trying to sort it all out,

Then she looks back at him with her solemn hazel eyes, "…am I a bad person for not mourning all those people? Is there something wrong with me?"

He stares at her for a second, realizing again how young she really is, and it's so easy to forget it at times. She jumps anywhere from 8 years old to 800 with no real telling which it will be. "No. It's better to look at it that way." He ends up saying. And somehow that seems to ease her worries, though he's not sure why she'd hold his opinion that high.

"Right." He claps his hands together, dispelling the somber mood "Why don't we take the rest of today off. You should try and get some sleep. You haven't gotten very much over the last couple of days." And now that he thinks about it, he's barely seen her eat anything at all either.

…save the few times he's come looking for her, only to find that the Tardis has enacted the health protocols again and locked her in the kitchen.

Honestly he should have checked on that before now.

"I'm fine." She tries to wave off with a smile, but he's not buying it.

"Hm. And how about the fact that I've barely seen you eat anything? You need to take care of yourself." He chides her, cringing at how utterly domestic that sounds. He hasn't done this for centuries. Why does she keep doing this to him??

"…Alrighty. I get it. I get it." She finally concedes with a huff, rising to her feet and dusting herself off, bouncing to the open corridor—and presumably to the kitchen "see you in a bit, Doctor!"

"Get a shift on already." He drawls back, waving her off and already preparing to get back under the console to finish up, but her voice behind him makes him pause,

"Oh, and do you want anything? I can make you something, or… I don't know..?" She's leaning out of the corridor, using the wall for balance as she waits on his answer,

"Nah I'll come by in a bit." He waves off again, hearing her 'ok' and getting back to work himself. Fondly thinking about how troublesome humans can be, temporarily forgetting about his earlier war torn thoughts.

———————

"You know, when I said 'get something to eat', I actually meant food, not tea." Faith looks up from her mug at the Doctor's drawled disapproval, meeting his deadpan stare with a guilty grin, though it's an empty look.

She's lost the manic bubbly energy from half an hour ago. And he wonders if he should have left her alone like he did. But he can't change that now.

"But tea tastes way better." She says, her voice sounding airy and innocent.

And yes, it's true, tea does taste better. As much as the Tardis has been trying to help her find something— anything she might like, it's all either tasted off, or just made Faith's stomach upset after trying it.

Honestly Faith should just keep eating it until she gets used to the strange tastes. Because what she's doing now is definitely unhealthy, and she knows it.

But really, the thought of this universe's food just reminds her that she's never going to eat her favorite foods again, and that in turn always brings her mood down. She loved the different foods back home— besides pickles or tomatoes— and never being able to enjoy them again is slowly killing her.

The Tardis gives an annoyed huff and Faith puffs up her cheeks like a little kid, lips resting on the edge of her cup as she curls her legs a little closer— probably looking like some weird gargoyle, but She doesn't care. "jeez. Now you're both ganging up on me." She mumbles out, inhaling the scent of her still-scalding hot lavender tea.

"As I said: You need to eat something." The Doctor repeats, coming into the kitchen and starting to rummage through cupboards.

Letting out a discontent hum, Faith watches him, resting her cheek on one knee.

Looking to the side with a pout when he glances over— sternly, accusingly. She doesn't want to see that in his eyes, so she doesn't look.

She doesn't see the worry.

—It's not her fault all the food makes her feel horrible and that her stomach and tongue hate her. She just wants everyone to stop nagging her to eat the nasty stuff.

The Doctor should just hurry up and kick her out already. She's obviously caused him enough trouble. Heck, he should have done it earlier.

No. She doesn't really mean that… it's been fun. Scary at times, but fun.

On a whim, she mumbles out, "But none of it tastes good. N' I just end up feeling sick once I'm done…" maybe he can help? Maybe he can figure out what's wrong with her? The food didn't make her feel bad at the start… back before she started getting those weird percentage messages on her phone… that's around the time everything really started to taste funny… and what do those even mean, anyway? She tried accessing the app, but it wouldn't let her. Just butting her out to the home screen. And now it's at 17%. 17% of what exactly??

There's a grunt, and Faith looks back at the Doctor, who's pulling out some unknown machinery —something vaguely like a toaster and microwave mixed, and with a whole lot of extra knobs, along with several useless looking lightbulbs— stopping to give her the same stern look once it's out on the countertop, "You haven't eaten much of anything over the last week and you've lost weight. Any more and you'll be putting yourself in danger, even more so when out traveling."

Faith looks back down at the steam wafting up from her mug, following its intricate little patterns. Not really feeling anything from his statement. She already knows all of this. "Yeah. You're right… sorry."

He lets off a sigh, realizing the words are empty. Recognizing the hollow look for what it is, even if she, herself doesn't. "We're taking the next couple days off until you start at least eating properly."

Faith whips her head up with a jolt to meet his eyes, seeing concern instead of the other emotions she was expecting. "An' try to get some proper sleep. Five hours isn't enough for a human."

She hums, thinking over how she can get out of eating anything that'll make her puke when, without thinking, the Doctor pokes her on the side of the head, getting a brief buzz of emotions, frustration, anxiety, guilt, listlessness, gratitude, surprise— along with a plethora of others.

Just as fast, they're gone, along with the contact, and he blinks.

humans don't usually feel so strongly… not to mention the overall negativity, in comparison to her usually happy face— but he brushes that aside, focusing on one problem at a time. "Tell you what, I'll make you something today. What'll it be?"

"…anything?"she asks, a twinkle coming back to her eyes and one eyebrow raising— he should learn how to do that. Can this face do that? He hasn't tried— No. Wait. Food.

"Within reason." He hedges.

And out comes that familiar little grin of hers— and that breathy laugh, are they fake or real? He's seen a few of her genuine smiles, but it's hard to tell. Especially with how guarded and distant she can be.

"ok. That's fair," she nods before putting on that odd little thinking frown, "uhhh, would pancakes be alright..? I can't really think of any breakfast foods besides that; cinnamon toast, crepes, and French toast." She lists off, counting them on her fingers. She'd also say bacon and eggs… but her experience with those in this universe aren't exactly pleasant.

Just another thing against her in this universe. What kind of messed up universe has gross bacon??

Not hearing Faith's thoughts, the Doctor grins at the choices; already pulling out some different ingredients… along with a couple bananas.

he should've guessed that she has a sweet tooth, seeing with how bubbly she gets. And he comments on it to her, "Quite the sweet tooth. what do you mean by cinnamon toast? That can mean a fairly wide verity of recipes."

She flushes, hand going to mess with a strand of her hair, like she tends to whenever he shows her more attention then she expects— and she apparently expects him to show her hardly any attention at all—

"t's just toast with butter n' cinnamon sugar on it. That's all. Nothing really special." She shrugs, "My mom made it for breakfast when I was little. I haven't had it in awhile…" and with that she gets an odd sort of look on her face, somewhere between longing, nostalgia, and sadness.

She is young, after all… he should schedule a trip back to see her family at some point.

He mentally groans at the idea. There's those domestics again.

…Though in this case, it might be interesting. She hasn't given him more then little snippets of information about her relations. All too vague to form a full picture. Why was she in London? Where do her family live? Why does she switch between saying words with an English accent, and an American one? Does she have siblings? Younger or older?

He doesn't even know her age.

…Well, he can check that last one at least.

…And he doesn't even have to ask either.

Bit rude, yeah, but this way she can't give him yet another non-answer like she has been. Usually he doesn't do this with companions….but he's curious.

Plus, he's only looking at the start, so it shouldn't matter… much.

He looks over at Faith as Innocuously as he can, making sure she doesn't catch him staring as he mentally opens up his Time Lord sense…

But what he sees catches him off guard.

How did he not see it before??

Not feel it— her timeline?

Sure, he usually keeps that part of his senses cut off, it's disorienting and takes all the fun and surprises out— but really, he should have felt this.

Her timeline is an absolute mess.

He can't even make out anything younger then 18. It's like someone took a giant pair of temporal scissors and cut it off, displacing what's left and tying it into a knot— and that's exactly what it looks like, too.

Her 19 to 23 years of timeline are all knotted up. Overlapping and intersecting like he's never seen before.

It's no wonder she hasn't given him an age. Her memories are probably just as jumbled. He'd be surprised if she even knows her exact age in a state like that.

…and there's something else there too, just barely. Something else that gets mixed in with the knot…

But….

he can't….

see…

what…?

"So! Pancakes!" Faith says, clapping her hands together. Smile back on in full.

The Doctor has to force himself not to jump, blinking himself back into the present. He hadn't realized just how focused he had become while looking at her timeline.

Quickly, he closes off that sense, retreating to his usual state of awareness. Though now that he's 'seen' Faith's particular signature, he can just barely feel it against his senses, like a feather light touch.

He forces himself to act natural. Like nothing's happened, finally listening to what she's saying, "You willing to make them or do I need to do it myself?" She asks, and there's a curious glint in her eyes. Did she notice? No, she couldn't have.

Only other Time Lords would notice someone checking their personal timelines, and even then, only a select few. Plus, she doesn't know him well enough to interpret his facial features. Especially when he's purposefully trying to hide his emotions.

The Doctor scrutinizes her for another second before coming to his senses and slotting the conversation into place. "I think cinnamon toast sounds good. I'm feel'n peckish, so I'll make enough for the both of us. Better on your stomach anyways, since ya haven't been eat'n properly." That gets him a childish moan from her, something like 'but…but…Pancakes..!' —Which he ignores in order to start up his self modified toaster.

Just who exactly is Faith McSweet?

What happened to her?

He'll have to do more research on Faith's timeline later— preferably without her finding out.

As for the melancholy look she gave when she mentioned her mother…well, There's no way he's touching whatever That look was, not even with a nine foot pole. If she speaks up, then she does, and that's all on her.

He'll deal with it then, not before. All that matters is the here and now, after all.

There's no place for domestics like that.

For feelings like that.

For either of them.

————————

"Aaand, last stop before we go pick up Rose!" Faith cheers as she swings the door open; having peeked out a crack first, in case there was an ambush…

…that was not a fun adventure.

Now though she's inhaling salty ocean air while wearing a long loose skirt and equally loose and puffy long sleeved shirt. Sure, Faith'll wear something semi 'appropriate' for the time, but there's no way she's wearing the constricting proper clothes.

There's no way she could run in a dress like that,

let alone a corset.

And just forget about any other type of shoes besides sneakers.

So basically, 1504 can stuff it.

Hopping out, Faith gives an involuntary shiver, before hiding it by quickly giving the Old Girl a pat in thanks.

Brushing aside whatever the uncomfortable sensation is—the same one she got from Krakatoa— she starts off down the street; twirling once to make sure the Doctor is actually following her as she takes in the old-new city sights around her.

"I told you, I don't go back a second time. She made her decision." The Doctor says, stepping out of the Tardis and locking the door behind him.

Faith twirls back around, "yeah, but you didn't do a good job asking, so it's my turn next!" And with that she starts walking down the cobbled street, looking at the decidedly English architecture and wondering which city they landed in.

Hearing the Doctor come up beside her, she gets a mischievous grin on her face, "I thought we were going to see Michelangelo sculpting the David in Florence."

"And we are." The Doctor hedges, not meeting Faith's eyes. She grins a little wider.

"Well, It sure doesn't look like the 1500's to me."

He winces, knowing she's right. He knew the second he smelled the air. Not 1504, but early 1900's. And going by what his instincts are telling him; dangerously close to another fixed point. What is his old girl thinking? "I may have gotten the time a bit off…."

"And the place." Faith adds on with a grin "This is definitely not Florence. Or Italy for that matter."

"Alright, alright, and the place. Are you happy now?" The Doctor grouches, and Faith laughs.

"Perfectly!" And with that she goes back to taking in as much of the city as she possibly can, the Doctor eyeing her suspiciously.

"…you're not even going to ask where or when we are?"

"Do I usually ask where and when we are? Or do I just enjoy the adventure of a new place, and let you answer whenever you find out?" She bluntly says back, both of them already knowing the answers to her question.

"Fine. We're in Southampton, somewhere in the early 1900's, early April."

"Cool, thanks for sharing. Now where exactly on England is Southampton— and don't just tell me 'in the south' I can practically see the words forming in your head."

"Near Bournemouth." He answers, a cheeky grin on his face at Faith's annoyed groan.

"Ok different approach; if this is a map of England—" she roughly draws a vague triangle in the air, "then where would Southampton be?"

"Oh, right about there, I'd say." The Doctor says, pointing near the bottom middle of the triangle. And he's about to go into more detail, when they come around a corner, the smell of peat smoke and horse dung, mixing with air thick with the scent of sea salt and fish.

The area equally thick with sound; of people working, water lapping and seagulls loudly screeching, people calling and yelling and talking— Almost overwhelmingly so, at least for Faith. The busy work of sailors, passengers, and horses— plus a few loud, and very old cars too. All taking their attention… and above all, the massive ship sitting at the docks.

The Doctor freezes when he sees the ship.

Faith on the other hand takes a couple steps in the ship's direction "Woah! It's huge! like an old timey cruise ship! It's even got four steam pipes!"

"That's because that's exactly what it is. Now stop your gawking. We're going back to the Tardis." The Doctor says grimly,

Faith immediately sobers at his change of attitude, tearing her eyes away from the ship to give him a frown, "What? Again?"

"Yes, again." The Doctor grits out, grabbing Faiths hand; already turning and tugging at her to follow. "That's the Titanic."

Faith drags her feet on the rough cobbled road, and when he looks back at her, she's looking worriedly at the ship— or more like the family heading for the line in front of the ship, a man, woman and four young girls. The youngest looking to be four at the most.

"Oh no!" And then she's facing him again. Her green eyes shining with worry and determination, "Doctor can we just save that one family? Not the whole ship, or anyone important. Just that one family?"

"Faith…" he tries halfheartedly, but she cuts him off

"They've got kids!" She begs piteously, heartfelt and desperate. He knew he was stuck the second his companion opened her mouth.

He grumbles in defeat, looking back at the family himself. "Alright…"

"Yes!" She cheers, fists raised in the air.

But he turns on her, finger wagging sternly, "But! Only if you go wait at the Tardis for me. This is still a delicate spot in time and I don't want your little blunderin' human self goin' in and mucking it all up."

He expects her to complain, but she gives him a truly genuine smile instead. "ok, I'll do that." She agrees with a simple nod, "Just save them, alright?"

He grunts, "I'll do my best, but no promises."

Faith starts to head back in the direction they came from, but he stops her, "oh! Hold up a mo!"

He quickly pats down his pockets, he wasn't planning on giving this to her yet, but now is as good a time as any. He finds what he's looking for and holds it out in one hand for her to see, "Tardis key. Can't have you waiting out on the street with no way on, can I? Who knows what sort of trouble you'd get into."

She walks back to him, her eyes never leaving the simple little key as she takes it reverently, eyes shining brightly—

before the Doctor can register what's happening, Faith tackles him in a hug, arms wrapping him loosely and her head thunking into his shoulder, almost painfully— just as quickly, she's pulling away, looking him in the eyes with her bright green ones, and a large smile in place

"thank you!! I'll take really really good care of it!" And then she's skipping away again before he even has time to respond.

only to stop a second later, probably expecting him to have left already— her hands coming up to her chest in fists and a barely audible squeal leaving her mouth, all of her muscles tensing for a second in a whole body vibration, like she just has too much excitement to hold in one small human girl's body. some of that joy even going so far as to unconsciously project out, so that he can feel it on the edge of his senses, making him chuckle to himself as he watches after his young friend. Watching, all the way until she disappears, skipping, back around the corner.

He turns then, smile dropping when his eyes lock on the couple and their children.

Back to work.

He's got a family to save.

————

The Doctor doesn't come back that day.

Or the next.

Or the one after that.

I go looking for him a few hours after we split up. Since he never came back…

but I don't find him anywhere, and the Titanic has already left.

So I stay in the Tardis like the socially awkward hermit I am.

Southampton in 1912? A whole city to explore on my own? and a whole time period at my fingertips?

Nah.

I think I'll sit inside where it's comfortable, and I don't have to interact with anyone other then the sentient entity supporting me. Thanks anyway.

Actually, it was pretty much the same in Florence before I came to this universe.

Sure, I went to museums and went out into the city center— heck, even went to Venice a few times. But mostly, I used my breaks as breaks and just relaxed at home.

I did my chores on the weekends, and though I went to some parties, I remained very much a wallflower at them. It was fun, in its own introverted way, but if I'm going to travel, I'd rather do it with a friend.

Sure I can travel on my own… I can do it, I just don't much like to.

So, over the last four days, I've mostly been relaxing on the Tardis. Yes I went out a few times for some fresh air and to explore a bit—and maybe because being all alone occasionally makes me jumpy in this universe— and the bad dreams don't help much either— but mostly I just recharged from all the adventures I've been having with the Doctor.

—I hate being alone—

—Don't leave me alone—

—Please come back—

Basically, that means making the game room my personal lair and multi tasking by playing different movies and tv shows at the same time as I'm trying to beat the video games the Tardis has stored onboard. That, and staying up until I can barely see because I'm yawning so much and have tears blurring my vision; my body's way of screaming 'What Are You Still Doing Awake???'

…yeah, it's been a pretty good last couple of days.

That is, until the fifth day anyway.

I stand in the console room, my chair, iPhone,—still playing music—and book forgotten. Staring suspiciously at the ringing phone on the console.

Do I pick it up?

Why's it even ringing??

I really don't want to…

The Doctor's not here to answer any distress calls.. If it's some prime minister trying to get in touch it'll be pretty useless for me to answer it…

It's not even my phone.

The Tardis gives me an exasperated hum and a mental shove and I look over at her petulantly.

"Do I have to?" She doesn't answer, but the floor does give me a shock, causing me to yelp in pain. "Ow! That's not fair!" Another shock, the console sparking dangerously, in a threat for a third shock if don't get my rear in gear. "Ok! Ok! Jeez! I'll answer the bloody phone! Ah—OW!— stop it already!!!"

Shocking me a third time as I step forward, I give her a murderous glare and I pick up the stupid old phone. Mumbling to myself as I answer "jeez, you meanie, all you had to do is ask—" then I switch to a much more professional phone-tone "Hello? Who is it?"

"good. Bout time ya picked up!" The Doctor's voice answers, much to my confusion.

"Doctor? How are you calling me? When'd you get a phone?"

There's an annoyed sigh on the other end followed by his exasperated voice, "nearly nine hundred years of time and space travel, and you don't think I might just pick up a phone??"

"Ah, right, right. Sorry." I say, as I start pacing, cradling the phone and adjusting it as necessary. Seeing if I can reach my seat and finding that— yes I can. "Sooo what can I help ya with?" I ask, curling up in the seat and spinning lazily with one foot, switching off the music on my iPhone while I'm at it.

"I need you to fly the Tardis"

I freeze.

I think my brain just stopped working.

"…What?" I ask stiffly, after a stretch of silence.

There is no way.

In no shape or form would he ever—

"I need you to fly the Tardis. An' if you could hurry, that'd help—"

"There's no way. I can't do it. I'll end up crashing and tearing a hole in space and—"

"Faith." I snap my mouth shut at the warning note his voice holds. My stomach suddenly feeling like it has a million butterflies in it. "Me an' four others are stranded on this iceberg an' it's getting nippy, so if you could stay calm, that'd be great."

Great. So not only am I gonna do this blindly, but there are lives at stake too.

I take in a deep shakey breath. "A-alright. What— what do I do?" I ask, feeling my legs go slightly wobbly, even as the Tardis sends me a wave of reassurance. Right. I'm not doing this alone. I'll be fine. We'll all be fine.

"That's a good girl." He praises, and I can practically hear the grin on his face, before he continues in a more serious tone "ya know I wouldn't have you doin' this if there was another way out, right?"

I nod, before I remember he can't see me, "yeah, I understand…..It's still nerve wracking, you know?"

He hums in agreement, and I can picture his serious face in my minds eye "yeah, I do. Right, let's get to work. It'll be a lot easier, since you're just moving places an' not time. An anyway, I'm here to walk you through the whole process, so no worries."

I give a slightly hysterical laugh, but get up and face the Main console regardless. Glad the Doctor can't see my shaking hands right now. "Oo-ok" ….not that that hides my trembling voice any. "What do I need to do?" I ask after another deep breath.

"Alright, first Thing you're gonna have to do is input the coordinates I give you into the monitor.—Tell me when you're at the screen n' I'll tell you what ta put in."

I go over and immediately panic. "But all of the controls are circu— are in circles! How'm I supposed to know which ones to press??" I blanch, thinking of the repercussions if I get just one of them wrong and it's not a pretty picture.

"It's fine. Deep breaths. In… out… there ya go. I'll describe them as we go. We're all still on the same planet, so most've the information's already set— once I get back, I'll reinstate the voice controls so this doesn't happen again…"

I absently hum an affirmative, skittishly pulling the monitor's screen down to my height, having it automatically turn on and display an extremely complex array of circular Gallifreyan along different portions of the screen, apparently adjusting telepathically to my needs via the Tardis.

Can't you just switch it to English?? I silently beg her, but she just gives me an apologetic hum. So apparently no. She can't. Darn it.

"Ok, the screen is on and showing six different sections… along with smaller circles around the edges…" I describe for him. Already completely lost.

"Right. It's a touch screen, so I'll need you to tap the smaller circle that's on the bottom right; four from the corner."

I do that, and a whole new page pops up. the solar system moving in the top left corner, then earth taking up most of the upper right half of the screen, constantly changing circles to the lower left side— and what I presume is the spot to input coordinates taking up the bottom half.

This would all be so much easier if we were using a video call…

Sighing, I slowly follow his instructions, and after what feels like hours, finally get to press the proverbial 'submit' button.

…I have never wanted an accurate Gallifreyan translator so bad in my life.

But Then comes the actual flying.

Surprisingly enough, that part is way easier then my crash course in Advanced Gallifreyan 101.

…Though it's no less nerve wracking. Heck. It's one hundred times more nerve wracking.

Especially when you're the one causing every gut dropping shake, or heart stopping fall.

I almost lose my footing three separate times, and drop the phone— along with my impromptu teacher's instructions— twice. Each time becoming a desperate scramble as the phone goes tumbling just out of reach and the whole room rocks dangerously like a ship on an especially stormy sea.

Not only that, but the noise. It may just be nerves, but the grinding and whirring sounds much much louder when it's just me doing the piloting.

Every extra wheeze sends me into a panic that I most definitely just did something extremely wrong and the Tardis has to be in pain—even though I can't feel that from her—and we're gonna crash and burn and—

Thankfully, I have both the Doctor, and the Tardis, or I think I would definitely be dead.

Over the phone, The Doctor would tell me which button to press, I'd find it, then make sure by discribing it and it's surrounding buttons and knobs…then make Double Sure by having the Tardis light up the right one just in case. For anyone who's wondering— the ninth Doctor is not a patient driving instructor.

Fifteen minutes, —and half a dozen heart attacks— later, has me pulling down the parking break with all my might, along with a good portion of my weight— the Tardis coming to a halt with a violent shuddering thud. My legs buckling, and bringing me falling to the ground in a painful heap. All the wind knocked out of me thanks to the shock.

seconds after, or what feels like seconds anyway— I hear the familiar sound of a key at the lock and scramble to my feet, rushing for the door. Only making it to the top of the stairs before it bursts open with a gust of freezing cold air.

In rush three strangers— one carrying a fourth— all in a hurry to get in out of the cold, before they catch sight of the place they're in. Stopping to gape at the Tardis interior.

I ignore them— mind focusing in on the only one in the group I trust enough for comfort and physical contact.

And boy do I need both right now.

Without saying a word I run straight into the Time Lord's chest, barely giving him time to shut the door as I barrel straight at him; hearing a light 'oof' as I make contact.

I don't care right now.

"Y'Alright, Faith?" I more feel, then hear the surprised voice reverberating from his chest, and I shake my head 'no' into his shoulder. Not even lifting my head to speak, just doing it right into his jumper. "Never ever Ever, do that again." I don't care if he gets the message or not; as he finally hugs me back. Starting to pet my hair, if a bit awkwardly.

For a moment I feel like I could stay like that forever. But a second later, a new voice breaks the moment "it—it… it's bigger on the inside?!!"

I let out a groan at how stupid it sounds in real life, and the Doctor lets out a chuckle for my reaction, patting my back "alright Faith, let go so we can take these people home." I nod, but just before he's fully free of me, a spike of irrational fear hits— And I'm latching onto the Doctor's hand before I can get a grip of myself.

He gives me a questioning look, but besides that, just gives my hand a small squeeze and heads up to the control console. Directing the four passengers—who're eyeing me and my comfy leggings/tunic top combo with wary incredulity— telling them to not touch anything and hold on.

Then the Doctor goes and inputs the new coordinates. Deciding to explain what he's doing to me, since I'm still clamped onto his hand—

he's changing times this go around, so that our passengers get home around the same time the rescue boats drop off the other survivors.

Then, since I'm still not letting go, he shows me the difference between spacial and temporal Tardis flying, having me hold different buttons and switch levers until I'm finally comfortable enough to give him back his hand. And even then, he still lets me help with some minor controls.

Before long we bid our four passengers goodbye— and those are practically the only words I've said to them, since none of them spoke to me, and I'm not in the most talkative mood.

Apparently, the Doctor isn't either, because he doesn't say anything once the other humans leave, and neither do I…

Though I do notice, once my initial clingy-ness fades, just how withdrawn he is.

Regardless of this, we still spend the majority of our time in the same space. And for whatever reason, after my hug, he's taken to mindlessly taking my hand in his, or just brushing arms as we pass. It's like some sort of barrier dissolved.

I'm not sure how I feel about the contact, the part of me that's been touch starved since coming to this universe loves it.

…But the part of me that knows the Doctor from the show, the part knows who he ends up with, is against it. Just wanting me to keep my walls up, and keep him at a distance. He's going to leave me eventually anyway, so why get attached?

The touch starved me wins.

I even end up sleeping in the console room while he works… though that's half because of my still reoccurring nightmares, and half because neither of us really want to be alone. After the first two nights of this, he'd bring me back to my room, and I'd wake up to him sitting on the other side of the bed. Absentmindedly playing with my hair while reading a book, or tinkering with some gadget or another.

We spent a full week like this. Floating, adventure-less in space.

But something's still off… whatever happened on the Titanic… it was bad.

At least, I think it was.

Surprisingly, after that week, he seems to snap himself out of whatever state he was in. Back to the same manic self he was before.

When the Doctor sees me enter the console room, he greets me with a smile— and if it's just a little too big to be natural, I don't comment. Just giving him a greeting and smile in return.

"how about we go pick up Rose today?" He asks cheerily, and I blink at his question, looking up from my spot on the jump seat to give him a puzzled look before agreeing

"alright…?" Then a hesitant smile lights my face "I'm honestly surprised you're agreeing. You sure you're feeling alright?" It's meant as a joke, but his smile dims just slightly, and I get a bad feeling in my stomach.

He looks away first, smile stuck on his face, inputting coordinates and flipping levers with practiced ease. "Nope, just thought someone new would be nice!" He says, ruffling my hair as he passes by in his mad dance "you know, another human for you to hang out with. Wouldn't want ya to be stuck with just this daft old face around."

I pout. Trying to fix my hair while still holding on for dear life. "Your face isn't daft or old. I like it, thank you very much. —And I enjoy spending time with you too." I finish with a miffed humph, but end up smiling when he gives me one of his genuine crooked grins,

When we land, I dash for the door, wanting to interrupt the Doctor's 'cool' moment and having the words I want to say all ready. 'By the way, Did I mention? It also—' 'Hey rose! This idiot forgot to tell ya it travels in time!'

I grab the handle, giving the Doctor a mischievous grin as he walks down the stairs at a much more leisurely pace then I did.

I wait until he's right behind me before I yank the door open.

Forgetting my previous script as I see Rose and Mickey, both as we'd left them weeks ago. "Hey, Rose—" I don't get to finish my sentence.

a hand shoves me hard, causing me to stumble forward several steps and almost face-plant. A familiar wheezing starting up behind me just before I can turn back around. Only to freeze. Watching in horror as the Tardis disappears, once, twice, she flickers, and is gone.

He left me.

Rose isn't with him.

He left me.

She needs to be with him for the timeline.

He. Left. Me.

Tears start to prickle at my eyes, as I look between the surprised faces of Mickey and Rose, and the very empty spot where the Tardis used to be.

Rose is saying something but I can't hear it. My ears ringing. Everything feeling much too distant. Gone. He's gone. My heart hurts. He left me. I think I'm going to be sick. What did I do wrong? What did I do?? The ground is spinning beneath my feet.

The ground and the stars and the planets and time and—

The wheezing is back.

Everything solidifies. I whip my head back around. My hands that had wrapped tightly around my middle, now coming up in fists at my chest.

A second later and the blue box lands with her familiar thudding warble. Her presence prodding me apologetically for a second before she goes silent in me mind. Why would she go silent?? Is she hiding something? But why? We just saw each other? Didn't we..?

I take a step forward, hesitantly. Maybe I misunderstood? Maybe there was a mauve alert, and he had to go?

Maybe…

maybe…

maybe I was too annoying and he just wanted me gone.

Days? Weeks? Months? How long?

Should I just leave now? Rose and Mickey probably didn't see him.

He was too far back.

It probably just looked like I tripped, to them.

The door opens with a familiar creek and I freeze. The Doctor sticking his head out with a bright smile. "Sorry, just had to quickly realign the transtemporial modifiers and adjust the spatial defibrillator— sort of risky. so I thought it'd be best done alone."

I stare at him. Not saying a word. Watching as he lies through his teeth. Feeling my heart clench in betrayal.

I thought we might have been becoming friends. Was that a lie too?

Then he's looking at Rose, smile still in place "did Faith tell you? I forgot to mention, my ship also travels in time." Then he's disappearing back inside.

Rule number one: the Doctor lies.

I hear footsteps and turn to see a brightly smiling Rose "C'mon Faith! I want to see this!" I smile, forcing myself to look just as excited as her. 

Mirroring her own energy back at her as she grabs my hand and we run for the open door. "Right! You're gonna love this!!"

Rule number two: so does Faith.

—————

**A/n Woo! Finally got this done! I was up last night at 3am cackling while writing the shoving scene. ...Also might have made a friend cry by sending that part to her... oops? Anyway! Merry Christmas, and or happy (any other holiday you celebrate) too! Oh! and happy New Years!!! Hope you all are having a wonderful time, whenever you end up reading this :) **

**To all those that follow, like, lurk, PM, and review, thank you thank you thank you!!! **

**As always I love hearing from you. If you have any theories, questions, or just want to share your favorite part so far, I'd absolutely love to hear. Also I'm so happy so many people find Faith relatable! Thanks so much for sharing, it really warms my heart!**

**Alrighty! Have a wonderful holiday, and a wonderful day/night too. Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you guys continue to enjoy!**


	19. Chapter 19 :An Unexpected Acquaintance

Following Rose, I run back into the Tardis.

Her console room set all aglow with the Time Rotor's blue green light. She even brightens slightly when I enter, nuzzling my mind gently with her soothing touch.

…yet somehow the sight doesn't look nearly as pretty to me as it did only a minute ago.

Regardless, I plaster on a smile for Rose.

I'm not going to ruin her first proper trip by breaking down.

Cassandra ruins it enough as is.

I follow Rose up the stairs at a slower pace, the Doctor flipping a switch dramatically just as I reach the top. "Right then, Rose Tyler, Faith McSweet, you tell me,"

he looks over to me and grins, like everything is fine. I give him a tight lipped smile back. Why's he even including me in this? "Where' d you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time, What's it gonna be?"

I look over for Rose's reaction, smile becoming softer for her. Her expression full of slightly overwhelmed awe…. Blatantly ignoring the Doctor when he tries to catch my eye again.

I am Not confronting him in front of Rose.

Glancing between the two of us, Rose finally lands her questioning gaze on me, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

I give her a reassuring nod, hands out in a 'go on' gesture, "it's fine, you choose. I'm happy going just about anywhere."

She nods hesitantly once, then more firmly a second later, turning to the Doctor, "forwards!"

"How far?" He responds, sounding intrigued.

Slowly, I drift closer to the door, deciding that I don't want to listen to them flirt. There's a moment of light jostling— not nearly as bad as my other trips. He must've finally put on the stabilizers.

River would be proud.

River. I haven't thought of her in awhile.

She's nice. Maybe after this I can go traveling with her instead. I bet she'd even slap the Doctor for me… knowing her, probably more like punch him.

That thought gives me some small sense of vindictive pleasure.

No, no. I need all the pieces. For all I know he really was only away for a couple of minutes.

"There you go. Step outside those doors, it's the twenty second century." The Doctor says, and I quickly take that moment to sneak a peak at what 2105 looks like…..

Not terribly different. A little more streamlined, slightly more smoggy—we're probably still in London after all— different sense in style and architecture. Mostly the same though.

And more importantly to me, no cool hover cars yet.

Well, that's a disappointment.

I wrinkle my nose. It doesn't smell terribly nice either. With that, I close the door. Just as the Doctor is asking if Rose wants to go further.

I glance up at the two and catch him staring at me. I stare back, and something passes between us. Though I'm not sure what.

What does he see when he looks at me?

"Fine by me." Rose confirms with a cheeky grin, successfully distracting him.

Grabbing hold of the hand rail, I wait for the shaking to stop again, peaking out a second time. The new Roman Empire just gives me so many questions. Good parts of the Roman Empire? The bad parts too? I kinda wish we were stopping here instead.

"—Ten thousand years in the future. Step outside, it's the year 12005, the new Roman Empire." The Doctor says behind me, but I focus on the view outside the door, and this time it is impressive. There are whole flying islands in the sky!! Like the ones from Castle in the Sky. Whole mechanical cities just floating there! Flying shuttles coming and going. All around us are white skyscrapers, people wearing a mix of odd futuristic clothes combined with a Greek/Roman toga flare.

"Faith, close the door! We're takin' off again. They're'll be a draft!" I glance back, doing as the Doctor tells me and catching Rose's excited grin, quickly mirroring it for her benefit.

I make my way back to where they are. My curiosity satisfied for the moment.

"Right then, as I said! you asked for it." He flicks several switches, "Faith, Rose, hold on!" Just as he says that, the Tardis lurches, setting off the familiar falling sensation of Time-Space flight that I love—when it's not caused by me— my feet leaving the ground for half a second as I quickly wrap my hands around the railing.

Slowly stumbling my way back to my jump seat as the rollercoaster like sensation engulfs me.

That welcome spike in adrenaline taking over. For just this one moment I forget about what the Doctor's done. Just focusing on hanging on for dear life, enjoying it for all it's worth.

…But all too soon we land with a thunk, the Doctor even ringing a lobby bell— that definitely wasn't there a minute ago—and my excitement turns to a lead weight in my stomach.

"Where are we?" Rose asks the Doctor. The Tardis's cool-down warble still echoing off the walls.

He holds out his hand to indicate the door, which she quickly glances at, "What's out there?" She asks again, practically radiating excitement.

The Doctor just nods pointedly to the door, refusing to say anything before she goes and takes a look for herself.

Surprisingly, Rose turns to me for confirmation…

and I plaster on a smile, "why don't you go out and see, we'll be out in just a second!"

That's all it takes, the other girl running out the door.

As soon as she's gone my smile drops and I turn to the Doctor. "So, how long were you gone?"

There's a flicker of something in his eyes, and he looks away from me for half a second "don't know what you're talking about. I was barely gone a minute."

I give him a blank stare, one eyebrow twitching up at the lie. "From my point of view, yeah. But how long was it on your side?" I glance around as if taking it all in, "I notice none of my things are in here— there's a layer of dust over everything, and you've obviously been messing around with the console since I was last in here. Not to mention how apologetic the Tardis feels."

The Doctor winces, starting to fiddle with controls, until the Tardis zaps him and he's forced to pull away and shake out his burnt hand.

When I move towards him, he moves away, always Keeping the console between the two of us…

I let out an exasperated sigh "I'm human, Doctor. Not stupid. So how long? What did I do that made you hate me so much that you'd shove me out the door without even telling me why?"

"It wasn't you." He immediately says. Looking me straight in the eyes with so much intensity that I almost look away on instinct alone. Almost. "I don't hate you. I meant to come back sooner— some things got in the way, I had things I needed to check in on… and I ended up putting it off, just a bit.

"Then what was it? Why did you push me out?" My betrayal is slowly simmering. Hurt turning Ice cold and angry.

"Why do you want to know so bad?" He hedges, and I say the first thing that comes to mind.

"Because you left me without saying anything— and I want to know why." I say, crossing my arms over my chest defensively. I hate saying things like this. My chest hurts.

He gives an exasperated sigh, "I went someplace you weren't allowed to go." finally he moves out from behind the console, only to pass by me. "C'mon, we shouldn't leave Rose waiting." 

He's running away from the problem.

I stay where I am for a moment. Feeling very disappointed in the person I thought I was beginning to know.

"You coming Faith?" He asks, and I hear the door creak open.

I don't turn around to face him when I speak. "Yeah… I'll be there in a second."

Slowly, I look around the console room. At a loss as to what to do. I just want an apology at this point. I've been left before. In most cases never even told them that I was hurt.

But this is different.

This isn't being left behind because a friend chose someone else to hang out with. Or not being invited somewhere when practically everyone else is. I'd have been fine with that. I have been fine with that in the past.

No, this was a physical shove out the door, only for him to come back and pick me up like nothing happened.

I knew he needed time to heal after the war. That he came back to Rose more healed then he was on that first adventure. I also know those fixed points were teetering spots for him. Places were he had the option to go Valyard. Like on Mars…

I did what Donna did—does for Ten at Vesuvius. Told him that he can still save a few, even if he can't save them all…

Did I messed that up?

Maybe he just needed that extra time.

It's a very Eleventh Doctor thing to do.

…Then again, they are the same person.

Maybe it was just too much, right after the War… and he ran. I have been acting overly childish… and He's been running for a long time now. So maybe…

Ugh.

I need to stop making excuses for him.

No matter what he thought he was doing, it was wrong. What he did was wrong, and how he handled the situation was wrong.

Slowly I trace the edge of the console, looking up at the soft blue light of the Time Rotor, murmuring to her, "…what am I gonna do?"

She gives me a mental nudge, calm and reassuring. Everything will be alright.

I smile wearily up at her, not sure I believe that, not one hundred percent.

"thanks Beautiful. See you later." Another goodbye pat, and I'm heading for the door. Sending off a quick prayer for the extra safety and reassurance it provides.

Then, with a deep breath, I swing the door open with a creak.

Cautiously peeking around— more out of habit now then general concern of danger.

A good thing too, since the Doctor's parked the Tardis right on the edge of a shelf, just to the side of the stairs that lead down to the main floor of the large open room.

One's whose architecture reminds me of a fancy modern hotel—much lager and more impressive then shown on tv…

And the large floor to ceiling window…. what a view to have.

I take a breath in awe, absorbing the amazing scene of the planet and sun outside. Not CG but real and right in front of me.

Carefully, I shimmy my way around our lovely blue box, and to the stairs on her other side.

Making my way as quietly as I can to the two already standing by the window.

Absentmindedly, I note the light —jasmine?—perfume in the air and the soft hotel lobby-like music playing from hidden speakers— though the music sounds utterly foreign.

All things considered, for how otherworldly this view is, the setting vaguely reminds me of the few real-estate meetings I've been to with mom. It's not all that far off actually. Rich people getting together at a fancy hotel to talk and mingle. Seems things don't change all that much….

I reach the glass, looking down at the planet, satellites hovering above its surface and the sun lighting it up from behind…. Though the sun looks weird..? Not nearly bright enough?

It's too orange and I don't even get an after-image when I blink while looking at it. Do they have a filter on these windows?

—wait. They have to, don't they? 'Sun filter descending' is kinda a key part of this story... I mentally shiver at those implications.

I don't think I can save the steward. I don't even know where to start with that one.

Deciding to save that for later, I look over at Rose and the Doctor, opting to stay where I am, a few feet away from the duo…keeping Rose in between me and the Doctor— yet just close enough that I can still hear the Doctor's words. "This is the year five point five slash apple slash twenty six: Five billion years in your future, and this is the day— hold on—" he pauses to check his watch, all while keeping his arms crossed securely over his chest.

There's a flare of light, and I turn back to the window to see a large shockwave come from the sun, spouts of magma erupting in arcs from its surface, much larger then it was just seconds ago.

"this is the day the sun expands…." I don't take my eyes away as I listen. It's beautiful and mesmerizing. Especially since I'm looking at an object that has always been too bright to look at without going blind.

I Just barely catch his next words, "welcome to the end of the world."

That makes what little smile I had, fall. But it's not my world. I feel a disconnect. That sentence doesn't fill me with any sorrow. I'm just watching as an observer. Something beautiful and sad and ancient. Planets and stars die every day. New ones are born every day too.

Silence falls over us for another minute or two, I don't know if the others even noticed that I'm here. I don't really care at the moment… but then Rose starts asking the Doctor questions… Like the good little companion she is.

I never did do that well. Happy to just wait and observe and figure it out for myself.

Only asking the questions that absolutely stump me. That, or the open ended ones that get the Doctor moving… not that those happen all that often. I'm not that smart.

The two start to make for the corridor, and I pause briefly to whip out my phone for a picture before following behind. Curiously looking at different items up on display along the hallways, all the while Rose asks questions, and I absentmindedly eavesdrop on the conversation while maintaining a couple feet of distance…

that is, until I hear the overhead announcement played out by a pleasant but mechanical female's voice; "Shuttles five and six now docking. —Guests are reminded that Platform One forbids the use of weapons— teleportation— and religion. Earth Death is scheduled— for fifteen— thirty nine— Followed by —drinks— in the Manchester Suite."

I start to snicker, feeling a streak of giddy pleasure as I hurry to catch up to Rose, excitedly tapping on her arm to get her attention— not caring that I'm interrupting the Doctor's spiel. "Rose! Rose! Rose!"

"Yeah..? What is it?" She asks, nonplussed at my suddenly overexcited energy.

"We've been in the future for like fifteen minutes right??"

"Yeah…?" The Doctor makes a face behind her that says he'd argue that point. I ignore him.

"Fifteen minutes into the future and I'm already breaking a rule." I give her the largest manic smile I can muster and start to skip back off to another display case— when she catches my hand,

"Wait, what? Which rule did you break??"

"Religion! They said no religion over the speaker, but they can't very well stop me from being me so there!" I give an evil laugh and make to pull away again but she doesn't let go, instead choosing to walk with me instead, the Doctor trailing behind a few steps now.

"Wait, you're religious? How comes I didn't know?" She asks, seeming genuinely interested. How she didn't notice me bless my food every time we ate is a mystery to me… not that I actually ate all that often around her…. No. Never mind. That makes sense.

though now I'm getting flustered at the contact and the attention. I just found it funny, I didn't actually mean to make anything out of it!

"Oh, um. Well, you didn't ask? An' Yeah. I'm a Christian." I answer her, stuffing my free hand into my hoodie and fiddling with what I have inside the pocket.

"that's not actually what it means by religion." The Doctor pipes up from Roses other side, and I feel a frown start to form on my face. "There are plenty more branches now. The Headless Monks, The Chattering Order of St Barrel, The Archiphets, Pash Pash, the list goes on. The Catholics have even militarized. Not all of em' are nice n' friendly. That's what it means. No violent religions." The Doctors says, adding his two cents.

I give out a huff. Mr ruin my fun. "couldn't you just let me think I'm circumventing the law?" I turn to Rose leaning my head on her shoulder "Rose! He ruined it! It's not nearly as fun anymore." I say dramatically.

Rose finally lets go of my hand in order to pat me on the back with a laugh. the Doctor scoffing, some comment too quiet for me to hear

meanwhile I take the opportunity for what it is and veer to the side now that my hand is free, looking at the next glass case as soon as I'm able. Sort of still listening to their conversation, but not really.

This case's full of odd alien pieces of pottery, mosaics, an odd looking drawing of people with green skin, three horns on their heads, and five arms. There's also some necklaces and other pieces of odd looking jewelry mixed in.

The little name plaques are just as weird as the contents, but if I don't concentrate too hard on what I'm looking at, I can read it.

It's odd though. Sort of like having a filter over top the original language. It looks English—even if the font is weird— but if I concentrate enough it flickers back to the original unintelligible words.

"Faith," I glance over at the Doctor, who's looking back at me from the end of the corridor, tilting his head in a C'mon gesture. Focusing on keeping my face blank, I'm half tempted to zigzag back and forth to every single exhibit in the hallway, just to annoy him.

Instead, I walk, head held high and decidedly not looking at him as I pass by. That is, until Rose gives me a questioning look. My face immediately softening to something gentler.

She grabs my hand again, and it's much warmer than the Doctor's ever is. I don't pull away this time, and she gives my hand a squeeze. "So what happened to your injuries? And now that I look at you, your clothes are different too." She asks, giving me a once over. Oh yeah. That.

I shrug, swinging our hands slightly "the Doctor healed me up in the Tardis. We took a slight time skip..." Which is true… it's just been a few weeks. I feel a pang of guilt. We left her too… though she did say no originally.

He healed me up after the police gave him a hard time at the station.

Though… he was rather frustrated when the Tardis hid some of my information—after I asked her to— from him… that probably got him suspicious.

Maybe even part of the reason he left me—

But it's better then him finding out and treating me any different then any other human.

Because genetics or not, that's what I am. Born human.

I'll figure something out on my own. There has to be a way to suppress the mutation. Some way to reverse it.

I don't want him seeing me as a fake. Trying to take their place.

And I don't want him seeing me as weak because of my stupid immunity problem either.

"You all right Faith? You're acting… odd" Rose says, looking at our hands before searching my face for something…

I tilt my head a little "…and what do you mean by that?" I ask, neither saying yes or no.

Rose shrugs, shaking her head slightly, "I don't know, just… odd. Did something happen… between you and the Doctor?" I blink, not having expected her to hit the mark so easily.

Almost no one can tell when I'm upset… until I start crying.

Instead I smile, trying to hide the cracks and the hurt. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." And if I feel a prickle in my eyes— I blink before anything can come of it.

Rose scrutinizes my face for another long second, then nods slowly, "…alright. But if you need to talk, you can always come find me, yeah?"

I'm not sure if she believes me or not, but her words warm my heart, and I squeeze her hand in thanks

Nodding , "Yeah. I'll do that. Thanks." I probably won't, but the sentiment is nice.

Giving me a determined look that says 'you better' she links our arms like we've always been close friends… Calling out after the Doctor; who's walked ahead. "So when it says guests….does that mean people?"

"Depends what you mean by people." The Doctor says back over his shoulder as we catch up.

"I mean people." Rose states, I almost snort at her blunt, straightforward approach. Waving her off with a grin when she gives me a questioning look. "…What do you mean?" She asks the Doctor.

"Aliens." The Doctor states flippantly.

"All aliens are people," I say contemplatively, "but not all people are aliens. The three of us are aliens here, because it's not our homeland, but we're just people when at home." With those words of wisdom, I shut up.

Rose doesn't miss a beat, asking her next question as the Doctor spots a door with a keypad. How he knows where he's going, I'll never know. "Ok, I get that, Faith. But What're they doing on board this spaceship? What's it all for?"

"It's not really a spaceship," the Doctor answers, "more like an observation deck. The Great and the Good are gathering to watch the planet burn."

"But by that, you mean the Rich and the Bored." I drawl out, hands stuffed in my jacket pockets.

The Doctor snorts. "Exactly." With that, he sonics open the door, holding it open for us to go in first.

"What for, though? There's a reason, right?" Rose asks.

Ah, sweet sweet Rose. You obviously don't know how the rich and corrupt think.

""Fun"" The Doctor and I both say together. Him with false cheer. Me with open disgust.

We glance at each other and I let out a huff, walking into the new room and separating myself from the two.

Exploring the new environment before the guests arrive… though it's hard not to listen in as Rose talks. Her voice echoing in the empty auditorium. "But, hold on. They did this once on Newsround Extra. The sun expanding, that takes hundreds of years."

It's a large open space. Decorated lavishly, again with a fancy modern hotel feel.

"Millions, but the planet's now property of the National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved. See down there? Gravity satellites holding back the sun." I take a quick moment to look over, seeing the same satellites I noticed before.

there's a perfect view of the sun and planet right out the large window. A window that starts at the far wall and stretches all the way to the ceiling in three large glass panels. Just far enough so that you can see some more of the space station if you look straight up from the middle of the room.

From my spot in the middle of said room, I take out my phone. Snapping a few pictures while my two companions' backs are turned. I've done this on basically every adventure so far.

I'm sorta worried about running out of storage space, but I'll figure that out when I get to it.

"But—The planet looks the same as ever. I thought the continents shifted and things." Rose asks, perplexed.

There are more display cases in here, mainly for decoration. Marble flooring… Modern lantern themed lights illuminating the space from high above on the sides of the walls, evenly spaced in between large ventilation shafts that have been made to look like black marble pillars….

All in all, it's an architect's symmetrical dream come true.

—"They did, and the Trust shifted them back. That's a classic Earth. But now the money's run out, nature takes over." The Doctor answers Rose back.

I feel slightly left out.

Usually he'd be spending this time telling me these facts. And I wouldn't even have to ask. He'd just start rambling.

No. This is Rose's first. I'm not meant to be here. She's the one who is.

"How long's it got?" She asks back to him.

I look around me again, twirling to see the rest of the giant space platform out the overhead window, and sigh.

I'd personally rather be in a forest.

"About half an hour and then the planet gets roasted." The doctors says,

…Or on a farm. Farms are nice. I miss my aunt's sheep farm— sort of. It was nice when I was 8 and not addicted to the internet. Probably kinda boring now. Four wheelers, and animals are always fun though.

"Is that why we're here? I mean, is that what you do? Jump in at the last minute and save the Earth?" Rose asks.

Someplace in the countryside would be nice…. Long walks and nature trails…. For how big this place is, it's still kinda claustrophobic. Not to mention the whole 'die if the glass brakes'… yeah. Space is depressing. Beautiful in spots, but depressing.

"I'm not saving it. Time's up." The Doctor replies

Now that I look at this place… There's plenty of room in the middle… It's not like I'll hit anything.

"But what about the people?" Rose asks again, still on script—Ugh. I need to seriously stop using that word.

on a whim, I do a cartwheel. Checking over my shoulder to make sure I wasn't caught doing something 'unbecoming' in a fancy place… and there's the Doctor looking right at me. "It's empty. They're all gone. No one left." He says to Rose, eyes still on me.

I give him a sheepish smile and do another cartwheel, just because. Staying in a straight line and keeping control.

Ahhh it took years to master that control. Thank goodness I didn't lose it just because I had to quit.

"Just me and Faith, then…" Rose murmurs, I glance over at my name. Feeling a heavy weight in my chest when she says those words.

It's not my planet. Not really.

I raise my hands in the air again, one foot pointed in front of me… about to do a third cartwheel when a voice snaps behind me, their voice echoing around the space, "Who the hell are you??"

I let out a squeak, quickly lowering my hands and acting like I definitely was not just cartwheeling around a super fancy room— turning to face him—

Blue. He's really blue. And not slimy-blue-makeup blue— teeny tiny scales blue. And his eyes. Wow. They're gold— with slit pupils— like cat eyes—snake eyes? Yeah probably snake eyes— And his lips are black and he's got lines running down his face— they're kinda cool— and that stone in his forehead!— Aaaaand why is he walking right towards me???

"Oh that's nice, thanks." The Doctor says, I tear my eyes away from the blue man— no, the steward— to look up at the Doctor standing right behind me.

"But how did you get in??" The steward demands—and his accent is definitely not English— I can't tell where it's from. It's like the words from earlier but with his voice. Rose doesn't have this problem..?

I put the matter to the side for now. He does not look happy.

Agitatedly looking between the Doctor and I, he continues, "This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked. They're on their way any second now—"

The Doctor and I cut him off, talking at the same time,

"that's me!"—He says

"We're guests!"—I say.

We glance at each other and I raise an eyebrow, nodding in the steward's direction.

"I'm— we're guests. Look, We've got an invitation." And with that he flips out the psychic paper. Just as shimmery as last time I remember seeing it.

I squint at the paper, but although the mirage looks sort of official, it's all written in the weird glyph writing, and I am not deciphering overlay words on paper that's already flickering to start with.

"Sorry, last minute change—" I add into the Doctor's spiel, shrugging and seeming to cringe slightly in apology when the steward looks at me. Adding in a disarming smile for good measure. "invite from the uh —sponsor. You know how it is."

The Doctor nods slightly, going along with it. Still holding out the psychic paper, "—right. Like she says. Look. There, you see? It's fine, see? 'The Doctor and Faith McSweet— plus one.' I'm the Doctor, this is Faith McSweet, and this is Rose Tyler. She's our plus one. Is that all right?"

Right then Rose startles me by taking my hand, and I glance over my other shoulder to see her staring at the steward with a look of intense concentration. I squeeze her hand and she tightens her grip, eyes flickering to me with a lost tone in them— almost panicked.

The steward scrutinizes the paper for a few more seconds, before finally speaking in a strained, yet polite tone, "…Well… obviously. …Apologies, et cetera. If you're on board, we'd better start…. Enjoy." And with a tight and painfully fake shadow of a smile, he walks off.

I immediately start gushing to myself "My gosh that would make the coolest oil portrait. Way too expensive though— I'd use up all my French Ultramarine…. Probably some cobalt blue too—then again I'd save some on Lead White for flesh tones…. And you two are staring at me." I stop mid rant, seeing Rose look at me in astonishment, and the Doctor…? Amusement? Fondness? Interest? No. It can't be. He obviously doesn't care about me.

"He's blue… and you're mumbling gibberish." Rose says bluntly, eyebrows high. Like it hasn't sunken in for the rest of us yet.

I blink, "yeah…I'm talking oil paints. I'm an artist." I look back in the direction the man in gray just walked, "He'd be fun to paint..? Maybe?" I wrinkle my nose when it comes to his attitude, "Bit of a stick in the mud. Then again maybe he's just stressed?"

"Oh this is mental…" Rose breaths out and I decide to give her a moment by distracting the Doctor.

"Um, so— paper thingy. What is it and why did you never use it before now?"

"Wait up, 'Before'?" Rose interrupts suspiciously, the Doctor pulling the psychic paper back out.

I wave her off, "bit of a time skip between when you left the Tardis and I did— apparently it's a habit of his." I snipe out the last bit, shooting him a hard look.

"It wasn't that long, n' I came back." He rolls his eyes at me. He actually rolls his eyes at me! "Didn't think to use the paper back then. Didn't need it either." He shrugs off flippantly.

I grit my teeth, "just like you didn't think to come back sooner? Or didn't think to just ask me Instead of pushing?" There's a flash of— hurt— anger?— in his eyes. A spark of a storm on the horizon.

We stand like that, eyes locked. "so this paper..?" Rose interrupts sounding lost, I blink and the Doctor looks away first.

"It's slightly psychic. Shows them whatever I want 'em ta see. Saves a lot of time."

"Okay…" Rose says nodding slightly.

The steward chooses that moment to re-enter the room, quickly stepping up to a glass speaking unit, as a group of mini-blues file through several doorways and into the room.

"We have in attendance, the Doctor," said man waves,

"Faith McSweet," I bow my head in the steward's direction,

"and Rose Tyler." She gives a strained smile—

"Thank you. —All staff to their positions." He orders, his voice echoing from hidden speakers.

The steward claps three times, the small people finish up whatever they are doing in here— sweeping the room for banned tech..? Just showing that there is actual security? Maybe— "Hurry, now, thank you. Quick as we can. Come along, come along." The steward chides the chattering group, the little people filing out and leaving only two behind as guards for the door.

Very cute little blueberry guards.

"And now," the steward says impressively, using the same voice he used when announcing us, "might I introduce the next honored guest! Representing the Forest of Cheam, we have trees. Namely, Jabe, Lute and Coffa!"

A teal door swishes open with a whir to the steward's left, and in walk three people in fine clothing, almost elven looking, and although I recognize them, it's different when you know for a fact that the people you're looking at are made of wood.

"There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you could keep the room circulating, thank you. Next…" He calls more names after that, and I take in the look of each new group. Each new person, and species. It's like being thrown into a storybook. And in a way, that's exactly what it is.

It's overwhelming. Not so much the actual people or species… but more the crowd and noise of it.

How long has it been since I've been at a party? In a large group that are all talking at once? —not counting the tribe that kidnapped me on Krakatoa— it's been a long time….

But what was the event exactly..? Back in my universe— was it a graduation ceremony? Christmas party? Halloween? I can't— why can't I picture it??

A beautiful red and gold gown steps in front of me….

I blink out of my stupor, following the dress up to two delicate hands holding a potted plant, and up further to a beautiful face made of wood, maple leaves sprouting from her 'hair'

"The Gift of Peace; I bring you a cutting of my Grandfather." Jabe says solemnly.

I quickly take the offered gift with a curtsy and bashful smile. Only taking a second to observe the two men behind her, not wanting to be rude.

Their bark is much rougher then hers, giving them a stoic, old and terribly solemn air, and that's not even mentioning the impressive armor they're wearing.

"Thank you. Yes, gifts. " the Doctor says before I can thank the tree woman.

Stepping forward and starting to pat himself down for something "Er, I give you in retu—Ouch!" He's cut off by my foot stepping on his…

…and if I use a little more weight then I might usually. Well, then… a worthy sacrifice so that the 900 year old dork doesn't embarrass the living daylights out of us.

"Oops." I say innocently to the miffed Time Lord, handing Rose the plant pot.

Twirling around, I give Jabe another smile, my eyes briefly flickering to her two companions as I pull out a small coin purse. From my pocket. "In return, we give you a coin from a civilization long passed. This type in particular is supposed to bring good luck to those who find it." Saying this, I place the useless copper coin in her hand.

Her face holds an awed look as she looks down at the small coin, but takes on a look of distress when she meets my eyes again, "I can't accept this— there haven't been any cash currencies like this in the galactic union for—for—"

"Really it's fine." I cut her off, giving another placating smile, "These ones are hardly worth anything at all. It's little more then a trinket…" then I change to a deadpan drawl, "and anyway. It's either this, or 'air from our lungs.' And I can't see you really wanting that as a gift of peace."

"Oh... In that case.. I shall treasure it." She says, giving a deep elegant curtsy,

"Though…" she eyes the Doctor speculatively, "I'm sure there's plenty of air to go around."

Wait, what??

In turn, the Doctor grins, "you bet there is." And saying so, he blows softly towards her face. I try not to wrinkle my nose.

"Special gift from me." He says with a wink. Am I really watching this??

Smiling bashfully, —and did some of the flowers in her hair just blossom?? Is she doing the tree equivalent of blushing??— "I will treasure your gifts." She says again, curtsying once more.

…ok.

So…That just happened.

Why do people flirt again??

I shrug off the weirdness, hiding my inner cringe, and mimic her curtsy, "As will I treasure your gift."

Shooting the Doctor one last smile, Jabe and her two attendants walk away.

"How'd you know I was gonna use air as a gift?" The Doctor asks ruffling my hair once they're out of hearing range—not too far thanks to the chatter of the room—, swatting his hand on instinct, it takes me a moment to register his words….

Then it hits.

Shoot.

I messed up.

"You mean you had something better to give?" I ask skeptically. Praying he doesn't question me.

Scrutinizing my face for a second, he shrugs. "Fair point…Though you didn't have to stomp so hard." He whines, shaking out his foot for emphasis.

"Couldn't think of anything else." I say, shrugging too. Getting a half audible scoff from the man before the next person makes their way to us…..The Moxx? Who knows if that's …his Name or title.

What's a Moxx? What's a Balhoon??

I don't know. Not sure I want to know.

Sorta looks like a big brained, bald, blue, grinch… a short, fat, grinch—

Once again, the steward announces a new guest, but unlike the other ones—who I more or less forgot instantly— this one sticks, and more then that, gets me to perk up. "From the Silver Devastation, the sponsor of the main event! Please welcome the Face of Boe!"

I crane my neck, but unfortunately, I can only really see the top of the glass case from here. Too many mingling aliens to catch a look.

But, Woah.

I forgot he was here! I get to meet Jack—

—in my distraction, the Doctor plucks up my coin purse and— Shoot. This is the spit guy, right??

"The Moxx of Balhoon!" The Doctor says dramatically, in a vague imitation of the steward.

"My felicitations on this historical happenstance." The creature squeaks— Nope nope nope— "I give you the gift of bodily salivas." …By this point I've already inched behind the Doctor's back, just leaning out to tug on Roses arm for her to move—

there's wet splat against my skin… something slimy dribbling down my cheek.

My mouth opens in silent disgust. Rose sharing the look.

I need a bathroom. I need a bathroom right now. A bathroom and soap, this second.

There's a snicker to my left and I stare in disbelief at the Doctor's laughing face. My eyes narrowing as I quickly step forward, grab a fistful of his shirt and use his jumper to wipe off the spit. All while he watches in disbelief. Only pushing me off him once the deed is done

"Oi! My jumper!" He whines piteously.

"Too bad space boy." I shoot back flippantly. Completely done with this situation.

Turning, I march off without another word.

I need away. I need to find someplace quiet. Someplace where I can think—

"And Where're you going??" The Doctor calls after me.

"Around!" I snap back helpfully. Unable to find any proper words. Disappearing behind a group of socializing aliens. Wiping at my cheek distractedly as I try to find a quiet nook to hide away in for a few minutes.

'What has your mind so upset, little one?' I flinch at the deep voice echoing in my head. Looking around blindly until my eyes land on the extremely large, old wrinkled head.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Relaxing slightly. If there was some other psychic race here—

There's a deep chuckle— I twitch at the sensation. 'the correct term is telepath, my dear. My apologies for startling you... I believe this is the youngest I've seen you…But I thought you recognized me… Seeing as you spoke my name earlier.'

Spoke? No— oh. He means thought—wait!

'Yes, I suppose I do mean thought… in your case however, a more apt term might be 'projected' …though that is not so much your own fault, as it is your open mind's weak defenses.'

Slowly, warily, I step closer, mind going more or less blank at his words… only now noticing the curly haired woman wearing a mask at his side. He—Jack—the Face of Boe— notices my attention too.

'Ah yes, young fairy,'

Wait? Fairy??

'— a personal nickname I have for you—ah. But 'spoilers'. This is my old friend, and personal guest. I do believe you know of her.' His face nods in the woman's direction and I try to place her… but can't.

Shaking my head slowly when I can't recognize her, "No… I don't think I do…" I finally get out, hands fiddling with my bracelet—I forgot about it again??—, as the woman steps towards me.

"Now that's just mean, Dearest." A woman's voice drawls from behind the mask, and I stiffen, eyes going wide.

"recognizing Jack's face but not mine?" There's a flicker and the mask disappears like it was never there to start with.

The woman in front of me gives a devious smile, "biological suppressor and perception filter. Sort of like yours, only it doesn't just make me appear human and hide my signature. Old grumpy face helped with it, that way his younger selfs won't recognize me before the right time."

Just like that River Song is standing there, her arms open for a hug. "And here I was, going to all the trouble of crashing this old man's party."

My lip starts to tremble, and River's smile falters, lowering her hands slightly as she takes several long strides towards me. "sweetie, what's wrong? Where are we now?" I struggle for a response. Face frozen between a smile and a grimace.

I'm fine.

He pushed me.

It's nothing to worry about.

It hurts.

Everything's ok.

I'm all alone. There's no one around. I have no friends. No one.

I'm ok. I'll be ok.

"River….." I can't even finish what I want to say. Not sure what I was planning to say. Tears fill my eyes and fall down my cheeks. Nose clogging as I lift my arms in a silent plea for a hug.

She quickly closes the distance, wrapping me in her arms. Petting my hair and shushing me gently, all while murmuring sweet nothings, like it will all be alright.

"Captain, what's happened?" She quietly hisses over my shoulder after a moment of mothering, "Names, and in which order I should kill them."

'Ahh. It was only one.' Comes the almost drawling amused voice. That seems to be all he needs to say for her to understand.

"The Doctor. I'm going to kill that man. Whatever he's done now, I'm going to kill him. It'll be so fast he won't even have time to regenerate." She grits out, holding me just a little tighter. Like I'm the only anchor stopping her from doing just that, right here and now.

"I— I don't wanna travel with him anymore." I sob, voice breaking. Trying to stay quiet. Not wanting to draw any attention to us. So far none of the aliens seem to have noticed us— or me crying.

Good. I hate this. Crying in public is horrible. I want to go back to the Tardis— no. Not there. Home. I want to go home.

"Shhh Darling it's ok. What's that man done this time?" River soothes, stroking stray fly-aways out of my face.

"Shove-d me. He didn't -even say anything. just left and came back. Li-ke it was nothing."

Like I was nothing.

And maybe it's stupid. It sounds childish when saying it aloud. He did come back. Others have had to wait.

He did come back.

Some wait for a long time— like Sarah Jane. I only had to wait less then a minute, and here I am, whining like a baby.

River relaxes slightly, a look of understanding on her face as she leans back to look at me, "Ah. The Shoving Incident. Makes sense now." She murmurs, hugging me a little closer. Kissing me on the forehead, Before shifting slightly, voice hard, "Jack. One of these days I really am going to kill him."

'I do believe you've already tried that' he quips back good naturedly. Sending me his own soothing feelings. Safe. Like being Home. Like familial love.

"Hush now you. Spoilers." River shoots back just as fast, squeezing my shoulder as she waves the old face off.

"But…why are you here…?" I ask her hesitantly. That part still doesn't make sense.

"I was in the area and decided to drop by…" she says, arm slipping to my back in a sort of motherly chaperoning way, "Not everything is like your show, you know. You made damn sure of that with your stunt in the library, Darling. Now no more tears. Let's get you cleaned up, there's a good girl." And with that, she ushers me off to a hidden alcove as I wipe at my face.

Finding that the alcove holds a restroom… though the signs on the doors make no sense.

Thankfully, River knows what she's doing and guides me inside. Taking one of the fancy cloth towels and using it to dab at my face, before eyeing me appraisingly.

"You know, if it was me, I would have marched right up to him and slapped him. Then and there."

I let out a wet laugh, "Like you did in that one Cafè?"

She gives me a good natured, but reproving look, "Spoilers~ you're not supposed to know about that just yet. —But yes. Just like that." Saying such, she pulls out some lipstick, applying it to my lips before I can object. "Don't worry, this one isn't poisoned, or a Hallucinogenic."

Turning me to the mirror once she's done, her hands resting casually on my shoulders, both she and I stare back at us. I take a moment to marvel at the lady who's so at ease with me— the remarkable, if dangerous woman. What could I have possibly done to earn this lady's trust?

After a second of that, I turn to my own reflection— eyes red and slightly puffy, the green-gold color of dried moss standing out more vividly thanks to the lights, my cheeks flushed, but not over noticeably— thankfully blemish-free at the moment, though I'm sure that won't last for long… and most of all, the now added color on my lips.

It's a much gentler shade then what River sometimes wears. A light, barely noticeable red.

…It looks pretty.

"alright. There we are. Eyes still a little red and puffy, but besides that, no damage done. Are you feeling any better Darling?"

I nod, stomach squirming in embarrassment. Offering her a weary smile "yeah. Sorry about this."

She bops me on the nose with the lipstick case, making me scrunch up my face, "None of that. You've nothing to apologize for. Now—" she takes out her blue journal— it's newer then it should be??? "where are we?"

"Um, just Home Base and the Library for me." I answer dutifully, my face getting warm.

It's still odd saying that….That I'm important enough for her to include me in her journal. "Um.. is— is that a new journal?"

"Yes, this is my second one." She answers, flipping through the different pages, "Filled up the last with the Library." She gives me a wistful look, noting something inside the book quickly before putting it back in a hidden pocket I hadn't noticed.

She winks when she catches me staring, "Bigger on the inside. Now, you ready to head back, Dearest?"

I nod sniffing twice more to clear my stuffed nose before we exit.

The crowd has quieted down slightly since we left, now only low hushed murmurings as the steward speaks. Already halfway through his speech. "—sider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world…"

"What does the Doctor see if he looks at you right now?" I whisper as River and I slowly make our way back to the face of Boe.

"Oh, a mask, I suppose. In a more human populated area he'd see another face instead of mine. Sort of like a shimmer, but less detectable. Has to be since it's the Doctor we're talking about."

Just as we make it to Jack's tank, the steward finishes, "we call forth, the Last Human; Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen."

The door opens, and they wheel Cassandra in.

Silence falls.

I feel sick.

My stomach lurching at the sight of skin stretched in a metal frame. Eyes and lips moving as she surveys the crowd. Blood filled veins pulsing through the skin that's so thin it's see-through in places.

'So, is this your first time meeting me in person?' Thank the Lord for Jack Harkness and distractions. —he send me a wave of amusement for that, and I quickly focus in on what he's saying, as Cassandra starts her speech.

—"Oh, now, don't stare. I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it?"

"Um, yeah, this is the first." I whisper, nodding my head just slightly.

'I see… I didn't think you looked as young as you appear now when we met…but my mind is old. I am not as young as I was.'

I look that young? What's that supposed to mean exactly?? Do I actually meet him during the London Blitz? That's not too far away, is it?

—"Look how thin I am. Thin and dainty. I don't look a day over two thousand. —Moisturize me. Moisturize me."

He laughs in my head again, 'ahh you ask so many more questions of yourself then you do to the people around you. You should try asking more of them. Including those for the Doctor.'

"I don't really want to ask him much of anything at the moment. I'm mad at him." I say, crossing my arms.

'Mad, or simply hurt? I do not feel any anger in your words. Just hurt, and the need to lash out and regain your balance. To grab back control, if you will.'

—"truly, I am the last human."

I let out a sigh. "You really are too nosey for your own good, you know." Both he and River chuckle at that.

'I think you'll find that every companion of the Doctor is just that.' Jack says mirthfully,

"He has a point Darling. " River adds with a smile,

Speaking of the Doctor, I glance around the room for him, finding him on the other side from me. Looking at Rose as she goes in for a closer look at Cassandra.

As if feeling eyes on him, he turns his head, searching the crowd until his eyes land on me. I wave with a tired halfhearted smile.

My tears having put out whatever embers remained of my hurt. Leaving a numb ache in its wake. I just want an apology and to put this behind us.

—" My father was a Texan, my mother from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in its soil."

He smiles back, his shoulders relaxing slightly as he lifts his hand. Not moving his still-crossed arms. A second later he's looking back to make sure Rose is ok, though now that he knows where I am, I see him glancing back at me too. Checking in to make sure I'm doing ok.

—"I have come to honour them and say… goodbye. —Oh, no tears, no tears. I'm sorry."

I tap River's shoulder to get her attention. Her eyes never leave Cassandra; poorly hidden distain for the skin flap evident. Regardless, she leans in for me to whisper, "I'm gonna head back over now."

That gets her eyes to tear away long enough to look at me. Intense and focused as she silently questions if I'm ok.

"Alright Darling…" River nods slowly, "if you need a break from him, you know where to find me." Saying that, she kisses me on the cheek,

Hesitantly, I do the same to her—which makes her smile—murmuring a quiet "thank you." In her ear.

"It's nothing Dearest. Now go on. Can't keep them waiting." Saying that, she shoos me off.

Expertly, I weave through the guests, slowly circling to the other side of the crowded room without causing a disturbance. All the while listening to Cassandra's speech.

—"But behold, I bring gifts. From Earth itself, the last remaining ostrich egg. Legend says it had a wingspan of fifty feet and blew fire from its nostrils. Or was that my third husband?" A slight titter of polite laughter goes through the room and I snort along with them.

Honestly, it's all Chinese whispers.

—"Oh, no. Oh, don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines."

"Hey." I greet, coming up on the Doctor's side. He glances down at me, then does a double take. Eyebrows scrunched in confusion

"What happened? Your eyes are red. You alright?"

"What? Oh. Yeah. I'm fine." I shrug off, feeling my cheeks heat up. This is why I hate crying.

"But you're not." He states, like it's a sure fact.

It sort of is.

"W—yeah I am." I cross my arms over my chest. Feeling overly exposed under his sharp eyes.

"You haven't been fine since I left you with Rose. I admit, I wasn't thinking straight that day. Hadn't been for a long while before I met either of you. I—

"You don't need to explain." I cut him off before he can really start talking, "I just want an apology." I take in a deep breath.

Bluntly I go on, not meeting his eyes. "I know I don't ask good questions. I don't take care of myself. I don't listen to your rules half the time. And I can be annoying and childish too. I can understand why you wouldn't want to travel with me— and that's fine." I force my eyes back to his face, chin held high as I stare fixedly into his blue-grey eyes, "But don't you dare just push me out the door without a word."

The Doctor blinks, taken aback, "What? That's not it at all. You've been fantastic. There was this planet—Karn— I needed to check— never mind. I'll explain later." He rubs a hand down his face before focusing back on me. "You're right, I owe you an apology."

His shoulders sag, eyes looking impossibly old in that second… all the emotions swimming in them. Not nearly as raw as when I last saw him— yet so sincere. I didn't realize he'd taken a step closer until I notice I'm having to look up slightly more then usual. "I'm sorry, Faith. Really I am. That was wrong of me."

I lower my chin defensively at the words. Expecting yelling. Expecting blame. "…so you did have a legitimate reason… for dropping me off?" I ask, unsure as to how I should go forward. Not having expected him to actually apologize.

Or to look so sincere doing it either.

"Yes. Several actually." He says nodding. The old old eyes vanish, leaving behind a man who's looking like a sheepish young boy "Not that it makes it right." And there's the kicked puppy look that Clara talks about.

I take a moment to take in his words. Nodding slowly. "Alright… I forgive you. Anyways… 'one should never go to bed on an argument' …not to mention I just don't like fighting. —Just…just please don't do it again."

The Doctor nods a few times absentmindedly, Good advice…. And just for the record," he hesitantly slings an arm around my shoulder in a side hug, squeezing slightly, "you're not any of the things you said. I enjoy your company. Wouldn't be taking Rose along except that you wanted her around." He releases me and I take a step back.

Aren't I the extra here? "What?"

He shrugs, watching me, "I've got my human. Don't really need another one— though I don't mind her…. But You want her around so…we'll see just how good she is, eh?" He finishes with a goofy little half smile.

I blink up at him.

His.

His human.

No. He's lying again. I'm not important. Not at all.

But he looks sincere…

The sound of two electronic bleeps has me snapping my head around to look for the source. Breaking our stare off and popping out of the bubble we were both in a second ago.

Cassandra has finished her speech.— shouldn't it have finished sooner??

Two more ringing beats hail the start of the music. My eyes lighting up in recognition as I bounce slightly on my toes, "Oh! I know this song!"

Well of course I do. I found out about it thanks to this episode, after all…. And subsequently memorized all the lyrics.

I grin like the dork I am, starting to sing along under my breath to the lyrics. "Now I know, I've got to…Run away. I've got to…" I Look around for Rose—

only she looks like she's about to drown in the crowd.

Right. First time with lots of aliens— even if they are friendly… mostly anyway.

"Refreshments will now be served..." The steward announces as Rose makes for the door. "…Earth Death in thirty minutes." My smile fades, heart sinking.

Remembering what's about to happen.

Only thirty minutes. Everything goes to hell in less than thirty minutes.

"I'm going after Rose!" I Say over my shoulder, Already running after her; dodging around people as I go.

I hear footsteps following behind me, knowing the Doctor has the same idea as I do— until Jabe calls out to him…and me too? "Doctor, Faith." I only glance back for half a second, not stopping— almost running into someone because of it— not even long enough for her to take her picture.

Simply dashing around the corner after Rose, only catching glimpses of her as she starts running once out the door.

Shoot. Shoot. Shoot. Shoot. What the heck am I supposed to do? I've just been winging it. What's gonna happen?? Why did I put off thinking about this? Stupid procrastination. Who dies again?? Jabe…the steward…. Who else?? There were more, right?? There's almost always more. And Why is there always a timer?? Half an hour is nothing at all! I have daydreams longer then that!

Rose finally stops after the fourth turn, slowing down next to a window.

I hesitate for a second. Catching my breath as quietly as I can. Now what do I do?

Rose probably just wants to be alone right now…

Before I can actually plan out what I'm going to say or do, Rose looks up at me and our eyes meet.

For a second, I just stand there like a deer caught in headlights. Feeling guilty for following her…

But then her shoulders relax, and Rose gives me a tired smile. Motioning with her head that I can join her, before going back to looking out the window.

Not knowing what to say, I slowly draw closer, hand playing with the beads on my bracelet. Deciding to just focus on the view outside instead of coming up with a conversation starter. Watching the slowly moving shock wave move out from the sun... So much further spread then it was before.

"So— um. You seem to be… takin' all of this rather well." Rose pipes up. I glance over at her, watching as she eyes me speculatively.

Shrugging, I focus my attention out the window instead of on her curious eyes. Hands stuffed into my jacket pockets as they begin to fiddle with the inner lining. "Not really, I think we're about equally out of our depth. I'm just… well, disassociating I guess."

Plus I've been dealing with an alien filled universe for months now. This just happens to be the first time I've seen so many different species.

Somehow realizing that I'm disassociating fills me with an empty sort of melancholy. Knowing that to Rose, that's her earth out there. That Rose considers it 'Faith's' earth too.

But it's not.

There's a huff as Rose leans up against the wall, crossing her arms in self comfort, looking out the window. "Well, you're doin' a better job handlin' all this then I am."

I let out a mirthless laugh, "are you kidding me? I went and broke down in the bathroom—like, two minutes ago. You're clearly doing better then me."

"What? Seriously?" She asks, whipping her head to me before getting an odd expression on her face. "they've still got restrooms? Like, with proper toilets an' sinks an' stuff?"

I snort. Happy she's dismissing the whole 'emotions' part of what I just said. "Well yeah. It might be the future— and in space no less, but I think some things stay the same no matter where you go— maybe. Hopefully." I cringe. Thinking on that for a second. Not a pretty thought.

A hesitant giggle brings me back to Rose, who's looking at me in baffled amusement, and I start giggling too. "Look at us. Far future, talking about toilets of all things."

"Oh no." I shake my head with a grin. "That ones all on you for bringing it up."

"Oi! You were the one who mentioned it!" She laughs, slapping good naturedly at my arm.

We giggle for a few more seconds, before Rose catches sight of something over my shoulder, her smile sliding into something more subdued "oh um, sorry. Are we not allowed to be here?

I glance back, seeing a woman who I'd guess to be in her early 30s if she was human…but she's, well— blue. So who knows how her race ages. Either way her features are pleasant and kindly. Wearing an army green jumpsuit and matching cap. Should I know her? Was this part of the show?

She's looking back at us with just as much tension as Rose is eyeing her with. Glancing nervously between us two humans, like she's not sure if she should speak. "…You have to give us permission to talk." I blink. Oh.

Putting on a sympathetic smile, seeing as Rose isn't making any move to say anything, I'll just have to do. "well that isn't fair to you at all. You have permission." I say cheerily.

The lady's shoulders relax, face slowly lighting up and her gold slitted eyes crinkling at the corners, blue scales shimmering in the dim light of the alcove. "Thank you! And, no, to answer your question, you're not in the way. Guests are allowed anywhere."

"Okay." Rose says, still staring past me, at the older lady…

I huff at her antics, immediately switching into polite smiley mode when I turn back to the…engineer? Mechanic? "thank you for explaining, we won't cause you any trouble."

Just like my last future adventure, she looks surprised. Like she's never seen someone be polite before. "Oh. It's— it's no problem."

"What's your name?" Rose finally asks, snapping out of her daze.

"Raffalo." The woman answers back over her shoulder, typing in some sort of code into a key pad on the wall.

"Ra…ffalo?" Rose repeats,

biting my lip, I feel my social anxiety skyrocket at Rose's awkward attempts at communicating.

Plastering a smile on my face and doing my best not to cringe as I reply back. "Nice to meet you Raffalo. My name's Faith, and this is Rose."

Raffalo smiles, "nice to meet you too, miss Faith, miss Rose. I won't be long, I've just got to carry out some maintenance." Saying this, she kneels at a vent, starting to unseal it. "…There's a… tiny little glitch in the Face of Boe's suite… There must be something blocking the system. He's not getting any hot water."

"So…. you're a plumber?" Again with Rose and her blunt questions. I bite my lip.

Raffalo glances over at Rose with her eyebrows raised, then looks to me, seeming to realize my discomfort. She smiles in solidarity, "That's right, miss."

"They still have plumbers?"

"Rose…!" I whine like a school kid whose mum is embarrassing them. Struggling to find something to do with my hands.

"What? it's an honest question." She shrugs and I really really want to slam my face into the wall.

Thankfully, Raffalo doesn't take Rose's bluntness as an offense, laughing at the odd question "I hope so, else' I'm out of a job."

"Where're you from?" Rose tries again.

Ok. I'm done with Rose's intrusive questioning into the life of a complete stranger. Goodbye. I'm going back to the party. This is death by secondhand embarrassment.

" Crespallion." Raffalo answers. I inch around The two and make for the hallway.

"That's a…planet, is it?" I'm not able to stop the cringe this time. Shoulders tensing. Roseee that's exactly how you don't blend in! Shut up. Please, just shut up.

"No. Crespallion's part of the Jaggit Brocade, affiliated to the Scarlet Junction, Convex fifty six." I freeze. Just at the corner. This sounds familiar. But I definitely haven't heard it here. Which means—

"—And where are you both from? …If you don't mind me asking." Raffalo asks, glancing between both Rose and I.

There's a moment of silence as we both look between each other. Silently debating on who will answer this one.

"Oh um. No, we don't mind at all. Er, I don't know…." Rose starts with a shrug, but quickly trails off.

"A long long ways away…." I try when Rose falters, eyes drifting to the planet down below and think of my own. "Someplace a lot like the earth down there…. Sky was a bit…." I trail off, Rose taking over for me when I lose myself to thoughts of home.

"We just…just sorta hitched a lift with this… this man. I didn't even think about it. Don't think either of us did. I don't even know who he is. He's a complete stranger….." Rose takes a deep breath, recollecting herself.

Raffalo giving us both a look of concern. Something I don't have the words to solve, so I smile. Trying to convey that we will be fine.

It doesn't really work. Not for either of us.

"Anyway," Rose says, snapping out of her own thoughts "don't let us keep you. Good luck with it." She marches up to me, taking my hand and squeezing it, I squeeze back.

" Thank you, miss Rose. And er, thank you for the permission, miss Faith. Not many people are that considerate."

"Oh. Um. No problem. It was nice meeting you. Good luck." I say, nodding my head.

"Okay….See you later. C'mon Faith. Let's go." Tugging on my hand Rose pulls me around the corner

I let Rose drag me down the corridor just a little bit, lost in thought. What happens to Raffalo? It isn't that simple, is it? It's never simple on the show.

This isn't the show though. She could be fine.

She could also die.

I stop in my tracks. Hand slipping out of Rose's. The girl stopping a few steps in front of me, eyes curious.

"Sorry Rose, I… forgot to ask Raffalo a question. I'll catch up in a moment." Saying that, I wave, jogging back down the hallway.

As I run up, hear Raffalo's voice just catching sight of her feet as she crawls into the outlet "Hold on! I if you're an upgrade I just need to register you, that's all. Oh, come back."

Quickly, I run over and drop to my knees

"Ah, there you are. Now, I just need to register your ident— Oh, there's two of you. Got yourself a little—ah!!" I brace myself on the wall, using all of my weight to pull Raffalo out by her ankles, legs, then arms— until she's all the way out.

What— what d' you think you're doing?!" She squeals, but I ignore her.

"Sorry Raff—" I grunt, lifting the metal cover— the clink of hundreds of metallic needle like tallons echoing from inside the grate. I slam the grating on the opening.

"How do you lock it?!?" I yell. Panicking as the first couple spiders slam into the metal, causing it to shudder and bump me back slightly. Red lights glowing from the grating

I glance over my shoulder desperately. Seeing Raffalo watching me in a daze, "help!!"

That gets her moving. Shakily skittering to my side. Her hands shaking as she lifts a device to the first corner, repeating "oh god oh god oh god" under her breath like a mantra.

There's another strong jolt and the cover lifts enough for one to skitter through. Raffalo screams, I push harder on the grate "hurry!!!" Watching as the lone sabotage drone zeros in on me. Starting to clink closer…

Red eyes watching me skittishly, before it jumps. Then it's on me and there's nothing I can do but let out a panicky scream, trying in vein to shake it off of me.

Watching as it jabs at me with its razor sharp talons. Letting out keens of pain whenever it nicks a little too deep, and trying to protect my face.

It's like cat's claws so far. It's legs not strong enough to do proper damage.

Using one leg to try and kick at it once I manage to fling it off my arm, bracing myself with my other foot. But it just jumps back before striking again.

"Oh god miss Faith! What are they?! Raffalo shrieks, more metallic legs trying to squeeze through the gaps around the edge of the metal cover. My jacket protecting me for the most part, but some still cutting through the fabric and into my skin.

Wincing, I reply through gritted teeth "just focus on sealing this thing!!"

Still shaking, she does just that. making quick work of it once she gets started.

The clangs and scratches echoing around the room in a futile cacophony.

As soon as she's done I slide over to her tool box left discarded on the ground— grabbing the largest piece of metal I can find and using it to whack at the drone—

It also tries to escape, dodging all of my swings, but Raffalo gets it from behind. Smashing it with her heavy toolbox. Watching as it's legs spazz and spark for a few more moments, before falling limp.

We look at each other, both of us panting and covered in nicks and scratches. Me bleeding red, her bleeding green.

Both of us collapse in relief against the wall, the clangs of metal still echoing as the robots try to get out. "What…. What were those—those things? Who— who exactly— are you?" Raffalo finally puffs out.

"sabotage droids— I think." I puff back before groaning to my feet and checking myself over for injuries. Wincing at how many cuts I have along my arms and legs. Thankful that my clothes absorbed most of the damage. "As for who I am— I'm just Faith."

"You're—you're not actually a proper guest, are you?"

"Nope." I pop the 'p' lugging off the heavy toolbox And making sure the drone is good and properly broken before I pick it up.

"Then who are you?"

"I'm here to help—if I can anyway. Now can you go tell the steward? Tell him it's sabotage. Suspect still likely to be on board though their reason's unknown." Saying this, I prop the droid under my arm. Striding purposefully back down the corridor.

"But— where are you going!?"

"To find the man who can stop this."

——————

**A/n: lol sorry for the wait, I actually had this written out pretty fast, but school started back up before I could read back through it and edit it. :p **

**I'm now in Third year!! One more year and I'll be graduating my art school! :D omg it's going waaay too fast! (Who let the Master speed up time on me?!?)**

**Omg, I totally didn't expect the reaction I got for the shoving scene lol! The reviews did help with some inspiration in this chapter, also made me consider Faith's reaction in a different light then I'd thought about it before. There are still some parts I'm iffy about with this chapter, so I may come back later to change some things up.**

**Thank you all for all your support! Reviews always make me smile! Hope you enjoy and are having a wonderful day/evening! Love you all!! **


	20. Chapter 20 : Contemplations

The Doctor is an idiot.

He knows this.

He's a coward too.

He ran away from his responsibilities, his duty to his companion, and dare he say it, to his friend.

He only meant to leave for an hour or two at most. Ask the Sisterhood of Karn about Faith's timeline…. The group of immortal women had been close allies of Gallifrey, and now that his home is gone—are the only real credible source of information on time, besides himself.

What he wasn't expecting from them was a prophesy.

'The lost child of faith shall witness the end, and watch the start of a new beginning. The death of an age shall come and they shall witness it all'

What does that even mean?? The Doctor still doesn't know… but he does know that it's an ominous sign.

Most prophesies he's heard are, after all. The whole profession is practically based in ominous forebodings and terrible circumstances. It's no wonder the lot are always so gloomy.

But he's lost so much… And in the end, he's still a coward.

There was a time when he wanted to die, many times during, and right after the War. But he doesn't want that now.

He doesn't want to watch his friends die, or to die himself.

So he ran. He dawdled. He stayed away in the hope that if he left Faith with Rose… to their normal lives… lives that he could never have…they could all forget. Live out their days and be happy.

He wouldn't ruin another life so young.

The Doctor is a coward, but he's also selfish.

He stayed away, kept himself in check for so long, met other people, danced through problem after problem with the manic energy of someone trying to forget something too good to be forgotten.

He knew he was spiraling. That the war had torn him up and spit out what was left of his shredded mind and body. Five hundred years in time lock is a long time to be fighting, he hadn't given himself time to heal.

Then the fixed points he kept stumbling on with Faith made it worse. Reminding him, reminding him. Always reminding him.

the War… the people he'd lost…. The people he sentenced to death… the children… his children… his family.

Faith's bright outlook and naïve take on life just made his own depravity that much more obvious in comparison.

He knew he needed to sort himself out before he got them both killed. Urged the prophesy into being all the faster with his brash and desperate thrashing, in his attempt to run from his pain.

He needed to stay away. He should have stayed away forever. Never came back… for her own good.

But…

He missed her.

She was, and is, a bright light in a dark and unforgiving universe, and it draws him like a moth to a flame.

He didn't want to face the prophesy— any prophesy. Those never end well and the prophets are all nosy busybodies who could hang as far as he cares—

but the Tardis urged him back time after time. Constantly reminding him of Faith and constantly chiding him on his behavior.

So he comes back.

And Faith, oh, his little, sweet, funny, too considerate human. She was just as he left her, all those years ago. Too long for the mayfly life of a human, comparatively short for his race… but it feels like the longest millennia of his life. He wanted to run to her, to see her smile and laugh, and just hear her voice again, to talk with her— but no. He couldn't do that. She couldn't know.

So he puts on his mask of a smile, and turns his attention to Rose.

Faith was mad, he knew. Hurt; he could see it in her eyes, in the way she folded in on herself and closed herself off. In the way she kept her distance and kept herself in her own little world. Completely ignoring him, and doubling her polite mask for Rose.

This wasn't the same open Faith he remembers spending time with….

But that's to be expected. He pushed her. And now with some—ok, a lot of afterthought— he realizes just how cloudy his sense of judgment was that day—those weeks— the months and years right after the war.

It was stupid.

He was stupid.

He's an idiot.

A fool.

A complete moron.

…but Faith is not.

How he convinced himself that she wouldn't notice, he doesn't know, but she does notice. She always notices, even if she says nothing of it.

He didn't realize how much she took in until she started rattling off facts, and he's certain there are plenty more she could have supplied, too.

The both avoid each other. Both pretending because this is Rose's first trip.

Because that's all he knows how to do: Run.

Faith wouldn't look at him. Didn't catch how often he glanced at her. Nor how carefully he made sure she didn't wander off too far… though she did end up wandering off when he was checking on Rose.

He forgot that she always manages to do that.

Nearly scared him half to death too.

Rassilon, that girl could wonder when she had a mind to. If she wasn't properly distracted she'd take the first path she could find, the only warning—if anything— being a brief 'ooh this looks cool' and then she'd be gone. Most companions at least made an effort to stay nearby… not Faith.

He won't forget the time they landed in that French town in the 1700s. She wandered off while he was distracted and didn't show back up for a good three hours. He'd been worried sick!

This felt like that all over again… but when she came back, it was so so so much worse then her shouting and being angry.

She had been crying. Her eyes red and puffy. That's when he truly realized how much of an ass he's been. How much his brashness hurt her that day.

Yet she still tried to keep up her mask. Weak and broken as it was. Staying calm. Taking the blame for his own stupid actions. His cowardice.

So he apologized. Meaning every single word, even though the mere words aren't nearly enough.

No, he vows to himself, he'll make it up to her. He won't leave her like that again. Never.

No, even when he tried, he couldn't forget his short— horribly short— time traveling with Faith. His mind replaying the events over and over and over. Finding all the contradictions. How little she says when she speaks. Replaying what he's said to her, wondering what she might have said in response if she was with him on other adventures….

Faith does not make sense.

He doesn't go back a second time, but he does for her.

He was going to leave forever…

But he couldn't.

He forgot about her art skills. Intrigued to know how she got them, why and where.

She drew him once, oh so long ago. Why didn't he ask her about it then?

her fascination with the different people around them was also a pleasant reminder. She has always been odd— different, from the very beginning.

She isn't like his other companions. She doesn't ask questions if she can help it. She isn't scared off by the strange, but fascinated by it.

And now she's so closed off that she probably won't answer any questions he may ask.

Even Rose only gets short, vague answers. Truthful, but hardly giving any insight into her life.

Why didn't he know she was religious? Christian too. But which branch? Why would someone who seems so smart believe in something like that? Not that it's a particularly bad thing… he just didn't think she'd take that side. Aliens and time travel alone should disprove some of what she's been taught.

And her cartwheel stunt earlier. It's a fairly simple move, sure, but the amount of control and self confidence she did it with… that alone speaks volumes.

Just who exactly is Faith McSweet— no, just Faith. After all the effort he put into learning her last name, it still doesn't feel right.

Speaking of her name, why doesn't it hold any power over her?

That's one reason he likes knowing his companions names, they are real and tangible and speak of the time they are made of…

Faith's name doesn't. Like his chosen title. Like any of the other Time Lords or Ladies. He hadn't noticed at first. Having just been around so many of his own people before meeting her. Now, after years of traveling, it's so glaringly obvious—

"Would the owner of the blue box in private gallery fifteen please report to the Steward's office immediately. Guests are reminded that the use of teleportation devices is strictly forbidden under Peace Treaty five, point four, slash cup, slash sixteen. Thank you."

The words cause the Doctor to stop in his search for the girls. Cutting his absent minded thoughts to a halt and pushing his speculations on Faith to the back of his mind.

With an annoyed huff, he turns back around to look for a crew member, grumbling about how they better not be doing anything to his ship.

———

Little does the Doctor know… Rose is questioning much the same thing, off in one of the viewing galleries, absentmindedly playing with the odd metal ball the 'adherence of the repeated meme' —or whatever they were called— gave them.

Well, gave the Doctor, and he handed off to her.

Who are the people she ran off with? She doesn't know anything about the Doctor.…And Faith never says anything. Faith's been living in her appartment for weeks— had it been a month?— and Rose doesn't even know where the girl is from!

Same goes for the Doctor though. Where's he from exactly? What's his real name?

Sure, Faith's not a 'bad' person…

neither is the Doctor… at least she doesn't think he is.

But still! She should know them! She's traveling with these people for goodness sakes!

"Earth Death— in —twenty five minutes." The automated female voice announces overhead for the second time. Reminding Rose of the fact she doesn't want to acknowledge.

"Oh, thanks." She scoffs back up at the hidden speaker. Heart aching with the knowledge of all the history that's about to be lost. The hollow weight in her gut hitting her when she thinks about being one of the only humans left, besides Faith.

That trampoline doesn't count. No matter what she says.

Oh god, this is all mad.

No, she shouldn't think on that.

she'll talk with Faith and the Doctor later. And this time she won't let either of them wriggle out of giving her answers.

Heaving a sigh, Rose puts down the metal ball, not aware of what it is.

Picking up the plant pot instead. Just what has she gotten herself into?

Considering all the weirdness she's been exposed to in the last two days, and who exactly gave the gift, she lifts the small plant up, "Hello? My name's Rose…. That's a sort of plant. We might be related….." she says softly,

then it hits her, "I'm talking to a twig." She deadpans. Setting down the plant while contemplating her possible insanity… that and her situation.

———

Meanwhile, Faith is speed walking down one corridor after another, humming 'it's the end of the world as we know it' ….or more like repeating the one chorus of the song she actually knows from her parents' singing of it. Which consists of those words, and the next section of 'and I feel fine' or was it 'and I'll be fine'? She can never remember.

But of course she'd get that particular song stuck in her head. She blames the Doctor. His words earlier are what put the song in her head. End of the world indeed.

Peaking her head through whatever door will open automatically for her—

—no way is she going to press the buttons. Who knows which one leads to an airlock, and she is not in the mood for a spacewalk deep-fry, thank you very much—

—she wanders blindly, looking for her companions.

She's lost.

And right after she marched away looking all cool too…

"Earth Death— in —twenty five minutes."

Letting out a frustrated growl, Faith speeds up into a light jog. If she focuses on something else, she can just almost forget about all the cuts panging with every step she makes. Almost.

Still, she's had worse.

She's not a little kid anymore.

She doesn't cry at the sight of her own blood like she used to.

Plus, she grew up with cats. These cuts aren't much different from cat claws… maybe a little deeper, but not too bad.

"Doctor…! Where are you!" She groans, not yet willing to resort to shouting—

pain jolts through her hand. With a yelp, Faith drops the sparkling hunk of metal. glaring down at the offending robot corpse and it's stupid sparking limbs, shaking out her smarting hand.

Picking it up again with an annoyed grunt and a few choice words including 'just' 'all' 'die' and 'stupid robots'… she continues, Now holding the stupid piece of junk more carefully.

Hiding it behind her back and slowing to a determined walk whenever another person happens to walk by. Though she does stare a bit, seeing different species was both interesting and mind boggling.

So far she's passed a a small green impish… thing… a bird-dinosaur-humanoid-ish couple, someone who looked suspiciously like a dark elf, and straight up bumbled into a woman—at least she assumed they were a woman— with red tentacles for hair, pure white skin and similarly red markings on her face. they had both been going around a corner, so there really was no stopping it.

Faith nearly had a heart attack in all honesty. She was fine with other intelligent species when she had time to mentally prepare herself, but this was like a wild Pokémon jumping out of a bush and her brain just sort of short circuited.

The young woman had been very nice, all things considered and accepted Faiths apologies graciously, even light heartedly. She had very sharp teeth…but a pretty smile.

So that could have gone worse… plus she was still semi-human looking?

Faith is just glad it wasn't the insectoid pair she'd bumped into. Those two still put her off…just a bit.

Heck. She's glad there aren't any Ood on board either. Even knowing they're nice, they still kind of scare her.

But really, Why is this place so darn big?? She's passed three separate elevators and who knows how many viewing galleries, not to mention a bar, a café, and a posh looking restaurant.

Several times Faith caught herself looking at the different people as if they were shadows, imagining their lives and relations… imagining what it would be like if and when they disappeared. Then she did the same with herself and her family back home.

She'd left behind a few half decent paintings. A small fingerprint to show she existed. Not what she wanted sure, but she had something like that back home. Faith has nothing like that here.

Do these people have anything like that?

Even then, those fingerprints don't properly show the person in life…

We are all just shadows in the end. She caught herself thinking, while looking at the doomed earth out one of the many windows, before shaking herself out of that.

Just because we are shadows, doesn't mean we have to be that way today. People don't have to disappear today.

Faith searches for another couple minutes, painfully aware of the time ticking by. Finally she decides to try for a better plan of attack then just searching willy-nilly.

Maybe she could go back to the Tardis..? The Doctor might be near there?

Thinking that, Faith closes her eyes, trying to find the blue box through their link, only…

No… the Tardis is in a different place now.

probably got locked up because of the no teleport rule.

Actually, didn't the speaker say something about that earlier? Faith never really listens to intercom messages… they just end up too garbled to understand, so by the time she's deciphered half the message the other half is done and the words she knows are useless anyway.

Well, regardless, her plan to find the Tardis is down the drain. she's betting that the Doctor and Rose are back in that first room…

…which she can't seem to find

Faith doesn't find them. Not really.

In the end, it's their angry yelling that finally finds her…

the sound kind of makes her want to turn around and stay lost.

Arguments are a lot less entertaining when you're actually there and know the people doing the yelling….

Anyway, She's probably going to end up standing to the side awkwardly until the fighting stops…

Great.

steeling herself for the inevitable. Faith gingerly presses a button to open the door, The muffled voices becoming comprehensible with the automatic swish of the door…. And so she reluctantly steps into the cage for the ongoing shouting match.

"—Tell me who you are! You're as bad as Faith!!" Rose shouts, and Faith reals back like she's been slapped, blinking several times in astonishment. As bad as her?? The Doctor is way worse! She overshares all the time!

….wait. She had been sort of actively not sharing since coming here. More in an attempt to smother her homesickness then general secretiveness.

Has she really been that bad about sharing information?

…yes, yes she has.

But Rose asked such pointless questions… and it really didn't matter. It was all gone anyway.

Quickly setting down the crushed robot near the door, Faith approaches Rose,

"Rose…" Faith starts, reaching out her hand. Knowing that Rose is going to lash out. Feeling it in the air and bracing herself for the inevitable.

"And you!" Rose whirls on Faith, said girl quickly retracting her hand, not ever really expecting to form any physical contact.

It's just as Faith predicted.

Rose's eyes burn angry and accusing, but there's fear shining there too.

Faith watches warily, Cataloging the other girl's reactions and body language. "Yes, me?" She replies slowly, taking a step back and trying not to appear threatening.

So Rose does know what kind of situation she's put herself in. It's like hitch-hiking, Faith not so much thinks, as the idea flashes through the back of her mind.

Rose has put her life in the hands of two near complete strangers, and she's only just now thinking of the implications of that.

"You're just as bad as him! You lived in my house for a whole month and I don't even know you!" She yells, "—I bet you knew about his ship changing our minds and getting in our brains and didn't say a thing!!" Well, yes, she did know that.. but it was kind of hard to miss? "Where are you even from, huh!? Who are you?? Both of you?!"

Before Faith can answer, the Doctor speaks up first, obviously just as agitated as Rose, "This is who I am, right here, right now, all right?! All that counts is here and now, and this is me!" He snaps, storming to the window to glower down at the dying planet below.

"Yeah, and I'm here too because you brought me here, so just tell me!" Rose yells. Crossing her arms and stomping over to the other side of the room when she gets no answer. Sitting with her body turned away from the two defensively.

Both leaving Faith in the middle feeling slightly shellshocked.

Slowly, Faith moves to the window. For a minute she compiles her thoughts and words, looking out into space and not seeing it. The anxiety from the yelling keeping her from thinking completely clearly, but she does the best she can. The past adventures with the Doctor helping marginally in this case.

she starts fiddling with a hair tie. "The Doctor is right…. This is who we are right now…and if we aren't comfortable speaking about where we're from, it's kinda rude to pester about it… but it's also true that we shouldn't travel without knowing anything about one another…."

But what can she say without bringing up things she doesn't want to talk about? Things that will satisfy Rose, and the Doctor would be equally comfortable —theoretically. If you subtract the domestics— to talk about…

Turning to face Rose, and noting she's gotten the Doctor's attention too, Faith starts her list, hands playing nervously the whole time, "My favorite color is purple, but I can't wear it because it makes me look as pale as a vampire. I most associate myself with a Rabbit, and my favorite genre is fantasy... I hate timers, they make me panic—"

she definitely sees the irony of that, traveling with the Doctor practically insures death timers

"I can't and haven't watched anything horror related, and I leave the room if there's too much suspense,"

again, the irony of being stuck in the Doctor Who universe,

"but for some reason I'm an adrenaline junkie. Oh. And I found reality really boring until a bit ago." With that, Faith finishes her tirade.

Rose blinks, not understanding, "you—what?"

In embarrassment, Faith covers her face with both hands, face going red, "shut up!" Then she lowers her hands crossing them over her chest, face still rosey, "you wanted to know to know who I am… that tells you more then… then anything about where I'm from… or who my family is ever will." She shrugs self consciously turning back to the window as she starts to fidget with her hands again… something both the Doctor and Rose notice but don't comment on.

They both look at each other behind Faith's back.

It was a sweet effort… if a bit… odd?

Definitely not something either of them would have thought of.

Neither were quite sure how to take her announcement. Other then the fact that it had broken the tension in the air, leaving both of them a little baffled.

The Doctor let's out a quiet sigh, shaking his head as he eyes his two companions, feeling his shoulders relax. Really, the two girls are just so different.

And once again Faith has avoided giving away anything about her past. Saying so much, yet nothing at all…

Rose snorts, the last of the tension leaving as she jumps up to stand between Faith and the Doctor.

Faith's fidgeting gets even faster as her ears turn as red as her face.

The Doctor raises an eyebrow as he catches some accidentally projected thoughts, quiet, almost a whisper, but definitely there. 'Stupid stupid stupid! Bad idea! Why would they want to hear—

He frowns slightly as he blocks out her— Faith's, embarrassment and admonishing thoughts… a human shouldn't be able to project like that… then again, she also shouldn't be able to feel the Tardis's telepathic field either, and yet he's seen her communicate with his ship… nearly as easily as he does. Or as close to as a human can manage.

just another one of her oddities…

"—Earth Death in twenty minutes— Earth Death in twenty minutes—"

"Yeah thanks…" Faith murmurs sarcastically, glaring at the ceiling.

Rose snorts again, grabbing the girl's arm good naturedly and giving it a squeeze. Neither notice when Faith sucks in a quiet hiss through her teeth. Rose pressing unknowingly on one of Faith's deeper cuts.

"at least one of you two says something, even if it isn't much." Rose says, moving her hand down to grab Faith's and starting to swing their arms back and forth "An' anyway, it's like my mate Shareen says—"

Faith wrinkles her nose for half a second at that name. She didn't like Shareen…. Then again she was really drunk the one time they met.

"—'don't argue with the designated driver.'" Rose quotes, "Anyway," she continues fumbling with her pocket and taking out her flip phone, still holding onto Faith's hand with her other, "s' not like we can call a taxi."

Faith eyes the phone as Rose turns it on and messes with a few buttons.

She's seen Rose's phone plenty of times, but still, it always gives her a fond pang of nostalgia whenever she sees the thing…. In the kind of way someone might look at internet explorer… it's old, slow, and basically useless, but you remember using it as a kid, and so it has some sort of value regardless… even if you aren't sure what that value is.

"There's no signal…" Rose states after a second, holding up the device like that will help somehow. There probably wouldn't be any signal even if they were on earth. Faith's never got any. Then again, she can't remember if hers actually had a SIM card in it, or if her mom only gave it to her for playing solitaire, and snake. "we're out of range, just a bit…"

The Doctor heaves a sigh, understanding the unsaid apology and deciding to offer his own… even if it does have a double motive. Best to get both girl's numbers in case of an emergency. Knowing him, he'll need it at some point… Especially with Faith's habits.

"Tell you what," he holds out his hand, gently taking the phone from Rose while simultaneously ruffling through his pockets to find his sonic and a compatible chip and battery— nope, not the rubber duck. Why does he still have that in there?? Never mind he'll clean out his pockets some other time.

Deftly he takes the phone apart as the two girls watch curiously "With a little bit of jiggery pokery…." He mumbles concentrating on what he's doing; because believe it or not, it actually takes some brain work to redesign primitive human tech so that it's compatible with the alien tech he's putting in.

"Is that a technical term? Jiggory pokery." Rose questions playfully, smiling with her tongue between her teeth.

…and just like that Faith is stepping back and away.

The Doctor glances up at Rose then follows Faith with his eyes, but she's distanced herself again. So he focuses back on Rose for the moment." Yeah, I came first in jiggery pokery. What about you?" He says, glancing briefly up, again.

Rose grins, not noticing Faith's sudden retreat, "Nah, I failed hullabaloo." They both laugh, a silent agreement that the argument is over and there's no hard feelings.

"And…There you go." The Time Lord proclaims as he finishes up his work, having also added his own contact for emergencies and memorizing hers. He hands the phone back to Rose while showing her the full bars.

Now to do the same with Faith's.

With hardly a glance up at the Doctor in thanks, Rose quickly dials her mum, stepping to the side and starting to pace slightly as the phone dials… "mum?"

The Doctor watches her until he's sure the call has connected properly, then turns his attention to Faith.

"Alright, now's your turn." He states as he joins her, holding out his hand expectantly.

She glances up at him over her shoulder, eyes guarded, he can practically see the gears in her head turn, taking half a second too long to respond, before she's shaking her head and taking a step back. "No… sorry. I don't have a phone." Her lips quirk up apologetically as she stuffs her hands in her pockets.

Incredulous, the Doctor raises his eyebrows "you don't have a phone?" He repeats, arms crossing.

"No." Faith shakes her head again.

"Twenty-first century girl and you don't have a phone?" He states again, watching her carefully. She doesn't give any obvious signs she's lying… but really? No phone? In her day and age that's almost sacrilegious.

"Yep. Not much else to say." She shrugs giving a 'what can you do' sort of look. Almost too innocent to be natural. "Oh, that's right. One sec." she adds, clapping her hands together and running off before he can say anything.

Wait… is she limping? Why would she be limping?

"No. I'm fine. Top of the world!" Rose says to her phone with a disbelieving laugh, catching the Doctor's eye and getting a grin out of him too.

Faith runs back, holding something that's sparking, one finger in her mouth. "It zapped me again when I picked it up." She explains simply, holding out the scrap metal to him.

He raises his eyebrows, "And when did this happen?" He asks, sonicing it dead— or more dead anyway— immediately dropping the scrap to the floor once it stops sparking.

Grabbing Faiths wrist gently so her can examine the light burns on her hands.

She tries to pull away but stops at his disapproving look. "When I got lost. There were a bunch in the vents…" she explains, her sleeve rides up and Faith tries to pull it back to her wrist…. but not before the Doctor catches sight of the blood and pushes the sleeve up farther.

"Tell me what happened while I start these healing" he orders sternly, already using his screwdriver to speed up the healing process.

She opens her mouth to start, but Rose comes over just then, "That was five billion years ago… she's dead now. Five billion years later, my mum's— What happened to your arm??" The other girl gasps, mum and time travel implications forgotten as she rushes over. Examining the scrapes along with the Doctor as Faith starts blushing again, covering her face with her free hand,

"Its really no big deal. They'll heal. I'm fine—" She waves off flusterdly, trying to step away but unable to with the Doctor holding her in place like he is.

"No you aren't! You're bleeding" Rose states, taking in Faith's appearance from up close now that her own drama has calmed down, "and your clothes are a mess! How'd you get all these cuts all over the place!?"

"Honestly It could've been a lot worse. Really I'm fine." Faith says again, trying for a smile that falls flat, her dimples showing more prominently with how her lips are pressed in a tight line.

"Jeopardy friendly, you are." The Doctor states, still sonicing at the different cuts. Stimulating her cells to heal faster.

Honestly. They'd been here for less then half an hour. He lost sight of her for ten minutes tops.

"Not really… they're just scratches." She says actually managing a quick grin this time. Feeling fangirl giddiness at the Doctor's words… though really, it should be directed at Rose… and not nearly this early on.

Rose let's out an incredulous laugh, shaking her head, "Nah, I agree with the Doctor. What happened??"

"Well—" once again Faith gets cut off as the whole station shakes violently, nearly throwing the three off their feet. Faith's face pales.

It's started.

Now the clock is really ticking and there's no more time for fun and games. Not that there really was any time to start with…

"What was that??" Rose asks the Doctor, who's already moving towards the door.

"Honoured guests may be reassured that gravity pockets may cause slight turbulence, thanking you." The steward's voice broadcasts,

"Trouble." States the Doctor, "C'mon. Faith, you can tell us what happened along the way— leave that. Whatever it was It's just scrap now." That last part is also directed to Faith, who'd crouched down to pick up the spider remains, but quickly catches up with the other two a second later.

—————

I glance over at the Doctor as we walk, the only sound being that of our footsteps, and the hum of the engine, now a more frantic whine then the gentle drone that it was before that quake.

I told him and Rose about my encounter with the spiders… the Time Lord's face had immediately darkened, especially when I mentioned how they'd tried to kill Raffalo and how I got hurt.

Then he got his thinking—more like brooding— face on. he hasn't said much past that. Asked a question or two, but nothing I can really give a definite answer to without relying on knowledge I shouldn't have… basically just right out giving everything away.

In the end, no one likes a spoil-sport know-it-all who just gives all the answers.

Especially the Doctor with his love for mysteries.

Honestly I enjoy the unknown adventures better. Even if it is scary, being put in life threatening danger and not knowing how things will play out... There isn't the weight of responsibility. The tug of guilt waiting to hit, like a train you can just see in the distance.

It was weird. Those adventures… He'd grab my hand, and the worries and fear would melt. They'd still be there, in the back of my mind pumping me full of adrenaline…but they became almost invisible… actually, it was sort of like that in The Library too. But sort of different too…?

"Well, whoever it is doin' this— we'll stop em." Rose states with all the confidence of a six year old commenting on how to achieve world peace.

Now I can at least say that the Doctor's adventures aren't quite that simple.

And I haven't even been on the truly hard ones yet. Turns out those are the ones actually mentioned on tv.

At least that's my ongoing hypothesis. Seeing as I've only been on two of those adventures so far.

"Yeah, but first we have to figure out who 'they' are." I remind her, having decided that the best course of action is to act only on information I've gathered for myself, instead of foreknowledge. My memory just isn't that good.

Though it surprisingly hasn't slipped any farther over the months I've been here…. I should have lost more details, surely…. But it's just about the same?

Well, memories of the show are anyway. Anytime I think about what I was doing right before I was taken here, my thoughts get all jumbled and I get a headache.

Absently, my fingers trace my phone case, fiddling with the device in my pocket… the lie I said earlier making my stomach squirm and boil uncomfortably.

It's half true… I don't have a flip phone and haven't for ages… I just have one I shouldn't have.

Thankfully the Doctor didn't catch sight of it. I'd had it tucked in the elastic of my pants earlier, a —probably bad— habit I've had for ages. It just feels like it'll get stolen if I leave it in my pocket… if it's touching skin at least I know it's there.

Plus it's easier to hide that way. Like a super spy.

But it did just save me from an awkward —and potentially volatile— explanation on why I have 'future tech', and haven't said anything about it… or the fact that I'm not actually from the same year as Rose…

I do plan on telling them… just not now. And that's only if the Doctor actually turns out to be trustworthy.

What if it's like one of those dark fics, and he turns out to be a controlling narcissist with a god complex and too much power as it is?

Someone painfully close to becoming the Valyard… whatever that was again. It was bad though. I remember that. Like how crazy Ten acted with 'the Waters of Mars' episode.

No way am I putting my trust in a crazy megalomaniac.

And sure, he hasn't acted like that yet…but he proved— less then an hour ago— that he's willing to make decisions and act on them, without actually consulting me, even when they directly effect and involve me.

Wait, are we still on earth time??

This is the longest half-hour ever if we're still on earth time.

My gosh I want to get my phone out and check the time—

There's a light tap on my arm and I flinch slightly, blinking up into curious blue eyes. "Sorry, what?"

"Rose was just sayin' that you two could go scope out the gatherin' for anyone suspicious, then while you do that, I'll do some investigatin' on my own. 'Divide and conquer'." He says the last but in a silly voice and a roll of his eyes, though there's a grin on his face.

I nod, still half in my own thoughts, "Ah. Alright. I'm not going near the mafia boss though." Saying this, I pass by Rose who's stopped to look at me in confusion.

"The 'mafia boss'? Which is that then?" The Doctor asks conversationally, a slight grin on his lips.

Without answering, I look back at Rose, giving an amused raise of the eyebrow and a grin when she doesn't move. "What?"

She shakes her head, "Nothing… just wondering the same thing as the Doctor." Saying this, she starts to walk again, catching up with us, "was that the blue one in the chair?"

"Nah. The skin flap." I clarify, before adding lightly "…Though I don't really wanna talk to him either." I Wrinkle my nose at just the thought, I can still feel the ghost sensation of their saliva dribbling down my cheek.

Ugh, yuck!

Involuntarily, I shiver, "Yeah, no thank you."

Rose laughs, "wait, so how's she a mafia boss??"

I shake off my grimace just as fast as it came, shoving the thought of Moxx spit into a mental burning trash can, and give Rose a conspiratorial smile, as I now play at nonchalance. "Well, lots of money…. past tense third husband, probably dead first and second husband…." I let my sentence trail off while giving an exaggerated grimace and shrug, "she gives bad vibes, and does potentially dirty business. So mafia boss."

Doing a little twirl, I head for the door that'll take us to the party, "It was either that or 'black widow', but…" I hesitate for a second, I haven't talked about them since the library… not really.

But Rose is right… I shouldn't keep everything to myself. And I love them. I don't want them to be forgotten. "…my friend liked that superhero and my brother liked that type of spider when he was little, so I'm not gonna tarnish the hero, or the spider." I finish off with a shrug.

They're such useless insignificant facts, but it feels like I've just exposed something precious.

Pressing the button for the door, I plan to head in, but Rose stops me, "you have a brother?"

Of course she'd latch onto that…

I smile teasingly, feeling sick inside at the memory of him, one of my very best friends, the idea that I'll never talk with him again, never listen to his silly rants on video games, or how good music can make or break a game or movie, or hear his extremely rational advice, or lose an argument because his side is too well thought out and I just can't— I refuse to let it show, letting out a giggle, acting like it means nothing at all, "All of that, and that's the part you're interested in?"

Turning, I stride in without another word, I let the quiet chatter of different languages and the general noise of the gathering overtake me. I'm here. I'm right now. Don't think on the past.

"This is the Bad Wolf scenario…." I hear one of the guests say, but can't quite tell from where. The hairs on the back of my neck rising. So Bad Wolf does happen.

Maybe she can send me home. Or at least undo this stupid transformation and make me fully human again. That is, if I can survive that long.

Quickly scanning my surroundings, I note where everyone is, like a mental radar, and then take in the positions of the windows and where the best spots in the space station would be for protection against the sun… the hallways.

But even that's iffy since there are some windows there too, and plenty of glass doors to reflect stray beams of light…

Rose walks up at my side, scoffing, with an indulgent shake of her head, "You say the weirdest things, you know. 'Mafia boss' and 'black widow' honestly. You don't know that her husband's are dead. You just came up with that."

I nod with a cheeky smile, noticing the Doctor watching us and deciding to bring him into the conversation too, "All the best people say weird things. And we don't know that they aren't dead either. Also, Have you heard him talk?" I jab a finger at the man, feeling like my feet are slowly but surely coming back under me after my earlier fall.

"Oi!" He butts in, in mock offense— though there's a twinkle shining in his eyes. I good naturedly elbow him in the side, and he just as quickly musses up my hair. "You two are just a bundle of laughs." He says sarcastically, still trying to mess with my hair,

Laughing as I try to bat him away and fix the tangled brown mess, I address Rose over my shoulder "—I'm sure you'll start too— if you keep hanging out with us.— Ahh! Stop it!—then you'll fit right in with us weirdos!." I end with a manic smile, dancing away from the Doctor's reaching hands, but that all drops away into a mask of politeness as Jabe approaches…

I take a step back so that the Doctor is the closest one to her.

Noticing my change of air, he looks around and spots her across the room as well. Clearing his throat, the Doctor pretends like he wasn't just behaving like a 12 year old, Starting to sonic a tech panel on the wall, "anyway, that wasn't a gravity pocket. I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that." He finishes up his job, just as Jabe reaches our group, "What do you think, Jabe? Listen to the engines. They've pitched up about thirty Hertz. That dodgy or what?"

Lifting my hands to my ears, I close my eyes to hear better over the crowd and noise, while Jabe flounders for what to say. The noise has picked up. Grinding and fast, stuttering every couple seconds, but those stutterings are getting faster too….

"It's the sound of metal. It doesn't make any sense to me." She finally gets out.

I open my eyes, lowering my hands again. Jabe's attention is still solely focused on the Doctor, fluttering her eyelashes and smiling prettily. Huh. Didn't notice before, but It looks like she's got sparkly gold dust over her nose and cheeks… Pollin? Natural skin—er, bark tone? no. That's not important right now.

Tugging on the Doctor's sleeve I wait till I've got his attention and his eyes are on me, "Doctor, whatever that sound is, I don't like it." For once I let the panic show through my voice. Anxiety playing across my features. I really do hate timers. And space. Cold, dark, unforgiving, space.

He glances down at me and my fidgeting hands and gently takes one of them in his and squeezes before letting go again, focusing on Jabe. "Where's the engine room?"

I take in a deep breath and let it out. We'll be fine. I'm not some damsel in distress. He doesn't need to baby me.

Thinking that, I look for Jack— I should probably call him the face of Boe— and River, I might as well get them caught up on the situation…

but as I step away towards them, I find my hand caught again—And turn to give a reprimanding look at the Doctor. I don't want to hold hands. Especially not with him right now. I've got other things to do!

"I don't know….but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest suite, I could show you… and your wife, and sister."

I blink at Jabe's words. She clearly indicated me when she said wife. "I'm not his sister, or his wife." I state bluntly, playing dumb and taking her to mean me for the sister role.

"She's not my wife either." The Doctor states, letting go of my hand, and nodding in indication back at Rose. "Neither of them are. And We're not related." His voice gets a little hard at that. A wall going up.

Did he have a sister? A brother? What was his family like? No. That's none of my business.

"Partners?" Jabe presses, one eyebrow lifting,

Well that's about as far as I want that to go. Too far down that rabbit hole for me. "Friends. We're friends. Nothing more nothing less." I state, giving both her and the Doctor a stern look, daring either of them to say anything more on the subject.

Jabe, thankfully, has the selfawareness to look ashamed. "Of course. Please excuse my rudeness," the tree woman gives a slight bow of the head and I mirror It, though before I can say anything, Rose pipes up. Apparently through being ignored.

"Well whatever I am, it must be invisible. Do you mind?" She steps in between Jabe and the Doctor, backing up towards the rest of the room, "Tell you what, you two go and—pollinate. I'm going to catch up with family. Quick word with 'mob boss' Michael Jackson." And with that, she marches off, only sparing a glance to make sure I'm ok.

When our eyes meet, she gives a subtle nod of invite, but I shake me head with a smile.

I really don't want to talk with Cassandra.

"Don't start a fight." The Doctor calls after her, but she just waves him off. So he turns to Jabe with a smile, offering his arm like a proper gentleman "well then, I'm all yours."

I raise an eyebrow.

Guess that's my cue to leave.

…So I start wandering back towards Jack and River. Hearing Rose yell "And I want you home by midnight." As I walk away.

"—Earth Death in fifteen minutes—Earth Death in fifteen minutes—"

I freeze.

Right. Fifteen minutes left.

Gosh, I hate timers.

Speeding up, I glance hesitantly at The Face of Boe… his eyes are closed. I'm kind of glad for that. It's hard to figure out how to talk to him...

Quickly, I grab River's arm to get her attention, not really thinking—

that is until there's a dagger at my throat. And my hand is pressed behind my back in a way that would be very painful if I wasn't so flexible.

"Oh, it's you, Darling." Just as quickly, the knife is sheathed and gone from sight, and I'm being turned around so I can see River's concerned face scanning me for any accidental injuries. "are you alright? You really shouldn't sneak up on me like that. I could've hurt you— Darling, how did you get all these cuts!?"

"I'm— I'm fine. Don't… you don't need to worry, really!" I try to reassure, sounding like a broken record. Note to self: don't get obviously injured. And definitely do not approach River from behind. "—and Sorry… I won't do that again…" I stutter, taking a step back and rubbing at the spot on my neck where the sharp metal had pressed, yet not broken the skin.

I shake my head to get back on track. I had a reason for coming over here. What was it? Right, "um, can I ask you…? uh, can you watch out for Rose for me? There's foul play going on and she's the type to get stuck in the middle of it…"

"And you aren't?" River asks, crossing her arms,

Biting my lip, I consider that…. I don't exactly have an answer, so instead I glance over at Rose…. She's already talking with Cassandra, one of the woman's … nurses? Wheeling the Last Human over to the window so that she can look below while they tal— oh gosh wait, is that her brain under the skin stretcher?!??? It is. I'm going to be sick. That is just gross….

No no no no. I've got to think calm and rationally. Forget the brain, and the frightening number of surgeries, and the blood bleaching, and just the skin in general.

Rose will definitely be safe if River is helping her out. I need River to make sure there isn't any horrible butterfly affects that leave Rose dead.

Thinking that, I turn back to River, staring pleadingly into her blue eyes, "Please?"

She stares back evenly, "Does this have to do with your foreknowledge?"

My heart gives a little jolt and she sighs, "really dear, you're too obvious. I'll keep Rose out of trouble. You just try and stay out of harms way yourself."

I nod, smiling at her concern, starting to step away, "And in a few minutes, help get everyone out into the hallways please."

"Alright… but Faith?" River calls reluctantly,

I turn back around "yes?"

Putting her hands on my shoulders she gives me a pleading look, her eyes looking almost heartbroken, "stop with the sugary polite act? It's just strange having that directed at me."

I blink, not sure how to respond…so I just shake my head slowly, a half smile ghosting on my lips, "but… I don't….know how… I should act around you yet…?"

She closes her eyes in frustration— or maybe pain— and rubs at her face as she lets go of me, "I know— just— Open. Carefree. Over dramatic. Take your pick. You're always polite—well, mostly. I just—" she lets out a tired sigh, "I just hate it when you treat me like all the other strangers."

There's a moment of silence before I finally speak up, nodding slowly "Alright…" a grin spreads over my face, "but I make no promise."

A smile spreads on her face too, and her eyes look just a little lighter, a little younger, "Good. I wouldn't want you to. Now get moving."

As I turn away, I glance at Jack— Boe— whatever— to see his ancient eyes open and watching me. I don't change course, still heading for Rose. I don't have much time… but I do try to project my thoughts.

'Jack, you know what's going on, right?'

Gosh I hope this works. I'll be a bit disappointed if this doesn't work.

'I do, indeed.' Comes his voice. Calm and deep. It still makes my heart jump a little when I hear it in my head.

'Good. Then can you get River caught up?'

'Of course, I will.'

I nod just slightly, even though I don't think he can see it 'Thanks. Then I'm gonna go check up on Rose and then go find the Doctor…. Hopefully.' Knowing me I'll just get lost and this will all be over by the time I find him… that's what happened in that one French town anyway….

'He and his pretty partner—

'Really Jack?' I cut in, sure she's beautiful—but right now?

He laughs and it fills my head, 'Not nearly as beautiful as you or professor Song, Fairy, don't worry. The Doctor and Lady Jabe are making their way to the engine room… knowing you're sense of direction, when it comes to instructions, I'll show you the way.' Saying that I find images of the hallways pushed into my head, a perfectly detailed map of where I need to go sent right into my head like I've known these halls all my life.

'Thank you Jack—Oh! And just in case, stay away from the windows!'

'I know, young one, I know…' the last words sound age old and weary, his presence fading from my mind, tired and old. I feel a slight pang of sympathy.

how tiring are telepathic messages to send for him? All the ones on the show were so brief… and he is old. Very old….

Back on track, I dodge around the insectoid couple I'd seen earlier and let out a sigh as I spot Rose— and Cassandra… so much for avoiding her.

Hiding my unease, I plaster on a friendly smile as I come up on Rose's side, "Hey, just thought I'd check up on you. I met this really nice lady and the face of Boe, I think you'd like them…" I can practically feel Cassandra's eyes on me… calculating how much I'm worth.

"Oh? Are you and… Rose was it? Friends?" I stiffen slightly, but try not to let it show, Turning to face Cassandra with a smile, even though my stomach is twisting into knots,

"Yes, we're friends."

"Did you want a word a recommendation with my surgeons too? I was just suggesting it to Rose here, but you could use it too. Both of you have a little bit of a chin poking out, you know." My heart starts to speed at the mere mention of surgery— of needles.

I feel Rose stiffen, obviously getting ready to lash out, but I grab her hand and squeeze, smile still in place, "thank you, but no thank you. Though it's… kind… of you to offer."

"Honestly, it doesn't hurt at all." She states flippantly. Of course it would hurt. It always hurts even when they tell you it won't— I take in a shuddering breath that goes unnoticed by the other two.

Rose scoffs, letting go of my hand, crossing her arms over her chest, "I'd rather die."

I turn to give her a meaningful look "Rose…" I state warningly, but she just stares back, eyes full of passion and rage.

"I mean it! I'd rather die. It's better to die than live like you… like a bitchy trampoline."

Cassandra gives a miffed huff, rolling her eyes, "oh, well. What do you know." And just like that, Rose is dismissed.

Then Cassandra is eyeing me again, "I have a lovely little Surgeon who would make you into the daintiest thing, and as I said, it doesn't hurt at all. You really should try it."

I replace my smile, feeling Rose about to explode.

I need to get her out of here. Now.

It feels like I'm dancing with fire, but I've done that before. I guess sometimes it helps to have persnickety extended family.

Smile a little more brittle, I try not to let my voice tremble with my next words. I should pity this woman. I certainly don't hate her… "Again, thank you but No thank you. I had a rather painful surgery when I was little and developed a bad phobia. I'm afraid even seeing your nurses set me a bit on edge."

So much for the last couple months of keeping my business to myself. I'm just over sharing everything today.

Cassandra eyes me again, thinly veiled distain showing on what's left of her face. I can practically hear her labeling me a mongrel. "oh I see. That's… quite a tragedy. And here you could have been…so much thinner."

"I can assure you, I'm perfectly happy as I am. Thank you for your concern though… now if you'll excuse us, I think Rose and I should be going. Thank you for your time." I grab hold of Rose's arm again, but she isn't having it…

"W— no! Faith you can't just let her say things like that!" I try to pull Rose away, but she's not having any of it. Yanking her hand out of mine and walking back to Cassandra.

I bring a hand to my face. This is like watching a slow motion train wreck.

Oh Lord, just this once let her not stick to the script!

"Oi, listen here! We were born on that planet! and so were our parents! and that makes us 'officially' the last human beings in this room, 'cos you're not human. You've had it all nipped, and tucked, and flattened, till there's nothing left! Anything human got chucked in the bin. You're just skin, Cassandra. Lipstick and skin. Nice talking. Let's go Faith." Saying that she turns on her heal and starts to walk for the door, grabbing my hand as she goes.

No!

No! No! No! That was what I was trying to avoid and now Rose just got me involved too!

Right before we go around the corner I send a desperate look River's direction, one I hope she sees and understands.

The second we get to the corridor Rose let's go of my hand, agitation pouring off her in waves as we walk "Agh! That—that woman—that stupid trampoline! She just makes me so mad!! Like she's looking down on everyone and everything! And Faith, you! How could you just stand there and listen to her like that!?"

I let out a frustrated huff of my own, "yes she's annoying. And just looking at her makes me want to cringe away,"

"Then—"

"But," I cut Rose off before she can really get started, "I also pity her. For whatever made her that way, and for whatever bad decisions in life lead her to the point she's at. I was giving her a chance, Rose. Because maybe she hasn't experienced kindness in years, and just having a little directed at her will help. I don't know."

Rose looks at me skeptically "Faith, there's no way that's gonna work. She's just— she's mean. I'll bet you whatever kindness she had was nipped and thrown in the bin ages ago."

I sigh. Knowing exactly how unlikely she is to change like that. Just getting people to say something different has been an uphill battle. "Maybe so, but that doesn't mean I have to be mean right back. Kindness is all I can really give…" I hesitate for half a second before adding, "and I scare myself when I get mad and lose my mental filter."

Laughing, Rose links our arms, in better spirits now that she's ventted some of her frustration off, "I can't imagine that. Your too quiet and nice… then again, you were really yelling at that living plastic thing." She laughs again and I laugh with her, though mine is hallow…

That wasn't anger. Passion, yes. Desperation, definitely. But I was just trying to be heard. The more excited I get the louder I get and the Nestene wasn't listening.

"You know, she was being rude, yeah… but she was trying to help in her own odd way." I say once Rose's giggles have died down, not wanting her to hate Cassandra too much. She's horrible, yes. But she's also sad…

Rose scoffs "yeah, turn us into freaky skin flaps like her."

I wrinkly my nose, "Oof, yeah. That's just horrible. Don't make me think about that." I squirm uncomfortably at the thought and Rose laughs at my obvious discomfort.

"Were you serious about that phobia thing?"

"Yeah, I can't look at needles or my brain just shuts down. I basically revert to a hysterical four year old. What's even worse is when doctor's yell at you and tell you that you're a 'big girl' and shouldn't scream. It's not like I'm trying to do any of that, it just happens." I cringe, throat getting tight and heart beat getting loud in my ears at my own mention of needles.

The thought causing my chest to tighten in frustration, both at myself and the doctors. I should be over this by now.

"Wow, that's… I'm sorry." Rose says, looking curious but also unsure how to respond.

I nod, taking a calming breath and pushing away from those thoughts "Yeah, but I'm kinda lucky, I knew this one girl who had a phobia of rain storms and—" cutting myself off, I step in front of Rose as the Adherents of the Repeated Meme appear from one of the doors lining the hallway. My heart rate increasing for a completely different reason now.

"C'mon. I don't think the Doctor is down this way." I murmur, keeping my eyes on hooded figures and starting to turn us around.

The cloaked androids step menacingly closer… I freeze. They are taller then us, definitely strong enough to knock us out, and currently, they want to lock us in a room to die.

We obviously can't go forward, I don't know how fast they are, or if we can outrun them. Not to mention I have an oblivious Rose with me.

Sweat beading on my forehead, I grip Rose's arm just a little tighter.

She looks between me and the disguised robots in confusion, "Faith? What's the matter? What's going on?"

"We need to get somewhere more populated. Fast." I tell her quietly, about to make a dash for it.

Thankfully, a familiar voice comes to the rescue. "There you ladies are, I've been looking just about everywhere for you two." The repeated memes take a step back, apparently having a witness was against their orders. I let out a breath, turning to River, noticing three more hooded figures disappear through different doors behind River as well.

So we would've been trapped either way.

"Wait, Who are you…? Faith, who is this? Why's she wearing that mask?" Rose asks bluntly, as River meets us, taking us both by the shoulder and escorting is back down the hallway, "let go. I said, who. Are. You?? I'm not going if you won't tell me. Rose states, again when neither of us answer immediately.

"Uh…This is—"

"Hush now, you've made yourselves into quite a target. We'll discuss this once we're back on the main observation deck and away from prying ears, shall we?" River and her magical power of deflection to the rescue.

Rose looks to me, "Faith..."

I smile reassuringly, posture relaxing. "You can trust her. She's one of the people I was telling you about earlier.

"The assistant?" Rose asks, and I feel River's hand tighten on my shoulder,

"You did not tell her I was his assistant." River grits out, in the exasperated voice she reserves for the Doctor. Ohhh shoot.

Ding dong. I am so dead.

"Uhhhh… haha..hello…" I stall. Obviously guilty.

"Then what are ya?" Rose asks innocently. Probably saving my life, judging by how River finally eases her grip.

"Just an old friend…Definitely not his assistant." River states,

It's silent for a second, but I can't help it, I start giggling, "I can't believe this is happening."

Rose laughs slightly too, sounding much less hysterical then me. "I know right?"

No, no. Rose, you don't get it.

The Rose Tyler and The River Song are both walking with me… Together! It's just not something you ever expect to happen. Maybe at a Con—not that I've ever been to a comic con— but even then.

About Half the fandom would love to see this… the other half, probably wants to see them in a cage fight…along with several other companions.

I keep the giddy smile on my face, all the way back down the hallway….

"—earth death— in —ten minutes—"

…Until we catch the smell of burning.

The steward.

Raffalo…!!

I sent her in there hoping she'd get the steward out of there in order to investigate..!

I take a few steps forward, pulling away from River's hold, one hand coming up to my mouth in horror before I'm running. Barely even registering the surprised shouts of the other two.

Dread turns my heart ice cold as it plummets into my stomach. No, no. Please no. I saved her. She was small, just a plumber. Tell me I saved her. Tell me I saved him. Both of them. Tell me that the room was empty when it burned.

I round two corners, then three. Following the acrid stench and the plumes of smoke…

Until I'm standing outside a heavily smoking room, white light still burning the wall black from the small window at the top of the door. My breath comes out in pants, mixed with the occasional cough thanks to the thick murky air. The small blue workers are gathered already, chattering agitatedly among each other right outside the door.

Quickly, I skid to my knees, not caring about the road rash I just gave them as I stop by the small people, "was the steward inside? Raffalo? Are they dead??"

After a second of stunned confusion, and chattered words I can't make out, one of the taller short ones steps forward, the same height as I am while kneeling. I can't see their eyes thanks to the helmet they're wearing, but their black lips are pulled into a frown.

Their voice is hard to understand. Very high pitched and fast. They say something, but I shake my head slowly after a few seconds, waiting for my brain to catch up, but giving up. "…. I'm sorry, I don't understand. Can you please repeat that?"

Before they can answer, however, there's the patter of running footsteps, "Hold on, get back!" The Doctor calls as he rushes in, all the little ones beginning to chatter among themselves again and ignoring me.

I get up and rush over, hovering nervously as the Doctor pushes through the small crowd, starting to sonic the panel by the door.

"—sun filter rising—sun filter rising—"

Jabe rounds the corner a second later, "was the Steward in there?!" my heart jumps, at her question. Please no, please no…!

"You can smell him." The Doctor states darkly. Killing what little hope I had and making me sick all at once. I knew what that smoke could be, but to have it confirmed…

I cover my mouth with the sleeve of my jacket, both to keep out the smoke, and keep down the bile.

"Faith, have you found out anything? Where's Rose?" He barely glances at me, turning and striding back down the hallway.

I'm quick to follow, "She's fine, I was just with her— the repeated meme guys tried to corner us in the hallways, but we got away." Well, River and I got Rose away.

Brows drawing together the Doctor puts his hand on his chin, "So they're in on it too…" he looks back to make sure I'm still keeping up, but doesn't slow down when he sees I'm beside him, "We found another one of your little spiders."

I bite my lip "I don't like this. Like really don't like this."

The Doctor just hums in agreement,

"I'm sorry… miss Faith, was it?"Jabe asks, space-tree-buzzy IPad in one hand, metal spider monstrosity in the other.

I blink, eyebrows raised, taken aback that she's actually addressing me instead of the Doctor "Um—just Faith, but yeah. That's me?"

"I was just wondering… what species are you exactly?"

Whatever I was expecting, it was not that. "I'm sorry, what?"

She fidgets, looking uncomfortable, "It's just, forgive me, but I had my metal machine scan you along side the Doctor earlier…" she trails off,

My heart drops, mouth going dry. But after a second I nod jerkily. It's fine. I'm still human. "And what did your scan say?" I'm kinda surprised how calm my voice comes out. Like it's someone else's instead of mine.

"That's the odd bit." She says, sounding intrigued now that she knows I'm not going to yell at her for violating my privacy, "It refused to admit that the Doctor exists, but you… it wouldn't, no— couldn't identify you. It's like there's something blocking the scan… and when the scan finally did go through, it was as if your data had been corrupted somehow…" she looks back down at the data displayed on her screen, different chirps and whirrs coming up from it.

"Hmm… that is odd… I'm normal. Born and raised human, so there really shouldn't be any problems…" I say, trying to sound as pleasantly confused as I can manage.

The born and raised part is true enough. And there shouldn't be anything to block her scan… unless River was talking about my bracelet earlier, instead of referencing some future tech I get later, like I though she was...

Which, now that I think about it, would be out of character for the spoilers expert.…

But there really shouldn't be any problems. I should register human. Sure, maybe I've been a little more achey recently, like a slow spreading ache traveling across my skin and into my bones… and maybe my wounds have been healing just slightly faster then normal… and yeah, I think and comprehend things fast… but couldn't all that be related to the Tardis connection? Like how she's keeping me from getting seriously sick?

It's only been a few months, for goodness sakes! Surely I couldn't be that far gone…

Then again, the future Doctor had said a few more days and it would be irreversible….

But that was science. And even then it's a genetic mutation. It should be slow, shouldn't it??

Regardless, I'm hoping for some sort of supernatural time bending miracle to completely stop the change.

They happen every once in a while…even in this universe. Just look at the Empty Child episode— actually I could potentially use those nano machines… but I need to stay normal until I can sort it out from myself. I don't want the Doctor, or anyone else finding out until then…

As for miracles… I'm basically counting on Bad Wolf bailing me out and sending me home…

If I can survive that long.

Preferably in the form of this all being some elaborate dream where no real time has passed and my family doesn't even know I've been gone.

But maybe that's stretching it just a little bit too far.

Whatever the case is, I should still be mostly human.

"She's right." The Doctor pipes up, making me stiffen, which 'she' is he talking about? "Faith's been sick a few times while we've been traveling, and all her scans've come back saying she's 100% human." I bite my lip, walking just a little bit faster.

Guilt stings my insides. My conscience telling me I should stop lying and just tell the truth. Stop hiding things. I asked the Tardis to hide any anomalies… and she agreed for whatever reason. I couldn't be more grateful…but really, it's all lies. Everything about me in this world is fake and I hate it.

It's fake… but having the Doctor know I'm turning into a fake Time Lady is even worse.

Let him think I'm actually normal for just a little while longer…

I might not tell him about the mutation, but maybe I'll explain the dimension shift and time difference. That should be ok… not the immunity problem though. Not unless it gets really really bad.

We enter the observation deck, the large wave from the sun now dangerously close to both us, and the earth.

As soon as Rose spots us she runs over from her place by River, and the Face of Boe, "thank goodness! What were you thinking running off like that??" Rose demands, not even waiting until she's in front of me to start scolding,

I smile sheepishly, I guess I shouldn't've just run off like that, "Sorry, I had to go check up on something."

"Oh yeah? Right in the middle of a—" she struggles for the right word, waving her hand before settling on "an infestation!"

"She was checking up on us." The Doctor explains as he walks by, indicating himself, and Jabe… who's been busy for the last minute or two typing away at her scanner…

Actually, I was checking up on the dead, but sure, they don't need to know that.

"The metal machine confirms. The spider devices have infiltrated the whole of Platform One." Jabe announces, still looking down at her whirring scanner while holding the inactive spider with her other hand. an outbreak of worried murmurings follows her words. While this is happening, the Doctor casually waltzes over and snatches the robot out of her hand.

I stand back as I watch Rose naturally drift to the Doctor's side, asking a question and receiving an answer, all too quiet for me to hear, but I'll bet it has to do with what's going on here. Again, Rose is being a better companion then I'll ever be.

"How's that possible?" Cassandra asks, playing the part of a worried victim just a little too theatrically. "Our private rooms are protected by a code wall! Moisturize me, moisturize me.

"Summon the Steward!" Calls the Moxx, from somewhere in the crowd of party goers.

"I'm afraid the Steward is dead." Jabe informs them all solemnly.

Wait, I could use this time to restart the engine or whatever and save us some time… and hopefully lives…

that is, if I can figure out the controls…. Would it be similar to the stuff in The Library? Could I even pull that off without the tech manual literally right in front of me? It's been weeks. Months!

Maybe I could do it? I won't know till I try.

"Who killed him?" The Moxx asks again, I'm not fully paying attention now. Running through the corridors that Jack melded into my mind earlier. Making sure that I absolutely positively won't get lost.

"This whole event was sponsored by the Face of Boe. He invited us. Talk to the Face. Talk to the Face." That gets my attention. Cassandras grating voice practically refuses to be ignored.

"You know," I state… slightly louder then I'd intended, all eyes zeroing in on me. M

My hands start to sweat, and I cross them over my chest in case they decide to start trembling too. "you're protesting quite a lot." No. I should stop. She'll get caught regardless. "Pushing the blame on others….It makes you look pretty guilty." Too late. I've said it now. I just have to butt in, don't I? Why do I do this to myself??

Regardless of my social anxiety and other misgivings, I don't miss the way Cassandra twitches at my words… or how her eyes search for an escape.

The Doctor points at me, offering a brief smile, congratulatory and proud, "she has a point." There's a bubble of warmth in my heart and I feel just slightly giddy despite myself.

That's why I did it. Recognition…. In the end I still look up to him. Years of hero worship don't just disappear… even if I'm still not 100% happy with him.

"—But let's not jump to conclusions— Easy way of finding out." He lifts up the spider for all to see, "Someone bought their little pet on board. Let's send him back to master." He sets the spider down…

I don't wait to see what happens, slipping silently away while everyone's attention is on the Doctor and the spider.

I remember this part clearly enough… not to mention Cassandra's made it obvious enough with her own actions.

No one stops me, no one follows me… and soon all I can hear are my own footsteps echoing softly off the marble flooring. The whine of the engine as it fights to work, now that the spiders have sunk their claws throughout all of its systems, hums in the background. Besides that, and the quiet elevator-like music, it's silent. Like I'm the only one on the entire station…

It's the second of calm right before everything falls and shatters.

It's a lonely feeling.

It doesn't last.

There's a loud explosion then another and another. Each followed by a tremendous shake.

"—Safety systems failing—" an alarm starts blaring. More emergency warnings playing over the speakers.

Whatever artificial gravity they're using fails. my feet leave the ground. One heart dropping moment where I know this is going to hurt, then I'm thrown into the nearest wall, weightless for a second. My arms shoot up to cover my head, and my shoulder hits hard, taking the brunt of the damage.

Gravity reestablishes itself a split-second later, sending me sprawling and disoriented as I grapple for a stable handhold. The last of the tremors easing away. I stay frozen for a second, waiting for more, before I straighten up and rub at my aching shoulder with a hiss, finally able to get to my feet. I prod at the spot for a second assessing the amazing of pain, before deciding it's fine. Thank Ming the Lord that I'm alive, no bones are broken, and nothing's dislocated—

"—Heat levels rising—"

Blowing out a breath and pushing the pain to the back of my mind, I start moving faster, avoiding newly fallen debris; display cases, furniture, and broken glass, I remove my jacket, tying it around my waist as I move.

Behind me, there's the sound of pounding footsteps, I glance back just in time to see the Doctor skid around a corner, full on sprinting towards me. There's a full second of panic as instincts kick in and say to get the heck out of there— he is chasing me!!—before he's slowing down and matching my much slower speed, and logic catches up.

"You left!" He accuses, sounding genuinely insulted.

"Yeah I did." I say, in the blunt way I'd address my sister when she said something obvious, "Rose and Jabe were there to watch you be clever. I though I'd try and save time. Where are those two anyway?" I finish looking around for the two women, it's not like the Doctor to speed on ahead without people, even though he can.

"Had them stay behind to get people away from the windows— that was Rose's idea. Jabe offered to help." He answers, I raise my eyebrows, well that's new. Was it Rose's idea, or River's influence?

Wait, wasn't something supposed to happen to Rose? Get her trapped. Did I stop that? Probably.

Really not the time to think of the consequences of that.

"Oh, those two are gonna get along great…" I say aloud. They didn't exactly hit it off before.

…At least Jabe didn't call either of us a prostitute, like she did on the show.

"Why didn't you just have Jabe come? Rose could've handled the guests—or vise versa. Get an extra set of helping hands." I ask, the Doctor, dodging a fallen chair and watching the Doctor do the same,

"You're doing it again." He tells me, an unreadable expression on his face,

"Doing what?" I scrunch my face in confusion, dodging some shattered glass,

"Taking yourself out of the equation." He states disapprovingly, "And might I add, that having you wandering off all the time does not help me solve the problem." I blink at that, face slack. But Rose and Jabe and all those others were there? Why would me going off hinder him?

"Sorry, didn't think anyone would miss me." I state. And it's true. Why should they miss me?

"Well I did." He says decidedly. Still sounding miffed that I left in the middle of his big reveal, "Anyway, thought I'd find you, bring you along as my 'helping hands'. Since you aren't going to just stand around and watch me be clever. —You were right by the way. The last human was behind it all along. The Adherence of the Repeated Meme were decoy robots to cover up her trail."

"Well… that's a surprise." Refusing to the repeated Meme and trying to act like I didn't see that coming, "though, for my part, It was pretty obvious." I add, a bashful smile sneaking it's way up.

"It was, wasn't it?" He agrees with a grin, grabbing my hand as he runs a bit faster, tugging me along.

"—Earth death— in — five minutes—"

I grip his hand just a little tighter as we fly down the corridors, breath coming in heavy pants. Were the air systems damaged too?

"Do you always….have to cut it….so close to the timer??" I ask, his cool hand more or less grounding me from my inevitable spiral into panic mode,

"it's more fun this way." He says with a manic grin, "—I thought I did pretty good with Krakatoa."

"Only because….I sped you up! —and even then… we almost didn't…make it!" I retort between breaths, feeling my skin start to sweat as the temperature goes from pleasantly cool to just a smidge hotter then lukewarm.

"But we did!" He says, like a giddy schoolboy, "Couldn't've done it without you!"

"Now that's….not true!" I say, trying to look admonishing, but failing when I have to concentrate on my breathing and focus on where my feet are going. He did it without me before, has been doing it without me or anyone else for however long he's gone.

"…Maybe," he admits more seriously, though I'm surprised he didn't say something along the lines of 'party pooper' to my comment. He sure has the look of saying it. "but you definitely helped. Don't sell yourself short. You're important."

Am not. I don't answer. I'm not important. Not here anyway.

We enter a maintenance door and I watch the Doctor's back as he leads the way, letting go of his hand in the tight space. Steam starting up from different pipes and billowing around us, large bundles of wires and foil wrapped insulation lining both the walls.

The humidity doesn't help my slowly overheating body… or my shirt. Which is well on its way to reeking.

I'm definitely going to need a shower after this is all over. Not that that's anything new. Adventures have a tendency of that. Adrenaline and exercise are not conducive for staying clean and smelling nice.

The Doctor stops at an outlet, holding the door open for me to step through.

I do, with a grateful nod at his chivalry, and step into a massive chamber. White strips of lighting illuminate the space dimly— sort of giving it a Star Wars or Tron feel. The ceiling stretching stories above and three giant fans whirring above a maintenance bridge leading over to the main terminal.

I take in a breath, then wrinkle my nose, the air is stale and dusty, smelling like metal and grease, the wind coming from the fans too warm to be pleasant.

Stepping closer to the edge, I lean towards the chasm below, unable to see the bottom without getting closer then I'd like. Guess that answers my question about how big this place actually is.

"Oh, and guess where the controls are." The Doctor asks rhetorically, causing my to drift back over to where he's standing.

Not waiting, he tears off the metal covering of a nearby emergency panel. Finding the lever underneath and pulls it down, the fans slow, but speed up again the second he lets the switch go, the lever returning to its original upright position.

I look between the lever, the fans and the Doctor, ignoring the 'heat levels rising' and 'heat levels critical' warnings, along with the very annoying little siren that won't stop bleeping… and stride over to the switch, taking my jacket and wrapping it around the lever before pulling down.

"Faith, you can't—"

I let out a huff of annoyance and let the lever go back up. "Well someone's got to do it." Honestly it wouldn't take much to convince me not to do it. Just the anticipation of burning pain is enough to put me off. But as I said. Someone has to do it.

"No, Faith. You can't. The heat's going to vent through this place. You could stand it better then someone like Jabe, but not for long. It would kill you." He says again eyes scanning mine, worry lining his face.

I swallow dryly, "Well then, you'd better hurry. The faster we go, the easier it'll be right? I'll… I'll give you time to get across, so don't you dare go wasting it." With that threat delivered, I pull down the switch and feel the heat increase.

The Doctor, after half a second of hesitation, turns, talking as he goes. "What were you planning on doing? To help save time?" I know what he's doing and decide to play along.

I shrug, concentrating on his words. Trying to ignore the steady rise in temperature. "I don't know. Find some spiders to trash? Scope out this place and see if I could do anything? Basically wing it."

He laughs, just past the first fan, now concentrating instead of talking.

The temperature now stifling. Sweat starts to drip down my face, stinging my eyes, but I cants wipe it away because I need all my strength to keep the lever down. Stupid Doctor and his stupid super strength.

The lever is starting to get hot… each second ticking by like thick molasses .

I can feel my head getting foggy, the air now burning. My hands too, are showing the first trickles of pain from the cloth covered metal.

I can't hear the alarms over the ringing in my ears and my heavy panting breaths.

"H…hate to hurry you… bu…but I'm gonna be trouble…in troub… in trouble if you… you don'..!" I call, eyes closed, not sure if I'm even speaking coherently.

My own voice sounds far away, my legs wobbly. I use my weight to hold the lever as I sink down on my haunches.

So hot. All I can feel is heat and pain—

goosebumps break out over my skin and I'm shivering, even as the heat burns my palms. The fabric of my jacket turning sticky. Melting in the heat. My throat feels so dry. I think I'm going to be sick. The world is spinning, but not like it has before.

There's a voice, sounding far off… like it's under water.

The heat starts to recede…but then it's too cold, I'm shivering worse now… I can't see… are my eyes still open?

the last thing I hear is that muffled voice calling to me…

And then… nothing.

———————

**A/n first of all: I hope you are all safe and well. My school is ****temporarily shut down because of the virus and quarantine notice... ah yes. Italy is a fun place to be right now... but hey, it's thanks to this unexpected break that I'm actually able to write and post this lol. So there's a small blessing in desguise? My goodness third year is crazy exhausting! so in general I'm having to put this on hold and focus on my projects... **

**I'm praying for safety, both for all of you, and your loved ones. It's really crazy, but I hope we can all stay strong and persevere. This illness won't last forever, so, as the title says, let's all have faith, and do our best. Love to all of you. Xoxox**


	21. Chapter 21 : Rage and it’s Poisons

I'm standing in a field of long red grass…. The sky a deep orange, like a sunset above me… theres a beautiful scene of mountains in the distance, peaked with pure white snow…

Where am I….?

Someone calls to me, but it's not English…. I don't understand it. Yet I answer in the same musical language… Turning to see two people standing under a tree with silver leaves… they're on a hill not far off.

I can't see their faces… I just know that they are there. Calling for me... waiting for me to join them.

I try to run to them… but the longer I run the heavier my feet get…. The father away they seem….

The two people turn away…

I cry out.. Try to yell in that same musical language, but my tongue feels heavy and slow…

Then I'm on a ledge with a young child… there's something behind us….Something bad. Horrible. I can't turn….There's something equally terrifying in front of us. A hole. A rift. It's terrifying and awe inspiring.

Something pushes me.

I fall, bringing the child with me…

I try to hold onto their hand, pull them close to me…

but we get torn apart…

Fai…

and then the blackness…

Fait…

Always the blackness…. Everything and nothing—

"Faith!" My eyes flutter open with a start, cheek tingling as someone continues to smack it lightly.

The lights are too bright and there's a familiar stab of pain at my temples. I squeeze my eyes shut again, groaning.

There's a gasp of surprise, and someone yells, "Doctor she's awake!!" It feels like there's cotton in my ears, but whoever they are they're too loud.

This is like a very bad case of Library déjà vu.

"I seriously need to stop waking up like this…" I grumble under my breath. Writhing to curl in on my side, my hands are stiff and throbbing dully as I do so.

The floor is hard, but cold and I gratefully press my hot cheek against it. Stomach aching and head spinning.

Hands are on me again in an instant, pulling me back towards the light and propping me up. I squeeze my eyes tighter shut as the world jumps and spins like a ballerina, my temples pounding.

"Here, drink this" the same urgent trembling voice orders, something cool is pressed against my lips and a second later, liquid is following. Some spilling down my chin as whoever is holding the cup shakes it…. No too minute, trembles? Why are they trembling?

"Oh thank god you're awake." Something drips on my face… Finally I crack my eyes open and look up. Mind too muddled to match the voice to any face.

Rose… it's Rose… on the edge of tears. Rose is leaning over me, my head propped up in her lap,

Finally I start to drink, small sips of—I'm not quite sure what. It's definitely not water, sort of raspberry flavor… stuff.

But it's clear, for whatever that's worth. Not too sweet and not the consistency of juice….

I sip at the not-water until the cup is empty, only then finding the energy to struggle up a little further— sitting on my own, though I sway precariously.

Rose takes one good look at me, and flings her arms around me.

"How…. How am I not dead…?" I ask softly, voice just a rasp.

"The Doctor gave you something. I don't know what. Some type of medicine." Comes Roses muffled reply

Her shoulders are shaking… and I awkwardly pat her back. "Hey, I'm alright…" I almost wince at how dry my throat still feels.

I definitely do not sound alright.

Rose stiffens and then pulls away shaking me slightly, not helping the pounding headache. "you are not!! I thought you were dead when he brought you in here!! What were you thinking?! What would I have told mum when I got back?! huh?? Do you have any idea how worried I've been?!"Rose shouts, my face scrunching up at the assault to my senses.

Putting a hand to my head to ease the pain—only my hands hurt just as much, if not more then my head when I move them, I finally notice the damp cloth pressed to my forehead.

Gingerly I take it in my raw hands. Looking down at it instead of at Rose, "Sorry. It won't happen again." I mumble meekly. Not sure how truthful that statement is.

"It bloody well better not!! Or I'll be bringing ya back just so I can send you off myself!! I nearly had a heart attack!" The near yell has me looking up at the blonde with wide eyes. If I didn't know better, I'd say she's channeling the spirit of her mother right now….

But??

Why would she be so worried??? We haven't really known each other all that long??

And not that well?

Why??

This feels like Donna all over again and that's just a tad bit scary. That woman is intimidating as all get-out. Not to mention Rose's Jackie-esque threatening.

Out of my depth, I glance over to the Doctor for help.

Emotions are all well and good until they're directed and concerning me.

Unfortunately the Doctor is standing over to the side glowering at everything and nothing.

Definitely no help.

Then I take in the rest of the room. Parts smoldering and burnt black, piles of ash here and there, people tending to severe burns…. And the smell…! If I wasn't already feeling sick, I definitely would be with that in the air.

Obviously not everyone chose to wait in the hallways. At least one third of the guests that were here before are now gone.

There were so many more before the attack….

My heart constricts, when I see several groups of people huddled together around different piles of smoldering ash. Mourning different loved ones.

It doesn't take long for that empathic hurt to morph into A ball of hot anger. Filling me until I feel like I'll burst with it.

These people died because that woman wanted money… and because I wasn't fast enough to stop her.

My jaw clenches and I bite down on my lip, fighting down tears at the injustice of it all.

My head pounds in pain.

She deserves justice. To know what she's done and feel the same pain she's caused these people.

"Doctor? Are you alright…?" Rose asks, having seen where I was unconsciously staring.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm full of ideas, I'm bristling with them." He says darkly, walking past us, "Idea number one, teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two, this feed must be hidden nearby." I watch dully as He smashes open the so-called ostrich egg, picking up whatever was inside, and pacing away, "Idea number three, if you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed."

He fiddles with the small device, and a second later Cassandra's voice can be heard, followed half a second later by a purple light and the rest of her. "Oh, you should have seen their little alien faces—Oh." She stops her gloating, staring around at the room she's back in.

"The last human." The Doctor says, an accusation in his voice, as he faces off against her.

Cassandra agitatedly searches for an escape, eyes darting around before she focuses back on the Doctor, fake smile on her painted lips "So, you, uh, passed my little test. Bravo…. This makes you… eligible to join, um—the, the er, the Human Club." She finishes lamely.

Every word she says just fuels my anger. Somewhere in the back of my head a warning bell starts, telling me to pull back before I do something I'll regret… but it's so hard to hear over the well of emotions… the pounding in my skull.

"People have died, Cassandra. You murdered them." The Doctor states barely concealing his own anger.

"It depends on your definition of people—" Cassandra starts flippantly, in a tone that says she would shrug if she was able.

"how dare you!!" I yell, a dam bursting.

Everyone turns to me. Clearing a space between me and the selfish woman.

Stumbling to my feet— using Rose as support—

I step out on my own. Shaky at first, but quickly finding my balance. "You cruel, selfish monster. You don't deserve to be called human!" I spit,

No that won't reach her cold heart, that dark, angry part of me whispers,

…I listen to it.

"Oh and what do you know?!" Cassandra snaps back acidly, pushing me farther. This is something I care about and she's going to understand.

"I know they had lives and families and friends and loved ones and homes! —and you took all of it away." I snarl, hot tears in my eyes now, "They had more then you have, or ever will have… and you, you killed them!!"

The room rings with my words.

stunned silence follows.

My rage doesn't end though. It doesn't subside with the silence.

The pounding at my temples blocking out my usual common sense and everything else. It's wrong, but I'm getting swept away in the tide.

turning to calculation, I pace in front of her. Losing sight of everything else but her, the pain in my chest and the spinning in my head, and all the hurt around me. "They had more then you. —How long did it take for you to start resenting everyone around you?" My voice is trembling with emotion as I speak through clenched teeth.

They didn't have to lose what I've already lost.

She doesn't feel a thing.

"Was it that first surgery? when nobody even said a word? The next?" I ask, seeing a reaction in the way her eyes widen,

"You have no right to—" Cassandra trues to interject, but it's a feeble attempt and I cut her off. She will listen.

"How about the one where they took your legs? Your arms? All because you wanted it. Was that it? When you gave away your freedom for beauty, and love, but all you got was disgust— that's when people stopped looking at you like you were human, wasn't it?" I'm watching her twitch. Like I'd slapped her. Knowing that I'm getting to her.

But it's not enough. The anger and hate and pain are still there. Are these really my emotions??

Part of me is telling me to stop. I'm causing pain and it's wrong. That part is small. Drowned out by the pounding and the need to make this creature face justice for her wrongs. I tried to show her mercy earlier. Held my tongue, tried to be kind, and she threw that back in my face and burned them.

"Did they remove your soul and heart along with the rest of you?" I ask. Voice calmer then I feel. A tear drips from my eyelashes, but I don't pay it any mind. My tears don't mean I can't bite. "Because it was never enough was it? How many have you killed for your 'beauty'? Was it worth it??" I take in a shuddering breath,

"Faith…" Rose murmurs, I cant tell if it's a warning or a plea.

I can feel it in my gut. I need to stop.

I'm hurting her now.

Yet my voice continues. The rage hasn't burned out yet. "I'm sure you were lovely once. Beautiful, even." I say, voice quivering and quiet,

"But you gave that away. Became ugly and cruel because of your greed, and your need for acceptance. No one would ever want someone like that around. Not really. You can see it in their eyes, can't you??"

And I can see the fear in her's. What am I doing? Telling such wicked truths. No one wants to hear these things about themselves.

"You'll never be beautiful. Not like that. It's just rotting you from the inside…and everyone can see it." I spin, gesturing to the room, even though my focus is solely for her. "Even you, if you ever look in the mirror. But you don't do you? You hate it. Hate what you've become. Hate how everyone looks and judges. Hate how fake it all is. So you keep searching, trying to fill up that large gaping hole in your chest—but nothing works. Your greed and malice just keep rotting everything away. Until There's Nothing Left...!"

"Enough!" Cassandra cries, sounding shaken and desperate,

at the same time Rose shouts, "Stop it!" Sounding just as shaken.

I freeze, muscles going slack, like a puppet with its strings cut.

What have I done?

My mental filter finally snaps back into place, I take a step back. Feeling like I've been slapped. Still feeling all those emotions swirling around my head, but now they aren't mine.

"…. I shouldn't have said that. Any of that." I whisper, shaking my head slowly, an apology on my lips.

What was I thinking? No… I wasn't thinking. That's the whole problem.

It's not my place to judge. It's never my place to judge.

My eyes skitter around, looking for an escape. Away from all the eyes. Away from the silence that speaks volumes.

Blindly I stumble towards the door, bumping into several people as I run. Searching for someplace safe.

Following the golden rope of the Tardis. Home. Safety.

As I leave I hear Cassandra try to right herself. Telling them that she's the true last human, not us.

Definitely not me. Her confidence might have sounded believable if it wasn't for what I just said.

I run, bouncing off walls and only registering it because of the acute pain in my hands.

I keep running.

I only stop when I reach the Tardis, sliding down her wall and burying my face into my knees, breath fast and ragged.

I block out whatever comfort the Tardis tries to give me. I don't deserve it. Not right now. I've never let my anger get the best of me like…like that. I've gotten mad, sure. Plenty of times.

But I always, always hold my tongue… at least partially. Because I know I can hurt people and I don't want to. I've hurt my sister that way before, we always clash. But I still love her.

I've never dug that deep before. One or two harsh stinging words, where I know it will hurt, and then hours of apologies once I've cooled down.

I've never attacked someone like that.

…I've also never faced someone who's killed people I've known face to face before…. And all for the want of money.

Such a stupid reason.

But anger is a stupid reason to lash out too, that voice whispers. I hug myself a little tighter, burying my face even more.

I don't know how long a stay like that. Playing my words over and over and over in my head. Every mean spirited remark. Every truth that should never have been spoken aloud…. Especially not in front of a group like that.

Yes… she killed. But she still didn't deserve that. Especially not before her death… well… first death.

I can't even apologize for it.

I heave a heavy sigh.

I wasn't lying when I told Rose that I scare myself when I get angry.

There's the tap of footsteps across the floor. Too deliberately loud to be anything but purposeful.

I stiffen but don't look up. Tightening my hold on my legs. The footsteps get closer, before slowing to a stop.

There's the familiar creak of wood as they lean against the box, the sound of a heavy sigh… then silence.

I know who it is.

I wait. Expecting some form of confrontation. A reprimand. A demand for an explanation...

A one way ticket home.

I behaved like a child in front of all of those people, and so I should be treated like a child.

He stays silent.

I do too.

—Shuttles four and six docking— Guests are asked to board in a calm and orderly manner— those who are injured are kindly asked to"….. I stop listening to the message after that.

"….where's Rose?" I ask hesitantly. It comes out muffled since I don't bother lifting my face.

"Not sure, saying goodbye to some people I expect. She made some friends."His voice is calm. Not that that says much. He could be about to shout and I wouldn't know. Not without looking up…. Which I stubbornly do not do.

Another long drawn out silence….

…

Finally I break.

The silence getting to me. I let out a very loud sigh. Showing my frustration in the only way I can without words.

He doesn't say anything.

….But he also doesn't leave.

"Cassandra's dead." He says after another long pause. Almost offhandedly…. But there's a dark edge to it.

I sigh again, feeling the guilt press against my shoulders "I'm horrible. I'm a horrible, cruel, manipulative, heartless, person."

No response.

I lift my head to look at my hands clenching and unclenching them, even though it's painful… the skin red and puckered… before trying in vein to brush stray flyaways out of my face, "Why did I say those things?? I should have stayed silent. She died and one of the last things she heard were horrible accusations. I hurt her. I tore her apart."

The words sting, even as I say them. I let my head fall back down, turning my head so it's my cheek is pressed up against my boney knee,

but soon I drop my head back down, continuing with my knees at my forehead, "Words can hurt just as much as physical wounds… and I stabbed her. I stabbed her over and over…and then twisted the knife for good measure…"

and then it tears me apart because I know for a fact that it will do the same to them, to her.

I sigh, for what feels like the hundredth time. I don't know why I'm explaining all of this to him. I owe him nothing. Let him see me as the cruel person all those others probably think I am… how Rose probably thinks I am.

So much for that friendship…

"…I see people and I try so hard to relate to them. To understand how they feel… how they think…" why am I still talking? Is it because he hasn't stopped me? Hasn't interrupted? Someone always interrupts.

"But… people like her… she doesn't." And the frustration is back. "And that— It just makes me so mad. She didn't see the pain she was creating!"

And that's heartbreaking.

"And I… I knew her. I knew what made her tick... So I knew what would give her pain. An' I didn't just hurt her. I tore her apart… in front of everyone…! I showed a part of her she didn't want to see… something she didn't want anyone to see." I finally look up at the Doctor, feeling lost, and scared of myself.

"Who does that??" He doesn't look at me. Staring out the window. "What kind of person does that make me??" Still he doesn't answer and I let my head drop, hugging myself tightly. Does he understand that I'd take it all back if I could?

"I don't want to hurt people…. I don't want to watch them die." I finally mumble after another minute or so goes by.

"Everything has its time and everything dies." He recites, finally looking at me, no contempt, just an old, deep sadness. "You can't save everyone… and you can't expect everyone to understand…or to be perfect. No one is. All you can do is try. You are none of the things you said you were. All you've proven is that you care too much for your own good…. But we all need someone to care…. just don't let it drive you mad." He pushes off the Tardis, offering me a hand up. I sheepishly wave my burnt red hands up at him.

He frowns down at them, grabbing my wrist and helping me up regardless. "You're going to the med bay after this." He states.

I look up as him in confusion, "after what?"

"Someone's been asking for you." Is all he says as he leads me along,

He takes us back down the hallways and onto the main loading deck, the last of the guests waiting in line to board….

Two familiar figures are standing in the middle of the room. Rose and—

I blink. Taking a hesitant step forward. Not believing my eyes.

Then I'm rushing forward taking the two in with wide eyes, "Raffalo?! I thought you were dead! Weren't you in with the steward when…?" I can't finish that thought, just staring in awe at the shorter woman.

Raffalo. Alive and well, shakes her head, "no miss Faith, the door was already locked by the time I got there. I went to go find someone to help, but there wasn't much I could do. I am so glad I caught you before you left. I never got the chance to thank you."

"Thank me?" I repeat, not really comprehending. I glance at Rose, but she's all smiles, seeming giddy that Raffalo is alive too. "What's there to thank me for?" I ask,

"Why! You saved my life!" Raffalo exclaims, "—Twice over from what everyone's been saying. You, miss Rose and that Doctor fellow, saved everyone on this station. That's what I've been told, and that's what I've got to thank you for." Raffalo says, gently cupping my hands with hers and giving a little shake in gratitude.

"Oh." I say.

Apparently I've run out of words after all my speech making.

"Happy… that we could help..?" I finally add lamely.

"Help! That's an understatement! Really, thank you so so much miss Faith. Miss Rose, you too…" she glances between the two of us, but then her countenance darken with confusion, "I must ask though… who are you, really? Surely you aren't proper guests, with all that you were able to do?

"Nah. Just travelers." The Doctor says, finally strolling up with a smile. Hand clapping my reassuringly on the shoulder.

—shuttles four and six, preparing for take off— all guests and staff— are asked to make final preparations for liftoff—

Raffalo looks back, "oh! That's us! We'd better get on board!"

"Actually," the Doctor jumps in again, a smile on his face, "we've sort of got our own… lift, thanks."

"Oh… of course. Then… thank you again, all of you. I hope we can meet again sometime." Raffalo says, starting to turn away

"Yeah same." Rose pipes up cheerily, bouncing slightly on her feet, all three of us wave the blue woman off, though I still feel numb.

Waving back at us with a smile, Raffalo hurries up a set of stairs, grabs a small piece of luggage and heads through a door with one final wave.

"— Shuttles four and six departing— This unit now closing down for maintenance—"

"She's alive…" I finally murmur, still not believing it.

Rose nods, "yeah, her, Jabe, The Face of Boe and his assistant—friend— whatever… I never got her name. They wanted to say bye to you too, but you disappeared." She says as we start walking back towards the Tardis.

I think she's done, but she continues with a shake of her head "You know, you really showed that Cassandra." I freeze for a second, the Doctor pushing my forward lightly with a hand on my back, "I was a bit scared there, but she did kind of deserve it. And you! I was so surprised! I'd never have thought you could do that. Not in a million years." Rose laughs, "I'm just glad I've never made you mad like that."

I shake my head, a self deprecating smile on my lips, "well, I don't plan to do something like that ever again. I feel horrible for it. I've never lashed out like that before… though I've wanted to a couple times."

Rose opens her mouth to reply, but her eyes find the window instead and she lets out a small gasp, dropping the subject and walking over to look out. "Oh…The end of the Earth an no one saw it... We were too busy saving ourselves. No one saw it go. All those years, all that history, and no one was even looking. It's just…." Rose trails off. Unable to find the words.

I look out too. It's sad, but that word doesn't begin to describe it.

"Come with me." The Doctor says solemnly, turning back around without another word.

Rose follows a second later.

I stay. looking out the window, at the large sun… and at the chunks of meteorite that used to be a beautiful planet. Now beautiful in a desolate lonely sort of way.

I reach down for my phone, still sitting at my waistband when I freeze.

My phone.

Quickly pulling it out, I check the power and controls, pressing everything I can think of….

Nothing.

My phone is dead. The only thing I have left from home… the only thing that has pictures of my family, my memories, my childhood. All gone.

"Faith, I meant you too when I said to come!" The Doctor calls from the doorway of the Tardis,

"Yeah, c'mon!" Rose calls too, voice echoing since she's further inside.

I slip my dead phone back into the elastic of my pants, covering it with my shirt.

Turning, I plaster a smile on my face "alright, alright, I'm coming!"

Now I'm not lying when I say I don't have a phone.

Now it truly is all gone. All I have left is myself, and even that is slipping away, slowly but surely.

————

With a warbling thud, the Tardis lands.

Faith is unusually silent on the ride over, barely speaking to say 'thank you' when the Doctor applies salve to her burns and then wraps her hands. Making sure she's healing properly and is well on her way to rehydration…. She absolutely refused when he said it would be faster to just give her an IV with the necessary fluids she needs.

Rose too, is busy contemplating her own thoughts…

The Doctor doesn't break that silence either. He knows everyone needs time after an adventure like that one to come to terms.

Plus, he's busy worrying about what he's going to tell them when they land.

Surely they'll both leave him after a trip like that. Especially Faith. Between what happened, and how he treated her— there's no way she'll stay.

That thought makes his hearts sink... he tries not to think on it. She's human. Human lives are short. She won't last.

He's had so many companions….

The Doctor steps out the Doors, taking in London, all the sounds, so loud and bustling, the smell of 2005 hitting his senses, the ground spinning its familiar rhythm under his feet, his brain automatically calculating the position of the planet, then he's turning the sense down, always such a cheat. He likes the surprise. Even if he did want to be accurate this once. In case either companion decides they want to go home.

Rose steps out the door, joining him in looking around. Letting the familiar sights, smells and sounds wash over her too, though not nearly as acutely as the Doctor's senses pick them up.

The Doctor waits a second longer… but Faith doesn't come out. "I'll go get Faith. Wait here just a tick." Rose agrees, and he steps back into his blue box.

What he finds makes him pause.

kneeling on the grated floor, eyes closed and lips moving too quietly to hear, her head bowed in prayer, sits Faith. The Tardis's orange golden glow lightning up her brown hair in a halo of copper wisps. Her forehead just barely leaning against the console.

Like she dropped into the position, barely moving from where she'd been sitting at the jump-seat.

Whatever she is praying about, it feels deep and heartfelt. The Doctor can feel her projected feelings. Sincerity, reverence, love, regret, remorse …he can feel it all the way from the door.

It feels personal. Like he is intruding on something he isn't supposed to see... yet it is beautiful too, he doesn't want to take his eyes away.

Feeling more self conscious then he has in years, the Doctor clears his throat, making his presence known.

Faith stirs slightly, but whispers a few more words before giving a just barely audible "amen."

then and only then does she open her eyes and focus in on him.

He clears his throat again, not quite sure what to do with himself. "We were, ehm, waiting for you. Outside. I mean." She blinks, like she isn't expecting that.

Again, taking herself out of the equation. When will she learn that she's more important then that?

She frowns, "Aren't… aren't you mad at me?" Now it's his turn to blink. What does he have to be mad about?

"For what you did?" He clarifies, mind replaying the events. Empathic overload yes, but that room was swamped in emotional turmoil, so the girl can hardly be blamed…. Though he'd like to do some more scans to figure out just how empathic, before he makes her aware of it.

"Yeah…" she nods, one hand absentmindedly ghosting over the console in a way not dissimilar to his own habits.

He thinks for a moment before shaking his head, "Nah. I've seen people do far worse then yell at someone because of a temper. Yours was almost eloquent. Like somethin' from a play." He hesitates, "…Are you still mad at me?"

"I was…even after I forgave you." she admits, "but after everything, it feels kind of petty… to keep holding it against you like that."

He winces, rubbing the back of his neck, "I really am sorry."

Faith gives a crooked grin, "And you really are forgiven," she pauses, face turning serious, "as long as you forgive me. I was really horrible on Platform One." Then something seems to strike her mind, "—Has… has your opinion of me changed?" She starts fiddling with a hair tie again, the Doctor watches her for a second, mulling over his words.

"Hm, You're not as sweet and innocent as I thought you were." He finally admits bluntly, leaning On the stairway railing,

She nods, eyes going distant, "I jump from 8 to 80 and back again….Sweet and innocent is just the face I show to strangers when I don't know if I can trust them yet." Her eyes focus in on him, analyzing his reaction, he realizes. But how much of him does she see? "Some people never get farther then that…Honestly, I'd never let anyone see the side of me you saw today if I could help it."

"So we aren't strangers then?" The Doctor asks, giving it a teasing air, trying to ease the tension in her shoulders. He actually does want to hear her answer though…

And what she's said... 8 to 80. He can relate to that….only more like 9 to 900.

Faith hums noncommittally, "I'm still deciding if we're acquaintances or friends. Your stunt set me back on that."

He winces. Right that. "Fair enough. And you are forgiven….Just promise me something."

Faith pauses for a second before she asks, "…Ok, what?" tilting her head to the side in that way of hers that he hasn't seen in years.

He stares seriously into her eyes, which are searching his just as seriously once she realizes he means business."Promise me that you'll believe in yourself. Trust yourself and stop putting yourself in recklessly dangerous situations.— and I know my life isn't conducive to that— if you can't do that… promise that you'll come to me, let me help you." He puts his hands in his pockets, taking a step forward "You aren't alone. You don't have to handle everything by yourself. I can't help if you won't let me." He pauses, feeling like this is teetering just a little too close to domestic for this body's liking, but continues, because Faith needs to hear it.

"You're my friend, Faith. Even if you don't think of me as yours. And I will do everything I can to keep both you and Rose safe.. but I can't do that if you keep going into dangerous situations like you did today. I need you to promise me that if things get too bad, you'll tell me you can't anymore and pull back. I'll just come up with a different plan." He shrugs with a grin and that makes Faith smile too, because they both know that's what he's good at.

A second later the Doctor is serious again, "You are not invisible Faith. And Rose and I… we care." Then the moment is over, and the Doctor is Back to his usual self… "—So! now it's your choice…" The Doctor holds out his hand, "will you trust me?" he doesn't break eye contact, neither does Faith.

She sucks in a breath… scared, he sees it flash in her eyes for half a second. His heart drops slightly. Of course she doesn't—

Then she gives him a smile, but it isn't her usual porcelain mask.

It's genuine. The one she got when she mentioned her brother and friend. The one where she looks like she might cry….

She puts her hand in his, head bowing, "I'll do my best…" then she looks back up, eyes brimming with sincerity, "I promise I'll take better care of myself.…Thank you." For caring. For seeing me. For listening. For forgiving me. She doesn't know if he realizes how much she means it.

With a smile, the Doctor tugs her towards the door. But Faith is already lost in her own mind.

Can she keep the teetering distance she's tried to keep between herself and the Doctor? Or even the distance she has with Rose…

No… they are too real. Too good. Too caring. She's been trying to ignore that part of their characters… yes, there are the flaws but everyone has those, and they do have good hearts, she's seen it…. And that scares her a bit.

Because it's hard, to form proper deep attachments… but once she's attached, properly attached, Faith knows she will do anything for these people… she won't want to leave because it will hurt them, and that will hurt her even more. It's like staring over the edge of a cliff, and she doesn't know what will come next.

It's going to hurt so much if she leaves, she can see that… if she actually gets to know these people, it's going to hurt.

Will she really be able to do that to them? Hurt them like that? She knows how the Doctor reacts to losing a companion….

She's gone over it, back and forth so many times, not really considering staying seriously.

It will also hurt so much if she stays… abandoning her family back home.

The Doctor notices Faith's far off expression as he holds the door for her, both of them walking out, though she seems to hardly notice the change in scenery… too deep in her own thoughts.

But What if…?

She could make new friends…

adopt family like she's always done while overseas….

Treat this universe like it's a permanent thing, instead of a temporary destination, in a unique set of circumstances…. Rejecting the people, the food, the sky, all of it, because it's temporary and she shouldn't get attached. She shouldn't like it.

Because really, on some subconscious level, that's what she's been doing. She can empathize with the people, but doesn't want to trust them or let them in. She will eat the food, but she isn't going to even try to like it. She won't look up at the sky, because it's foreign and wrong and not hers…. And she hasn't been taking care of herself, because what's the point?

My goodness. She's been such a baby!! Throwing a tantrum and she didn't even realize it!

The future Doctor said she couldn't, or wouldn't be going back. What if she takes that seriously? …instead of one possible timeline, that could potentially be thwarted by a god-like time entity…. A god-like time entity that causes the Doctor to regenerate and nearly kills Rose.

Shoot.

She hadn't thought about that part earlier. She can't just use that to her advantage! That's just wrong!

She could stay… help… save lives, like she's been trying. if she lets this transformation continue…

maybe help forever…

even if the Doctor does eventually see her as a fake Time Lady, she can still help out. She can still learn. She can still grow. There's a whole universe out there.

Faith blinks, coming back into focus, the Doctor leading her by the hand as he weaves around people. She breaths in the now familiar London air, busy and alive. People yelling, laughing, crying.

Going about their daily lives.

She looks up at the sky, just the slightest shade of purple-blue…

purple is her favorite color. When did she forget that?

When did she get so mopey?

The sky is beautiful. The clouds, marvelous. White and puffy, moving quickly across the sky.

It's a really gorgeous day.

They come up to Rose, who's wandered off a little while waiting for them.

Faith smiles at her in greeting, and Rose smiles back,

She really hasn't been fair to any of the people she's met here.

"There you are." Rose says, grabbing Faith's free arm, "was starting to wonder where you two got off to… you feeling alright though? Sure the Doctor fixed you up alright?" She asks, worry momentarily clouding her features as she checks Faiths temperature with the back of her hand, looking for any obvious signs that the other girl is going to collapse,

"Yeah, I'm just fine." Faith says, smiling genuinely at the other girl's worry…. "Hey, Doctor? Are you alrigt?" Faith asks next, noticing him staring off into space with an odd look on his face..

He needs to say this. He has to stop pretending. Stop running away. Just this once. He told Faith what she needed to hear, now to tell Rose, "You think it'll last forever, people and cars and concrete, but it won't. One day it's all gone. Even the sky." He takes a deep breath, squeezing Faiths hand just slightly. "You wanted to know about me… My planet's gone. It's dead. It burned like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust before its time."

"What happened?" Rose asks, hesitantly. Heart going out in sympathy. She just experienced a fraction of how devastating that could be… and she had Faith and the Doctor with her.

Faith stays quiet, a look of understanding on her face… like she already knew. Like she's already worked it out…but the Doctor shakes that thought off.

That would be impossible. There's no way she could know. No way she can understand…. Not completely. She's surrounded by her own kind.

"There was a war and we lost." The Doctor answers Rose, his throat feeling tight.

"A war with who? What about your people?" Rose asks again, knowing she's pressing, but also curious for answers.

The Doctor takes in a breath, "I'm a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone. I'm the only survivor. I'm left traveling on my own 'cos there's no one else." The words hang in the air, like the three are in a bubble separate from the people around them.

"There's me…." Rose says, grabbing his hand, before rethinking her words, "there's us…right, Faith?"

For Faith's part, she was struggling on how to phrase 'I'm from another dimension, and I'm probably never going to see my family again; so I sort of understand how you're feeling…. I also really enjoy both of your company, so I'm happy to stay here as long as you want me around.' Into a comprehensible sentience— that didn't sound as mind bogglingly unbelievable and simultaneously depressing as it sounds in her head…

she couldn't figure it out.

so instead she just settles for squeezing his other hand—which she just now realizes he's still holding— and says "yeah, we're here for you." In the most earnest tone she can muster.

"You've seen how dangerous it is. Do either of you want to go home?" The Doctor looks both girls of their eyes. He wants them to know exactly what they're getting into. though he knows Faith already knows… he'd just forgotten to confirm with her after her accidental trip to 1963… and it hadn't come up after that either.

"I know how it is around you, and I'm fine with that." Faith says, wiggling her still-bandaged fingers to prove a point, they were almost completely healed now, the burn gel was a fast working substance, and the Doctor'd only used it so she wouldn't have to wait around in the med bay for ages.

There's a grin on her face now, "I'll even stop being so suicidal with my own harebrained schemes, as long as you do the same… how about you, Ros—ah!" The yell comes when Rose whacks Faith on the back of the head. Faith rubs at the spot looking like a kicked puppy, "Ow!"

"Oi! You shouldn't have done any suicidal harebrained schemes to start with!" The vengeful motherer #2 proclaims with hands on her hips, looking a lot like Jackie.

She goes to hit Faith again, but the other girl quickly retreats around the meat shield—er, Doctor, squealing, "ok ok!! Don't hit me!! What is it you want?! are you staying or going??" She may or may not have mumbled 'you crazy lady' after that, but Rose, —thankfully for Faith's health— didn't hear…

The question itself stops Rose in her tracks.

"What I want? I don't know…. I want…. Oh, can you smell chips?" Rose asks, mind immediately switching to her empty stomach. she hasn't had anything to eat for ages. That plastic version of Mickey ruined lunch, and it had been all running since then.

The Doctor snorts, eying the girls fondly. Humans.

Faith sniffs the air, confused, "is that what I'm smelling?"

"Yeah, it's definitely chips right?" Rose prompts,

"Yeah. Yeah." The Doctor agrees, laughing, a smile on his face.

Rose nods decidedly, "I want chips."

"Me too." He nods, still smiling. relieved to have the discussion over.

They both turn, "Faith?" The Doctor asks.

She thinks for a second, "Mmm…" then nods, much to the Doctor's surprise "I'll have some."

It was always a struggle to get Faith to eat just about anything, and she always complained about it, saying a cup of tea would be just fine, or that she isn't hungry.

Rose nudges the other girl in the shoulder "You'd better! You're way thinner then I last saw ya! What's the Doctor been feeding you? Rocks?"

"Oi! It's not my fault Faith won't eat anything! She's worse then a picky toddler!" The Doctor says indignantly,

"Hey hey, I'm not that bad!" Faith protests, but it's plain to see she's trying not to laugh.

Both her companions give her a look. ""Yes, you are"" they say in unison, then they look at each other with a grin.

"Right then, before you get me back in that box, chips it is, and you can pay, Doctor." Rose declares,

He shrugs, showing her his jacket "No money."

"Me neither," Faith adds when Rose turns to eye her, "unless you count American coins— oh wait. Those were in my hoodie… Doctor, I'm gonna need a new jacket." She informs him, more declaring to the world that she needs one, then actually making any moves to get one.

He ruffles Faith's hair fondly, much to her audible annoyance, "You can pick one out of the wardrobe later"

Rose laughs as Faith bats his hand away and jokingly uses her as a shield "Ok, so Faith gets a free pass this time, but what sort of date are you?" Rose asks the Doctor as she starts walking off, turning with a cheeky tongue between teeth smile, "Come on then, tightwads, chips are on me. We've only got five billion years till the shops close."

Smiling, Faith runs to catch up with the other girl, saying something that makes both of them laugh,

The Doctor watches the two fondly for a moment. Yes, this is a good thing he's found.

As he watches them, Faith turns and yells back at him, "hey!! Hurry up you slow-poke! we're gonna eat all the food before you even get there!" She sticks her tongue out much like Rose did before when she smiles back at him, not paying any attention to the looks she gets from passers by as she runs back to Rose with a laugh.

He easily catches up to his two companions, joining them as they laugh and jostle each other.

Faith trying to pull Rose along, only to almost go the wrong way.. twice.

Rose pointing out familiar places and sharing stories about the trouble she, Shareen and Mickey got up to around town.

The Doctor listing off facts about the future and past of the area, but mostly just listening and laughing along.

Both the Doctor and Rose notice Faith's change in behavior, it's obvious…

she's more… alive. Less distant.

But they don't say anything, not just yet. Though they both wonder what brought on her change of attitude…

It isn't until they're sitting down in a window booth, at what Rose proclaims is 'the best chippy', and said girl is off at the counter ordering, that Faith starts fidgeting.

"Um… Doctor..?" He turns to face her from where he'd been people watching across the table from her.

She bites her lip, taking a deep breath, and after a moment, takes something from behind her back, holding it out for him.

The Doctor raises his eyebrows taking the rectangular object from her. Brain stalling when he can't immediately place the device in 2005, though he does recognize what it is.

"This is…" he tries the power button, but that doesn't work, so he gets out his sonic instead, reading off a scan, then his eyes widen and he redoubles his efforts, suddenly very intent.

"I…..I lied… when I said I didn't have a phone." Faith says solemnly, shoulders hunched and only looking at him for short bursts,"I'm Sorry."

"This phone is 100% human." The Doctor states in astonishment, still examining it. Not really listening. The screen is cracked, and the case battered, like it's been dropped a lot, but he barely notices that.

"What?" Faith asks, leaning over the table to see what he's doing.

"It's 100% human, but that's not right. Those phone companies have been salvaging alien technologies and using them to create their own— albeit poorly made— copies for ages. But your phone is 100% human made. That's not right." He explains, carefully taking off the case and then separating the back to reveal the tech inside in a way that Faith didn't know was possible… probably isn't possible without a sonic screwdriver.

"..Oh." Faith mumbles lamely. Watching him work.

until Rose comes over with the French fries.

"What's that you've got?" Rose asks, setting down the food and snagging a few chips for herself.

"Phone." Is all the Doctor says, not looking up.

"My phone." Faith adds, giving a small smile of thanks as Rose hands her a basket filled with deep fried goodness.

"…That's a phone?" Rose questions Skeptically leaning over into the booth to look over the Doctor's shoulder,

"Ahead of your time by about 14 years." The Doctor mutters, now scanning the individual parts, "heat blew out most of the systems... It's impressive though. All human." He murmurs the last bit with a shake of his head. Like it hasn't quite sunk in yet.

"Do you think you can fix it, Doctor?" Faith asks anxiously, biting at her lip "it was on me earlier and won't work now… it's the only thing I have with pictures of my family." Rose glances over at her when she mentions her family. Surprised at the unexpected insight.

"Probably…. Might need the Tardis for it. Would have to have her rewind it's personal history a little…. See what I can do till then."

Rose blinks, trying to wrap her mind around all the new information, "Wait, but why does Faith have a phone like that...? from….?"she flounders, trying to quickly do the mental math,

"2019," the Doctors finishes for her, "and that is a very good question. Why do you have this, Faith?" Finally, the Doctor looks up from the phone. Both of them staring expectantly at Faith, who shrinks just slightly under their combined attention.

"Because…. I'm actually… from… 2019…?" Faith says awkwardly, nit meeting their eyes, Then she freezes, "No wait. It was 2018? 2020? 22?" Suddenly she winces, hand going to press at the bridge of her nose,

"Faith! Are you alright??" In a second Rose is by her side, hovering in concern,

Instead of answering Rose, Faith lets out a hiss of frustration tapping at her temples with her palms, eyes squeezed tight "why can't I remember?"

The Doctor eyes her speculatively, before making a decision, "Noticed that earlier. Just didn't say anything... Your timeline's a complete mess. It's no wonder you can't remember. I'd say it's a temporal displacement gone bad."

Rose gives him a blank stare, though Faith looks like she half understands what he's talking about. Just waiting for him to explain the rest so she has all the missing pieces.

"Ok... I got taken out of my time. I know that. How is that effecting my memories?" Faith asks, simplifying what he's just said so Rose can follow along.

…Though Rose does eye the other girl like she's only just seeing her for the first time. It makes Faith uncomfortable. Like she's just started a bolder rolling downhill and can't tell where it's going to go now. Will it stop with no harm done? Or will it cause an avalanche…?

Meanwhile the Doctor is in full lecture mode, "That's where the 'badly done' part comes in. Whoever did it didn't just take you from one time. It's like they scooped a section of your timeline instead of just one specific point. The version of you in front of us," he gestures vaguely to Faith's body, "is actually an amalgamation of different time plot points all tied up and compressed into one—" he scans her with the sonic, taking the readings, "20 year old body."

"Pff, that's not fair." Faith scoffs indignantly "That means I've gained a year I didn't want to begin with! I liked being 19!" She whines, blowing some fly-aways out of her face,

"But that's just it; you are 19. But you're also 18, 20, 21… all the way up to 23." You've got memories from all of those different years all at once. I'm surprised you haven't gone mad with all the conflicting information."

Faith shrugs self-consciously "Honestly… I've just been ignoring it for the most part… I was busy figuring out how to solve my situation without getting others involved."

"Wait wait." Rose says, holding up her hand for them to stop, "but how does that work??"

Faith props her head in her hand, thinking over what she's just been told, "it's like a reel of film. Instead of just taking out one frame, someone took out a whole section. Then they cut out all the individual pictures and overlapped them. Is that right, Doctor?" She looks up for conformation,

He nods, surprised that she could keep up and understand, "it's a lot more complicated then that, but that's the gist of it."

Rose shakes her head still looking confused, "Ok, that sort of makes sense, I guess, I get your timeline or whatever being messed up— and sort of you being from the future—but you said you've been trying to figure this out on your own? How long've you been trying that?"

"Ummm," Faith bites her lip, bringing a hand up to rub at her neck, looking chagrined, "I think… a couple months now…?"

There's a moment of silence, as the other two take that in. The only sound being the noise of other customers in the small shop, and the music playing over the radio. The smell of salt, vinegar, and frying food heavy in humid air of the shop. It's enough to make Faith's mouth water…

"Months!!" Rose exclaims, "And you never told anyone?!"

Faith winces at the tone, hand halfway to grabbing a chip, "No…."

Rose throws up her hands, "Why didn't you just ask the Doctor? He's got a time machine! He could've sent you back anytime!"

Tilting her head to the side and not meeting Rose's eyes, Faith mutters meekly "But that would've been rude…" Not that asking him was really much of a choice since there was that whole different universe problem too.

"Rude?!—" Rose starts,

"I couldn't have anyway." The Doctor cuts in, "Might have been able to if my people were still around—probably wouldn't have happened if they still were— but as I said, she's not from just one point, so I can't just bring her back to one point. —But I've got a question, how'd you get sent back in the first place?"

Faith blows out a weary breath, "which time do you mean? The first one? Second?"

The Doctor and Rose look at each other, eyebrows raised before focusing back on Faith. "How about both. Any strange events? Odd people? Lights in the sky?"

Faith laughs at that, relaxing slightly, "Well first off, before all of this started I hadn't seen anything strange or unusual…. except for certain supernatural events that didn't have anything to do with this or aliens…."

"Like what?" The Doctor asks, looking more intrigued,

"…angelsanddemons…" Faith mutters under her breath almost too quickly to be heard before changing the subject back. "Ok, so the first time… I sort of just passed out I think? Which is really weird because I'd never passed out before that. But then when I woke up, I was in England, and that was weird too, because I definitely wasn't in England before. We moved away when I was 15."

"Wait, sorry again," Rose interjects, getting an annoyed look from the Doctor, "but where are you from? I never worked that out. You've got an American accent but sometimes you say something and it sounds English, I can never figure that part out."

Faith smiles ruefully, "That's actually kind of a trick question… I'm American, but I was born in England— hey these chips are really really good!"

Faith had absentmindedly picked up a fry while talking, and stuffed it in her mouth without really thinking. It didn't exactly taste like home, but it definitely wasn't bad. Especially after eating barely anything for ages.

"—I spent like 10 or 12 years living there—here—whatever, lived in Arizona for a bit when I was like 3 or 4? Colorado for a year when I was 8, then moved to Florida at 15, and I'd been living in Italy for school… I actually feel more at home in England and Europe in general, so I honestly don't know how to answer you. I kinda just fall between the lines…" she shrugs, taking another handful of chips. And starts piping them in her mouth one at a time.

Like an elf in a jar shop, the Doctor breaks up the girl's tangent before they can get too off track, "Alright, that's lovely— what about the passing out? Where did you end up? What time period?"

"Umm. England… I think 2006..? But right after that, a w—" Faith catches herself before she says a name she's not supposed to know "—a stone angel-thing appeared and I ended up back in like 1980-something."

""What??"" Come two disbelieving voices,

Oh shoot. She probably shouldn't have mentioned Alex.

"A stone angel?? Wait, there are other aliens that can time travel??How on earth did you get to 2005 if you were sent back that far?!" Chief inquisitor Rose asks,

Faith bites her lip "….someone else brought me forward again… but to the wrong place… which is why I was kinda lost in your neighborhood." Does that count as future spoilers? She doesn't think so…

Rose facepalms, "and you didn't think to ask the police or someone to help?"

"Uh….yes? No? Maybe? I thought about it, I just… didn't. I didn't want to bother anyone… plus it's not exactly my time… so I don't exactly exist…." Faith says awkwardly, taking a couple more fries.

"You were half dead on a bench when mum found you. You could have faked amnesia and they would've helped you." Rose states bluntly.

"Ah." Faith winces, chewing on her food while wagging her finger, she swallows, "Ok Yeah what I did sounds really really stupid when you put it like that."

"Let's head back to the Tardis." The Doctor suddenly says, getting up, food untouched.

the biggest mystery to him right now is how Faith's phone could be 100% human. Time displacements weren't that unusual… especially if a Lonely Assassin— a Weeping Angel is in on it. The question is, could the time displacement have caused an alternate reality, and she got stuck on the wrong side of the track?

….Something is missing about the whole situation, but he can't place his finger on what it is.

Rose gets up after him, her own food forgotten, "What? Already?"

Faith takes a second longer, taking the wax paper lining and folding up all of the Doctor's abandoned food, along with what's left of her's and Rose's. 'Waist not want not' and all that jazz.

With a ring of the shop bell, the three are back on the street, Rose asking questions and Faith nibbling on French fries.

They are almost to the Tardis, when Faith pauses, realizing something.

If the Doctor does get her phone working… he'll get nosey.

…And she hadn't thought to change her contact name.

something in her core says that he can't know her name…. The very thought sends a thrill of fear up her spine, a desperate need to get the device back and away from him.

But when they enter the blue box, Rose immediately drags Faith off to go help her find her room… the Doctor absentmindedly waving them both off…

Worriedly, Faith glances back over before she reaches the infinite hallways.

Watching the Doctor wire up her phone to the Tardis, moving the terminal screen so he can read the Gallifreyan spiraling on it.

Shoot.

She could've just asked the Tardis to fix it up and left the Doctor out of the mix entirely… not that it wasn't a weight off her shoulders to have relieved herself of some of her secrets…

It just would have been so much simpler…

then again Faith tended to find the most round-about way of doing things if she didn't watch herself.

Quickly, she tunes herself into the Tardis and her song, something that was getting easier and easier for her to do as time goes on, pleading with the motherly ship to keep him away from the information. To lock it, or hide it, or put a perception filter over it. Whatever it takes so that he won't find her true name.

…though Faith really doesn't want all the data wiped.

If she's staying here forever, she at least wants photos and videos of her family and life before all of this.

The Tardis gives Faith a warm nudge, easing all her worries, and calming that horrible knotting sensation. A firm reassuring feeling that everything will be fine.

The ship accomplishes her goal, and, although swearing to herself that she'll erase any trace of her real name from the device once she's got it back, Faith follows Rose back down the corridor with a lighter heart and mind.

She'll just have to trust that the Tardis will keep her word, and that God will continue to watch over her, as he always has.

**——————**

**A/n sorry about that last cliffhanger, it wasn't planned, the chapter just got too long and I needed a good place to pause... hahaha. I need to stop being so mean to Faith. :p I did laugh at the review that said "RIP Faith" because I was thinking the same thing lol! Love all the reviews btw, you guys are great! Hopefully the rage rant isn't too bad... I debated back and forth over softening it a bit. It's kind of a mix of Enders Game and Pride and Prejudice. At least that's the mindset I was in when writing it. That and my mom mentioning that I can be 'ruthless when playing strategy games' and it made me think, even the nicest empathizing people have moments of ruthlessness. Ie Lizzy in Pride and Prejudice, and Ender in Enders game. Both show empathy, but both can be equally ruthless when driven to it. Hopefully I wrote it ok. **


	22. Chapter 22 : a Writer and a Wight

It didn't take me long to direct Rose to her room, the Tardis being kind enough to give me directions.

Marked by her name and an engraving of a Rose, her room is gorgeous, all different shades of pink, and fit for a princess…she told me that it's like her dream room.

Which, knowing the Tardis, is not all that surprising.

Then she wants to see mine, so we go down the hallway a bit farther, till my door appears. Unlike the first time I saw the door, the Gallifreyan is gone.

I noticed that whenever I'm with anybody else—as rare as that was before Rose got here— the Tardis would change the writing, but when I'm alone it's always the complicatedly beautiful Gallifreyan script.

Actually, she often changes everything about the room entirely, changing it to suit my mood and needs, along with my tastes. Though, a cozy room with hanging plants, lanterns and fairy lights has made an appearance several times.

Otherwise, she just seems to enjoy the chance to change things up and decorate; I'm guessing most tenants don't give her nearly as much creative leeway.

This time the door simply reads 'Faith' in English. I brace myself for whatever we're about to find as I open it, raising my eyebrows as Rose gasps in delight.

Looking around, I sigh at the ceiling in fond exasperation. The room inside is just as elegant, if not more so, than Rose's. Wooden furniture, white walls, a large bed piled high with pillows underneath a deep red canopy, a reading corner more decked out than ever, and a lavish carpet spread on dark wooden floorboards. Everything is overly grand.

It's all a bit much, to be honest.

"She's showing off," I state, leaning against the doorframe while Rose explores the large space. "I don't have a 'dream bedroom,'" I explain with a shrug, "so she just changes it up every day. This is actually the most extravagant she's gotten with it," I say, giving the ceiling an amused look and crossing my arms. The Tardis huffs right back at me in some approximation of 'you like it as much as I do!' And 'I'm definitely not showing off!'

"What, so the ship's alive?" Rose asks, turning in the middle of the room. "It's not just some—I don't know, programming?"

Nodding, I head into the room for a better look, as well, "Yeah, she's alive. Though I only get vague feelings from her. I sort of just have to translate that into what I think she's trying to get at." Remembering how Rose took the Tardis's 'getting in her mind' thing earlier, I tap my chin in thought before adding, "She's very nice though, so if you have any problems, just ask and I'm sure she'll be happy to help."

As I watch, Rose looks blankly around the room, then at the ceiling, "You know what? I'm just going to go relax in my room for a bit. I think I just reached the limit on how much alien I can take in for one day. I'll see you later."

With that, she heads back to her own room, leaving me to go freshen up and spend a few hours relaxing before bed.

————

The Doctor sees his companions off before starting to sort out Faith's phone. How on earth had he missed the fact that she isn't from 2005?

He's not quite sure, actually. Usually he's pretty fantastic at figuring that kind of thing out.

Though he won't lie, the fact that Faith didn't trust him with that information after traveling with him for as long as she has, does sting. Not that he deserves any better, after how he treated her.

Now, for whatever reason, she's chosen to open up a bit... and the fact that his words were the tipping point, does help balm the hurt a bit.

It would do no good to have a companion around who won't trust him. And in return he had to be able to trust them too; both Rose and Faith.

Something is still nagging at him: something he's missing.

He's only just gotten the phone to power on when the console sparks and his old girl lets out a disgruntled hum, causing him to look up at her with a petulant frown, "Really? Right now?"

Another piteous whine is all he gets.

With a sigh, he gets out his tools to fix up the console. At least this gives him something else to do while he waits for the girls to wake up.

Well, at least that's his plan, to work until the girls wake up.

Getting lost in the motions, focusing solely on his tasks and the gentle 'night-time' song of the Tardis. The link, both mental and emotional, soothes him after the day's adventure. Like a spouse's calming touch after a hard day's work.

It had turned into a sort of ritual. They both know she doesn't actually need that much repair work.

Occasionally, yes. But not as much as he actually does.

The Tardis just likes the attention—most of the time— and the Doctor likes the distraction.

Especially since—although it's not nearly the same—his Tardis is the only real telepathic bond he has left.

The only thing really keeping him sane.

His one and only constant companion after all the long years.

And now, with the buzz of his other telepathic bonds gone, he's shut off that particular sense almost entirely, leaving whatever is left of that nagging emptiness— along with the ghost sensations from the sheer lack of noise in the back of his head— to be ignored.

His machinations are interrupted when a walking pile of blankets and pillows enters the room— Crashes into the railing, readjusts, crashes into the railing again on the other side, half trips up the stairs and—

"Do you need any help?" he asks, eyebrows raised, taking half a step forward to do just that.

"Nope, I'm good!" comes a muffled voice. "Keep doing whatever you're doing." Saying that, she drops all the blankets and pillows on the grating in a heap.

Hands on her hips, Faith looks over her assorted chaos with a satisfied huff. Puffing and red cheeked from the effort, sure, but looking very pleased all the same.

Without seeming to realize he's not actually working—or that he's watching her—she quickly opens a grate, one that he's 79.8% certain wasn't there five seconds ago, and starts making herself a nest.

"What are you doing?" He asks, unable to help himself any longer.

"Couldn't sleep." Is her non answer.

And really, even with the added time of taking a shower, getting food, and any other Tardis explorations she happened to do, she should have been in bed at least three hours ago by his, quite frankly, marvelous calculating skills.

"…And?" He lets the word hang in the air, waiting for her to add more information as he leans over the console for a better look at her.

"The singing helps." She shrugs, having stored all but two blankets and a pillow. "I can hear it better in here. It just turns into humming the further away I get." Then she climbs one of the ladders to the upper platform and unties a section of rope, before climbing back down.

"Singing?" The Doctor repeats, mind going blank.

Again, Faith has done something a normal human shouldn't be able to do.

If he thinks about it, she shouldn't have survived on Platform One either. But he doesn't think about it. His brain just wants to skim over that detail. And for whatever reason, he allows it to do so.

"…yeah..?" She looks back over her shoulder at him, still pulling at the rope, "Why?"

"No reason, just curious." He says nonchalantly, messing with some buttons. "Most humans don't hear it like that."

It's supposed to only be on a Gallifreyan hearing range…unless, of course, his Tardis has made some sort of major exception.

Which, knowing how much the two spoil each other, wouldn't be hard to imagine.

You'd think that his Tardis had formed a crew-bond with her— just judging on the sheer amount of doting the Tardis has been showing. The same sort of fond love Tardis's are known to show all of their chosen Time Lord crewmen.

Which, as she doesn't have a symbiotic nuclei, nor is she a Time Lady, would obviously be impossible.

Regardless, it's clear that his Tardis is inordinately fond of her.

Most of his past companions—being regular humans—couldn't distinguish the sounds his ship makes, but the Tardis sings different songs depending on her mood, the 'time' in accordance to the preset sleep cycle, and even whether they were in the Time Vortex or not. It was a sort of psychological measure to help keep crew members and passengers sane in the endless halls and timelessness of a Tardis unit. Sort of like elevator music, in a way.

At least that's what Romana once likened it to…

He'd gotten offended on his ship's behalf at the time.

Lowering a hammock—that was definitely not there before— Faith starts piling in her blankets and pillow. The Doctor is still watching her speculatively.

"Any particular reason why you couldn't sleep?" he asks, starting to work again, though keeping an eye out just in case he needs to catch Faith from falling.

It feels odd; awkward, talking to her like this.

It shouldn't have. For her, there's no real gap. But somehow it feels like a space has grown. As if she's been away as long as he has.

She eyes him for a second, as she hoists herself up onto the jump seat, apparently planning on using that as a boost to get into the hammock. Then she looks away to focus on her work, "I keep having odd dreams. They wake me up. Same reason as before you left; just didn't say anything."

Without further ado, she jumps one foot into the hammock while steadying it with both her hands. Falling face forward with an 'oof' as her other foot disappears in the fabric as well. The Doctor is halfway towards the precariously swinging hammock before he realizes she isn't going to fall after all and heads back to his work, shoulders still tense from the scare Faith just unintentionally gave him.

"What're the dreams about?" he asks nonchalantly, finally starting to work again as she swings. Gathering more and more questions about Faith.

"Mmm," she mumbles sleepily, "I can't really remember them afterwards…. Just… I always end up falling. Don't…. use'ly dream the same thing twice…" the Doctor notes how the Tardis has turned down the lighting to a soft glow, making it hard for him to see what he's doing, but easier for Faith to sleep.

"You think—?" He was going to ask if she thought it had anything to do with her falling through time. Like a flashback. But she looks like she's almost out, the Tardis putting her to sleep like a mother singing to her child.

"What? Do I think what?" Faith asks, struggling to stay conscious.

"No, it's nothing." He waves it off, putting down the tool he was using.

Walking over, the Doctor brushes a hand over Faith's temple, enforcing the Tardis's song to sleep…

at least this way, one of them will be able to sleep well.

With a content sigh, Faith's breathing slows and evens into the deep rhythm of unconsciousness.

He's noticed how lightly Faith's sleep is, back before he left. A proper insomniac. It's one of the things he remembers: on those nights he couldn't take the silence, the emptiness… or when his own nightmares would haunt him.

Those few nights he actually tried to sleep…honestly, he's lucky he needs so little of the stuff.

On those nights, he'd check on her, or loiter in her room with a book, just to hear her breathing and know that at least she was alive, if no one else—

His fingers linger for just a second on the soft skin of her temples, brushing some loose strands out of her face before pulling away. This way she won't be having those dreams tonight.

She needs the rest.

He'll carry her to bed in an hour or two… In the meantime, he turns back to his work.

He can always find out more some other time.

————————

The next 'morning' finds the Doctor and Rose in the kitchen. The Doctor is rewiring the toaster—again—Rose watches him as she eats her breakfast: some jam and toast.

Rose is almost finished when Faith stumbles in, barefoot and hair still wet from a shower, wearing a sweater and baggy yoga pants. She doesn't say anything to either of the two, making a beeline for the fridge, where she stares off into space with the door open.

"Morning Faith." The Doctor greets her cheerily, seeming used to this behavior.

Faith more grunts then answers.

"Faith...? You alright?" Rose asks, perplexed at the odd shift in attitude.

Faith gives her a sleepy smile. "Good morning. I'm good." She turns back to the fridge,

"What? No 'good morning' for me, but Rose gets one?" In contrast to his mock-indignant words, he's got a smile on his face watching Faith's zombie impression.

"Just too early for talk. I need two hours to wake up before I'm ready to face the world." Faith whines before finishing with an indignant mumble, "The Tardis kicked me out of my room again…"

Rose almost snorts into her coffee at that thought. How many times has Faith been kicked out of her room?

"So not a morning person?" she asks, as Faith starts taking out random ingredients and different foodstuffs, tasting each of them and making a different face in accordance to how much she likes or dislikes each.

Rose raises an eyebrow at the rude behavior, but the Doctor doesn't seem to mind, so she says nothing of it. Honestly, it's a bit strange to actually see Faith eating anything, now that she thinks about it. Same with the chips yesterday…

Making a growing pile of foods she actually likes the tastes of, Faith answers, "I have a bad habit of staying up as late as my body will possibly allow. I'm fine getting up early if I can sleep enough, but otherwise I'm useless in the mornings."

She then opens the microwave— which shouldn't have had anything in it— but has a steaming mug of tea inside. "The Tardis is an angel," Faith whispers as she takes the cup, looking at the ceiling in awe.

The Doctor sets his chin on his palm, still watching the odd early-morning display, "Isn't that the cup that disappeared right before Scotland?"

Faith looks back down at the mug "Oh. You're right. I'd forgotten about that." She takes a sip, checking the temperature, and then gulps several long swigs before setting the cup back down, more awake the longer she works.

"So… what's with the tea thing?" Rose asks again, sure she likes a good cuppa just as much as the next, but Faith took that to new lengths. She has at least one mug a day, sometimes up to four or five.

Faith hums, still rummaging through cabinets, "Well, tea can do a lot of good…. And I'm an addict. So, I might as well know the added benefits I'm getting." She shrugs, giving Rose an excited smile, like she's just been dying to share all that she's researched, "The type I just had was black tea, mixed with cinnamon and ginger; besides the benefits and natural caffeine of the black tea, both cinnamon and ginger are high in antioxidants, so they'll keep you from getting sick and boost your immune system. Cinnamon has minor pain-relieving properties as well as being an anti-inflammatory agent, while ginger is good for soothing the stomach, and both are known to help keep you awake, alert and focused."

And if she thinks about it, it might have the added benefit of stabilizing her through this whole problem. Like the Doctor when he regenerates.

Super- heated free-floating particles and tannin— or something… helping with… something. She's certain she's got that quote wrong, but she doesn't exactly have a way to check.

Basically… Tea made him better.

Tea solves problems.

With a huff, she finally gives up her search, and turns back to the Doctor, hands clasped together and giving her best puppy-dog eyes "Doctor? Can you make me pancakes, pretty please?"

Meanwhile Rose just balks at the rapid-fire information that was just blasted at her Doctor-style, on a subject she's never even thought of looking into.

"Don't know how to cook them." He shrugs, "What's with you asking me for pancakes, anyway?"

She pouts for a second, cheeks puffing out. She only asked because future him made them, and they tasted really good that time. A moment later, she's brightening back up, "I'll just make French toast then."

It's mostly quiet for awhile after that, the only sounds being the soft clatter of cooking utensils, and the content hum of the Tardis.

She's halfway through making them when Rose pipes up again, "What's all this about then?"

"What's what about?" Faith asks, flipping a slice of sizzling egg and cinnamon covered bread in a pan with melted butter. Was she still on the tea subject? That was a good ten minutes ago?

"I don't know, you're acting different. And you're actually eating." Rose says, finishing off her mug of coffee.

Oh. That.

"Ah… I sort of had a reality check… or something," she says with a shrug, putting the last of her breakfast on a plate off to the side and turning off the stove, "I don't know. Trying to look 'glass half full' I guess… fix my food problem too, while I'm at it."

"Oh, I forgot," the Doctor stands up, digging in his pockets before bringing out Faith's phone, "all fixed up." He throws it from across the room...

…and she should have been able to catch it, in fact her hands almost get it.

Once…

twice…

The third time…. she just sort of slaps the phone with her hand. Watching in resigned silence as it clatters to the ground. She stares at it as it slides across the floor with that blank kind of expression that just says 'and this is what life gives me.'

After a good five seconds of staring at it, she picks up the abused phone and gives the same blank stare to the Doctor, who has the good grace to look sheepish. "Uh, Oops?"

————————

…The blue app is still installed, and now it lets me open it.

The notifications have also gotten more detailed since the Doctor got me universal service….

It's a scan.

A scan of me, linked to the Tardis. The app shows a body lit up at certain points to indicate where the TNA is spreading like cancer. It also shows the percentage of change for each area.

So far, the mutation is only on a superficial level— at least from what I can tell, anyway. None of my internal organs have been majorly touched. Brain has some minor mutation activity. It's mostly skin and soft tissue, along with the cartilage in my joints, that's been affected, though only just slightly. The places I've been injured are also healing over with TNA infused cells instead of human DNA. My tongue too, which sort of makes sense, as that area heals the fastest out of the body, and that also explains partially why things taste off.

Like fish fingers and custard, my taste buds have literally changed. Though, I still hold to my theory that it's also a universal difference.

Honestly all I can do is speculate. I have no solid evidence or anyway to prove my theories.

Thankfully though, I'm only at 18%.

—————

The next couple days pass slowly. Rose gets more accustomed to the Tardis and generally just gets to explore some more, though much more hesitantly than I do.

I just sort of go in a random direction and trust the Tardis's ability to get me back alright. Rose on the other hand, doesn't trust her nearly as much… which is somewhat understandable, since she doesn't have nearly as strong of a connection as I do with her, and the Doctor has one even stronger than mine.

Regardless, Rose doesn't want to head too far from the living area and console room, though she doesn't mind joining me when I explore. She says I'm better at getting us back without help or getting lost.

Really, it's just the Tardis. I'd probably never find my way around otherwise.

I did manage to rope her into a portrait session…

She said it was the most boring four hours of her life— but the painting looks amazing and looks just like her, so it was worth sitting through.

Which is sweet. Saying it looks just like her.

Even if it didn't. Not entirely. I hadn't quite captured the look in her eyes for example. And making sure she didn't look mad was also a challenge, though I did manage to paint a relaxed introspective look on her pretty face.

I'd need more than four hours to work out all the proportions and get a good likeness.

But all things considered it was pretty good.

At school, I had three or four weeks to work these things out. Though, I'd chosen a smaller value and color study size rather than full life-size; it was more like portrait club, one of the weekend activities where the students volunteered to sit… fully clothed of course.

All things considered, it turned out pretty good.

I gave it to Rose as a gift.

Art is always a fun thing to give, and the surprise on her face makes it all the better!

Other than sketching, I copy out some random Gallifreyan words that I found in a book from the library; I'm never ever, ever going to let the Doctor see those.

I also continue my own explorations, daydreaming—something the Tardis seems to really enjoy listening in and commenting on— and just watch the Doctor work. Getting antsier and antsier as the days go by.

Still, it's thoughtful of him to put off the constant adventures until Rose is settled… though I know it won't last long.

Honestly, I'm surprised he's lasted four days.

——————————

"Faith, press that blue button, push down that lever—then pump that one three times!!" The Doctor orders from the other side of the roiling console.

I do what he says, yelling, "Why did I let you two rope me into doing this again?!"

The Tardis wheezes— jolting violently, and I lose my balance for a second.

"I thought you said you enjoy the adrenaline rush??" the Doctor asks, briefly passing by as he drives, reaching over my shoulder to flip a couple more switches, before continuing to other knobs and buttons as he goes.

"I do!" I snap back at him over the wheezing cacophony, clinging for dear life as the Tardis pitches to and fro, "Just not when it's me nearly tearing a hole in the stupid universe!!"

"Oh, C'mon Faith! Live a little!" The Doctor replies, not concerned in the slightest. "—Rose! Hold that one down!"

At least that holds some form of comfort. If we were really in trouble, he wouldn't be letting us touch the console.

"I am living!! —Unless you kill us!" I sass right back, bracing myself with my feet spread wide to help my balance—

Rose snaps, "I'm holding this one down!" At the same time, and sounds just as petulant as I do.

"Well, hold them both down!" He counters, pulling a lever, "—Faith I know exactly what I'm doing! Press that button on your right—no, other right!" He chides, pointing in the general direction of about ten buttons. Thankfully the Tardis, blinking a light, points it out far better than he does.

There's a particularly rough patch and both Rose and I shriek, mine ending in a giddy laugh. Even now it's a fun ride…even if I am being contrary.

A lever and a knob light up near my hand once I've done what the Doctor instructed, and without a second thought— since I trust the Tardis with driving a hell of a lot more than I do the Doctor— I pull and then twist them in the order in which they light up.

The rolling bumps even out just slightly, and Rose and I heave a breath of relief, using the small reprieve to adjust our grips and give each other reassuring smiles.

The Doctor looks up at the time rotor, then over at me in confusion, "Did you just press something?"

"Nope!" I chirp brightly, shaking my head. There's another violent rumble and the Doctor immediately starts dancing around again. I let out a laughing whoop as the ground drops out from beneath my feet.

"It's not going to work!!" Rose yells over the heavy wheezing, bracing herself against the console, her arms are stretched as far as they will go to hold down both of her buttons.

"Oi! I promised you a time machine and that's what you're getting!" The Doctor states indignantly, "Now, you've seen the future, let's have a look at the past—1860! How does 1860 sound?" He's holding his balance much better than either of us, and as he talks he flies around the console.

As soon as he's on the other side of the oscillating Time Rotor, another three buttons light up, along with two switches… and again I do what the Tardis indicates.

The jolting changes to a heaving rock, like a ship on a stormy sea, unlike the particularly violent rollercoaster it had been just a second ago.

Taking a deep breath of relief, the Tardis sends a happy buzz into the back of my head. Like a pat on the back for a job well done.

"What happened in 1860?" Rose asks, shifting her position to a more stable one, relaxing slightly.

"I don't know, let's find out!" The Doctor grins, "Hold on, here we go!" And with that, he pulls a final lever, there's a large spark, the floor beneath our feet drops and leans dramatically to the left. The added sensation of a hard turn in a car pulls us all with it.

"Woahh!!" I yell, a huge grin on my face as we hurtle through the vortex. Rose joins in with a shriek. The Doctor gives his own whoop as he flips levers and turns dials.

A few more seconds of jarring bumps that make my teeth absolutely rattle in my skull— then the Tardis gives one last heave that sends all three of us crashing to the floor.

There's a moment of surprised silence. The Tardis vorbaling off as she settles; a sound that's somewhere between what you'd expect from a laser gun shooting, and a tight metal string swinging through the air…before all is quiet.

Until I giggle.

Rose and the Doctor join in a second later. "Blimey!" Rose laughs, as I clutch at my stomach, unable to stop.

"You're telling me," the Doctor says, chuckling along, "You two all right?"

"Yeah. I think so." Rose answers, checking herself over. "Nothing broken. Did we make it? Where are we?"

The other two pull each other up— but I just watch, still breathlessly giggling on the floor, sides starting to hurt as the other two look down at me in bafflement, both still smiling.

"You alright?" Rose asks, giggling along just as mine start to peter out. I nod, unable to speak as I gasp for air.

"Alright, up you get," the Doctor says, taking my hand in his with a large grin, Rose taking my other with a smile as they both haul me up.

Then taking me by the shoulders, the Doctor gives me a once over, queries, "Everything alright? Anything hurt?"

"I'm good." I smile breathlessly.

He smiles back, "Good," and then he spins away to check the scanner, giving a whoop at what he finds. "I did it, give the man a medal! Earth, Naples, December 24th, 1860."

"That's so weird." Rose states, shaking her head slightly as she looks over the Doctor's shoulder, "It's Christmas."

"Oh. Yeah…" I say absently, catching their attention as I tap my chin in thought, "Christmas is on the 24th, isn't it."

"How on earth do you not know that??" Rose scoffs, baffled.

I tilt my head to the side in a so-so motion, "Ehhh. Dad missed a lot of Christmases," I shrug. He'd also miss birthdays and almost every other holiday too, since he was gone for months and months. "…so we'd just wait for him. Plus, we lived overseas, so presents never got there on time, anyway. Christmas lasted a few months usually, an' sometimes we couldn't wait so we just opened presents a day early. It was kind of a variable thing."

"Well, regardless, it's Christmas right now and it's all yours." The Doctor says, giving us both a small mock bow, and a big goofy smile,

"But, it's like...think about it, though." I feel my smile grow as I watch Rose trying to express herself, "Christmas. 1860. Happens once, just once and it's gone, it's finished, it'll never happen again." She smiles, in awe, shaking her head slightly, "Except for you. You can go back and see days that are dead and gone a hundred thousand sunsets ago. No wonder you never stay still."

"Not a bad life." The Doctor answers, with a shrug,

"Better with company." Rose shoots back, smiling with her tongue between her teeth.

"Yeah. I love traveling." I smile fondly, patting the Tardis in thanks for shuttling us around, feeling very good.

The last few days of rest— mixed with a proper diet, now that I've finally started eating properly again— have done me a world of good. I hadn't realized how many trips the Doctor and I had taken until we stopped.

"Come on then!" Rose suddenly exclaims, making a dash for the door.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" The Doctor calls out after her, causing her to skid to a halt,

"1860." She replies as if it's obvious.

I laugh a little, but wave her off when she gives me a look.

"Go out there dressed like that, and you'll start a riot, Barbarella. There's a wardrobe through there." The Doctors says, nodding in the direction of the hallway, his arms crossed, "First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, fifth door on your left. Faith, you too. Hurry up!"

Rose grins excitedly, running off— neither of us has found the wardrobe room, though I've tried— the Tardis always just puts whatever is best for the day in the closet in my room.

"Fiiine," I drawl, rolling my eyes good naturedly at him as I follow at a slower pace.

So far, I've avoided wearing a corset, just going for modern comfortable clothes that look like they fit in with the different time periods we've gone to... But we'll see how long that'll last with Rose here.

…It doesn't last long.

"Here. This one's for you. Once you're changed, I'll help ya with your makeup." Rose says, handing me a dress. Barely even giving me time to admire the rows upon rows of clothing from every time period and place imaginable. Coral railing showing countless floors above and below us with both an elevator, and multiple spiral staircases leading to them.

Blinking, I hold the red dress up, eyebrows raising when I notice the off shoulder cut and low cleavage line that would have me blushing if I was to actually wear it…Not to mention the corset.

Oh heck no. Not happening.

She points an imperious finger at me, a playful smile playing at her lips ruining the gesture, as she gathers up her own dress and heads for one of the many changing rooms "Don't give me that look, c'mon, we need to hurry up. The Tardis has a machine for getting the corset cinched up in the changing rooms. I already checked, so go get changed."

"Ok, ok" I agree, dragging my feet towards the changing rooms… until her own door closes with a click…

then I drape the—beautifully impractical— dress on the railing. Quickly taking up another dress that the Tardis has kindly put on a hanger separate from the others… a simple long-sleeved white blouse, black sash around the waist—

and a long skirt… baring my clan's tartan. The one that went with my actual last name.

Green, blue, and black, with just a smidge of red-ish purple.

I've always wanted to wear it. That tartan. Even if my family is American and aren't technically part of the Scottish clan, except through name.

I don't know. Maybe I'm romanticizing it, but it just seems like something special.

And now, I've given up that name…

Hearing the rustling of Rose's clothes, I quickly scoop up all the clothing, scurrying into the empty changing room next to hers.

That's when the confusion starts.

I've worn petticoats before, though those were much shorter swing dance petticoats, and I've never worn any of the other undergarments constituting to 1800's fashion.

In the end, I do the best I can… thankfully the changing room has something like a hologram tutorial.

First, a knee length chamise and loose drawers which, I decide to add leggings underneath for warmth, since it is Christmas and I'd rather not wear just the old time clothes. Comfort before fashion. Look good, yes, but I want to be comfortable too.

Next comes the dreaded corset. I set the odd machine Rose mentioned to its loosest setting— I do not want to faint or be in any real discomfort thank you very much.

Everyone else can deal with me having proper anatomical proportions instead of my guts getting shoved where they don't belong.

I'll be having enough of that once the whole second heart and respiratory bypass thing kick in anyway.

After that comes the petticoats. I opt for two, rather then the five or six suggested by the machine. They were heavy enough on their own without adding any more on top.

By this time I'm completely fed up with the process, and even with the loose-ish corset, it's still constricting.

No hoop skirt for me thanks. I read a book once where a girl sat down wrong and her hoops popped up showing everyone her underwear… as modest as this time is, I'd still rather not have that happen to me.

Another over petticoat, and finally, Finally, the actual dress.

It might be an absolute pain in the butt to put on, but looking in the mirror, I quite like it. It's a beautiful piece.

If I ever get around to painting a self portrait, I might use this…

or not.

The trouble it takes to get it on kinda outweighs the reward.

With one more look in the mirror, I step out, resigned to live with the heavy dress for the day.

"Bout time," Rose says, already out and doing her makeup at an overstocked vanity, hair up in a fancy bun, and wearing a gorgeous dark off the shoulders dress. She glances over at my less extravagant outfit and gives me a look, but thankfully says nothing about my different choice in dress.

I give her a completely unapologetic cheesy smile.

She rolls her eyes, but points off down another hallway "there's another machine for doing your hair over that way, ya just have to choose which style you want" and with that she gets back to her own makeup.

Honestly this whole process is so much more effort then it's worth… even if I do love the outfits.

Finding the clunky hairdressing machine which, sort of looks like a public photo booth only for hairstyles, I enter the small space and sit down.

Using the touch screen to select a low braided bun, I brace myself as the machine whirs to life a second later, tiny spindly claw-like metal hands unfolding from the ceiling, starts to braid my hair into the same design as I selected.

The cool metal brushing against my scalp causes goosebumps as it works… And I decide right here and now that I'll just do my own hair from now on.

Coming back to Rose after that…'experience,' I find her just finishing up, "ok, now it's your turn!" She says, turning to me with a smile.

I smile back, take a tube of lip gloss, show it to her— use it, and then pop my lips. "Done."

"That's all?" Rose asks, not at all impressed by my dramatics.

"Yup!" I pop the p with a sweet smile, spinning on my heel, "alrighty lets go!"

As I skip off, I hear Rose's exasperated sigh and then clacking footsteps from her heeled boots.

"So….you and the Doctor." Rose asks once she's caught up, a very clear intonation in her voice as we make our way back… and unfortunately for me, the Tardis isn't moving hallways to help me avoid this.

So plan b. Play oblivious.

"What about me and the Doctor?" I ask innocently,

"Are you two… like, together?" She ask, raising her eyebrows for emphasis on the 'together' part.

I snort, "you're joking, right?" She's the one who's supposed to be falling in love. "We're just friends! I don't like him like that." Can't like him like that anyway.

"I'm serious!" Rose starts, "You two are almost always together, and he's always glancing at you. Not to mention I caught him carrying you to bed one time. It was really sweet." She adds teasingly, bumping her shoulder into mine as we walk.

"Oh gosh no! He's way older then me!" I squeak, hands covering my nose and mouth. He was carrying me and she saw!! I thought it was the Tardis moving me, not him!

"Aww, your face's all red!" She laughs, poking my cheek, "Is him being older then you, your only worry? I don't think that's too bad if you like him. He is alien after all." She nods sagely, sticking her tongue out between her teeth a second later,

"But I've never been in love before!" I tell her flusteredly, "And even if he is nice— I-I can't. I just can't. And he definitely won't fall in love with me. —Anyway, I only just decided that we were friends the other day! So definitely not happening." I state more firmly at the end finally getting some of my composure back.

"Well I think it's cute." Rose laughs, taking my arm, "bet ya five quid that he compliments you on how pretty you look," she adds slyly as we round the corner.

I pout, cheeks burning. Just when I think I'm starting to get a grasp on Rose's personality, she does something weird like this. I don't get her at all.

"you look much nicer then me." I finally mumble, "If he says anything to me then it'll probably just be so I don't feel left out."

She laughs, "You are soo oblivious!"

And she's Soooo wrong. There's no way.

"Yeah, well, what about you?" I ask, turning the conversation away from myself,

"What about me?" She asks back,

"Well, what do you think of the Doctor… do you like him? You two seem to…flirt sometimes..?" I ask hesitantly.

From how the actors talked in interviews, it sounded like Rose and the Doctor fell in love at first sight, but I haven't really seen much to indicate that…

not that I'm all that good with subtle romances…

nor can I understand how people 'fall in love at first sight.'

Sure crushes, I've done that plenty of times, even if it was just admiring them from afar…

But when it comes to love I have to know a guy at least two years before I'm even considering whether I like them like that. I have to know their heart and soul first.

Again, not that I really have any experience to begin with.

Rose laughs, cutting off my reverie, "and you two don't flirt? He's like a school boy with how he messes with your hair!" She goes to demonstrate, but I duck around her reaching hand with a laugh batting her away,

"that's just us mucking about!" I protest still laughing as she tries again and fails, "now come on, what do you think of him?"

Rose sobers after a second, humming in thought, "mm, well… he's ok… for an alien, I guess. Not like anyone I've ever met, Obviously. How he handled the Nestene… he's amazing..." she pauses in her steps, looking down, and I stop too, taking note of the serious look on her face, "But he scares me too. He just let Cassandra die…" then she shakes her head, smile back on her face, "Not sure he's my type, —though I'm not judging." That last bit is directed at me again,

"Oi! It's not like that," I laugh, shoving her in the side, she pokes me under my ribs and I let out a shriek, "Ah! That tickles!!"

That is not the right thing to say.

"Oh it does? Does it?" With mischief shining in her eyes, Rose chases after me, dancing down corridors as we laugh and tease each other. The Tardis joining in on the fun at some point, as the corridors shift for sneak attacks. Sometimes making one of us disappear, only to see the back of the other or causing us to run straight into each other's back a second later.

Eventually though, we make it to the console room, laughing and slightly out of breath.

"You girls took your time" the Doctor comments when we enter; not looking up from where he's sonicing under the console, his head almost level with the floor panels, with how he's standing in a maintenance alcove.

"Yeah well, we had to figure out how to put all of this stuff on." I quip back, watching what he's doing with my hands on my hips. Hiding the nervous squirm in my stomach.

He finally looks over and I smile tightly, taking some of the skirt's fabric and giving a mock curtsy.

The gobsmacked look on his face would make you think he's never seen two girls all dressed up before.

I mean, I'm more dressed up then I've been in a long time, and I can't remember when I last wore my hair up in more then a ponytail…but still, Rose is much more elegant in her dress.

"Blimey!" He finally gets out,

"Don't laugh!" Rose points scoldingly, with a self-conscious giggle. Apparently I'm not the only one worrying about looking weird in these old clothes.

"You look—" his eyes are still on me and I raise one eyebrow, his gaze shifting to Rose, "you both look beautiful."

"Yeah, Rose does, doesn't she?" I gush sweetly, giving her a hug and enjoying the pay back for earlier. I should show her that he's got eyes only for her… show myself that too.

"…Considering." The Doctor backtracks, messing with the Tardis again.

"Considering what?" Rose asks,

"That you're human." He spits the word bitterly… still not looking at us.

I frown as a heavy silence falls. Empathizing with the Doctor's reasoning, even if I don't like his outburst. But really, what do you say to that?

Will I be like that too? Keeping short lived humans at arms length so I don't get hurt?

Great. Just one more thing to look forward to.

Thinking that, I wander to the door, deciding to avoid the Potential conflict rather then call him out on it.

Grabbing my new burgundy red jacket— which kinda clashes with my dress but whatever— I creak open the door just as Rose speaks up behind me.

"I… think that's a compliment." There's another pause before she asks, "Aren't you going to change?"

I on the other hand am enthralled by what's in front of me.

"I've changed my jumper. Come on." There's a shuffle— probably him trying to get out of the grate—

"No way, you wait here—" Rose tells Lin before cutting herself off with a wine, "Faith! I wanted to open the door!" whatever else she might have said cut off when she finds me already standing frozen in the doorway. "…Faith? You alright?"

I don't say anything. Just start bouncing on the balls of my feet. Excitement bubbling up inside my chest

"Faith?" This time it's the Doctor asking.

Letting out a sequel and yelling "it's snow!!!" I jump out the door and into the three inch white blanket.

The freezing cold air hits my face the second I'm out of the confines of the Tardis. I spin in a circle as more snowflakes lazily fall from the sky, laughing the whole time and almost tripping thanks to the snow at my feet.

"It's snow it's snow it's snow!" I squeal, jumping around. My laughter coming out as puffs of white vapor and my boots making soft crunching footprints in the sparkling white wonderland.

Finally I turn back to the Tardis, Rose and the Doctor watching me in amusement. "Doctor! It's snow!" I exclaim again a smile of pure delight on my face.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." The Doctor says, looking around exaggeratedly.

I laugh, dancing around him to place a kiss on the door of the Tardis saying "oh my gosh I love you!" In that babying way someone might address a pet or a loved one.

Then I turn back to the Doctor, huge smile still on my face and vibrating in place while waving my hands around, "Your Tardis is the best thing in the existence of ever!!"

He chuckles, seeming to feed off of my childish glee, "You act like you've never seen snow before."

"it's been years an' years!" I chirp back, only now noting Rose's look of wonder— and stop briefly to survey the setting—more than just the snow covering it, anyway. Still

smiling the whole time.

Old timber wood buildings and others of stone or brick, cobbled streets, air fresh and clean thanks to the snow and freezing cold air, though still with the undertone of farm animals, thanks to the horses, aaaand there are people about eyeing me like I'm absolutely crazy.

Which, considering there's snow, I can deal with.

Snow, real snow!

I just can't get over that!

I haven't seen any since I was fourteen! Maybe earlier! I missed it in Italy, and Florida definitely wasn't helping me any. Our part of England only ever got a light dusting, but I loved it all the same.

My smile grows and I start bouncing in place again, cheeks starting to ache slightly.

Coming between us girls, the Doctor offers us each one of his arms, grinning as he looks at both of us in turn. "Ready for this?" He asks, and we both smile up at him as we take his proffered arm, "Here we go. History!"

"To history!" I cheer along, one fist punching the air.

On the Doctor's other side Rose laughs, "To history!"

Walking a little ways, taking in the scenery and the fire-lit street lamps,

Looking up at the Doctor, I eventually work up the courage to ask a question I've been self consciously been pondering over, "I never did ask…do you like my outfit? Not too plain? Should I go back and change, then catch up with you guys?" I fiddle with the material. The self consciousness fully setting in now that I'm out in public, and actually aware of my surroundings, instead of feeding off my snow hype.

The Doctor raises his eyebrows like he's surprised I'd ask, before turning his head away to survey the surroundings, "No, you look… lovely. Beautiful."

Welp. Now I'm uncomfortable. Only one thing for it!

I heave a dramatic sigh, catching his attention again as I pout my lips out, looking up dramatically, "Considering I'm human?"

He barks a laugh, "Yeah, considering." He says in the same jokingly silly voice as I used, and we both snicker.

"And someone owes me five quid~" Rose sing songs, from the Doctor's other side.

"Oh Shut up, I never agreed to that!" I argue back with a smile, painfully aware of the Doctor's curious gaze.

"You two make a bet? What about?" He asks, looking between the two of us.

Rose gives me a knowing look, "oh, nothing!" She answers innocently, letting go of the Doctor's arm.

I stick my tongue out at her and that just makes her cackle, as she runs off ahead of us—or as much so as she can in her heels— while I drop and grab a handful of snow, throwing it without even properly forming it into a ball.

Obviously, it comes apart halfway to her, with a dissatisfying plop.

She laughs again and I pick up more snow, feeling the wet and cold through my thin decorative gloves. Fingers going numb as I chase after her, intent on shoving snow down her collar.

Someplace in between the time Rose and I devolve into shrieking, laughing children, and when we finally settle back down and head over to the Doctor's side; he's somehow acquired a newspaper.

"How'd you get that? I thought you didn't have any money on you?" I ask, taking off my soaked gloves. Rubbing my red hands together and breathing on them for warmth.

Turns out, the whole snow fight idea wasn't such a good plan when you don't have a nice warm house to go back to once the snow fight is over.

Honestly Rose is lucky I didn't follow through with my threat to put snow down her shirt…

Though that would have definitely lead to me also getting snow down my shirt, so we're both lucky.

We only have a few damp spots on our dresses from poorly aimed snowballs— Plus cold hands. Instead of really wet clothes, and melted snow running down our backs. So overall, a success.

As we walk, we pass a choir singing God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen, and I start humming along, the Doctor unfolding his paper and quickly skimming through it,

Slowing down to a stop, "I got the flight a bit wrong." The Doctor states after a second.

" I don't care." Rose states and I agree with her, skipping along and ignoring the stares I get from passers by. Stopping briefly to watch the horse-drawn carriage clack down the street… until the Doctor grabs my hand so we don't get separated.

"It's not 1860, it's 1869." He tells us,

"I don't care." Rose states again, smile still glued to her face.

"And it's not Naples." He says, a bit of disappointment under his tone.

"I. Don't. Care." Rose says again, enunciating the words, like he doesn't understand.

"It's Cardiff." He finishes flatly.

That stops Rose in her tracks. "…Right."

"I don't care!" I chirp in her place, getting a raised eyebrow from the Doctor and Rose, so I clarify,

"it's 1869, it's snowing—on Christmas, and I've never been to Cardiff before!" I spread my arms out, as if to say 'there' and then clasp my hands behind my back, "Life is good and I'm with good company!" I finish off with a nod, marching happily off in the direction we've been heading in, and not waiting for them to follow.

Eye catching on a large building I'm passing by, I point in its direction, "Hey Doctor, what's that building there?"

"That—" he doesn't get any farther as people start screaming, rushing from the very building I'm pointing out, "—is more like it! Trouble! C'mon!" With that he runs up. Grabbing my hand and yanking me towards the panicking crowd. Rose right on our heels.

We rush past the scared masses, some bumping or jostling into me in their dash for safety. Though the Doctor does his best to keep me away from the rowdy men and women. Unlike me, they easily part for the Doctor. A mix of height and presence keeping them out of his way.

Just as I'm worrying that Rose and I will be separated in the kerfuffle, we make it in.

It's a theater. Brushing through the ticket office and farther inside. Bumping and jostling all the way. All in a flurry of feathers, top-hats, coattails and petticoats. Stamping feet, panicked yelling and just general shoving. I can barely tell what's going on thanks to the press of bodies moving past me through the bottleneck narrow doorways.

All the while, a bone chilling, screaming wail echos. My ears ringing with the sound of the soul binding shrieks.

Along with the confused and frightened cries from the fleeing audience, it all adds to my fraying nerves— to the point that it's impossible to think over the sheer overstimulation of it all.

In all that chaos it takes me longer then it should to make sense of the scene.

My mind in overdrive at the sudden onslaught of sight and sound and— and feelings!

I shouldn't be able to feel their fear, the panic and confusion in the air, but I can— and that distracts me even further, having to lock down my mental walls.

But when the Doctor and Rose stop, looking up… I finally realize what's going on.

A Gelth.

The blue gaseous entity circling the ceiling in—

in agony? Is it painful? To be stuck in that in-between state?

And yet…

They lie.

They will kill, and have already killed.

I'm too preoccupied by the sight, and the ideas it inspires.

Not noticing when the Doctor lets go of my hand to get a better look.

Not until the ghost vanishes, disappearing into the pipe work, then I glance around, finding the Doctor in an argument with a man on the stage—Charles Dickens?—

Rose yelling something I can't quite catch over the screams of the escaping people.

What I do catch, is the direction Rose heads in, and who exactly she's chasing; Two people, both carrying an old lady together—

Gwyneth and— what's his name… sounds like a henchman—oh! Peter Pan! —Mr. Sneed!

Oh, I am never getting that image out of my head now.

Taking the few steps it takes to get to the Doctor's side, I tug on his jacket sleeve until I've got his attention, pointing off in Rose's direction, "Um. Yeah. I'll go with her an' make sure she doesn't get into trouble." And then I'm dashing off through the crowd before he can answer.

—Just barely making out his shout of "You two stay out of trouble!" As I run back outside, quickly searching for Rose and the will-be abductors, white puffs of air coming from my mouth as the cold stings my face.

There they are!

Taking off at a run I'm halfway there when Sneed sneaks up behind her—

No! I'm not fast enough!

Running even faster— he puts a cloth to her face. Her legs buckle, her back is still to me, but I'm sure the cloth is still covering her mouth and nose.

Taking a deep breath of the freezing air, I yell at the top of my lungs, "Oi! That's my friend! Leave her alone and step away from the hearse!" running up to them as Gwyneth and Mr. Sneed start to haul Rose into the black cart behind the old corpse.

"Really Mr. Sneed we have to stop this!" I hear Gwyneth murmur as I storm up.

"Hush girl! You'll do as I say!" The old man snaps back at her, taking for granted that I won't hear them— or maybe not caring.

Listen to me darn it! "Put her down! What the hell are you doing with my friend!?" I snap again, storming up and preparing to haul Rose outta there, even if I've gotta carry her on my back!

I need to get Rose away. I need to get her away!

"She's your friend miss? It's quite terrible!" Gwyneth starts, blocking my path to Rose, even when I try to go around her— "These two came down with the brain fever from that terrible shock! We were just about to take them to the Infirmary—"

"Don't play games with me Gwyneth." I snap angrily, and there's a pull. Like her name has just the slightest bit of weight to it… but I ignore that.

It shuts her up, and that's what I need right now.

Shock falls over the young woman's homely features. I don't give her time to question how I know her name. Pointing as I say, "That is a hearse, she's dead, and he just drugged my friend. Now give her back to m—!" a cloth is shoved over my mouth and nose.

Mr. Sneed must have snuck up while my attention was on Gwyneth. I should have realized he'd do this!! I try to hold my breath, but not fast enough—getting a mouthful of something sweet smelling—Strong and overwhelming.

"Mr. Sneed!" I barely register Gwyneth's reproach,

Flailing, fighting, trying to lash out even as my body starts to feel heavy. My foot stomping hard on Mr. Sneed's. An elbow back makes contact, causing him to loosen his grip with an 'oof,' but not before I've accidentally sucked in another lungful of the drug…

I stumble forward. Trying to get away—get to the Doctor— get help— Gwyneth catches me as my legs wobble and give way. My vision starts to go black.

Fear, icy and cold.

I made a mistake.

I thought I could do this—

With the last of my strength I suck in a breath of cold air screaming "HELp—" before the cloth is other my mouth again.

I know it's too late.

My thoughts dissolving like sand on the wind.

——————————

Rose wakes slowly, her head pounding and thoughts cloudy.

…What was she doing? Had Shareen convinced her to go to another one of her drinking parties?

With a groan, Rose gets up groggily, rubbing at her temples before looking around. Squinting into the dim, lamp lit room.

She's been laid out on some sort of table, two coffins sitting on top of similar tables beside her…. One is the old lady from earlier, The other, a young man, just a little older then herself.

The room is decorated like some sort of chapel…. And there in the corner—

Rose has to do a double take. Propped, sitting in the corner of the room, like some sort of lifeless doll, is Faith.

Rose's heart leaps, headache forgotten as she slides off the table rushes to the other girl's side. "Oh god, Faith? Faith? Wake up!"

Rose shakes the other girl, flinching when she touches her hand, "your hand's are freezing!" For a second Rose isn't sure if she's breathing— but it's there. Light and slow. Same with her heartbeat. Is this normal? It's like a repeat of Platform One.

"C'mon Faith! Wake up!" Rose tries again to wake her…

until she hears something behind her.

Whispering voices growing louder…

The room's temperature drops. The flames from the lanterns flickering for half a second.

A shiver runs down Rose's back as she hears wood creak behind her… The soft rustle of fabric… and then a groan.

She's not alone.

She stands, turning back around just in time to see the corpse of the man sit up in his casket.

Rose takes a slow step back towards the door. "You alright?" She asks hesitantly, as he jerkily pulls his legs over the side of the casket.

"You're kidding me, yeah? ...

You're just kidding." She asks, really hoping he'll agree and crack a smile.

He doesn't. He just stands up.

"You are kidding me, aren't you?" She tries again. Knowing deep down that he isn't. He takes a heavy step towards her. Then another.

"Okay, not kidding." Rose finally whispers, voice trembling as she runs for the door, as far away from him as possible. Then the old lady sits up too. Jerkily mirroring the man's actions while staring right at Rose.

If the eyes are the windows to the soul, then these people— things—whatever they are— aren't right. The color of their irises are all off. A shocking white. Cold and emotionless. Staring blankly at Rose without blinking once.

Yet those unfeeling eyes promise death. Rose is sure of it.

She can feel it in her gut.

The younger man's waxy pale neck— or what's visible of it above his shirt collar— shows he didn't die of a natural cause….

Unless you call strangulation natural.

A sense of dread presses down on Rose's chest, making it hard to breath.

She glances back at the door behind her, then to Faith— still sitting asleep on the floor in the corner— then back to the approaching zombies.

Rose knows she won't be able to lift Faith… let alone get her out of the room...

If she can get help, though...

Rose tries the door knob.

Her heart stops.

Dread replaced by creeping fear, like a hundred crawling insects beneath her skin.

The door is locked.

She's trapped.

She's trapped, and Faith still hasn't woken up.

What if she never wakes up?

What if they both die here?

No, she can't die. Rose and Faith haven't even been born yet. That's impossible.

That doesn't stop Rose's heart from speeding up. Or the knot in her stomach.

Her body obviously doesn't believe her head right now.

jiggling the handle again, she hopes against hope that it's simply jammed...!

It's not.

The corpses shamble forward. Painfully slow, yet too fast for Rose's comfort.

They're already halfway across the room.

The firelight flickers playfully along the posh interior and the cross on the alter. The shadows dancing, accentuating the white lifeless skin and the dead eyes of the two bodies coming towards her.

Zombies shouldn't be allowed in such a place. Aren't crosses supposed to stop undead?

No, wait, that's vampires.

And she really should be focusing on getting out.

…Or at least defending herself and Faith.

Well, first things first.

Rose bangs desperately on the wooden door, pressing herself up against it, "Open the door! Please, please, let us out!" She yells, hoping someone will hear her…

If they do, they don't answer.

So she tries the next thing that comes to mind. emptying a nearby vase of flowers, she throws it at the dead man, the thick glass shattering on impact.

But it barely even makes him stumble, let alone stop either of the zombies for more then a second.

Going back to battering at the door, "Let us out!!!" Rose screams.

The two zombies are almost on top of her now. There's nowhere to run. She knocks even harder, "Somebody open the door!" yelling at the top of her lungs, "Open the door!!"

She sucks in air to yell again, but a cold, clammy hand covers her mouth, muffling her screams. The corpse groans, the stench of death hanging around him and cloying in Rose's throat, as he clamps his other hand around her wrist so she can't move.

The old crone steps from behind him, hovering right in Rose's face. White eyes boring into her.

The lady's wrinkled hands barely ghost over the soft exposed skin of Rose's trembling neck—

There's the crash of wood behind her. Two strong, very alive hands spinning her away from the monsters and over to safety.

The Doctor's familiar chipper voice saying "I think this is my dance," by her ear, as he holds Rose steady, one arm around her waist.

Which is lucky for Rose, because between the corset, the chloroform, and the adrenaline, she's breathing hard and feeling just a bit faint.

Of course, it's at this moment that Rose recalls the conversation she had with Faith in the Tardis.

If Faith really isn't interested in the Doctor… Rose might just find herself falling for the amazing man herself.

"It's a prank. It must be. We're under some mesmeric influence." A man says, one who Rose hadn't noticed standing behind her and the Doctor.

"No, we're not. The dead are walking." The Doctor rebuts back over his shoulder before turning to face Rose with a smile, arm still around her waist, "Hi."

"Hi." Rose answers, still breathless. She glances over her shoulder at the older gentleman behind them, then back to the Doctor's blue-grey eyes, "Who's your friend?"

"Charles Dickens." The Doctor states, like it's a completely ordinary thing to say.

Rose blinks, taken off guard for half a second, before she nods, "Okay."

Then the Doctor is turning back to the zombies, voice authoritative, "My name's the Doctor. Who are you, then? What do you want?"

The voice that comes out of the dead man's mouth isn't one, but many, all speaking at once, though the main speaker sounds like a young girl. A voice that should not be coming from either of the once-people in front of them.

It sends a shiver down Rose's spine.

"Failing." They wheeze, "Open the rift. We're dying. Trapped in this form. Cannot sustain—Help us!" They finish with a cry of pain, both corpses exhaling a cloud of gas before falling, like marionettes with their strings cut.

It's just as the zombies collapse that, Faith lets out a soft groan, reminding Rose of her presence. "Faith!" She rushes for the other girl's side, checking her over before looking up pleadingly, "Doctor you have to help! She won't wake up!"

"If you don't mind me saying…" the maid starts, stepping forward hesitantly, "she might have an imbalance of the humors... The medicine could be effecting her worse because of that…" noticing, the attention of the group on her, she adds on hastily, "Not that I have any medical knowledge, myself."

"Then keep your mouth shut, girl!" Sneed snaps, As the Doctor scans Faith with his sonic.

Checking the results, he holds up a hand to stop Sneed's abuse, "No, she has a point. Faith's body's having trouble processing the chemical makeup of the trichloromethane."

"Will she be alright?" Rose asks nervously, stepping closer to watch over his shoulder.

"Should be. Just means she's sleeping longer then normal. If she doesn't wake up in the next fifteen minutes, then I'll pop back to the Tardis an' get her something for it." Having quelled Rose's concerns, he puts away his screwdriver.

"Right," crouching down, he lifts Faith like she weighs nothing at all, "let's get Faith someplace more comfortable, then you can explain what's going on here."

"And don't think for one second that you're getting away with it!" Rose adds, now that her fear's gone, her temper blazes full force. "I can't believe you!!" And so begins Rose's rant.

She yells at Mr. Sneed all the way into the sitting room, scolding whenever he tries to interrupt, and barely stops for breath in between words.

All the while, the Doctor watches in amusement, content to let her have a go at the man now that the immediate danger is out of the way.

——————

**A/n **

**haha. I'm posting this at 1 am. I really need to get on a better sleep schedule. (Not that that's gonna happen anytime soon :P)**

**Anyway, hopefully this turned out ok. (Also, this is gonna be the last time Faith gets knocked out for a good long while. Sorry for using that so frequently.) **

**As always thank you thank you thank you for all of your support for this story! I'm really happy people are enjoying it! Writing this is definitely a learning experience and I'm so happy for the support. :) hope you are all staying safe and well!! **


End file.
